HELLCAT and SUREBET Affair
by degunther
Summary: Once again Castle's inquisitive nature and writing attracts lethal attention. Can Kate keep him alive long enough so that their mutual friends can neutralize the threat? This story uses characters introduced in the 'Finally Married Affair' and the 'Hide-and-Seek Affair'.


Hellcat and Sure-Bet Affair

Once again Castle's inquisitive nature and writing attracts lethal attention. Can Kate keep him alive long enough so that their mutual friends can neutralize the threat? This story uses characters introduced in the 'Finally Married Affair' and the 'Hide-and-Seek Affair'.

Preamble –

 **Several Months Earlier**

"Predictable stupid Feds," announced the truncated and slightly garbled voice over the radio. "By coming here this way they made our job so much easier," the voice continued.

"Can it people!" The truncation and garbling caused by the stealthy communication and encryption algorithms did not diminish from the command force of the voice. "Mission essential traffic only. We can BS at the bar later." The leader, known for this mission as Thomas Quinton, let go of the transmit button and scowled at his number two.

"Local talent we had to hire for the job. You know that Tom," said Mark Thomas, his number two, with an answering shrug of his shoulders. "What did you expect, competence? Perfection?"

"Mark, you know the best thing about hiring local muscle don't you?"

"Yeah, at the end of the day when they disappear no one gives a shit."

"Right, they're just another loose end that got clipped."

Both men were peas out of the same pod. Both were around six feet tall and concealed their two-hundred plus pounds of muscle well. For this mission Thomas Quinton's hair was buzz cut, making color determination virtually impossible and this personage had the darkest brown eyes ever. By his speech one think him a gentleman of the South. His partner's eyes were light brown, and his close cut dark brown hair made him look any other man in New York, but his speech was pure Boston. Both men could be the poster child for the nondescript. Both were human chameleons, hair length, hair color, eye color, posture and speech patterns were all tools to their trade. They were also two of the deadliest assassins in the world and as a pair; they had never botched an assignment.

Today's contract was to kill the newly assigned Federal Prosecutor and New York's new assigned Special Prosecutor. The job had several special features. The assignations had to occur before they met with the New York City people, the laptop and the backpack the New York Prosecutor was bringing to the meeting had to be retrieved intact and substitutes left to cover the theft, and, oh, the mission must be accomplished loud, the more collateral damage the better.

Neither assassin liked the last clause of the contract, but the money was good, very good. They were being paid three-million apiece for the hit plus a million in 'expenses', all paid up-front, and two million apiece more on the backend. The principle also promised to track down and provide any really specialized equipment they might need. Tom had taken them up on the offer and the device they gave him pretty much assured success.

After taking the job the pair had put together four possible scenarios, ordered equipment and hired local muscle to execute all four, and the Feds had obliged them by executing the first scenario they had planned out, the one with their highest success rate. What made this scenario particularly sweet was its location.

The hit would take place within a mile of One Police Plaza and the vaunted NYPD would be left with no forensic clues what so ever. "One FBI standard Black SUV plus escorts entering the kill box," came the call over the radio.

"Game time," Tom softly verbalized. The leader watched and pressed one button when the SUV was in the middle of the block. The device emitted a signal that turned the traffic light red ensuring that their target would stop and be a sitting duck. The second button he pressed activated the squib charges that had been placed on the traffic camera cables on this and the surrounding intersections. With the cameras gone the NYPD would be denied their most valuable case solving tool, video.

"Weapons clear," he broadcast over the radio. Less than a second later he smiled as the trails of four RPGs became visible. One hit the escort vehicle in front of the SUV. Two hit the target SUV and one hit the trailing escort vehicle. The pair waited. A second later, high power automatic weapons racked the three vehicles plus the vehicles near them. The leader grimaced. Even though he was a professional killer, an assassin, he hated indiscriminate killing. After almost a minute the firing stopped.

"Scatter, scatter, scatter," he broadcast over the radio. "Come on lets go," he told his number two. Wearing aviator style sunglasses, a FBI baseball cap, and blue windbreakers displaying the FBI emblem of the front and 'Federal Bureau of Investigation' on the back, the pair entered the killing field and headed toward the target SUV at a controlled pace. Later a few of the on-lookers said they remember the pair as FBI agents, but could not describe them, and none of the few lucky survivors remembered anything.

As they walked through the wreckage each of the men shot and killed anything that moved. This added to the carnage and panic. At the SUV, the leader extracted and replaced the laptop bag and the backpack the passengers were carrying. At a nod the number two pulled two pins on one satchel and chucked it in the front seat. After depositing the second satchel in the rear seat the pair scurried from the site killing survivors as they went. It took the Thermite less than a minute to make a molten mess of the SUV and its contents. When the fuel tank finally ruptured and the gasoline caught on fire they couldn't have asked for a better getaway distraction.

Chapter 1 - A Morning to Remember

"I can't believe Castle thought I called him pudgy," verbalized Kate as she waved to the Loft's doorman while she waited in her cruiser for the morning traffic to clear. 'All I meant was I don't want him to become …' Kate shook her head and eased her cruiser into the early morning traffic. 'I missed him. I miss the time we spend together especially at work. Him coming in and working out with me breaks up and brightens my day. As well as giving me a hard and fast reason to exercise. 'I'm still going to kick his ass the next time we spar,' she vowed. Captain Beckett frowned. The physical conditioning of her Officers was an on-going concern of hers. Captain Beckett was of the opinion that it was more important for a Police Officer to be in good physical condition than it was for a pro athlete. An out-of-shape athlete just loses his job. An out-of-shape Police Officer, on the other hand, could lose his life or worse. His lack of conditioning could result in his partner getting killed or worst yet, innocent civilians dying. She hoped that the people seeing her in the gym, or hearing about their workouts together would take the hint.

"Enough of that," Beckett verbalized as she changed lanes and sped around some slowed traffic…'Pudgy, no he didn't like that. That means…Payback and it will be …accepted,' Kate smiled as she remembered last night. 'A payback is a small enough price to pay for having my husband back.' Beckett flicked on her lights and sped through the changing light.

The biggest take-away from breakfast was the realization that Castle would be late for dinner and that meant Kate would be responsible for dinner and she didn't really want to cook, or order in. 'Simple comfort food then, soup and sandwiches, or mac and cheese. Yeah, I could nuke a couple of cups of the popcorn shrimp and add them to the mac and cheese. Add a small salad and we're golden, or how about I just do a Chef's salad and some soup. Sounds good, now that that's solved let's see what the day brings.'

Captain Beckett parked in her reserved parking place at about the same time she did every day. Even though the early July morning was already unseasonably hot, and the humidity off the scale she didn't notice. She literally skipped up the steps and into the atrium of her 'other house'. The smile on her face was contagious. As she greeted the Uniformed Officers as they were assembling for roll call and the morning operations brief they broke out in a smile themselves. They couldn't help it, their Captain was happy and all was right with the world. Now if it would only rain and cool the city down.

As was the Captain's the habit, she made a bee-line for the knot of Officers near the Desk Sargent's desk. It was here where the off and ongoing Desk and Watch Sargent's got on the same page. "It looks like our Captain is incredibly chipper this morning," remarked Sargent Mathis, the off-going Desk Sergeant. "That must mean Castle is back from his trip and that she most have gotten la…"

"Sergeant," cautioned the LT, but even his sphinx-like face was showing signs of cracking. The ends of lips were pointing upward and his eyes were laughing.

"I am. I did and I will say it's great to have my husband home. Now if the weatherman will deliver on his promise of rain and cooler temperatures sooner than later than it could be a great day. Until then please tell our people to be extra courteous and super considerate. We don't need to show up with an attitude and make a bad situation worse."

"Noted for the briefing Sir," said the oncoming Watch Sargent.

"Good. What do we have?"

"Unfortunately it was a typical hot summer night Sir. In addition to the elevated number of fights, robberies and civil disturbances we had two murders. The suspects are in custody and have confessed. The murders were spur of the moment domestic things and let's just the murder weapons were somewhat unusual. Care to guess?"

"I'm not my husband," Captain Beckett said with a wan smile.

"Right, ah, sorry Sir. The first one was a skillet. Apparently the husband complained about dinner once too often and the wife wacked him on the head with a skillet and broke his skull.

Captain Beckett smiled. "Since I'm cooking dinner tonight I think I'll find a way to leak that one to Castle. What was the other murder weapon?"

"A driver."

"A what?"

"A golf club. It was one of the new big head titanium drivers. The guy got tired of his wife complaining about how much golf he was playing and…"

"You're right unusual weapons. Remember what I said about courtesy and consideration, oh and could you add patience?"

"I'll work them in at the beginning and the end Sir."

"One other thing Sir," offered the off-going Watch Sergeant, "You might want to talk to Robbery to see if there's a pattern in the home invasions. From what I remember some of the details were the same as on previous break-ins."

"Thanks," Beckett said as turned and headed toward the elevators.

The Officers watched their Commanding Officer walk away. They were definitely aware that Captain Beckett was on her way to become one hell of a fine Police Captain and she already was an extraordinary woman.

"Castle is a lucky man," offered one of the Sergeants.

"That he is," LT agreed. "But what's more important is she's finally realizing how lucky she is… Enough of this, don't you have a watch to brief?"

Captain Beckett's next stop in her early morning routine was the 12th's Watch Center. "Night Jerry," Captain Beckett called to the off-going Watch Officer. "Hi Tom. What are we doing today?"

"Morning Sir, we are continuing the surveillance on …," Captain Beckett listened intently as the Watch Officer talked through the operations her people were executing today.

"How are we covering the Councilman's fund-raiser?"

"A single unit, Sir. The campaign manager asked for as little a presence as possible."

Captain Beckett nodded. A sitting Councilmen was getting a jump on the campaign season by holding a five-dollar a plate picnic dinner in the park with the kids eating free. 'He won't raise much money,' thought Beckett 'but he will generate a lot of goodwill.'

"Let's add another unit, and the usual brief. They are to be present, but not a presence. I know the campaign manager won't like it, but the heat has everyone's nerves frayed. So let's play it safe. Also let's show a K-9 unit there an hour before the start of the event. "

"A K-9 unit, have you heard something Sir?"

"No, and I don't want to hear we didn't look out for the Councilmen. Besides the event is in the park and is meant to include kids, and kids love dogs. I'll leave it up to Lieutenant if he wants to do some PR work, but I do want the sweep. You want to notify the campaign manager or Lieutenant Shaffer?"

"I'll call the Lieutenant; you can handle the Councilman's campaign manager better than I can."

"Thanks Tom," said Captain Beckett as she got up and headed toward the door. "Let's hope the rain comes sooner rather than later."

Captain Beckett got off the elevator and headed toward her office. The muted sound of chaos coming from the Bull-Pen was familiar and welcome music to her ears. She snuck a peak as she turned the corner, neither Ryan nor Esposito were in yet. Captain Beckett got her morning coffee and settled into her office.

After changing her personal calendar from gym to range and sending Castle the blurb of 'death by skillet' Captain Beckett started doing her 'Captain's stuff.'

The morning went by quickly and Captain Beckett was surprised when the alarm to go to the gun range popped up on her display. Beckett finished up and informed the Watch Center of her imminent departure for the gun range followed by lunch. Captain Beckett stopped at the door, her desk phone was ringing.

"Captain Beckett…. Sure, be right there." Captain Beckett frowned. The caller was Gwen Davis. She was the outer gate keeper for the Chiefs. Captain Beckett was needed for a meeting downtown at One Police Plaza. Kate wondered what was so important that the Chiefs would intentionally override her scheduled range time. 'Time will tell,' thought Becket as she informed the Watch Center of her new destination.

"They're in the secure conference room at the end of the hall Captain Beckett," said Gwen Davis as soon as Kate walked through the double doors defining the outer boundary of the Chiefs territory.

"Thanks Gwen," nodded Captain Beckett as she headed in that direction.

The conference room really was two rooms. It had an outer atrium with a table, phone, and lockboxes. The table was for laptops, briefcases, backpacks, etc. and the lockboxes for phones, pagers and such. The only thing permitted in the conference room was a pen or pencil and an old fashioned notebook or tablet. Nothing electronic or big enough to conceal an electronic device was allowed in the room. Kate shook her head. These people would die if they knew about some of her husband's 'toys'. Captain Beckett punched in the access code, opened the door and was surprised by the amount of noise coming from the inner conference room. 'Sounds like a full house.'

After turning off and depositing her phone in the provided lockbox she entered the medium sized windowless conference room, paused at the doorway and tried to figure out who was who.

"Kate, punctual as ever," quipped the Mayor. "Come on in and have a seat, we'll be starting as soon as the rest of our quests show up."

"Being on time isn't a problem Sir," Captain Beckett replied with a ghost of a smile gracing her face. "Especially since my car's standard features include some really attractive lights and an outstanding sound system and I happen to have a reserved parking space close by."

"Did you really have to use your lights and siren to get here today Kate," chuckled the Chief?

"Not this time Sir," Captain Beckett laughed. "But in the past, they certainly have helped."

Kate's comments brought chuckles from the various other Police Officers present and even the District Attorney.

"Young lady," said the DA in his slow soft measured voice that could either freeze a volcano or melt the artic depending upon his temper. "All I have is a driver. You know, when he's driving me I don't think he worries about getting a ticket."

As Kate laughed she checked out the other people present. The Mayor had brought his Chief of Staff and another person she didn't recognize with him. Ron Davis and Susan Campbell, the DA's number one team waved their hellos. The FBI was also present in the personages of Darnell Beach the Assistant Director in Charge of the New York office and the local liaison, Special Agent Lucy Gonzales. That left the five suits as guests, one woman and four men. Kate recognized their uniform. They were dressed as federal types and if she was right they were all from Justice.

"Where's your husband? Where's Mister Castle. Didn't he come with you?" The question was asked by the woman in the group of suits. The woman was wearing a woman's business suit in a style that Kate knew Castle would absolutely hate.

"Castle should be just starting to eat an early lunch. He has a working lunch planned with his Agent and Publicist prior to their meeting with his Publisher to discuss a new contract. I wasn't aware he was invited to be here. We haven't been introduced. Who did you say you are?"

Before she could answer Kate heard a furious pounding on the outer door. Since she was the closest she turned to see what the ruckus was all about.

It was Gwen her face was white, tear lined and she was starting to sob.

"Captain Beckett….Captain Beckett the Watch called. They found your husband's car. It was wrecked. Witnesses say he was abducted by the FBI."

Chapter 2 – How do you Ambush a Castle?

"Pudgy", Castle fumed as he pulled his black Mercedes into traffic. "She called me pudgy."

'Be honest Rick,' his subconscious interjected. 'She said she didn't want you becoming pudgy, and it has been a while since you've been to the gym with her.'

Castle stopped at the red light and sighed. The successful release of his last book was the reason he was in the car today and the reason why he had to skip out on his normal gym-training session with Kate. Combine that with the month long publicity tour and had been a long time since Kate and Rick had worked out together. During the tour he had had been good. He had swum or biked every day he could and had only strayed off his diet only twice. Living with a very diet conscious person and someone not quite an exercise zealot but close enough had made an impression on Castle. Out of self-preservation Castle had adopted a lot of Kate's healthy lifestyle habits. The reward, measured in Kate's smiles, had been well worth the effort. The fact that he looked and felt better were just trivial pluses.

"Pudgy," Castle fumed again as he eased the car into the unusually light, late morning traffic. 'I'll show her pudgy. The next time we spar I will kick her ass so hard she'll cry for mercy and when she comes home I'll rip her clothes off and…and smother her with kisses,' Castle smiled as he remembered Kate's airport greeting and their subsequent reunion later last evening.

Castle and Gina had taken the red-eye back from San Francisco, the last stop on the book release tour. Castle was no more than a walking zombie as he pushed the cart containing their luggage and the greatly diminished pile of promotional materials toward the town car that they had waiting for them. Castle had zoned out so much that he was just mindlessly plodding along. His funk was interrupted by a very familiar, welcome and very sexy voice, "Say sailor, show you a good time!"

"Kate," exclaimed Castle! In his fog he had walked right by his wife. The hug and kiss were the best ever. Castle knew they had created a scene, but didn't care. This was Kate! Besides who's going to argue with a woman who was obviously carrying a gun!

"You take care of that, and well take care of this," said Gina the laughter in her voice obvious. The driver of the town car quickly moved in and started pushing the cart. "Meet you at the car."

Kate looked over and nodded. "Definitely!" Over the years her attitude towards Gina had changed. They could never be friends, but they were no longer enemies. They had agreed that Castle's well-being was their number one priority and they would co-operate to make it work.

The second kiss was shorter but no less satisfying, and Kate did something she had never done when on the NYPD clock. She walked out of the airport on Castle's arm.

"I see you captured your suspect," quipped a Transport Authority Officer.

"Yeah, I captured the man I suspect of being my husband," Kate retorted with a huge smile. "To bad I can't arrest him for making me lonely," she continued with a long look at Castle's face. "Or have the time to do a detailed inspection to be sure he is who he seems to be. See you at the Loft Babe…." Kate's words had been cut-off by the Officer Needs Assistance call she received over the tactical radio clipped to her weapons belt. The Officer in need was just over five mile away.

"Be safe Love," Castle whispered as he watched Captain Beckett run to the driver's side of her cruiser.

"Guys," Captain Beckett yelled and the Transport Authority Officers present rushed to stop traffic and get the Commander of the 12th Precinct of New York's finest on her way to the rescue.

'And what she did there,' remembered Castle as he braked for yet another red light. He shook his head and returned to the present. He was unemployed. Not that he would show up on any Government statistic, but an author without a contract was technically unemployed, and today's meetings were designed to rectify that situation. Black Swan didn't automatically renew like they had done in the past. The rumor mill had it that senior management thought that the 'Nikki Heat' franchise had ran out of legs. But the current book had started out in the top twenty-five on the best sellers list and now was at number three and had been there for the last several weeks. 'Not bad for a legless franchise,' Castle mused.

Castle was meeting his Agent and Publicist for an early working lunch. The luncheon severed two purposes. One purpose was to say thank you for the support on the book release tour, and the other a working conference to discuss the alternatives. By and large the Castle team wanted to stay with their current publisher, but there were some other offers to be considered. Some of the offers were very attractive financially and others very attractive from a creativity point of view. The most attractive and unusual offer came from Marvel Studio. The offer was for a three book deal on one year centers. The books would be supplemented by graphic novels which Castle would provide the story outline for and the Marvel team would do the dialogue and illustration, all with Castle's approval, and the money was good, real good. The real kicker here was that the books and graphic novels would be about a new superhero that Castle would get to create. The other kicker they dangled was taking the superhero's story and turning it into a movie.

Castle extracted, turned on his digital voice recorder and stuffed it in his lower left jacket pocket. "Popular characters come and go," he muttered. "But superheroes are forever…. Notes to self," he continued. "Take the date and time from the filename as always. A couple of things. Be sure to check on Kate's birthday present, dinner reservations and such. I don't want to disappoint, especially after what she pulled last spring. Next extract what you can from the web about the zoo and plan some trips when it's cooler. I haven't used the zoo as a murder location and it seems like a natural. The use of the zoo opens up all kinds of possibility. Maybe I will use a clandestine meeting that had gone bad, rivalry among the zoo's departments, or maybe the solid standby a lover's quarrel. Perhaps I can weave in all three. Maybe I could use an animal as the murder weapon. Imagine Lanie trying to do a post mortem when the victim is in the belly of a Tiger or had been torn apart by wolves. … Now that would be interesting. Anyway it's a solid excuse to take James to the zoo, but right now it's just too hot."

"Next item. I need to do some research on the Olympic fencing events. Is Fencing a summer or winter sport? The thought is that the United States Olympic trials will be held in the Manhattan Fencing Center and the current U.S. Men's Champion and odds-on favorite to win a spot on the Olympic Team is found dead. And you guessed it he was killed by a sword of some kind. Talk about your ready-made list of suspects and red herrings. Throw in a love interest on the female team for a love triangle of sorts. I hope there is a fencing term I could use, or perhaps some blackmail to throw a match that the victim didn't do and I should have enough to weave a good story. "

Castle reached toward his jacket pocket to turn off the recorder and stopped as the sound of a horn blast grabbed his attention. "Cut that kind of close didn't you buddy," he verbalized as he saw a car swerve in behind him and cut off the car that had been immediately behind him. Castle looked to his left and frowned. A big white SUV was keeping perfect pace with him. 'That's not a coincidence,' he thought as he looked to his right and saw a full sized pick-up truck exactly even with him. Castle caught his breath. He recognized the driver of the pickup as one of the men that had been shadowing him in the park last spring. He hadn't seen them in a while so he had dismissed them as a threat, but now.

"I lecture Kate all the time about being aware of her environment and I fall asleep," he verbalized. "Well they're not going to put me in a box." Castle floored the accelerator, picked up almost a car length before the other drivers reacted and sped through the changing light. His fears were confirmed when all three vehicles followed him through the intersection.

"Now I wish I had driven the Ferrari," he verbalized as he weaved his way through the traffic for several blocks and finally zoomed his way through a red light far enough ahead of his pursuers so that they were caught on the other side. The chorus of angry car horns was delightful music to Castle's ears.

"Yes," he exclaimed! "Take that," he yelled. Castle flicked a switch on his steering wheel to activate his phone. "Call Kate at the office," he commanded. "Aw shit," he shirked as another SUV swerved in front of him and slammed on its breaks.

Castle couldn't steer clear so he braked as hard as he could. Still the shock of the crash and the impact of the airbag confused and dazed him. He regained his wits at the sound of the breaking glass. He turned his head to look. Being strapped in and confined by the airbag, there was no way he could avoid the touch of the Taser.

"Phone," said a voice with a southern accent that was recorded by Castle's DVR.

"On the seat," said a New England voice.

"He made you guys look like fools," the southern voice continued.

"Yep, he did. Nobody said he had skills. Good thing we had Plan B."

"To Plan B," said the southern accent as he placed Castle in the back seat of the full-sized pickup and climbed in beside him.

"Wakey, wakey," droned a voice with an English accent.

Castle woke up but still pretended that he was out. His thought logic was simple. The longer he delayed the start, the longer it would take to get to the finish and Kate would have more time to find and rescue him. He tried to move his right foot, nothing. Left foot, same result. Arms and hands nothing.

"Wakey, wakey," the voice droned on.

"He's faking it," said another voice with a southern accent. 'There's at least two,' Castle thought.

"This will wake him up," said another voice. 'Probably a Celtics fan,' thought Castle because of the New England accent right before the water hit him in the face.

"Works every time," the same voice said with a chuckle.

'Most definitely a Celtics fan,' concluded Castle as he tried to take stock of his surroundings. From the looks of the crates and stuff he was in a warehouse. From the sounds and the smell he concluded he was in a warehouse on or near the docks. 'I hate warehouses,' Castle thought gloomily. 'Bad things always happen in them.'

He looked down. His captors had stripped him of his clothes. They left him in his underwear. They even took his socks. He was upright and hanging by his hands. His hand had been duct tapped together and a rope tied over the tape. The rope was looped over the tines of a forklift and the fork had been raised high enough to suspend Castle above the warehouse floor. This allowed Castle to swing freely. He looked down. His feet had been ducted taped together too. The rope around his feet was fastened to a ring driven into the concrete. Castle gulped. In his mind's eye he pictured himself as a human punching bag, and the vision was frightening.

Castle looked up. He could see three of his capturers. "Please tell me this duct tape is the good stuff. You know the 'Gorilla Brand,' not the discount stuff from a corner Mom and Pop store."

"We have ourselves a comedian," said the man with the English accent as he unloaded a two punch combination into Castle's abdomen.

"Enough of that," said the Southern accent! "There will be time enough for that later. Right know he needs to answer questions for us."

'The leader,' thought Castle. 'I'm a dead man,' he realized. 'They let me see their faces and this kidnapping is about information not a ransom. Kate I love you. Please hurry.' Castle pretended to be in more discomfort than he actually was. He knew that every second he could hold out meant that Kate had more time to find and rescue him.

"What do you know about the fake ID business in New York," asked the Celtics fan.

Castle looked from the man with the New England accent to the man with the Southern accent and back. "You guys aren't really with the FBI are you?"

The man with the southern accent laughed. He and his companion had used the same FBI disguises to conduct the kidnapping that they had used when they killed the prosecutors a couple of months before. Over the years they had found that in overtly public situations a disguise as a police officer or some other first responder always made them invisible.

"No, and we'll ask the questions," He nodded and the man with the English accent responded with another two punch combination. This time it was a left jab to the jaw and a solid punch to the kidneys. Castle had heard the 'crack' before. He knew that a rib had just been cracked.

"Is this what's it all about," groaned Castle? "You kidnapped me because you need some papers? A passport? A driver's license? Credit Cards?"

"As I said a comedian," said the English speaking man after delivering a solid left to the body.

"Not exactly Mister Castle," said the gentlemen from the South. "What do you know about legends?"

"I am a writer you know, so I know quite a few local legends. You do know don't you that alligators in the sewers, that legend is pure urban fiction, but the ghost trains on the subway lines, there might be something real about that one. I haven't quite figured out how to work it into one of my stories yet, but I will."

The English accent's five punch combination left Castle with blood dripping off his face from a bloody nose and a split lip. The pain on his right side was intense and he was having difficulty breathing.

"This is getting us nowhere," said the Celtics fan. He reached into his pocket, extracted something and made a few shift hand motions and a knife appeared. "Do you know what this is?"

"In the Philippines it's called a Balisong. In the United States it's more commonly known as a butterfly knife. Their invention is an interesting story by the way." Castle watched as the knife came steadily closer to his eyes. "You do know that they're illegal in this city, right. Say that looks sharp. Do you think you could cut me loose?"

"No, but I am going to use it to cut you." He drew a long thin line on Castle's check. From experience he knew that it was painful, bloody and would heal without a scar, provided Castle lived that long. He flicked the blood that had gathered on the knife in Castle's face and paused for a moment with the knife point right in front of Castle's nose.

"What do you know it's still sharp! Look I'm going to ask you a couple of questions. For each one you get wrong I'm going to carve a letter of my name on your forehead. Got it?"

"Yes…" croaked Castle.

"Good. Now what did you buy from the 'You Were There' website.

"It sounds like you already now."

"That's not the correct answer," said the man with the English accent, "and that will cost you." He made a cut on the other check. Once again he flicked the blood onto Castle face.

"Now do you understand?"

They saw Castle nod.

"Good. Now then did you buy from the 'You Were There' website?

"The Knicks playoff package."

"Why?"

"To compare to the real thing."

"Why," asked the Southern gentlemen?

"I thought that if the fakes were good enough they could be combined with a fake surveillance video or two, add some other receipts, and perhaps an altered credit card statement and abracadabra you've created a false alibi. And if it was that easy, then I have it as an idea prompt for a future book."

"Son of a bitch he…," said another different English accented voice from behind Castle.

"Out," screamed the leader shouted overriding the voice before it could finish the thought.

"Entertain Mister Castle. I need to make a phone call. Remember Castle must be able to repeat what he told us to the boss. If he can't talk then we don't get our bonus."

"Boss," said the man with the English accent after he had delivered a three punch combination. "You suck the fun out of everything."

"Shit" whispered a smallish woman as she wriggled back into the shadows of the overhead beams.

"Angry Bird, Angry Bird, this is Marlin, over."

"This is Angry Bird actual go."

"I have eyes on SUREBET and I don't like what I see. Be advised Quinton's on the phone to his boss."

"Copy Marlin….We have the call. Set electronic eyes on SUREBET and get back to the rendezvous point. "

"Already done. Channel three. I'm on my way back to the RP." Marlin aka Susan Barnes, the infiltrator and master of disguises for the team wriggled through a small air vent shimmed down a drain pipe and disappeared into the afternoon sunlight.

Angry Bird actual, otherwise known as Kelly Johnson and leader of an elite unit with the apt nickname of 'Kelly's Heroes', turned on another piece of equipment and selected channel three. The video that appeared on her laptop was fuzzy but clear enough to show that one Richard Castle was on the receiving end of a methodical beat down.

"Boss" said a concerned voice.

"We'll save him," Kelly announced. 'Or Kate will kill us all.'

"Damn straight we will."

"Pull the plans for the warehouse, I'll recall the troops. We got a rescue mission to plan."

Chapter 3 – Meet HELLCAT and SUREBET

"What," exclaimed Kate!

"Castle's been kidnapped," repeated Gwen.

Kate was stunned. Slowly she turned and headed toward the lockboxes to retrieve her phone, and Gwen used the opportunity to move through the atrium and into the conference room. Kate entered the conference room right after Gwen had made the people in the meeting room aware of the situation.

"Sir I…."

"Go," interrupted the Chief. "Kate we will get him back in one piece. Red," he said turning to a Deputy Chief. "Take charge of this thing and find Castle."

Captain Beckett nodded, burst through the outer door of the conference room, hit and bounced off a medium height sturdily built man.

"I got you darling," said a voice in a deep Texas drawl as he reached out and caught Kate before she fell. "Where you off to in such a hurry?"

"Thanks," muttered Kate as she caught her balance and looked into the face that was brown from a lifetime of exposure to the sun and a bit leathery looking. Kate noticed the close cropped sun-bleached hair and the piecing blue eyes. "Marshal Dillon," she gasped, "They've kidnapped Castle."

"Figures," muttered the Marshal. "Trust me darling?"

"Even with Castle's life," Kate replied honestly.

"Then let me in so we can talk with the others."

Captain Beckett frowned and turned to punch in the access code. 'If the Marshal is here,' she thought, 'then the stakes must be high, very high.'

They flowed through the atrium and into the main conference room where the Marshal had up his hand to obtain silence. Fascinated Captain Beckett watched the Marshal pull a radio out of his pocket. She would have bet dollars to donuts that it wouldn't work in this room.

"Cardinal ops this is 'The MARSHAL' I need the Birdies."  
"Marshal, Cardinal here. ANGRY BIRDS are on channel four, security setting three. Copy?"

"Roger going channel four, security three this time….. ANGRY BIRDS this is the MARSHAL. Someone tell me we have eyes on SUREBET."

"ANGRY BIRD actual. MARSHAL what's your status?"

Captain Beckett sucked in a huge breath. 'ANGRY BIRD actual was a voice she knew very well. Kelly Johnson only came to play when the stakes were deadly. What had Castle fallen into?'

"I'm in a room full of un-cleared friendlies. Be advised that HELLCAT is within arm's reach. I can't tell if she's pissed or worried, but the expression isn't pretty. I say again, please tell me we have eyes on SUREBET."

"Yeah we have eyes on him and I don't like what I see. Standby one… I just texted you an address. We'll saddle up from there. Oh, and bring HELLCAT with you. That way you won't have to explain why your trade craft is so bad that she followed you here."

"As if I would even consider leaving her behind," remarked the Marshal.

"Ready darling," the Marshal asked looking at Kate?

"Wait Marshal. There is no way I'm allowing an un-cleared NYPD Officer, even if she is a Captain and husband to the kidnapped victim to accompany you," said the same unidentified women who had asked Kate about Castle.

Captain Beckett was furious. She turned as was just about to give the woman a piece of her mind when the Marshal whispered "Easy Darlin'" and gave her a conspirator's wink. Kate thought for a second and winked back.

"Marshal, when you show up, you normally have a credential for Castle in your pocket. I was wondering if you had one for me."

"Certainly darling. Raise your right hand. Remember what you said the last two times we did this?"

"Yes"

"Willing to do it again?"

"Yes"

"Say I do."

"I do."

"Good, come on Marshal; let's go rescue your Hos."

"Marshal I forbid it."

"Luckily for me she's not in my operational chain of command," the Marshal said to Beckett. "Coming darlin'?"

"Marshal," screamed the woman!

"Take it up with my boss. I'm sure the President will be pleased to hear that you wanted to prevent Kate from trying to save her husband." The pair of Marshal's started to exit in the silence that followed. "Oh, I wouldn't do it if the First Lady is present," added Marshal Dillon turning back to look at the woman right before he closed the door, "She'll skin you alive and then get nasty."

"Now then," said the DA in his quiet and calm voice. "If one of your objectives was to recruit Captain Beckett for a job I would say that you have succeeded. Now could you please tell the rest of us what's going on?"

"I do," chuckled Kate once they had cleared the door and were heading toward the elevator at a brisk walk. "We didn't just get married did we," she teased. "That would mean I would have to leave Castle and that's not going to happen."

"No," chuckled Marshal Dillon. "If we got married you would be a widow soon enough because my Mary Ann would shoot me dead. She's like you in that she doesn't miss what see's aiming at."

"We can't let that happen now can we," Kate laughed.

"When this is over why don't you and Castle take a couple of days off and come out and see my place. I've told Mary Ann about you and Castle and she said she would like to meet you guys. You can also meet my brother. He commands the Texas Ranger Company in Fort Worth. Beware though; he may try to recruit you. I know your little one isn't old enough to sit a horse yet, but we'll work something out."

"I'd…I'd like that," said Kate. "Marshal I do have a question. HELLCAT? SUREBET?"

"They're your static call signs. You can thank the first mission commander and Kelly for yours. When he first saw you he thought you looked like hell."

"Probably," admitted Kate. "It was supposed to be my wedding date and fiancé left me waiting at the altar. I thought he was dead, and then I found out that we were the targets of an assassin. I don't think I was a pretty sight. That explains the hell part. Where did the cat come from?"

"From Kelly. When you two took her down in the cabin of the boat she said that the great hunting cats were slower than you two. So together you became HELLCAT."

"Sure, Castle, SUREBET."

"The mission commander again. Think about it… Guns."

"Of course the bet on the gun range," laughed Kate. "I must confess that over the years Castle has lived up to that call sign. One other thing, do you know the name of that obnoxious woman?"

"Her name is Lee Ann Smith and she is a prosecutor out of Justice. She's supposed to be sharp, professional, very ambitious, a known climber, and very very good. She's also reputed to be something of a control freak."

"I can't believe Kelly likes that," said Beckett.

"They ah haven't actually met yet, and your right that should prove to be an interesting encounter."

"For the first two seconds," retorted Beckett.

"Maybe that long," agreed the Marshal.

"Kate there is one other thing," said Marshal Dillon once their vehicle was in traffic and heading toward the rendezvous point. "It concerns your nanny, the Colonel, Snoopy and your little one. They're all okay so don't fret, but you need to know about what happened this morning."

The Marshal continued when Kate made a rolling gesture with her right hand. "We put a surveillance team on them a while ago just to see if anyone was paying attention…Someone was."

Marshal Dillon paused to gage the effect of his words on Captain Beckett.

"Castle was being followed last spring," Kate responded. "I managed to take their picture and send it to a few friends. They came up empty. They stopped showing up after I ran the car tag they were using and found it to be a fake."

"Kate, ah, about the pictures, they didn't come up empty. It was decided not to tell you who they were."

"What? Who? Why?…Who are they? What are they?"

"Their names this week are Thomas Quinton and Mark Thomas and they are a pair of the deadliest assassins in the world. What their real names are even I don't know. They've been credited with hits in fourteen countries. They've performed at least twenty hits in this country alone and we think they were responsible for the hit that killed the prosecutors last spring."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We didn't want to unduly worry you and besides you had already done the hard part. You spotted them. The other thing we did was send a hunter-killer team here to look out for you and Castle. There stated mission was to take out the pair. No joy. If I was a betting man I would say that are responsible for Castle's kidnapping."

"That means…"

"Yeah there won't be a ransom note. If we don't save Castle then he's dead."

"Why?"

"Don't really know."

"What's Kelly doing here?"

"Later, okay. Right now let's save Castle."

Kate paused for a second and nodded her acceptance. Getting anything out of the Marshal when he didn't want to reveal it was a lost cause.

"They followed Amy and James?"

"Yeah to the park. When we had indications that things were heating up again so we put a Team on your place."

"They any good."

"They're Marshal's Kate they know how to stay invisible. They're also out of my Special Operations Group. That means they're better than good. This morning we noticed a pair of, ah, gentlemen take an unusual interest in the Colonel, her charge and his dog…. Before we could collect them, they were abducted by members of another agency." The Marshal paused as Kate made a fast and hard right turn. Kate was using her lights but not her siren.

"What happened?"

"We followed them. Luckily the Team leader recognized the people who abducted their quarry as two very specialized agents of another United States Agency. Instead of barging in he sat down out of sight and listened as the pair interrogated them. When it seemed like they had extracted everything meaningful he made a ruckus as he brought his Team into the building. In the confusion the pair of agents escaped leaving their prisoners behind….Talk about bad guys and change of hearts. They were oh so glad to see us."

"Where are they now?"

"They're in the hospital getting checked out. The pair wasn't too friendly when they questioned them, nor where they worried about their Constitutional rights. The woman was worse than the man… And I'm lead to believe that," the Marshal whispered, "Grandpa was pissed!"

Kate turned her head and locked eyes with the Marshal "Who else knows," she whispered terrified of a spilled secret.

"Kelly and her Team of course. She guessed after your first mission when she saw Peter Bench and the undisguised Castle together. The others? Let's say that the identity of Castle's Dad is one of the least important secrets that they possess and they're not a talkative bunch to begin with."

Kate snapped her attention back to the street and shuddered as she remembered the condition of those people Castle's father had questioned when he was hunting for Alexis. "How bad were the guys hurt?"

"Nothing permanent, but they are going to be on the good stuff for a couple days. They're just local talent and were hired out of one of the hiring halls. We also have a couple of names. We'll follow those threads of course, but we don't expect much."

"Let me guess, Castle's Dad and his Step Mom was the hunter-killer Team that was sent."

"Right."

"If they couldn't find them then those guys must be good."

"They are."

Captain Beckett slowed to a stop and then eased her vehicle forward as the overhead door opened. They had arrived.

Chapter 4 – Why is it Always a Warehouse?

They exited the car and headed toward the sound of voices.

"Good, you made it," said Kelly with a small sigh of relief. "As you can see we are shorthanded, and we're on the clock. We need to leave in about ten, so you guys are going to have to saddle up as I brief, and the game has changed, for the worse."

Captain Beckett nodded. In addition to Kelly there were only two other of her Team present. They were the disguise master, Susan Barnes and Max Wilson the Team's very exceptional generalist.

"The others are on their way, but they won't make it in time," offered Kelly.

Kate looked around for a place to change and didn't see one. 'No time to be modest,' she thought as she started to strip out of her business woman's suit and don the tactical blacks. 'I've got my husband to save. I guess this is why my Mom always told me to wear clean underwear.'

"We'll be using the sewers to arrive at the area. HELLCAT you have the first stop," Kelly said as she pointed to the plans of the building. It comes out in a camera dead spot. Stay low and close to the wall and you'll be fine."

"The door is a cheap metal thing," began Max. "When you get there use this stuff," he continued pointing to a tube on the table, "Use the stuff to form an opening you can easily get through. Attach the handle and hang on. Next touch the end of the tube to the stuff and close your eyes. This stuff will burn through in seconds. You hanging on to the piece will make sure a 'clank' won't betray you."

"Our stop is inside the building," continued Kelly." We need to be in position prior to the arrival of 'the boss'. Our opposition will consist of between twelve and sixteen men armed with handguns and maybe tactical shotguns. We know that there are four men in the building and the boss is coming with a heavily armed escort of at least two and maybe three cars. This is where this gets crazy. We have two missions. Our mission," said Kelly pointing to her Team and the Marshal "is to capture the boss alive. Kate your mission is obvious. I wish I could offer some support but I can't." Kelly raised her eyebrows, shrugged her shoulders and looked very apologetic. "My mission is capturing the boss. The good news is we expect Castle to be guarded by no more than two people and with luck none," she continued motioning toward the screen of a laptop.

Kate looked and sucked in her breath. The image showed Castle suspended by his arms and being occasionally hit by another big guy.

"We'll get there in time," whispered the Marshal. "They want him alive to talk to the boss and your Hos is tougher than he looks."

"HELLCAT you need to get in, find a convenient place to hide and wait for the party to start. It should be obvious. This will help you keep in touch," he said as he attacked a radio to Kate's harness, and handed her an earpiece. "Here let me help you with the throat mike. When you want to talk just touch here and whisper. Oh and today Kelly is BIRDIE, Marshal is MARSHAL, Susan in MARLIN and I'm CUCKOO."

"I know your kind of nuts, but what's your call-sign." Kate looked at the forced smile and laughed. "Heard that before have you? I'm sorry I'm scared, nervous and worried about Castle. Anybody got a rubber band or something. I need to do something with my hair."

"Here let me," said Susan. It took her less than a minute to braid Kate's hair and tie it off with a cable tie. "Good to go," said Susan. "It should stay out of your way now."

"Kate one other thing. Once you have secured Castle, move to cover this door," Kelly said as she pointed to the building's plans. "This is their escape route and we won't be able to cover it."

"Got it."

"One last equipment check then let's go."

The Glock 23 was a bigger weapon than Kate was used to. On impulse she attached her Police weapon to the belt on her left hip and added another pouch for reloads. Kate responded to the Marshal's upraised eyebrows with a shoulder shrug of her own.

The trip through the sewer was a blur and the door was an obstacle that was easily overcome. Kate quickly crawled through the hole in the door and hurried to the first pile of boxes that provided cover. Her heart was in her mouth. After drawing her weapon, Kate tried to slow her breathing and her heart rate. She strained to hear any approaching footsteps. Satisfied that her entry had not attracted any attention she headed toward the voice that was berating her husband. Kate moved from box group to box group and carefully picked her way closer to her husband.

She crawled to within twenty feet, peaked around the corner and had to suppress a sob. The guard was on the other side of Castle and was yelling to another man who appeared to be heading toward deeper into the warehouse. Castle was hanging by his arms and was a bloody mess. The pool of blood underneath Castle tugged at Kate's heart and pissed her off immensely. Kate watched the guard come back and slap her husband. She wanted to blast that guy to kingdom come, but obediently waited for the party to start.

"We're in," came the reassuring voice of Kelly in her ear. "Everyone hang loose."

"The boss is arriving soon, and after you sing for him, your mine. The question is whether or not the he grants you a quick death. Me I hope not." The sound of another loud punch and Castle's groan almost galvanized Kate into action. She settled back and prayed the party would start soon. The second punch, taunt and groan caused Kate to close her eyes. The third evoked a silent sob from Kate. Kate snuck a peak. Castle's tormentor had his back to her and his position prevented her from seeing Castle. Kate ducked back and winched. The next hit sounded like a solid punch and the groan tore at her heart. The next and the next… The waiting was terrible.

"Standby, the overhead door is opening. We won't hit them until the door closes, "came Kelly's voice in Kate's ear. "Now," she announced followed immediately by the sound of gunfire.

Kate spun into action. "NYPD," she yelled. "NYPD drop the gun and put your hands into the air."

The big man that had been torturing Castle had fast hands. He had already drawn his weapon and had it pointed at Castle.

"Well, well what do we have here? A lady cop. Now put down your weapon or I'll shot him." He saw the expression on Kate's face and decided it was a weakness and tried to press his advantage. "I said drop your weapon. You don't want to be responsible for his death do you? Drop your gun now!"

"Not going to happen," Kate replied, her voice gaining strength as she spoke. "There's nobody else around. I'll drop you and call it self-defense…. Now drop your weapon and raise your hands." Kate was worried that the man would shot Castle before she could react.

The man wasn't fazed in the least by Kate's threat. He took a half-step back and smiled. The man moved his gun slightly to center on Castle. "First him, then …"

Kate fired twice before her advisory fired. She heard Castle screech and watched the man stumble back a couple of steps but remain upright. Kate's eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed as she grasped the situation. The man was wearing a vest, a good one. "Bitch," he cried as he started to bring his weapon to bear again. Kate adjusted her aim and fired twice more. The man stumbled back and fell. Kate advanced cautiously. The man was dead. One round had hit the right side of her assailant's neck just above the shirt collar and the second round had hit on the right side of the face just beside the nose.

She kicked the gun away from the man out of force of habit before turning to look at her husband. Through the pain and the blood, Castle's grin was clearly present.

"I knew you would come. All I had to do was impersonate a human punching long enough and… You look gorgeous by the way, but I don't recognize the designer."

"You," Kate gasped. "This is from my Angry Bird Collection," she said with a touch of hysteria creeping into her voice. "What's this all about?"

"Don't know. Look are you going to rescue me so that I can help you or do you want me to just hang around here for a while, while you finish whatever job you're on?"

Kate drew the combat knife from the sheath on her right thigh and bent down to free Castle's legs. The blood pooled underneath her husband caused Kate to worry. She wasn't tall enough to reach the rope above Castle's raised arms. It took a couple of minutes to position a small crate under Castle. Rick's sigh of relief when he was finally able to stand on the box reminded Kate how painful it must have been for Castle to hang like that. Kate climbed up on the crate reached up and cut the rope.

As expected, Castle's arm came down behind her and he crushed her with a fierce hug. Castle was sticky and smelly, but Kate didn't mind. He was alive, conscious, lucid and hers. She made no effort to wipe away her tears. The sound of a tactical shotgun being fired broke the moment.

"Got to go," said Kate as she ducked out of the hug and freed Castle's hands with the combat knife that was part of her equipment.

"Yeah, you need to save the Cavalry. That's want Marines do, they save the Cavalry."

"I'm a NYPD Captain not a Marine," Beckett growled good-naturedly.

"That's right they only adopted me. You still would have made a good Marshal for Napoleon though. He had only one standing order. Know what it was?"

"Tell me later, and you do make a cute mascot." Kate was concerned for her husband. He was running on. Something he only did when he thought he was in serious trouble. "I may be not be a Marine, but I will save them," Kate said in an attempt to calm Castle down. She smiled as she remembered the case. Her hands had been tied. The evidence against the young Marine had been complete and overwhelming. The problem was that Castle didn't think the story made any sense. He and a female Marine JAG officer had uncovered the real killer. 'Come to think of it I had to save Castle's ass twice on that case,' she mused. As part of the Unit's celebration of the birth of the Marine Corps they had adopted Castle. The association had been beneficial for both parties.

"What are you doing," Kate asked as she watched Castle stumble toward the dead man's gun?

"Getting a gun. My partner needs someone to watch her back."

"Castle you can barely move."

"Too pudgy for you?"

"It's not that," said an exasperated Kate. "You are unsteady on your feet and you've lost a lot of blood. Sit this one out so that I won't have to worry about you. Promise me you find some place safe."

"Sure. I promise."

The boom of the shotgun made both Castle's look toward the other end of the building.

"I'll hold you to your promise," Kate announced as she scurried off toward the sound of gunfire. As she turned the corner of the isle she looked back and saw Castle extract a couple of clips from the dead man's jacket pocket. In her heart she knew that Castle would follow her. She would deal with that later.

Kate carefully and quickly moved toward the door which represented the escape route for the bad guys. She paused and looked. This was the last row of good cover between her present position and the door. Forty feet in front of her was a low stack of crates and another thirty feet in front of that was another long low stack of crates and twenty feet beyond that was the door.

'If I can make it to that second stack of crates then I can cover the door from a position of safety. I'll decide then if I need to go through the door.' Kate started toward the position at a brisk trot. She almost made it to the first stack of crates when the door opened and three men came flying out.

"NYPD drop your weapons and put your hands over your head." Their answering fire caused Kate to duck for cover behind the isolated stack of crates. It only took a moment for Kate to realize she was in serious trouble. "HELLCAT you've got incoming," said Max's voice over the radio.

'No shit,' thought Kate. It was obvious from the pattern of fire that the bad guys were firing just often enough to keep her head down, and they were advancing. It would be only a matter of time before she was flanked and …Kate drew her service weapon in her left hand and tried to merge into the stack of crates. She looked something like a sitting scarecrow. In her right hand with her arm extended was the Glock that the Angry Birds had provided and it was pointed to the right. In her left with her arm extended was her familiar police weapon. Kate tried to position her head so that her peripheral vision could see both edges of the stack. She waited and prayed that the bad guys wouldn't get the idea to shoot through the crates. Hopefully I can get one, maybe two. I hope Castle found a safe place. Love you Babe. Kate stretched her senses. The waiting was murder as the bullets kept hitting the crates above her head. 'At least they aren't trying to shot through the crates,' she mused.

Finally a yell and a flash of white, Kate looked to her right and fired three times. Her shots were true. She heard the gun clatter of the floor and a moment later the sound of a body hitting the floor. She looked to her left and cowered as a man dressed in blue raised his gun and… she jerked at the sound of two shots. She looked up when she heard three more. She saw Castle collapse to his knees. She could see the smoke still coming out of the barrel of his gun.

"I'm okay," Castle shouted. "I've cover these two. You check yours."

Beckett scurried to her right. The man was dead. One bullet had hit the vest in the right shoulder area. The second bullet had the left side of the throat right below the throat and the last one had hit right above his right eye. Beckett moved to the man dressed in blue that had flanked her. He was dead. Both of Castle's shots had hit. One literally right between the eyes and the other offset by only a half an inch up and to the right. The last assailant was a couple of steps behind the first man and also had been dressed in blue. Castle's three shots had hit him in the forehead, and the pattern had been tight.

Beckett looked back at her husband. He had slumped forward. He had dropped the gun, both of his hands were on the ground and his head had slumped down.

"Castle!"

"Go…go … I wasn't hit …I'm just tired. …Go complete the rescue."

Kate was torn. She wanted to get Castle to safety, but the Birds…She knew that the best way to make Castle safe was to eliminate the threat. Beckett turned and ran toward the crates nearest the door.

Kate stopped behind the crates that were opposite the door to catch her breath and formulate a plan. Castle was safe, but he was leaking blood and needed to get to the hospital real soon. If she called the EMT's and took Castle outside, that would leave the BIRDS hanging, and there would be no guarantee that she and Castle would be safe. The gunfight was still going on, not as intense as before, but still going on. Kate signed. She wished she had paid more attention to the building plans. She had no idea what was on the other side of the door. If she opened it she could be killed by friendly fire just as easily as by a hostile, and a distracting radio call could be just as deadly for her friends. Kate looked behind her and Castle wasn't in sight. 'Good he found some place to hide,' she thought. "Well there is only one way to find out what's on the other side," she verbalized. "Time to go rescue the Calvary."

Just as Kate started to move the door flew open and one man sped out and two more were backing out while firing back inside.

"NYPD drop your guns and put up your hands. I know about your vests and if I even think your targeting me I'll drop you forever."

"NYPD? Don't shot. We're not wearing vests. Don't shot," shouted the man who was first out the door.

"NYPD drop your guns and put up your hands," repeated Captain Beckett! "Don't even think about it. Drop the guns now!" The clatter of the guns on the concrete floor was a delight to Beckett's ears.

"Face down on the concrete and keep your hands over your heads." Beckett shifted around the crates and improved her sight line on the bad guys. A moment later there was silence. The shooting in the other room had stopped. She took a deep a breath to center herself and waited.

"HELLCAT, darling, is that you out there covering these varmints?"

"Yeah MARSHAL it's me."

"I'm coming out to hogtie these critters. I'll start with the one on my left, your right."

"Don't screw-up my sight lines."

"If I do, then shoot me in the ass," he chuckled. "I'd deserve it."

The Marshal carefully stepped through the door and as he did so he kicked the guns behind him. He shot a quick glance at Kate. He suppressed a grimace. He didn't like the look of Kate's tear stained face.

"Easy fellas," the Marshal's Texas drawl exaggerated as he bent down and started to handcuff the first man. "You guys fucked up and kidnapped that filly's husband and I know for a fact she's pissed. I also know she hits what she's aiming at. So follow my instructions and you'll make it out of here in one piece."

The Marshal finished the first one and moved to start the second one. "MARSHAL's who's covering these guys? HELLCAT," asked Kelly?

"Yeah Boss, HELLCAT has got us covered."

Kelly looked quizzingly at the Marshal. Something was wrong with his tone of voice. "Good, I thought we may have lost her when the first three booked out."

"BIRDIE I need a transport count," came MARLIN's voice from deeper inside the room.

"Got it…HELLCAT how many prisoners do you have for transport and how many require medical attention."

"I've got four dead bodies. I need transport for one friendly wounded," she announced as the Marshal finished securing the second and moved toward the third.

"Okay, got it. We need to talk. I'm coming out." Kate watched Kelly come out and flow over the crates as easily as water flows over rocks in a small stream.

"Thanks for closing the back door. Now about the situation. The bodies stay. I need Captain Beckett to call the locals and take ownership for them. I also need for you to arrange for crowd control and such. Also you need to arrange for the transport of your wounded. The FBI will be taking control of the crime scene so you don't need your CSU or the Coroner. Now about us."

"If asked I'm just going to say that the building was under surveillance by another Law Enforcement Team, and no I don't know which branch. The Marshal was aware of your operation and for some reason he thought that the kidnappers might bring the victim here. They did, and you invited us to join in a split mission operation. A bigger team wasn't called in because time was critical, not only for the kidnapped victim, but also to capture the person under surveillance. We accomplished both missions with no friendly casualties."

"Ah, that sounds fine."

"One question. Who signs off on the bodies, NYPD or the FBI?"

"Call your people. There shouldn't be any controversy…. How's Castle," Kelly asked softly? "I thought he would be here with you."

"Shit," exclaimed Kate! "Castle," she yelled as she turned and started to run toward Castle's last location. She changed directions when Castle's weak groan seemed to come from behind the pile of crates Kate had hidden behind. She skidded to a halt and dropped down beside her husband. She didn't like what she saw. Castle looked pale, there was a small pool of blood underneath him and he was shivering. 'Shock' thought Kate immediately.

"Clothes, warmth" asked Kelly?

"Back that way," said Kate pointing into the interior of the building. "Let me…"

"No you stay with your husband. I'll fetch." Kelly turned and set off at a dead sprint.

"Hang in their Babe. I'm here and help is on the way," said Kate as she reached into a pocket off her tactical vest, pulled out, activated her phone and called the Watch Officer of the 12th. Their Captain's request for aid was acted upon immediately and without question or comment.

When Kelly returned with Castle's clothes, Kate extracted Castle's wallet and draped his pants over his legs. She covered Castle's shoes with his shirt and used that to support his head. As she was placing Castle's jacket over his body she noticed something heavy in the lower left hand pocket. It was his voice recorder, and it was on.

"Castle's voice recorder is on," announced Kate as she locked eyes with Kelly.

"I turned it on in the car," croaked Castle. "It may…"

"I use a similar module for making notes about the crime scene and recording interviews," offered Beckett. "The pickup is real sensitive. It may help us understand what questions they asked Castle and what answers prompted the phone call to the boss."

"I know just the person to give it to."

"Boss transports here," called Marlin. "We need to roll."

"Kate, we're leaving. You won't be alone for long. Trust me. We'll be in touch."

Kate nodded her head in understanding, her eyes not leaving Castle's face. "Ah Babe," she whispered over Kelly's retreating footsteps.

An eternity later a familiar voice broke into Beckett's silent prayer. It was Sergeant Stevens.

"Over here," she yelled as she stood up. Once she was sure she had the Sergeant's attention she knelt back down beside Castle.

The Sergeant approached at a trot and went down to one knee so that he would be eye-level with his Captain. 'Castle's pale, but breathing on his own,' he observed. 'The EMT's should make it in time.' "Orders Sir," he said softly.

"Perimeter and crowd control. I asked for four units; get more if you need them. The FBI owns the crime scene so let their people in. EMT's?"

"Two minutes out Sir, I'll direct them here."

"Good one other thing, there will be a NYPD Commanders Incident Response Team showing up. We, I have four dead bodies to explain," Beckett offered with a touch of anger and fatigue in her voice.

"Understood. Permission to withdraw Sir?"

"Go, go."

Less than a minute later an unfamiliar voice rang out in the warehouse.

Beckett stood, "Over here," she shouted. Kate watched as the EMT's hurried over. Once on the scene they immediately picked Castle up off of the cold floor and placed him on the gurney. Once there, they worked to bandage his wounds. Once they were complete they hooked up and IV and covered Castle in an attempt to warm him up.

Kate breathed a sigh of relief; just those simple acts had added some color to Castle's cheeks. As she followed the gurney back to the ambulance Kate was surprised by the number of FBI personnel already present.

Back at the ambulance Captain Beckett was surprised when the driver stopped Beckett from climbing on board to say good bye to Castle.

"Look I'm not going to ride along. All I want to do is say good-bye," pleaded Beckett.

"Go ahead," said the female attendant.

"Nancy, give me one reason why I should write you up.

"I'll give you several. First, that is Captain Kate Beckett, she commands the 12th precinct. Didn't you see her badge? Second, that's her husband Richard Castle in there and third she's not going to take no for an answer. The bonus reason is, those are her people over there and with a gesture we could be eating concrete. "

"Couldn't you just tell me she's a cop?"

"What's the fun in that?"

Kate watched Castle smile. Both of them had been listening to the exchange between the EMT's.

"Hey Babe," Kate whispered.

"Hey gorgeous, basic black suits you."

"You behave yourself," Kate whispered. "I'm not going to take no for an answer. That means no pinching the nurses' bottoms, or tops either for that matter…..Castle I…."

"Let's call it a draw in the life saving department, even though I shot two to your one."

"Deal, wait I shot two" argued Kate gently. "I thought I told you to find a safe place."

"I'm safest when I'm by your side….I'll be good, on one condition. Please don't let me die from an overdose of hospital food."

"I'll arrange for dinner care packages," smirked Kate. "And I'll come over at lunch time. How's that? That means you're on your own for breakfast. "

"Please," Castle pleaded. "Their coffee's worse than Martha's, the eggs are scrambled rubber, and what they do to bacon is just…."

"I'll see what I can do," agreed Kate. That plea had touched her heart. She had tasted Martha's coffee.

Beckett waited until she couldn't hear the ambulance's siren before returning to the interior of the warehouse.

"Excuse me Sir you shouldn't be here. I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave."

"Agent?..."

"Special Agent Robinson."

"Well Special Agent Robinson, I'm Captain Beckett and I need to explain the shootings of the four dead men to my superiors."

"Yeah, right, of course. Sorry Sir. I didn't recognize you. Just don't dawdle."

'Not my intent,' she thought as she nodded her understanding. "It looks my evaluation team has arrived," said Beckett as she shall five familiar faces enter the building and walk toward her. Kate breathed a sigh a relief when Lee Ann Smith broke off and went to talk with the Special Agent in Charge of the New York Office.

"Captain Beckett I would like to ask a favor," said Special Agent Lucy Gonzales, the liaison between the FBI and the NYPD. "I would like to listen to your narrative. I would like to for several reasons. I've never been through one of these so… and the other reason is I think someone from my office should know what really happened on this side of the wall."

"I've no objection, but it's up to them," said Beckett nodding toward the approaching party. "We'll ask and see what they say."

"Fair enough."

"I take it your my Response Team?"

"Yes," said Red O'Malley. He was the newest Deputy Chief and an open supporter of the second member of the Team, Deputy Inspector Victoria Gates. "Are introductions in order?"

"I don't think so Sir. I know you of course and I'm not about to forget my former Captain. Hey Liz."

"I said I would drop by compare notes," said the new Commander of the 57th and Kate's classmate from the Academy, Captain Elizabeth Holland. "I still plan to do that."

"Don't read anything to me being here," said ADA Ron Davis. "We were still in the conference room when the call came in. The Chief asked if I had ever attended one of these. I said no and the next thing I know I was drafted."

"The Chief does work that way," smiled Captain Beckett. "Everyone know Lucy? She has asked to listen in. That is with your approval."

"I don't object," said Red. "Guys?"

"I haven't had the pleasure," said Ron. "I'm Ron Davis and I'm one of the ADAs."

"I'm Special Agent Lucy Gonzales and I'm the liaison between the FBI's New York office and the NYPD."

"I think everything's settled. Walk us through it Captain."

"Walk with me Sir. We have two incidents that occurred in two places and involve two shooters, one a NYPD Officer, the other a Consultant and four dead bad guys." Captain Beckett provided additional commentary until they arrived at the place where Castle was tortured. She didn't think the party heard a word she said, because everyone's eyes seemed to be focused on the pool of blood that marked Castle's torture location.

When Kate finished Inspector Gates lifted the sheet over the body then back at Kate. "I see you've put your range time to good use."

"I've got a good teacher, and motivation wasn't a problem."

On their way to the second site Captain Beckett pointed out the bloody location where Castle had stood and shot her assailants. When she explained the tactical situation the Deputy Chief summed it up very concisely, "You were screwed. Let me get this straight, Castle wasn't with you."

"He wasn't Sir. He was back there. I told him he was hurt too bad to accompany me. I told him to find a safe spot and I would come back for him."

"And as usual he didn't listen," said Gates with a grim smile gracing her face.

"Luckily for me," said Beckett. "I'm still lucky that the attack came on the right side first. I don't think Castle had line of sight to that end of the crates. If the attack came on the left side I probably would have been distracted and…."

After Beckett's narrative they looked at the bodies. "Jesus," exclaimed Liz when she looked at the first person Castle shot! "How did he," she started to say when she looked at the second body?

"Castle is one of the best shots in the nation," said Lucy with a whole lot of respect in her voice. "He hustled the current FBI champ out of four hundred bucks and didn't break a sweat. Remember he did this after he had been tortured and was bleeding out. If my intel is correct he collapsed soon afterwards."

"I agree, at this range and in his condition this is fantastic shooting."

"His shooting skill is only exceeded by his motivation," remarked Red with a meaningful look at Captain Beckett. "Thanks, Captain Beckett we've heard enough. Excuse us please."

"Certainly Sir. Is it okay if I go outside?"

"That's fine," replied Gates. She saw Captain Beckett glance at the pool of Castle's blood and understood the need for fresh air.

"Well Captain you're the junior member so you're on the hook first," said Red.

"Yes Sir. In general these are the tough ones. I mean nothing derogatory toward Kate, but cases where we have only the shooters version of events is tougher to evaluate."

"We could interview Castle," said Red.

"I don't think his story will differ from Kate's," said Gates. "It would be more colorful though."

"I agree," said Liz. "That's why I said what I said about only one version of the events. Having said that, I think Captain Beckett's narrative does fit the situational forensics. I have no doubt that her first shooting was to preserve Castle's life and the second one was to preserve her own. I also have no doubt that Castle shot to preserve Kate's life. Therefore I think the shootings in both incidents were justified."

"I concur," said Gates.

"Me too," said Red. "Special Agent? Any comments?"

"Nothing about the shooting Sir." 'I just wish I had half as much courage as Beckett and had half of Castle's skill with a weapon,' she thought. "Sir there is one other thing. We expedited the identification for those two dressed in the FBI windbreakers. You know the one's Castle shot. They've been identified as two assassins who are wanted for murders in fourteen different countries including the United States. 'Armed and Dangerous' doesn't begin to describe the words INTERPOL has for them. We also think they did the hit on the special Prosecutors in this city four months ago."

"Really, good to know… Counselor? Do you think you'll be taking this to a Grand Jury?"

"You're kidding right. I know DA's have a reputation for getting indictments on anything, including ham sandwiches, but this one doesn't stand a chance. If I take it to a Grand Jury I'm sure they will speak for themselves at the hearing. Kate will come across like a Police Officer doing her duty, and Castle. Well after the defense attorney gets Castle to list his injuries he'll ask one question. 'Miser Castle in your own words please describe the events that led up to the shooting.' By the time Castle finishes his narrative I'm sure the Grand Jury will feel like standing and cheering and indicting me for stupidity. I have no good cross. So no, unless something really pops out I'm not going to the Grand Jury."

"Okay, let's go tell our Captain that she and her husband are off the hook."

"Thank you Sir, for both of us," replied Beckett when told of the good news.

"Now Kate I know this isn't your first time," said Gates, "but if you need some time off or counseling for yourself or Castle, the Department has the resources to support you."

"I know Sir; I'm good with myself right now. I will get Castle to talk to me, and if he has issues will face them together."

"Good. What are your immediate plans?"

"Castle is still being evaluated," she replied holding up her phone. "They don't think he is in any immediate danger, but will probably be held overnight for observation. I plan to head back to the 12th and be visible at work for a while. I've found the best way to prevent the rumor mill from overheating is to be present. Then I'll probably check out a little early, head home and address the rumor mill on the home front and finally head down to the hospital and stay with Castle until they kick me out. Oh, one thing Sir, I don't know if this kidnapping business is finished so I've put a man outside Castle's hospital door for tonight."

"Prudent," agreed Red. "I'm sure no one is going to second guess the decision."

The whole party turned their heads with the arrival of Kate's cruiser and the honk of the horn. The mystery was solved when Marshal Dillon emerged from the driver's side. "Thought you might be needing this, and I need to be here ...so."

"I was wondering how I was going to get that," teased Kate. "I only way I know back to where I left it is through the sewer, and I wasn't looking forward to the return trip. You did fill it up didn't you?"

"Sorry lass," said the Marshal exaggerating his drawl and as a smile appeared on his face. "How's your Hos," he asked softly.

"Still being evaluated, but when I put him on the ambulance he was conscious and lucid. He'll be on the DL for a week or so, but I don't expect anything permanent."

Chapter 5 There's no Place like Home

Captain Beckett got in her cruiser, readjusted her seat, and drove back to the 12th on reflex. Her mind was understandably elsewhere. After parking in her reserved space, Captain Beckett opened the brown paper bag the Marshal had left on the passenger's seat. As expected it contained her clothes, and the plain and unassuming star of a United States Marshal. She grabbed the bag and headed toward the front door of her 'other house.' At the rear of the cruiser she stopped, extracted her purse from the bag and stored the bag in the trunk.

Even though the temperature was in the upper nineties and the humidity not far behind Captain Beckett didn't notice as she flowed up the steps and into the atrium of the 12th. Her face this morning and now was a study in contrasts. This morning she was all smiles and all was right with the world. Now she looked like some evil spirit about to gobble up the unworthy. She strode confidently through the atrium on her way to the elevators. Everyone that looked at Captain Beckett got out of her way, even her own people.

"A moment please Captain," said the Desk Sergeant as the Captain was passing by his desk.

"What is it Sergeant Henry?"

"Normally I don't tell a lady how to accessorize, but I must say that that purse clashes with that look. Oh, and the cable tie to bind your hair is pure chic."

"Oh," said Beckett a faint smile finally touching her face as she reached out and touched the cable tie. "I don't know you were an authority on woman's fashions."

"I have three teenage daughters so I hear things," said the Sergeant with thinly concealed pride. "And of course there is my job. I mean I get to sit here all day and as a perk I get to see all kinds of 'looks'. Some good, some….," he stopped and stared at his Captain.

"That bad?"

"Tear tracks, and it looks like you have blood on your vest and your face."

"I probably do," admitted Beckett.

"Yours?"

"No Castle's. He'll be fine. Me, I'll be fine again once I see him, and I will as soon as I take care of business. He was hurt, but nothing life threatening. I guess I'll at least wash my face, lose the vest, and the attitude."

"Wouldn't hurt," smiled Sergeant Henry. "As far as I'm concerned you can keep the attitude. It doesn't hurt for the troops to know that the boss lady is a badass."

"Thanks…I think" laughed the Captain a she headed toward the elevators. Beckett cleaned up a bit before heading into the Watch Center. "Hey Tom, what I'd miss?"

"Not much Sir," said the Officer as he walked through the reportable incidents. "And I understand that there was one heck of a fire-fight at one of the warehouses down near the docks. Care to elaborate?"

"You mean the one where five good guys took down twenty heavily armed bad guys with no friendly causalities and rescued a kidnap victim? I don't know anything about it. I suspect the kidnap victim will be in the hospital overnight and released tomorrow. I heard that the bad guys are in federal custody."

"Officer Gonzales is over at the hospital right now Sir. He reports a lot of news-types are sniffing around, but nothing really out of the usual. The manpower request has already been entered in the brief for the Night Watch guys."

"Thanks. Look Tom, spread the world. Castle is in the hospital yes, but it's not serious and no I'm clueless as to why someone snatched him. What I can say for a fact is that Castle killed the two people who snatched him before they could kill me. Now I'm heading up to my office to handle some of the paperwork before it multiplies and I drown in it.

"Glad you're both safe," replied the Watch Officer as the Captain left the Center, "Now if it would rain and cool things off."

When Captain Beckett got off the elevator the muted chaos of a just after lunch time Bull-pen strengthen and comforted her. On the Captain's desk was an evidence envelope. In it was Castle's phone and car keys from the crash. In the bag was a note. "We were first on the scene and since we know you will positivity and absolutely return these to their rightful owner….Officer Hastings."

"Good," Captain Beckett verbalized. "One less detail to worry about. It pays to have good people."

After taking care of the 'Urgent' emails, Captain Beckett took some money out of her purse and headed to the break room to eat lunch out of the machines. Ever since she became Captain she had tried to work with the vending machine people to get more nutritious food in the machines. The problem was that nutritious food didn't sell as well as the zillion calorie selections. One of the things that Captain Beckett had insisted upon and they had complied was microwaveable soup, and that along with a bottle of water made the Captain's lunch. The Captain watched the news as she ate and the speculation around Castle's kidnapping was the number one local story. The local news people were trying to find someone to talk to them about the rescue. So far they had come up dry.

"Good luck finding Kelly," she softly verbalized, "and as for me 'No Comment' is the best you're going to get."

As she ate she covertly watched the actions of her Officers as they came in to grab a cup of coffee or a bottle of water before returning to their jobs. Some stared for a moment. Others nodded a greeting, some ignored her, but none approached. That is except for two Detectives who walked in and sat down at her table without any fanfare what's so ever.

"Sergeant Henry said you were looking sharp," said Esposito. "Tell me is this new dress policy for the 12th?"

"I, ah"

"And how could you go and rescue Castle by yourself," added Ryan? "I mean rescuing him has got to be worth a major favor or two and you cut us out. I'm offended. Javier?"

"Me too! Okay Beckett, what happened and don't leave out any of the details or give us any of the 'I'm not at liberty to' nonsense."

Beckett laughed and shared the story of Castle's rescue with two of their closest friends. "… and I really don't know why Caste was snatched."

"Do you know why the Team was watching the building," asked Esposito?

"I don't know that either. I don't even know if the events are related, even though common sense said they must be. Something tells me I'll find out soon enough. I'm not going to let this go until I'm sure that Castle is safe."

"That figures. Kate, just don't forget who your friends are."

"Never guys, never. Now get back to work you slackers," she smiled.

Captain Beckett returned to her office delegated what she could, accomplished what needed to be done, and more, and then headed home to face the most demanding crowd in the world, her family.

Kate opened the front door of the Loft and was surprised at the amount of noise she heard. 'Who's making all this racket,' she asked herself on her way to the kitchen. The two red heads, Martha and Alexis, were easy to spot, as was the blonde, Gina, Castle's second ex. The brunette and the raven haired women were Castle's Agent and Publicist, and of course Amy, James's nanny. 'Yep everyone's here including…."

"Dad," Kate said in a surprised voice!

"Hey Katie, I called Martha. She said that she didn't know anything so I thought I would join her here and ambush you for the news."

"Kate! You look Hot," said the Publicist. "Does Castle have one of those? No matter we can rent something from a theatrical supply store. 'Dressed to Sleuth,' that will be the title of the next jacket cover."

"Katherine how's Richard," asked a slightly perturbed Martha?

"I'll talk, but first things first," said Kate as she dropped to her knees, opened her arms wide and prepared to receive the pounce of her two-legged tiger. "Hey Tiger," she cooed as she kissed her son on the cheek and pulled him close. "Thanks, Mommy needed this."

After a moment James leaned his head away and started to push away and babbled something at his Mother.

"I know," laughed Kate, "I'm smelly, probably sticky and need a shower, but I did need your hug." She kissed his forehead. "Thanks for the hug, now go play."

James babbled something else at Kate turned and ran back to his pile of blocks and Snoopy.

"Well your Old Man will take a hug, no matter what you smell like."

"Sure Dad," smiled Kate as she got up and flowed into her Father's arm. 'Except my 'Old Man' is in the hospital and I'll hug him soon enough,' she thought.

"Coffee Katherine," asked Martha.

Kate looked at Alexis who shook her head no. "I'll just have a bottle of water. Alexis could you? I do need something to drink before I begin this story." As Kate was starting to sit down she spotted James holding Snoopy and rapidly approaching. "So you want to listen to the story too? Well come on then," she laughed.

Kate took a long sip of the water, settled James on her lap and told the story of Castle's kidnapping and rescue. She would share the story of Amy's and James's shadow only with Amy and Castle. "… and I really don't know why he was kidnapped, maybe Castle's recorder will shed some light on the subject or the real extent of his injuries. When I said good-bye in the ambulance the EMT's weren't overly concerned and Castle was conscious, alert and you know Castle so I wasn't too worried. Amy, is there anything on the 'Old Nurse's Network?'"

"I resent that remark Kate and yes I have some news, "she laughed. "Castle has a lot of superficial cuts that look bad, some were but most aren't. The major concern with those is infection. The blood loss was a concern, but it didn't get to dangerous levels. They're topping him off as we speak."

"The cuts on his face may make it impossible for Castle to shave for a while, which could prove interesting," said Kate. "Oh, sorry."

"Castle also has a broken nose and two black eyes. So between the cuts, nose and eyes Castle will look a mess for a couple of days, but no permanent damage. He also has a couple of cracked ribs. We've been here before so nothing to be overly concerned about. They also think he might…. just might have a bruised kidney. The pictures were inconclusive but they want us to play it safe, look for symptoms and treat it according. Again we know how to handle this. The beat down was reasonably severe and we need to make sure Castle doesn't turtle up."

"We won't let him do that, will we tiger," affirmed Kate, hugging James. "Did they say anything about release?"

"Tomorrow morning, which means early afternoon," said Amy. "They want to check his cuts for signs of infection and his urine sample for lots of things…. Going to see him Kate?"

"Yeah, first I need to get a baby-sitter…"

"I got him Mon," said Alexis quickly. "I brought a bag. I had planned to spend the night. If Dad is going to be released tomorrow I can wait till then to see him here, besides hospitals make me…."

"Me too," said Kate softly.

"Then I need to take a shower and change, pack an overnight bag for Castle, and arrange for food to be delivered." Kate laughed, "In the ambulance he begged me not to let him die due to an overabundance of hospital food."

"Sounds like Richard," said Martha with a small chuckle.

"Speaking of dinner," said the elder James, "How about we order in, my treat. This way I get to spend more time with my grandson and granddaughter."

"Ladies I think that is our clue to leave," said a laughing Gina. "Kate if there is any news…"

"If anything changes I'll let you know. Right now plan on Castle being back home late tomorrow afternoon."

"And he still owes us lunch," said the Publicist. "I still think that you two in your tactical dress would make an awesome book jacket."

'He probably would think so too,' thought Kate as she said her goodbyes to Castle's business family. Carrying James, Kate headed back to the block pile when she heard a peal of distant thunder. After changing course she headed toward the windows. Once there she pulled back the curtain.

"Well the rain has finally come," she told James. "I wonder if the Councilman's shindig included tents. Oh well."

Kate deposited James back at his block pile, sure that he would be under the watcheyes of his sister and his grandfather and headed toward the bedroom to change for her 'date' with her husband.

Kate's date ensemble would have embarrassed anyone but her and Castle. A short sleeve, gray-colored T-shirt with 'NYPD Academy' completed the outfit which included a pair of well-worn jeans and her comfortable tactical shoes. Her shoulder harness with her service weapon was her only accessories. The blue NYPD windbreaker was her concession to the rain as was her Yankees baseball hat. Kate looked at the hat and sighed. She had not been to near enough games. 'Time to change that,' she thought.

"Dad," Kate asked when she reached the kitchen. "When does the next home-stand start?"

"In a little over a week. Are you going to be able to finally make a game?"

"I'll make time. We could have a full house. If it's cool enough I'll bring your namesake and drag what's-his-name with me. You know the Knicks fan."

"Katherine, I'm shocked," laughed Martha. "Do you think he'll want to go? His injuries," she said gesturing to her face, "and all."

"I'll ask and I can be very persuasive," smiled Kate.

"Good," said Jim. "I'll see you there. You've been spending far too much time as Captain Beckett and not enough as Kate."

"You sound like my husband, old what's his name," Kate responded as she gently placed a hand on her Father's arm and looked up at his face.

"Then listen to him Katie. I know you have a passion for your calling. Just save some of the passion for your family."

"I am Dad. It's just that I need to work harder at it."

"Work?"

"Consciously decide to get my ass out of my office chair and home into my husband's arms…. and speaking of Castle. I'll let you guys know if anything changed."

"Getting out of the office is a great start," echoed her Father.

Captain Beckett parked in one of the spots reserved for police vehicles and hurried toward the Emergency Room entrance. The thunderstorm had blown through, but it was still raining. She looked around and noticed the absolute absence of news trucks. "I guess the heavy rain adjusted the news priorities," smirked Kate to herself. 'Well at least they won't be bothering Castle,' she thought gratefully, 'and it looks like I practiced my 'No Comment' speech for nothing. Oh well.'

Kate pushed her way through the second set of double doors looked for and found the Security Guard. They locked eyes for a moment. She saw his eyes widen in surprise when he saw the shoulder rig, and relax when he recognized the face that owned the rig.

"Evening Sir."

"Looks quiet," replied Captain Beckett.

"The rain has a whole lot to do with that," the guard replied. "Which is great because this place has been nuts for the last week or so."

"Yeah, let's hope it stays cool for a bit. The heat has been too good for business, if you catch my meaning."

"Yeah," he laughed. "I get it, but not too cold, I hate wearing jackets."

"Not to cold then," echoed Beckett with a smile. As she turned the corner she saw the Guard pick up the phone. 'Calling ahead, good,' she thought. 'We don't want the people at the front desk to freak out.'

As Kate's footsteps echoed in the long and empty corridor between the Emergency Wing and the main hospital Kate thought about all of the times either she or Castle had lain in a hospital bed. "Too many," she verbalized. 'Well what are you going to do about it,' her subconscious asked? Each echoed footfall seemed to scream 'Doom!' She thought that once she made Captain and spent less time on the streets Castle would be safer, but that hadn't been the case, the opposite in fact. 'I need to find a way to keep my family safe. How? She tried to think, but didn't have a good answer. Kate ran out of corridor before she even had one idea.

Captain Beckett pushed her way through another set of double doors and into the main entryway of the hospital. No matter had many times she told herself it wasn't so, she couldn't help but see the resemblance between the main entry room of the hospital and that of the great commercial banks. Both institutions had service desks for routing inquiries, security guards, tables where forms could be found, a waiting area for the customers and stations with 'service representatives' for dealing with customers. At first glance the biggest differences were the fact that the hospital's waiting area had chairs for the customers, a Starbucks and a gift shop.

Kate shrugged her shoulders and headed toward the Information Desk. She watched as the Security Guard eyeball her and then turn his attention back to the main entryway. 'Looks like the call ahead did some good,' thought Kate. 'Normally the guard freaks out when he spots a gun. This is definitely an improvement.'

"Your husband's in room 1047 Missus Castle," the receptionist offered without prompting. "Normally visitor hours end at nine. If you're quiet, I'm pretty sure no one will object to you sitting with Mister Castle for a while longer…. Have a pleasant visit."

"Thanks." Beckett spun around and headed toward the elevators. She refrained from shaking her head 'Have a pleasant visit' indeed. The best visit would be both of us at home cuddling on the couch which would eventually lead us to….Ah … That was last night she reminded herself with a small smile as the elevator door hissed open. She got off the elevator turned right took a couple of steps, stopped and immediately reversed her direction. She shook her head. 'Why is it I always misinterpret the signs in this hospital. A couple of minutes later she turned into the cul-de-sac that contained Castle's room. At the end of the corridor sat a young Officer in probably the world's most uncomfortable chair. The Officer stood-up as his Captain approached.

"Good evening Sir."

"Hey Timmons, you replace Gonzales?"

"Yes Sir, about an hour ago."

"Sit back down if you want. I know I'm carrying and the Captain of the 12th, but right now I'm just Missus Castle."

"That's okay Sir I need to stand and stretch a bit."

"That chair looks…."

"Uncomfortable? Yes Sir, it is. That's the trick, finding a chair that doesn't deaden your…." The young Officer stopped and started to blush.

"Yes that's the trick alright," said an amused Captain Beckett. "You DO need to find a chair that doesn't deaden your ass and at the same time not to comfortable. You definitely DO NOT want to fall asleep while on duty…." Captain Beckett watched the blush of the young Officer deepen. "It's okay Timmons sometimes I think all of the young Officers forget that their superiors have been through very similar things in their careers."

"You ever pull this type of duty Sir?"

"Yeah, the first person I guarded was a witness to a gang related murder and I was terrified. This situation is different. I think we caught all of the people who were after Castle so I don't think anyone is coming after him, but I want to be sure."

"That is perfectly understandable Sir. So far it's been quiet. Gonzales said he had to stare down a couple of news reporters, but me I've seen nothing."

"Anything going on with Castle?"

"Well," laughed the Officer, "the nurse wasn't very happy with Mister Castle. It seems that the only part of his dinner he ate was the Jello."

"That's Castle," laughed Kate a small smile gracing her face. "Oh, don't be surprised, but I've ordered dinner for Castle." She checked her Dad's watch. "It should be here in about an hour." Kate turned and started to push open the door.

"Thanks for the heads up. Ah Sir, about Castle's appearance."

"You've seen him?"

"He insisted. At shift change Gonzales took me in and introduced me. Castle's not a very trusting type."

"He trusts his friends and the people he knows completely, but his 'danger sense' as he calls it is sometimes overactive."

"Well he asked Gonzales if he knew me. Gonzales said no, not really, but he was sure that I worked in the 12th because he had seen me at roll call several times and in the gym. That seemed to satisfy Castle. He also told me to verify that my relief was a member of the 12th."

"Perfectly understandable, Castle's kidnappers were disguised as FBI agents."

"I didn't know."

"About Castle's appearance," Kate asked softly, her throat suddenly dry.

"He looks….bad, but the nurse said it wasn't permanent and by this time next week he'd be his normal self."

"Thanks," said Captain Beckett, the relief evident in her voice. Kate pushed opened the door and entered the dimly lit room. The room looked and smelled exactly like all of the hospital rooms she had ever been in. Castle bed was to her right. To the right of the bed was a night stand with one of the huge water glasses on top. The television was mounted on the wall, above a chest of drawers directly opposite from the bed. Castle had it tuned to a classical musical channel and the sound was very low. Across from the bed and to the left of the TV were a closet and the door to the bathroom. The one non-standard feature of the room was a recliner someone had placed close to the left side of Castle's bed.

Kate looked at Castle and involuntarily gasped. The amount of tape and gaze on Castle's face was huge. She could see his left hand was wrapped in a bandage and his right hand seemed to be in a light cast. The bandage around his chest was evident through the hospital gown. Kate absorbed all of this and took heart for two reasons. One Castle was sleeping and his gentle snore seemed to be unlabored and 'normal' to Kate ears. The second reason was the complete lack of equipment in the room. The only thing present was the IV stand. The current IV appeared to be just saline. 'Just keeping him hydrated,' thought Kate. Good, real good they don't think he's in any medical danger at all. GOOD!'

Kate unpacked the overnight bag and made sure that both Castle's phone and tablet were plugged in and within his reach. A very creaky but welcome voice stopped her from sitting down.

"Hey gorgeous," said a very weary Castle.

"Hey yourself Babe," whispered Kate. "You look horrible. Good but horrible. You're wrapped up so much I don't know where to kiss."

"Well one place wasn't hit," offered Castle.

Kate looked Castle up and down and kissed the tip of Castle's chin.

"Well there is that spot I guess," said Castle, his voice growing stronger with each word. "But I was thinking of another place entirely."

"Of course you were," said Kate the music in her voice balm for all of Castle's hurts.

"What do we know," asked Castle?

"Nothing right now."

"Didn't my voice recorder help?"

"I didn't get a chance to listen. I gave it to Kelly and…"

"Kelly involved?"

"Yeah, don't you remember?"

"I was drifting in and out. I thought I heard her voice but…. The only thing I was sure about was that you had come for me."

"You would do the same for me."

"Always."

Kate leaned in and gently kissed Castle's split and slightly chapped lips. They broke the kiss and Kate leaned back and looked into Castle's clear eyes.

"Ah, Dinner?"

"On its way mood spoiler," laughed Kate. Her laughter was halted by a loud knock on the door.

"Sir," said Officer Timmons. "A group of people are approaching, and they appear to be armed."

Kate handed her holdout weapon to Castle and moved out of the room to stand by her Officer. "Relax Timmons," she announced in a voice loud enough for the on-coming group to hear. "These are the good guys." Well mostly she amended to herself as Lee Ann Smith and another man she didn't recognize turned the corner and followed the others toward the room. Kate turned and knocked on the door and opened it a crack. "Relax Babe, nothing but friendlies here."

"Hey darlin'. How's your Hos," drawled Marshal Dillon.

Kate ignored the smirk forming on the face of her subordinate.

"How long have you been stalking me?"

"Stalking is such a harsh word," said the diminutive Arisu as she flowed around the Marshal and give Kate a huge hug. Arisu was the technical genius for Kelly's Team. Her technical exploits in the field were legendary. They were so good in fact they would have had the writers of the old TV show MacGyver scratching their collective heads and asking themselves how she did that.

Arisus' Japanese ancestry was obvious even to the most casual of observers. Those that tried to take liberties with her because of her small size soon found themselves a bloody mess and on the ground wondering what happened. That is if they were conscious.

"Castle," asked Arisu?

"He just woke up from his nap Arisu. He's hurt, but nothing permanent."

"We'd figured you would come here," said the incredibly handsome Max Wilson. "We've been waiting for only about ten minutes. We thought we'd wait for you to finish your hellos before we came in. You did finish your hellos, didn't you Kate?"

"Yeah Max we have," smiled Kate as she remembered the sour look on her faience's face when Max thought Kate was unattached and give her is undivided attention. In addition to being incredibly handsome Max was literate in at least six languages and spoke several more plus some dialects. He wasn't the best shot on the team, nor the best in hand-to-hand combat, nor the most gifted in terms of intelligence, but he was one heck of a tactician, almost as good as Kelly and when combat tactics wasn't an option, he had the gift for being able to talk his way out of trouble, or into a woman's bed. His overall competence, good looks and gift of gab made him the ideal Point-man for the Team.

"Going through the Emergency Room surprised us," added the Marshal.

"Then we figured out why," added Kelly. "We ran into nervous Nelly at the main entryway. He saw us and I thought he was going to have a heart attack. He was so nervous he almost gave me a heart attack."

"Well you guys are in the right place. This hospital has one of the best cardiac units in the nation," said Kate with the glimmer of a smile. "And that's why I go through the Emergency Room. The guard there is used to seeing cops with guns, and he normally calls ahead to warn nervous Nelly."

"Come on in, I assume this is more than a social call. Timmons don't let us be interrupted."

"Yes Sir."

"Castle," said Kate as she opened the door and walked into the room. "Look who came to …."

She stopped dead in her tracks and was literally pushed into the room by those behind her. Castle's bed was empty. She heard a noise and looked to her right. Castle had her holdout gun out of its holster and was covering the door using the wall as cover.

"Hey Hos," said the Marshal, all trace of his Texas drawl gone from his voice. "What were you planning to do with that?"

"Shoot anyone dumb enough to hurt my wife. You know sometimes friendlies only appear to be friendlies."

"Hey Castle," said Max from the rear of the group, "You know that seems more than fair to me."

"And now," asked the Marshal.

"Relax," said Castle as he lowered and holstered Kate's weapon, "because in this case the friendlies are indeed the friendlies."

Kate rushed to her husband's side and helped him back to bed. "Here," Castle said handing Kate back her weapon. "You know I always enjoy watching you put that thing on."

"Babe," Kate whispered sternly.

The Team silently watched Kate put Castle to bed. All lingering animosity of Castle pulling a gun on them vanished when they observed Castle's condition. The bandages on Castle's face, arms and left shoulder were easy to see. From their own experience they recognized the wrap he was wearing to support his broken ribs. They wondered about the cast on his right hand and from underneath the all too short hospital robe they saw the bruises on his legs were just beginning to display their distinctive color. Their comrade-in-arms had survived a severe beat-down and a little paranoia to protect his wife was easily forgiven.

"Well Hos," said the Marshal, his drawl once again in place. "It's time to talk turkey."

"Gobble- gobble," replied Castle as he reached for Kate's hand.

"Before we began," said an exasperated Kate. "Who are you two?"

"I was aware that you knew Marshal Dillon. I wasn't aware you were on first name basis with the rest of the party," said the woman known as Lee Ann Smith. "Care to enlighten me?"

Kate squeezed Castle's hand, hard, in an effort to tell him to keep his mouth shut. She met his eye and then turned and looked at Kelly for guidance. Her almost imperceptible affirmative head nod gave Kate all the information she needed to continue. "Our professional paths have crossed a couple of times," Kate replied evenly. "I think the details of our crossings had best be left unsaid."

"You think," grunted Max as he offered a chair to Arisu and jumped up to sit on the dresser under the TV.

"Crossed enough times, or deep enough to have call-signs? I heard the Marshal in the conference room."

"Wait, we have call signs," said an excited Castle. "What's yours," he said looking at Kate? "What's mine," he asked turning his head to look at the group?

"Later Babe," whispered Kate. "I'll tell you later I promise." Castle's gently pressure on her hand let Kate know what she knew in her heart. Her partner was by her side.

"Let's just say that," said Kelly in a very flat tone. "My Team is very familiar with the capabilities of the Castle's and the times we have worked together have resulted in very successful missions, and no Miss Smith the details are not releasable. They are on a "Need to Know" basis and all you need to know is that the Castle's held up their end of the mission. That is why when this mission location was set and the Castles were added to your Team I didn't object."

"I'll ask again," said Kate as the silence started to build. "Who are you two?"

"Well I'm Robert Williams," said the tall, at least six-six distinguished looking man in the rear of the party. "I'm the Special Councilor appointed by the Governor to look into this matter, and I'm personally pleased to meet you both." He looked like he wanted to offer his hand, but he stopped when he say that both of Kate's were holding on to Castle. "I must say that your reputations as Detectives and People are held in high regard in Albany."

"Thanks," said Kate, who then shifted her gaze toward the other woman.

"I'm Lee Ann Smith and I'm the Special Prosecutor for Justice for this matter, and Captain Beckett you are not held in so high esteem by my organization."

"No surprise there," mumbled Castle loud enough for only Kate to hear. "Okay," said Castle a little testily. "We have two Special people empowered to investigate something. What the heck are we investigating?"

"You blurted it out while you were being…ah, questioned," said Arisu in her soft singsong voice.

"You mean someone is manufacturing and selling …."

"Sshhh," said Kate as she put a finger to Castle's lips. "I think that's the part they want to keep quiet."

"That's right darlin'," said the Marshal.

"And that's why we're here," continued Arisu. "The lead you gave us on your digital audio recorder doesn't exist."

"Sure it does. I bought Knicks Playoff material from them and the ticket stub and program looked just like the real thing."

Castle looked at Arisu who just cocked her head to one side and give him her 'are you serious' expression. "I guess you couldn't find them or any history."

"No I didn't."

"Okay you're going to need access to my computer. I bookmarked the site. That will at least tell you what their IP address was. The other thing you can do is check my credit card for a March or April expenditure. I think I used my author card."

"How many cards do you have Castle," laughed Max?

"My accountant insists that I use three to help with tax preparation. One is for Richard Castle, husband, father and …"

"All around nice guy," Kate added softly, beaming at Castle.

"The second is Richard Castle the author, and the last is for Richard Castle the PI."

"Makes sense," said Max.

"The bookmark is in the 'Research' Folder of the Favorites and you're going to need my password. It's IloveKATE, with the 'I' and 'KATE' in caps."

"That's not a very strong password," remarked Arisu. "You should add a special character or two and a number or two."

"But it's worth a ton of wife points," said Kate with a gentle smile on her face. "A ton of wife points."

"You're also going to need the encryption key."

"Ah, much better," said Arisu. "Go on."

"It's KATE3425…"

"Wait, the encryption key is my measurements?"

"Yeah, its ten characters I'm not going to forget."

"All those wife points you thought you had just evaporated to zero. Castle you are as good as d…," said Kate as she started to get wound up.

"Kate I know I've told you that you look gorgeous today, but have I told you I love you?"

Kate paused and stopped her tirade. "Yes," Kate said softly. "You have, but I never get tired of hearing you say it. Your forgiven, dead meat, but forgiven."

"Ah Castle the last two numbers," asked Arisu timidly.

"36" said both Kate and Rock together.

"When do you need the computer," asked Kate?

"I really don't need it, just access. All I need to do is logon find the link and email it to me. When do you think you'll be home?"

"Well Alexis is home right now with James. Why don't I call and let her know you're coming over and why. Will someone be going with you?"

"I'll take her," said Kelly. "I've always wanted to meet Alexis."

"Wait, you aren't going to try to recruit her are you," asked a suddenly concerned Castle?

"Why not? She is a smarter version of you, better looking too. I know you've taught her some skills, and she kept her head and used her skills to escape from her kidnapers once. That means she's trainable. She's done a respectable job as a PI and running your business. I'd be surprised if other people, like the FBI haven't already whispered in her ear. She's due to graduate soon right? She'd have to make a name for herself before someone like me offered her a spot on a Team. "

"Kelly!"

"Just kidding, but I'm serious about the FBI thing. I think I've seen her name on one of the targeted recruiting lists."

"It's just…"

"She's her father's daughter," Kate said sternly but softly. "And is very capable of deciding what she wants to do with her life."

Castle took a deep breath, let it slowly and looked at his wife. "It's just…" he started and stopped.

"She's your little girl," Kate completed with a gentle squeeze of his hand. "I need to make the phone call. Guys I'll look through the credit card charges. That way you won't need a warrant."

"Works for me," said the New York State counselor.

"So how bad is it," asked Castle after Beckett, Kelly and Arisu left the room in order to make the phone call.

"At least three confirmed cases in New York State and a possible three more," said Counselor Williams. "One of them as gone to court and the jury found the man not guilty of murder. The aftermath of the trail really hit Buffalo hard."

"I think I heard something about that."

"I have two possible cases in New Jersey, one in Rhode Island, one in Georgia, and five in Los Angeles," supplied Counselor Smith.

"How good are the legends?"

"We can talk about that when you join us," said the Marshal. "Right now we are working out of spaces in the FBI's building. To get in you're going to need this." He took the plain looking badge of a Special United States Marshal out of his pocket and showed it to Castle. "You in?"

"Kate?"

"Already has hers."

"I'm in."

"Raise your right hand. Do you remember what you promised to do last time I swore you in? And are you willing to it again."

"Yes, I do."

"Congratulations Marshal."

"Same deal as last time," asked Castle?"

"Afraid not. The President has forced me to give you a pay raise."

"Really? How much?"

"I thought I could get you to sign on for three dollars a day…"

"And ammunition right?"

"Right, but the President insisted I sign you up for five dollars a day, gold coin of the realm and ammunition. Deal?"

"Deal," said Castle offering his cast covered hand and a smile that made it through his bandages.

"I see the Marshal has signed you on," said Kate. "He signed me up first. That makes me the senior Marshal and means you have to do everything I tell you. "

Castle's "Yes dear," brought the house down. The laughter was so loud they missed Officer Timmons knock on the door. Finally he opened the door stuck his head in and announced.

"Captain I think your dinner is about to be served."

"I guess that's our cue to leave," said Kelly. "Kate I'll talk to you tomorrow. We need to come to some arrangement with your Chief for your time. Castle we'll see you when Kate thinks you're healthy enough to join us. Don't take too long."

When Kate ordered dinner she knew that Castle had missed lunch and the Hospital's idea of dinner wouldn't appeal to him, so she ordered one of his favorite sandwiches and substituted a couple of sensible sides instead of what he normally ordered. She ordered her favorite too; the microwave soup at lunch didn't it the spot. She finished the order with one of the shop's sociality sandwiches for the Officer who would be guarding Castle.

After setting up Castle, Kate took the sandwich out to Timmons. "Here Timmons, I know what vending machine food is like in a place like this so I ordered you a sandwich."

"Thanks Sir, but I don't think I can accept it. You know the regulation about accepting food from an unknown source when you're on this type of duty, and the gift thing."

Captain Beckett blinked. She had not expected that. She took a deep breath and remembered that Officer Timmons was only three months out of the Academy and his exposure to 'real world' situations was correspondingly limited.

"Okay, let me address your points one by one. First you recognize me as Captain Beckett right, and what do you think about my relationship with my husband?"

"Seriously? You just risked your life to save him!"

"Yes, if I wanted him dead all I had to do was nothing…. Do you think I have a motive for giving you doctored food so someone could slip by you and kill him?"

"Probably not, I guess that clears the first point."

"The gift thing, frankly I'm surprised that you brought it up so let me try to address it…. It is standard practice in the NYPD for a senior officer, that's me, to pick up the tab for lunch with a subordinate when we are holding guidance or counseling sessions. Since we are talking about NYPD regulations and procedures and their application, this would apply."

"True, but I'm sure you didn't have that in mind when you ordered the food."

"You're right I didn't. What I did have in mind was the welfare of the person pulling this duty. I know from experience that proper nutrition while on an assignment like this is problematical, and as your Commander I am ultimately responsible for the well-being of my people while they are on the job. Since I was in the area and I surmised that the assignment came at roll call and you didn't have time to make preparations, like pack a lunch, I took it upon myself to ensure that my people had a good lunch."

"That's an awful lot of words just to give me a sandwich Sir," grinned the young Officer as he held out is hand to take the food.

"They are, and they have the attribute of being true. Look you're doing nothing wrong, but you need to be comfortable with your decision."

"I am Sir."

"There is of course a third possibility….That possibility is that I am indeed bribing you. And in exchange for the sandwich I'm expecting you to do your best to protect Castle when I leave for home."

"I'm going to do that anyway, there's no need for this," he said holding up the food.

"I know," smiled Captain Beckett, "but you still need to eat right, and as I said vending machine food is definitely food of the last result. I know I had lunch out of the machines at the 12th today, not a pretty sight…Oh there's barbecue sauce on the side. You probably should take that down to the break room and eat it there. I don't want you to mess up your uniform."

"I can't leave Castle unguarded for that long Sir."

"Trust me, Castle will be adequately guarded."

"Who…ah Sorry Sir, I…"

"That's okay Timmons. Take your time. Castle will be alive and well when you return," 'or we'll both be dead,' thought Beckett. Kate handed him the bag containing his drink and went back inside to eat dinner with her husband.

When Kate entered the room she saw Castle standing upright and leaning against the bed. She looked at him with a puzzled expression for a moment and saw him open his arms. "Kate I need a …"

"Me too," she hushed as she quickly and gently flowed into his arms. She held him gently, but securely. She didn't want him to let go of her, and she wasn't going to let go of him. Finally the gentle pressure lessened and Kate leaned back and looked up at Castle's heavily bandaged face.

"Kate I," Castle started as he gently re-arraigned a lose strand of her hair.

"Me too," she hushed as sent went up on tiptoe to kiss her husband. Kate sighed when Castle broke the kiss and held her tightly once more. A couple of moments later Kate's stomach grumbled. Castle gently pushed Kate away, but held her securely in his arms. "So that's what it's going to be," he laughed.

"Well I did spend my lunch time rescuing my husband," she teased, "and the soup I ate at work didn't quite do the trick."

"Let's eat then," said Castle after her had pulled Kate close for a quick kiss.

Dinner at the hospital was decidedly less animated than dinner at the Loft. "Who's staying with James," Castle asked just to start things off.

"Alexis is. She's spending the night. She didn't come because she thought you would be coming home tomorrow and hospitals make her…."

"Me to," replied Castle. "I really don't want her to see me in a hospital gown. For that matter I really don't want to see you in a hospital gown. Even though I must admit there was that one time I didn't mind seeing you in a hospital gown. Maybe I'll get to repeat it?"

Kate frowned then smiled. "Perhaps," she said shyly. "After all, didn't the time traveler guy say we would have three kids?"

"Yeah he did," said Castle with a toothy smile.

"Don't rush me," Kate said throatily. "I'll let you know when it's time to start number two."

"Don't tell me I might mess it up," Castle teased.

"Deal," laughed Kate. "… I have it on good authority that you won't be charged with all of the traffic violations you racked up today."

"What violations."

"You know," she teased, "The excessive speed and aggressive lane changes. Don't get me started on the number of red lights you ran and the lane changes without signaling."

"How?"

"Look when they heard it was you some of my people ordered the traffic cam footage in an attempt to trace forward the kidnappers vehicle…. They got a description of the vehicle and the license tags. The tags were bogus of course and they lost the vehicle when it turned into the dock area. When they heard that you were safe they back tracked in time a bit and watched your escape attempt. The pieced together your story and followed your escape. You beat them Hon. If it wasn't for that forwardly deployed SUV you would have been home clear."

"Yeah I missed that part of the trap. I mean I was feeling real good. I had just left those three on the other side of Third. I had just started to call you and wham the SUV swooped in front and I had no place to go. I guess the Defensive Driving Course we took last Fall didn't quite payoff."

Kate smiled as she remembered the weekend. Castle wanted to write a car chase scene and he needed to do some research so he signed him, her and Alexis to a two-day defensive driving course held at a race track on Long Island. It had cost Kate a couple of days, but she had learned some things that weren't taught in the NYPD's course, and it had been fun!

"Oh it paid off alright," she said. "You recognized the trap and got out of it."

"Yeah, if I had been driving the Ferrari it wouldn't have been close."

"Maybe, but then how would you have gotten your lunch guests to the meeting?"

"Cab," answered Castle defiantly.

"Castle, that red spot on your neck?"

"Taser burn, those things hurt…. Call-signs," he asked trying to change the subject?"

"So my Dad thought my fiancée 'Looked like Hell'," Castle laughed after she had explained hers. "We'll have words the next time we meet. I mean how could he say that the most beautiful woman on the planet looked like hell?"

Kate grinned at the compliment and watched her husband's eyes as she told him the other events of today and the history from last spring. 'Fear, anger, joy, and now contemplation, whom ever said the eyes where the window to soul was probably right. They are also the canvas on which our emotions play out.'

"So Dad's been looking out for us," Castle finally said. "Kate I'm not sure, but I think the two guys in blue were the guys following me last spring."

"They were. Lucy…Special Agent Gonzales said they identified the pair as an assassination team. They were a very successful assassination team with an international reputation."

"Reward?"

"I don't know. Castle we don't need the money," chided Kate.

"I know, but the First Responder Fund and the Library Fund can use every dollar they get. If they were going to pay a reward, why not collect and put the money to good use?"

'Why not indeed,' thought Kate. "I'll check."

"Its…" Castle's comments were stopped by a knock on the door.

"I just wanted you to know I'm back on duty. Thanks for the sandwich Sir, and the counseling session."

"You're welcome," replied Captain Beckett.

"Say Barry, just out of curiosity what did she buy you," asked Castle.

"The smoked turkey with barbeque sauce on the side. I mean it came with potato salad, baked beans, and a chocolate chip cookie. It was awesome."

"Why is it he gets potato salad, baked beans and a cookie and all I get is French fries, which you ate by the way, and a fruit salad?"

"YOU don't need the calories," Kate laughed. "Thanks Officer Timmons."

"Sure thing Sir."

After the door closed, Kate saw Castle shake his head and his eyes take on a faraway expression. "This stinks," remarked Castle.

Kate knew Castle wasn't talking about dinner so she waited and let her husband ramble to his point.

"I mean, why me? I'm a no body? Why is this happening to me?"

"Castle," said Kate condescendingly.

Castle made a slashing motion with his hand and then sighed.

"Sorry, Kate I don't need an ego boast or a box of tissues for a pity party. I know I'm a successful author with more money than I ever dreamed. I have two wonderful kids and married to the most remarkable life mate on the planet. So it's not like that. It's just this whole situation doesn't make sense. Why would someone latch a pair of assassins on to me?"

After Castle had taken a large drink of water he reached out and Kate immediately snagged his hand.

"Why send a pair of assassins to watch me? Why did they have such bad tradecraft? I mean it's like they wanted to be noticed. Maybe they were trying to trap my Dad, but then you said they sort of disappeared after you ran their bogus plate. So that can't be it. I mean the idea of hiring talent like that to keep track of one mystery author is ludicrous."

"Their acting to trap your Dad would mean that they know who your father is."

"Why not? Everyone else seems to know. My contact at the Agency and even my traitorous ex-muse knew. I think everyone knows my Father's true name and occupation except me."

Kate saw Castle's eyes take on that faraway look. 'I'm not going to let him linger on thoughts of his ex,' she thought.

"Maybe they didn't want to trap him. Maybe they wanted him assigned here so he wouldn't be assigned elsewhere," Castle continued.

"Castle, that's a stretch. Even for you. I mean they would have to know the relationship between your father and you and would have to be able to monitor the assignment process of one of the most secretive Agencies on the planet."

"It does doesn't it? Maybe that's Kelly's real mission. Find the link and terminate it."

"That's a theory Castle, how do you want to proceed?"

"I'm clueless Kate and that scares me. I guess we follow the alibi trail and look for other bread crumbs."

"Over time bread crumbs get eaten by the birds."

"I know. I still want to know why they think I'm worth watching."

"Maybe they think you're more than an author." 'You are to me,' she thought as she gently squeezed is hand. His returning pressure and smile warmed her heart and conformed that the case was the cause of Castle's mood, not his station in life.

"A Consultant to the NYPD doesn't rate an international assassin let alone two. I'm not sure a Precinct Captain rates one either. The commander of Narcotics, Major Crime, or Gangs may rate one depending on the case, but not a vanilla Precinct Captain. …Sorry Kate."

"Don't be. You're making sense. Maybe it because of your other associations, your mob ties for instance, Marshal Dillon, Kelly's Heroes? Maybe even your stories or editorials? After all you did save the President's life. Twice."

"We did, but I don't think that's it. We don't have access. My 'Family' ties? I'm just a story-collector and storyteller and everyone knows that. Marshal Dillon is public enough without me. Kelly's heroes. Tell me what Kelly is doing chasing an alibi for sale case? She and her Team is high importance low profile wet work allowed personified. This case could and needs to become very public. Something else must be going on and the alibi business is just a cover."

"I wondered about that too, but Castle alibis are important."

"They are and we've broken ironclad alibis before. Why is this any different?"

Kate's response was stopped by a soft knock on the door and the entrance of a nurse.

"So that's what I smelled," said the nurse as she entered the room and spied the bags from Castle's favorite take-out place. "You know you could find yourself in to real trouble for bringing real food into this place and not sharing it with the staff. I will give you some credit though. You did take care of your own. But would it been too much to ask to drop off a large fry at the nurse's station or how about an order of onion rings. I can guarantee that a bribe like would have been deeply appreciated. In exchange you would have received our deluxe service and complete and undivided attention."

"There's service and then there's service," said Kate instantly liking the very attractive, twenty-something blond nurse. "And some services I reserve for myself," she grinned.

"Message received and understood oh great one. I mean with a word from you I could join the ticket for life club," she laughed. "Even on the days I don't drive."

"That's like winning the lottery. Except in reverse," laughed Castle as he gently squeezed Kate's hand. "I see you come bearing gifts. Prey tale what am I about to receive?"

"This," the nurse said holding up the IV bag of water," is the elixir of life. They think you might have a kidney issue and good hydration can help mitigate that. Remember that when you go home."

"We know," said Kate. "Trust me; I'll have help making sure he drinks water instead of other things."

"Of course you do," the nurse smiled. "I don't think the Colonel will take no for an answer."

"You know Amy?"

"Yeah, she could be head nurse here if she wanted to be. She said she already had her time in the sun and is glad to just help out and she doesn't want to leave you guys. But it's still nice to be able to talk to someone who's been there and done that."

"She is special," said Castle. "We're lucky to have her. What is surprise number two?"

"This pill is a full spectrum antibiotic. That guy cut you up pretty good, and right now the Doctor thinks infection is the thing you need to watch out for. So you will probably be receiving a prescription for a weeks' worth of these gems plus the antibiotic cream." The nurse handed Castle the pill. "Down the hatch if you please."

The nurse moved to hang the saline water bag and connected it to Castle's IV? "The last gift is a mild non-narcotic sedative. You will NOT be getting a prescription for this. Your Doctor made it clear what you think about narcotics and drugs in general, even the helpful stuff. Frankly this has almost the same effect as three-fingers of a good scotch at the end of a long day, but in order to give you something like that the hospital would need a liquor license. I imagine that a hospital filling for a liquor license would raise some eyebrows."

"Probably," agreed Kate.

"Look guys," said the nurse. "Do you want me to start this now or come back? I mean once I start this, Castle should be out like a light, especially after demolishing the double cheeseburger platter. The combination of the heavy food and this should make the sandman come quickly."

Kate locked eyes with her husband and gently squeezed his hand. "Go ahead and start it. I want my husband home with me not sitting in a hospital bed."

"Understandable," sniffed the nurse as she started the drip and turned and headed toward the door.

"Kate, about the case?"

"I heard you. I'll keep my eyes and ears open and try to see the unseen."

"Your great at that…Marshal."

"You too,… Marshal," whispered Kate as Castle's eyes fluttered closed.

Kate sat holding her husband's hand as he slowly fell asleep and he started his customary and familiar gentle snore. Kate sat back in the chair, gently covered Castle's hand with hers and thought about what he said.

'He's right, but he didn't ask the right question. He didn't ask who. Ego aside, Castle's right, we don't rate the attention of a world class assassin, especially with Bracken and his cronies out of the picture. But. What if it's payback? We did mess up a couple of careers,' she smiled.

'No that bunch would have put us down without a second wasted. They wouldn't have let a team stay on the payroll for that long. They would have done their recon and struck. If not them, then who? The Families? No Castle's right. They know him as a storyteller. He's respected and accepted. One of our NYPD cases? Don't think so but I've have 'The Boys' check on recent releases just in case. The Russians? Castle has pissed them off in the past, but this isn't their style. An old Justice case? I'm drawing a blank. But there has to be something that put us in the crosshairs. We need to find out either the who, or the why, and fast.

Kate stood up and looked down on her husband's sleeping face and grimaced. "Too much tape," she softly verbalized. "I can't see your face. I don't know how you're doing." Kate stopped when she heard the sound of voices. The door opened and a tall man walked in wearing the uniform of a hospital male nurse. Kate recognized the face immediately. I was like the one on the man lying on the bed in front of her. The eyes were the same color as those of her two legged tiger. James's eyes were still 'soft'. The eyes of the man at the door were hard. They had seen the world.

"Hey Kate, Don't be too hard on your guy. This credential is as real as it gets, but he should have been suspicious of the situation."

"Hey, Dad," Kate stammered. How else do you greet your father-in-law when you don't even know his real name?

"Castle," whispered Rick's Dad?

"Nothing real serious. The ribs will bother him for a bit, but outside of that everything else is superficial."

"Good."

"He's out because they gave him a sleeping pill about fifteen minutes ago. Do you know why the assassins were marking us?"

"No real clue, when you sent the picture in, all kinds of alarms went off."

"Anything I can use to find their employer?"

"Not that we could find, and Kate people I trust did the hunting… I walked through the warehouse. You both were lucky, and good. I'm proud of you."

"I was screwed if Castle hadn't decided to follow me. "

"Maybe, but you kept your head and gave him a chance to help."

"That's what partners do…. Are you? … Can you?"

"No," said Castle's father. "We got another assignment. You know traveling as a legitimate married couple has its advantages, diverts suspicion, and allows us to hide in plain sight. I just came by to see how he was, and I hoped to find you. If there's anything you need before I go…I can."

"Do you know what Kelly is really after? The alibi for hire scenario doesn't pass the common sense test."

"No I don't, and your right, the alibi thing is a little lame for her bunch."

"There is another thing," said Kate as she let go of Castle's hand and walked around the bed. As she rounded the corner she opened her arms wide.

"Gladly," he croaked as he swept Kate into a fierce hug. He held her tight for a moment and the felt her start to sob. He loosened his grip and looked down into his daughter-in-laws face.

"Hey, he whispered. "What are these for?"

Kate looked up her eyes bright and moist. "They're for both of us. Tears of joy and sorrow, I guess. They're for all of the birthdays, anniversaries and dinner parties. They're for all things missed that could have been shared. All the things a grandfather should be…"

"Kate, I know, but my job."

"Sshh," Kate said as she put a finger to his lips. "You have a life-or-death job to do I know. In order to keep us safe you must maintain your distance. We both know and understand. It's just I'm a dreamer. Someday I hope you can join us in the Park, at a ballgame, dinner, watch Martha at the theater or go with us to the zoo. Kids need their grandparents, and right now James is one short."

"Who's making time with my girl," slurred Castle from the bed.

"Just me son, and it's just a hug. We both know that the only man Kate will make time with is you."

"Dad," Castle asked before falling asleep again?

"Yeah it's me. I'll always look out for you guys. You know that."

"Yeah .We do and I appreciate it. There is one thing though."

"What."

"Hellcat?"

"Well you did look like hell," he laughed gently. "Your eyes were red, your face all puffy, and the look on your face when I entered the cabin would have sent a sane man running from the room, but I had Kelly to save so... And you cleaned up nice, spectacular in fact. This time I think Rick finally got it right."

"Thanks," Kate hushed. "I'm never going to let him go."

"Don't ever," Castle's Dad said as he kissed her forehead. "But you need to let go of me. I've got a plane to catch."

Kate watched Castle's Dad leave, returned to Castle's side and give him a goodnight kiss. She gathered her things and returned to the Loft, where she could look at the face of her two-legged tiger as he slept safe in his crib and relay a grandfather sighting to a very extraordinary young woman.

Chapter 6 – Hush – I'm on a Secret Mission!

 **Several Days Later**

Captain Beckett, coffee cups in both hands, smiled at the FBI Agent as she entered the building. He held the inner door open for her as she navigated her way into the atrium of the FBI's building in New York City. Kate scanned the atrium in search of a very familiar face. Satisfied that Castle wasn't present she turned to watch the street and silently signed as a cab whisked by without stopping.

Normally Kate's presence would attract at least some degree of attention. Not just because she was an attractive woman, but also because she was carrying a gun. The agents at the FBI information desk looked at Captain / Special United States Marshal Kate Beckett and immediately recognized her as a friendly. After all she had been down here every day for the last week plus. The youngest Agent manning the desk looked at Kate's profile and shook his head. 'What a waste,' he thought. 'If she wasn't devoted to that Castle guy I would take a very serious run at her. I mean I tried to break the ice when she signed in a couple of days ago and all I got was a stare, too bad, her loss.'

Kate turned her head to look in the direction of the welcome desk and inwardly smiled as the Agent quickly averted his gaze. 'Ah male egos,' she thought. 'There is only one male whose ego I worry about and he had better get her before I drink his coffee.' Kate took a sip out of one of the cups and watched as a cab stopped in front of the building and a man and a woman got out. Kate suppressed the urge to call Castle and checked her Dad's watch instead. "A couple of minutes yet," she softly verbalized.

It had been ten days since Castle's rescue and this was his first trip down to visit the task force. The beat down had been a lot more severe than Kate had thought. For the first couple of days Castle was little more than a hibernating bear, and just as ill-tempered. Then he had developed a mild infection and that laid him up for a couple of more days. With that behind him, Castle recovered quickly enough and even Amy thought Castle was ready to face the outside world. He still hadn't shaved since the event and the beginnings of a beard added something different to his face, thought Kate as she watched cab after cab zip by the building without stopping.

The Task Force is floundering, frowned Kate as she snuck a look at the elevators. Not that they hadn't done a lot of work, it's just that they were essentially stuck. They had followed every lead they could think of, some were still in progress, but the ones they had followed left them a long way from finding who was behind the alibi for hire scheme, Kate was still clueless about Kelly's real mission, and most important of all no one knew who had ordered the hit on Castle! From what she could tell the alibi for hire story was Kelly's complete focus, but the players and circumstances didn't add up. Kate hopped that Castle could see the story behind the events and provide them some meaningful direction.

The twelve people that were captured or killed at the warehouse had a truly international flavor. The pair of assassins was from Eastern Europe. Their dead sidekicks were from England. Kelly's guys had captured eight alive. The boss was from Italy, and the person who said he was the local shipping manager was from Germany. The rest were locals with perfectly clean records and were on the books as security guards directly employed by the 'Westward Ho' trading company, which owned the warehouse and had an operations office in the dock area and a main office in Manhattan.

One of the problems Kelly's people had with the survivors was what to charge the people with. The fire fight had resulted in several casualties, none serious, and no fatalities. The reason the bad guys gave for firing on Kelly's people was that they were protecting the principal and the cargo. The cargo was over fifty million dollars' worth of precious gems. The documentation on the gems was genuine and in order as it was for the guns and the pharmaceutical drugs the FBI uncovered in the warehouse. To make matters worse all of the 'muscle' used by the Company was clean. The pressure being applied by the Company's lawyers was oh so quiet, oh so constant, oh so tactful, and backed up by very powerful people in the government. What was equally interesting was there was no noise about any type of litigation. The company was maintaining they did nothing wrong and knew nothing about the use of the warehouse by the assassins. So far the investigation seemed to prove that they were right.

The major sticking point was there was no way to link them to Castle's kidnapping. Sure there was the apparent cause and effect of the kidnappers call and the arrival of the boss, but the means of communication were never found. The assassin had left a voice message and the boss had responded with a text message. The FBI had confiscated and analyzed fifty-plus cell phones and examined the mail system at the two offices, nothing. What made matters worse the text message seemed to originate from a cell tower located on Staten Island. The boss had an airtight alibi for the phone call as the security cameras confirmed that he was just leaving his office in Manhattan to personally oversee the transfer of the gems to a waiting company's Hong Kong flagged freighter. The boss said his reason for arriving at the warehouse was to consolidate the gems in the car with the precious stones that were currently in the safe in the warehouse. The tanker was at the dock and currently taking on a load of wheat for shipment to Canada. Once sold it became Canadian wheat and would be shipped from there to Cuba, nicely skirting the United States imposed embargo. The paperwork indicated that the gems were bound for Argentina.

While one group of analysts continued to look into the background of all of the New York employees of the company another group looked at the company itself. Detailed information on 'Westward Ho' was extremely difficult to find. The Company was a rarity. It was a privately held company that did over a billion dollars U.S. of business. Because of the private nature of the company, the extensive information normally available about publicly traded firms was non- available. All the investigative team could get was the tax returns, current financials, and information off of the Company's web site. The Company was an old and established one; its articles of incorporation had an 1801 date. Kate called in a couple favors and the information they provided was interesting.

It quickly became apparent that the Company had numerous supporters inside the Government and the Intelligence Community as well. If the stories were true the Company had played a supporting role in all of the nation's wars since the war of 1812 and was continuing today. If the Company's web-site could be believed, the Company helped keep the Port of New York open during the War of 1812 by bringing in coffee from South America to replace the tea which the British had effectively cut off.

The Company's wholly owned trading company subsidiaries made interesting reading. The Hong Kong flagging of their tankers was an artifact of their Hong Kong Company that had been established on Honk Kong in the 1850's. When the Company relocated to Australia when Hong Kong was returned to the Chinese, the Company consolidated its hold on shipping in the Pacific basin. Its ships were regularly seen and welcomed in ports from India to Hawaii, and from Australia to Korea. Two other subsidiaries weren't as large but just as strategically placed. One was located in Malta and traded extensively in the Mediterranean, England, and the Middle East. The other was located in Sweden and traded extensively in the Baltic and England. The American subsidiary was larger than the Pacific operation and covered almost every nation that shared the Atlantic and the Pacific side of South America.

When Kate looked at the aggregate holdings she was stunned. The enterprise was huge, profitable, and an intelligence agency's wet dream. The amount of intelligence the ships could gather just by going about their business was huge. The people contracts they made by doing business were invaluable and the opportunities to smuggle in or out people and equipment were continuous. From the sheer size and profitability perspective Captain Beckett didn't believe the Company would be involved in a mere alibi for hire scheme. Kate looked up as a cab stopped and a man got out. Not Castle, you're late, she fumed as her watch just clicked to 9:30.

The money trail had also come up empty. As far as anybody could determine there wasn't a money connection between the assassins and the 'Westward Ho' Company. All four, the two assassins and the Englishmen, had accounts on local banks. The assassins had accounts in Malaysia, and getting any detailed information was just short of impossible. The only information they were able to pry out was that the account had recently received a transfer from a private investment bank in Turkey. The Englishmen's accounts were located in an Isle of Man bank, and their banking laws were just as protective.

In summary, snorted Kate as she took another swallow of coffee, there didn't appear to be a tie between the kidnappers and the Company. Also, no one knew who paid the assassins or why, and there was absolutely no indication that anybody knew anything about the alibi for hire scheme. "Why is someone after my husband," Kate softly verbalized.

A stopping cab caught Kate's attention. A man got out. It was Castle. In her mind's eyes she could see the wrap around Castle's ribs. He still looked stiff, but his steps were quick and firm. She watched him enter the building and start to scan his surroundings. Finally their eyes met. She watched his eyes crease with laugh lines and a smile appear on his face. 'If there is any justice in the world then the last thing I will see before I die is Castle's smile,' thought Kate. 'But not too soon and definitely not today please.'

"Hey Babe," she husked. "Your late," she said in a somewhat harsher tone as she handed Castle a cup of coffee.

"Predicting cab transit times in this city is still an inexact science," Castle replied as he accepted the cup and took a sip. Kate's answering smile let him know he'd been forgiven.

"Come on then, there's work to do," said Kate as she steered them toward the welcome desk.

"Hey guys, how's the Bureau's finest this morning," asked Caste as he displayed his Marshal's badge and reached for the Visitor Log?

"On top of the world Marshal," chuckled Special Agent Towson from behind the desk. "Normally when you sign in here you aren't displaying any hardware."

"Hush, I'm on a secret mission," joked Castle.

"That's why you're signing in on the Visitor Log," remarked Agent Henry. "We have to have a record of all the secret meetings so the Director knows which ones to deny," he laughed.

"Got that right. Say Beckett who are we seeing?"

"Just put T.F. in that box Mister excuse me Marshal Castle," said Special Agent Towson with a grin. "We have only one of those going on right now so we know where you will be."

"Right, Beckett your turn," said Castle as he passed the pen to Kate and moved aside.

"So you're the guy," said Agent Henry as Beckett was signing in.

"I'm a guy," laughed Castle. "I'm not sure I'm 'The Guy.'"

"You're the guy who made the head shots in the warehouse a couple of weeks ago, right," Agent Henry persisted. " I mean the patterns were awesome, and the poster they put together made me think about how I spend my time on the range."

Kate needed no help to interpret the stricken look on her husband's face. He had killed in the past, and would do so again in the future in the circumstances required it, but he never celebrated it. "I'll show you later," Kate said softly as she hurried to finish signing in and get Castle away from here before any real damage was done.

"You don't seem to be carrying," continued Agent Henry, a very confused expression on his face.

"I'm carrying this," said Castle as he pulled out his combat baton. "Most of the time I'm just a private citizen and private citizens participating in a gunfight in this city is most definitely a no-no."

"You any good," asked Special Agent Towson?

"It's kept me alive a time or two," confirmed Castle as he pushed the button to extend the weapon.

"Well Captain is he any good," the Special Agent asked persistently?

'He's good enough to lay you both out without working up a sweat,' thought Kate. "Yes" she answered. "He is." As hard as she tried Kate couldn't keep the pride out of her voice.

"But you had a gun in the warehouse right," continued Agent Henry? "Where'd it come from?"

Kate drew in a deep breath and held it. They had not talked about the events at the warehouse. Every time she tried, Castle would either freeze-up or deflect the question. Kate watched Castle tense up and then watched as the tension deflated like a balloon.

"Captain Beckett got it for me," Castle said in a slow, steady, somewhat cold voice. "It came from the guy who was torturing me. Kate managed to shot him in the head. She had to because of the vest he was wearing. She did it before he could finish killing me." Kate watched as Castle grimaced and flexed his left shoulder, the one the torturer had just creased with a bullet. "He still managed to wing me you know."

"She left me to scavenge while she hurried to block the bad guys escape exit. Luckily I followed and was in position when two guys flanked her. I shot them to prevent them from …."

"….killing me," completed Kate.

"After I shot them I sort of passed out," continued Castle with a humorless laugh. "Lack of blood you know."

"Come on Castle," said Captain Beckett a long moment later as she placed her hand on her husband's arm and started to steer him toward the elevators.

"You might want to change the flag you're flying under Captain Beckett," said Special Agent Towson as he pointed at Kate's badge. "Either one will get you by here, but…."

"If I'm not wearing the Marshal's badge then our pet hyena might bark," grumbled Beckett.

"They have a pet hyena," asked an excited Castle? "You know they're one on the nastiest carnivores on the planet. Did you know they're bite is so strong that… "

"We don't have a pet hyena Castle. We have a Teammate. She makes a hyena look like a month old puppy dog." The chuckles from the desk let Kate know her characterization had hit the mark.

They entered the elevators and Kate punched the button for the seventieth floor. On the way up she gave a thumbnail version of the investigation and progress.

"So we're nowhere on the alibi thing and we're clueless on who ordered the surveillance on us," mumbled Castle.

"Babe," said Kate throatily, "We ARE going to fix that." Castle's answering nod was all of the reassurance Kate needed.

"Now watch," said Kate as she punched in the five number access code for the door to the room that the Task Force was using.

"Show me again," said Castle as his hand gently cupped Kate's bottom. "I'm not familiar with those numbers."

"Castle," Kate squeaked as she made no attempt to move away from Castle's touch and punched in the code again.

"Got it," confirmed Castle with a gentle pat.

"Well you may not GET it," said Kate, "if you continue to misbehave." Castle's 'who me' expression was, as they say, priceless.

Castle followed Kate through the door and waited for her to open the interior door. In this outer alcove were lock boxes for cell phones and tables for backpacks and such.

"Why do we need a secure conference room for an alibi for hire caper?"

"I don't know," Kate replied. 'I think the lady in charge has control issues,' thought Kate. "Leaving my cell phone here has been very inconvenient."

"I guess I'll leave my voice recorder too. They let you keep your weapon?"

"Obviously. The only difference in the combo for the inner door is the last number, " said Kate as she punched in the access code. "You already have a login on the white world computer network. It's RCastle with Password01 as the default. You are going to have to fill out some paperwork to get access to the local classified network. Ready?"

When Castle walked through the interior door he stopped abruptly and looked around with a slightly perplexed expression on his face. He had a strong sense of Déjà vu.

Kate took a couple of steps further in the room, stopped and looked back at Castle. She completely understood the expression on his face. Kate turned, and took a step back toward her life-mate. Eventually their eyes meet.

"Kate… Kate I felt like I've been…"

"…here before," finished Kate. "I know I had that feeling when I first entered the room too."

"How? I mean one of us is unusual… but both of us?"

"No clue. Do I look like a psychic?" Kate saw the realization dawn on Castles face. "Look, the general briefing begins in about twenty. That should give us enough time to look at the murder boards, and Castle try not to criticize them okay. They've done a lot of good work. They've yet to figure out how best to communicate the results."

"Back there right," asked Castle pointing a section of the room where someone had hung a picture of an abacus?

"Right," agreed Kate with a grin. "That's 'Analyst Alley.'"

Castle nodded and surveyed the room. It was exactly like his Deja vu memory. The room was large, bordering on huge. Forty people could work here very comfortably, sixty in a pinch. The limiting factor would be the background noise. The music they were piping in could only cover so much chatter. The third of the room to left of the entry door was configured as an all hands briefing area. The rest of the room was configured with six smallish desks, each with a laptop, pushed together to form a cluster or island. The theory was that the islands would be inhabited by a single team and the close proximity of team members would facilitate communication. Castle was familiar with the theory and was interested to see how well it worked out. From a quick survey Castle could see there were four teams in operation and they used portable white and cork boards to mark their turf.

Castle looked toward the windows, and just like his memory there were three offices and a smallish conference room. Castle shook his head and headed back toward the Team area. The first Team area he skirted was the Communications Team. Their white board was set –up as a TO-DO list, a findings column, and a conclusion space. The 'No-Linkage' conclusion was telling. From their TO-DO list Castle read that the Team was trying to find out if any member of the New York office of the Company bought a burner phone. 'Good luck with that,' thought Castle as he moved on to the next Team area.

The analysis of the four phones in possession of the kidnap detail was interesting. There was a number of calls to each other, for takeout, primarily pizza and Chinese and the occasional call to an Escort Service that was suspected of lavishing their clients with extremely personal attention. With the exception of the one call to 'the boss' none of the phones had been used to connect with a higher authority.

"There's no way to tell to tell who ordered the hit and when," grossed Castle. "Have we been able to put a typical daytime timeline for these guys?"

"Yes and no," said Beckett. "None of the four lived in a building with a doorman and only two of them lived in a building with security cameras."

"So we know when they left and when they returned. Anything else?"

"From their finances," continued Kate with a nod toward another Team's area we know that they joined Health Clubs and some joined a Karate Club."

"So they were here long term and concerned about their skills. Anything interesting pop-up in the interviews with the people at the clubs?"

"Not that I read," confirmed Beckett. "One other thing, the apparent leader, Thomas Quinton spent a lot of his time in the parks playing chess."

"Any one park in particular?"

"No he seemed to play in a park for a couple days and then move on to another one."

"Contacts? Dead Drop?"

"Unknown and unknown. If that was their method of maintaining contact and passing orders, it was pretty ingenious. I'm surprised you haven't used it in one of your stories yet."

"That's a spy thing, not a murder mystery thing. Maybe I'll use it in a murder for hire scheme."

The 'Money Team' was just as stuck. They couldn't readily track the payments into the kidnappers account and nothing in the Company's finances suggested any wrong doing. What was interesting to Castle was the fact that each of the four had established a local bank account.

"Why do you think they did that," he asked. "They're here for the long haul and a local account diverts suspicion?"

"Possibility, maybe they were also cementing a legend for later."

"That works too," Castle admitted as he picked up one of the detail printouts. "Rent, utilities, cable, it looks like he set some of these up as automatic payments and paid the rest electronically. That would mean he had a computer. Did they find one in their apartments?"

"Yeah, each one had one. The Bureau with Arisu looking over their shoulder did the hard drive dissection with no immediate useful information. The machines were configured not to accept cookies and the browser history was dumped and overwritten on power down so we don't know where they went looking and their email accounts were filled with nothing but advertisements. Arisu didn't think the guys even used their email accounts. What they did have on their computers was very interesting. They had specifications for all kinds of things like guns, radios, and night vision goggles. As well as for the traffic cams, the radio controlled light sequencing system. They also had reference books for computing blast radii etc."

"Interesting, but it appears that the phone was their only communication method."

"Appears so," said Beckett. "From the phone traffic and the credit card hits it appears that they met face-to-face at least twice a week for dinner." As soon as Kate said 'credit card' she felt her face start to turn red.

"Castle I have a small confession to make," Kate said softly. "When I looked at your credit cards to determine when you bought that Knicks package I saw the charge at the jewelers. If that's for my birthday then you paid too much."

"That's what I get for marrying a Detective," he grossed. "It is. I can afford it and you're worth it. I'll punish you for your bad behavior later," he teased.

"Promise?"

The arrival of one of the Team-members cut-off Castle's reply.

"Did anybody follow up at the Cyber-café," asked Castle as he laid the printout back down on the desk.

"Cyber-café? What Cyber-café," asked Kate?

"The Green-Byte," said Castle once he found the entry again.

"Let me look," said Kate as she moved to an unclaimed laptop and signed on. "I can find no report of anybody following up. What do you hope to find?"

"Nothing much, just how often he was there."

"Since the session history is supposedly dumped after every session I doubt that will get anything."

"You're right. All I want to know is if he was a regular. You must admit this is a pretty secure way to communicate, and when voice is required?"

"You buy another burner phone, make the call and dump the phone."

"This is looking like a very well-run covert op."

"Except for the local principals getting killed."

"That begs the question. Who are the replacements? Where are they and who hired them?"

Kate looked at her watch. "The briefing starts in about five and I need to get rid of this morning's coffee."

"Right," said Castle. "I'm good." One of the features of this room was that it had restrooms, and that was a major time-saver considering the location of the nearest restroom was halfway around the building and the amount of time it took to enter and leave the room. When Beckett went one way Castle headed toward the small conference room that near the windows.

Castle entered, and when the dollar closed behind him with a discernable 'thunk', he revealed in the silence. "Sound-proof," he muttered out-loud. He wandered over the windows and tried to look outside. The blinds were built into the windows and set at such an angle that light could only flow up into the room, but no one could see in. "They are probably triple-paned to prevent that listening with a laser as the windows vibrated," he continued as he turned and looked at the equipment in the room, "And probably shielded to prevent radiation from these things leaking out."

The conference room had been turned into a secure communication center. Two standalone secure computer terminals were placed on the table. Castle recognized the network names as private networks used only by the Intelligence Community. "I would love to get an account," he verbalized. He also recognized the secure phones on the table and the secure fax machines on a credenza near the wall. 'Why all this secure hardware for a domestic alibi for hire scheme,' he asked himself. "What else is going on," he softly verbalized?

Chapter 7 – Exactly Which Mess are we Talking About?

Castle exited the conference room and was immediately attacked.

"How's my favorite mystery writer," asked Arisu as she enfolded him in a ferocious hug?

"Ribs," gasped Castle.

"Oh, right, sorry," she replied as she loosened her hold on Castle and reached up to gently touch the bottom of his chin. "You know you might look great in a goatee. Kate going to let you keep the beard?"

"It's coming off in a couple of days. It's starting to itch. The cuts should be healed enough by then."

Arisu twisted Castle's face from side to side and looked. "No real harm done," she continued.

"Except to my ego," admitted Castle softly. "Being tied up and watching a guy with a knife carve on you changes your prospective on just about everything," admitted Castle.

"Hands off the merchandise," said a very familiar voice.

"Well he's a little beat up," said Arisu as she turned to look at Kate, "But I still might be interested, if the price is right. How much?"

"For that old thing," said Kate with a straight face. "I couldn't subject you to that! Let me find you something in a newer model."

"There is something to be said for experience. How about a short term lease?"

"I couldn't part with him, sentimental value you know," laughed Kate. "I've grown quite fond of him."

"I understand," said Arisu in a disappointed voice and a huge grin. She gave Castle a gentle squeeze and released him, turned and gave Kate a huge smile. "I'm glad you're both here. We need a fresh set of eyes to look at this mess."

"Exactly which mess am I looking at," asked Castle softly?

"The alibi, or the mess the alibi hides," finished Beckett? She watched Arisu's eyes widen then narrow back down.

"What other mess," replied Arisu as she winked at Beckett?

"Right," replied Becket as she locked eyes with Castle who nodded his understanding. 'There are secrets within secrets here,' here Beckett thought. 'We need to find them before they crush us.'

"Time to head to our seats," Arisu announced. "Time to listen to the best briefer on the planet," she whispered, the sarcasm in her voice obvious.

As they approached the briefing area an office door opened and the occupants spilled out. "Where are your people," demanded the Prosecutor from Justice, Miss Smith. "When you were assigned to this mission I was promised your full support. All I ever see she is you and Arisu. Where are the rest of Kelly's Heroes," she continued? The distain in her voice was extremely obvious.

"They're around," Kelly replied, her voice cold and clipped.

"Yes they are," confirmed Castle. "But you need to have your head in a position to see them." 'That means not up your ass,' thought Castle as he took an immediate dislike to her. "Tell me Councilor how did you get to work this morning?"

"Ah, the mystery writer, I still haven't figured out what value you can add to this investigation."

"Me either, but I haven't figured out why two assassins were stalking me either. You mind? Humor me. How did you get to work this morning?"

"Just like every other day, I had a cab drop me off. I walked across the street to Starbucks got a pastry and a coffee and walked back here."

Castle snuck a peek at Kelly, her poker face was intact, but her eyes were laughing. "When you entered or exited Starbucks did you notice the panhandler?"

"I didn't. What does a panhandler have to do with anything?"

"He's one of Kelly's people performing a counter-surveillance mission. Sam's probably there for the morning rush and comes back around meeting time." Castle looked at Kelly who nodded. "From his position he can check-out the high-chair crowd." When Castle saw the blank look on Miss Smith's face he launched into an explanation.

"You've been in that Starbucks right? So you know that near the windows they have a narrow counter and barstools for their patrons to sit on. From that perch they can drink their coffee and use their phone or other device to take a picture of everyone who goes up the steps into the building."

"If they're any good," added Kate. "They'll send in a person they know to get a look at the Visitor Log. That way they have names, and times to put to the faces."

"That's ridiculous."

"Having a Lawyer on the payroll is not uncommon," countered Castle.

"But the one that attracts the least attention is a well groomed young person coming in and requesting an employment application," added Beckett.

"Straight-up to the 23rd floor," offered one of the FBI analysts. "No questions asked."

Castle saw the incredulous look on the Councilor's face and decided to press. "Kelly do you know how much Sam is making a day? I think he would make more if he changed his shoes. The one's he's wearing are much too nice for a panhandler even on Federal Plaza."

"Is he kidding," asked the Councilor from Justice as she turned to look at Kelly? "Is the panhandler one of yours?"

"Yeah, he is."

"And I think he got a suspect," added Castle. "I don't think it was a coincidence that Max was walking in as the cab was dropping me off."

"Maybe," said Kelly cautiously. "We don't believe in co-incidences, and one seems to be occurring, but we'll wait and see what Max finds out."

"Don't forget Susan at the other end of the block," added Beckett.

"Of course not," replied Castle with a smile.

"Tell Susan I don't like the hat she wore this morning," added Beckett. "I'm a Yankees fan, not a Met's fan, but I understand she needs to change her look between her sessions."

"She's got two places to cover," started Castle. "Someone casing this place could pretend to be a Metro bus rider and sit on one of the benches."

"Unobstructed access and the person can keep her cover by actually getting on a bus and leaving when the 'surveillance shift' is over," added Beckett. "The other place she has to cover is the McDonalds."

"She could do that by nursing a cup of coffee for a bit. For drinking the coffee she would qualify for combat pay," quipped Castle.

"There's no way I'm authorizing combat pay for drinking McDonald's coffee," challenged Kelly, her voice cold, but her eyes laughing.

"I didn't think about this before," added Arisu, "But the steps are in the field of view of one of the traffic cams. They've manipulated the traffic cam feeds before. Beckett could you?"

"Yeah, I'll ask the city to do a look see. What exactly am I looking for?"

"Anything that doesn't belong. I would use a wireless transmitter. The bad guys could come in turn on their laptops or whatever capture and store the video while checking their email or playing a game and do the post processing back at home."

"Why," asked Lee Ann Smith?

"Know your enemy," Kelly added promptly. "Know your enemy."

"I get it. You are using your people to provide security and perhaps generate a suspect or two by finding watchers. Explain this to me. Why did you tell the Castle's and not me?"

"I told the Marshal's nothing," Kelly replied frostily, but with laughing eyes. "Some people work to be aware of their surroundings, Others…"

"Hos, did you see anything else interesting on your way here this morning," asked Marshal Dillon as the silence started to lengthen.

"Nothing other than that unbelievably red Chrysler that all but painted crosshairs on the cab I was in. I assume it was yours." When the Marshal nodded Castle continued. "I didn't have access to a rear view mirror or turn around in my seat, so I didn't see if you had another car looking to see if someone was following my follower."

"We did and you're clean. You've been totally clean since the …ah... incident."

Castle nodded his relief as the Councilor tried to hustle everyone into their seats for the status meeting.

Castle watched the Councilor, Dillon Councilor Williams, and Kelly take seats in the front row as Kate maneuvered him and Arisu into the third row. After he had taken a seat he looked behind him. The FBI agents were sitting together in the back rows to his left and the Justice agents to the right. 'Still dysfunctional,' thought Castle as he turned his attention to the man approaching the podium. 'One would hope by now they would be sitting as Teams.'

"I'm Todd Elliot and I'm the lead investigator for this case," announced an immaculately groomed man from the podium. Todd was tall, taller than Castle, athletic looking and appeared to be in his late thirties or early forties. His styled hair, with just a touch of gray at the temples, photogenic face and excellently fitting suit made him an impressive figure. His authoritative sounding voice did knowing to diminish the effect.

Thirty seconds into the briefing Castle realized he wasn't at a Team meeting to solve a case. This was a press conference. Castle stole a glance at Arisu. Her thousand yard stare was all the conformation he needed. He looked back a t Kate. She made the 'behave' gesture with her hands. Castle settled back in his seat and listened as the speaker intoned the Teams' glorious progress.

"So," asked Castle after Todd had finished his briefing forty-five minutes later. "Other that the warehouse, you've found no connection between the assassin team that kidnapped me and the, ahh Westward Ho Trading Company?"

"Marshal Castle," Todd replied with a touch of distain in his voice. "That is essentially correct."

"Also it appears you don't know who hired the assassin team, or who's behind the alibi for sale scheme? It also seems you've concentrated your investigative activity on the recent events in New York City."

"This is also essentially correct," replied Todd as he shuffled his feat uncomfortably. "And yes we have concentrated on the local crime scene."

"I must have missed it," Castle said softly, "but I didn't hear your plan to correct these deficiencies."

"We have a number of initiatives going on."

"Like what?"

"I, ah."

"Marshal Castle," asked the Special Prosecutor from New York. "What are you suggesting?"

"You appear to be floundering, and when we're stuck," said Castle with a fond glance at Beckett. "We go back …"

"… to the beginning," completed Beckett with an answering smile. "We go back to the original crime scene."

"You're more than welcome to go back to the warehouse," said Todd. "But I assure you we've thoroughly exhausted all the clues at the warehouse."

Kate felt her husband stiffen when Todd mentioned the warehouse. 'I need to take him back there,' thought Kate. 'He needs to conquer any demons that remain. "That's not the crime scene we're talking about."

"Buffalo. You're talking about Buffalo right?" asked Special Prosecutor Williams? "What do you hope to accomplish?"

"Personally, I think you can understand I want to know who hired the hounds that harried me last spring and kidnapped me. But what I think this team needs to know is what makes this guy worthy of receiving a free pass, but that's not the crime scene I'm really interested in. In what city was the alibi created? That's where I want to focus, but there's stuff we need to mine out of Buffalo too."

"The victim's name was Steve Smith," said Prosecutor Williams. "He's a mechanic in a garage that specializes in the repair of trucks and refurbishment of trailers." The Counselor missed the knowing glance between the Marshals' and continued. "And the killer's was Randy Freeze, and …"

"Let me guess," interjected Castle. "He runs a small trucking company that has terminals in both the United States and Canada."

"Not exactly," said Prosecutor Williams. "He is an owner operator for a trucking firm that covers the Northeast. The trucking company is part of a bigger company. They have a Canadian component. The home office of the parent company is in Montreal. Good guess though. What made you think that way? The dispute was over a repair bill by the way."

"Of course it was. Right now we're thinking a smuggling angle," said Beckett with a shrug of her shoulders. "We've encountered specially modified trailers before. False bottoms could be disassembled at the terminal or at the customers place. 'Specials' would need to be 'repaired' in order to extract the special cargo. The mechanic helped himself to some of the shipment when he 'repaired' the rig and had to be eliminated."

"Or he discovered the scheme and wanted in," offered Castle.

"So a falling out between thieves," said Special agent Elliot. "Passes the common sense test, but how do we prove it?"

"We dig," said one of the FBI agents. "What you're suggesting Marshal is their importing high value stuff."

"Don't overlook the export direction," added Beckett. "One of the rings we busted the out flowing commodity was laptops."

"The other common commodity was guns," added Castle. "Let me guess. The alibi was created in Buffalo?"

"No, Castle," said Prosecutor Williams. "Niagara Falls."

"Niagara Falls," repeated Beckett absentmindedly. "Makes sense. It's a touristy place that's close and probably well known by the people. Marshal Castle have you ever been there?"

"Niagara Falls? No. But I think we need to visit both Buffalo and Niagara Falls. Does anyone know in what hotel they created the alibi?"

"The Seneca Niagara Resort & Casino," added Arisu. "I still haven't figured out how they hacked in and made the video."

"Arisu you're the geek's geek," Castle said with sincere affection. "But I think your knowledge of technology makes you blind. I'm suggesting that hacking wasn't required. All this was done by a human on site, and that's why we need to visit, after we've done our homework of course."

"Including the credit card charges?"

"Yes, that's the easy part," added Beckett, "After all the owner of the card was probably more than willing to give up the number and expiration date."

"Arisu, have you seen the video?"

"Ah, no."

"We need to correct that," said Beckett hastily. "Just out of curiosity, what would it take to create a false video record?"

"You would need the original record of course, plus video of the subject, and some video editing tools. My niece could do a creditable job on her laptop. For a real good job you would need a reasonable desktop machine, some video processing cards and some skill. Less technical skill than you think Castle, but still someone who is more the artist than the technician and very good with handling the details, shadows, sizing those sorts of things."

"That begs a question," said Beckett with an exasperated sigh. "Did the murderer commit the murder knowing that an alibi could be created, or was the creation of the alibi a spur of the moment thing?"

"If spur of the moment, who ordered it," added Marshal Dillon?

"Well Marshal, do you have a plan," asked Lead Investor Elliot?

"Not yet," said Castle as he got up and headed to a white board. "But we can create one," he said as he grabbed a marker and started writing.

"I guess we have a multi-fold objective. The first one is to find out what makes this event worthy of a false alibi. The next two are related who ordered its creation and who did the actual hands on work. We also need some generic background stuff – smuggling in the western New York Area."

"We'll take that one Marshal," said a voice from the FBI side of the crowd. "I know some people in the ICC and Commerce. They should be able to help."

"Count me in," said a voice from the Justice side. "I've got contacts too. We also need to look at the transport company as well as the truck repair company."

"Absolutely right," said Beckett as she watched her husband make the entry of the white board. "Who's got the contacts to look at the Canadian side of things? I'm thinking that they also have a favorite 'repair house' for their modifications on their side of the border."

"Just low level RCMP contacts," said an agent from the FBI side of the room.

"Let me take a crack at that," said Councilor Williams. "The State AG has a pretty good relationship with his peer in Quebec."

"Right," said Castle. "We need an in depth check on Mister Randy Freeze and the owner of the garage. What routes, how often etc."

"That's also a decent cover for an enforcer," added Beckett.

"Susan," Castle said looking at the ADA. "I know a certain Executive ADA that would go ballistic if something like this false alibi thing happened to him. Could you give your counterpart a call and find out how he let himself be ambushed. Your cover…

"…is easy. My boss doesn't want it to happen to him. Mister Williams do you have the Prosecutors contact information?"

"Sure give me a minute."

"Beckett?"

"A certain Police Captain is wondering why her counterpart didn't, couldn't or wasn't allowed to break the alibi. Yeah I'll make the call."

"Next we need information on the Lawyer. Was he a local? Does he have any special connections or clients? We are also going to need his phone logs."

"That could be difficult. Privilege you know," said Miss Smith.

"We could try an end run," said a voice from the Justice side of the room. "We suspect the person or persons who crafted the alibi worked at the Hotel. Why don't we use the hotel employees as our point of entry, determine who had access and work backwards."

"Two traps," said Castle. "Look for people who transferred or who are no longer working for the hotel. The second trap will be tougher to detect. What if they met face to face?"

"Motive," asked another voice.

"They work in a casino. Gambling debt," offered Beckett.

"Another filter to use on the employee list," said an enthusiastic voice. "Makes sense."

"I've got no problem with getting some of the Lawyer data Mister Castle," said Prosecutor Williams. "What do you need?"

"I would like a client list, but that's probably out of the range of doable. How about phones and financials? From those we can play connect the dots."

"Could we get a sense of what type of lawyer he is and may-be his major associates," added Beckett.

"So you want to know about his business and the man. Got it."

Castle wrote one final word on the white board, capped the marker, replaced it on the tray, and walked away from the board.

"Babysitter," asked Arisu with a hint of a smile.

"Yeah if Beckett and I are going to Buffalo and Niagara Falls we are going to need a babysitter. The laughter in the room was genuine and heartfelt. The other meaning of baby-sitter was not lost on Kelly.

"What I'm proposing is that we do our homework and then go and make some people uncomfortable and handle what shakes out."

"Works," said a voice from the FBI side of the room.

"Councilors," said Beckett. "If I remember properly you said you had other similar cases. We need to look at the causes and principles in those too."

"I think we can assemble that material by tomorrow morning," said Miss Smith. "I'm still not sure if going to Buffalo and Niagara Falls will be worthwhile."

"I'm sure," said Marshal Dillon. "It lets the bad guys know we weren't fooled and applies pressure on maybe their weakest links. It may not result in a breakthrough but I think it's worth it."

"I don't know if I can justify the Warrants," she continued.

"I can," said Prosecutor Williams. "I'll get them for you," he continued looking at the Castle's. "Locals will execute, but you will direct the operation and the data you collect will come here. Just let me know what, where and when."

Beckett nodded her understanding and looked at Castle.

"As a certain Police Captain always yells at me, 'get back to work you slackers.' So…" continued Castle as he made a waving motion with his hands.

"I do not," came Beckett's immediate response as she glared at her husband.

Castle's defiant look and the polite laughter from the room morphed Beckett's glare into a small smile. "Well maybe," she recanted. "But only to a select few who are slackers," she added. The smile broadened as the laughter increased and she heard the meeting brake up and the side conversations about splitting up the work and accomplishing the tasks started to fill the room.

Beckett helped Castle with the paper work for a log-in on the classified network. After she had settled him in on the unclassified network and he started to capture the material he had written on the white board Beckett went in search of the contact information for the case and a quiet place to make a phone call.

Castle's capturing of the material he had written on the white board was continually interrupted by agents, both Justice and FBI. They came up introduced themselves and offered suggestions for other tasks. Most of the suggestions made sense and Castle added them to the material which he had already written. Approximately and hour and fifteen minutes later Castle finished, leaned back in his chair turned his head and looked longingly at the coffee bar. Just as he was about to get up Kate came into view. He really didn't like the outfit she was wearing, but it was better than the one's she first purchased when she became a Police Captain. In this outfit there was no doubt that the suit was inhabited by a real woman. The early outfits, not so much.

Castle smiled as he watched Kate pour two cups, and it looked like she was holding an animated conversation with someone out of Castle field of view. Kate turned her back to Castle as she added cream and sugar to the coffee. Castle admired the view and wondered, not for the first time, what had prompted Kate to say yes.

Finally Kate turned around and headed in his direction and it became clear who Beckett was taking to. Susan Campbell, the ADA out of the New York office. She accompanied Beckett, coffee in hand and the expression on her face was grim. Castle looked back to Beckett. He had seen that expression several times. In the past he had either run for cover or held her in his arms and tried to distract her until she had calmed down enough for civilized conversation. Unfortunately neither option was available. As they approached Castle got up and pulled out chairs for the ladies.

Susan gifted him with a small smile. "With service like this no wonder you keep him around."

"He didn't want me to spill his coffee," Kate countered almost automatically.

"I'm hurt," Castle protested as he held Kate's chair. "Really hurt, two sugars right?"

Beckett raised her eyebrow and gave Castle her 'I'm not amused look.'

Castle ignored Beckett, sat down and took a sip of the coffee. He looked from Beckett to Susan and back to Beckett. "What's the matter you two. You," he said addressing Beckett, "Look like you want to kick my ass into next week, or beat a heavy bag into submission. And you," he said looking at Susan. "Your expression says your holding connecting diamonds and the flop came up all spades…What's going on."

"I knew I shouldn't play cards with you guys," offered Susan with a wan smile. "It's the Buffalo stuff. It's infuriating."

"Yes it is," agreed Beckett, the venom in her voice unmistakable.

Castle looked at Beckett and frowned. "Hey guys that was Buffalo not New York remember?...What happened?" Castle studied Beckett as she exhaled loudly.

"That's why I keep him around," she pronounced. "Occasionally he makes sense and the shock absolutely surprises me."

"Yeah," agreed Susan. "You guys don't screw-up too often and when you do you bust your ass to correct it. But this was a …"

"A clusterfuck ," added Beckett. "A pure uncomplicated clusterfuck."

"What happened?"

"Wait a second," said Beckett as Councilor Williams and Marshal Dillon approached. "I'm reasonably sure the Councilor needs to hear this."

"Agreed."

"What did you find out," Councilor Williams asked as he settled into an empty chair. The silence was deafening.

"Rock, paper, scissors for who starts," offered Castle quietly.

Beckett glared at her husband for a moment and then laughed slight as she reached out to grasp Castle's hand. "Another reason why I keep you around. I'll start." Beckett took a long sip from her quickly cooling coffee and began the tale of the State of New York versus Randy Freeze. "On the surface the package the Buffalo Police handed the District Attorney looked pretty good."

"Except it wasn't," added Susan.

"Except it wasn't," agreed Beckett. "They give the DA motive, opportunity, a witness to an altercation that took place earlier in the day, GSR that's gunshot residue, and blood evidence. They also had a potential witness at the crime scene and a car of the same make and model leaving the crime scene. Everything was so good that they didn't dive too deep."

"And it fell apart in court," added Susan with a shake of her head.

"Yeah, it did. The Captain said he was under pressure to get this case to trail and that contributed to the … ah…"

"Sloppiness," offered Castle.

"As good a word as any," agreed Beckett. "Mister Williams do you have any idea what caused the DA to pressure the Police Department to rush the case forward?"

"Lots of things," the Special Prosecutor began with a frown. "But the primary reason was race, on both sides of the coin. The victim was black, the killer was white, and the Lead Detective was black. The local media drummed up the murder so much that the DA was considering filing this as a hate crime and the suspect accused the Police of racial profiling. It was an ugly mess."

Mister Williams stopped took a sip of his coffee, grimaced and continued.

'There's no disguising a cold coffee face,' thought Castle as he finished his now lukewarm cup.

"Look Mister Smith is … was the definition of an American success story. He grew up as a poor intercity kid with gang connections. He made a decision and joined the Service, was Honorably Discharged and used his education benefits to purse his passion, in his case working on cars and trucks. He's been working at that garage for six years. His big dream was to own his own garage. He's married to a high school teacher and has one son with a second child on the way. He's an assistant coach to a Pee Wee hockey team and helps out with his wife's high school hockey team, and they're glad to have him. By any measure Mister Steve Smith was proof that the American Dream is alive and well."

"What's the punishment for killing a hockey coach in Canada? Death by a thousand skate cuts? Freezing in a pond?"

"Castle," exclaimed Beckett. "Sometimes…"

"Just wondering that's all. Considering how much the Canadians love hockey… What happened at the trail?"

"Well after the 'People' rested their case the Defense Attorney made them look like a bunch of vengeful amateurs. It only took him an hour or so to blow up the case," replied Susan.

"But the evidence, surely…" suggested Castle.

"The evidence," snorted Susan. "The Defense Attorney either demolished it, or gave a reasonable alternative explanation, and the timing and presentation of the alibi was pure theater. My boss would have loved it."

Susan finished her coffee before continuing. "The blood evidence was weak at best. They only had enough for a Type match, not a DNA match. " Susan shook her head an started to laugh. "When it became his turn to question the CSU specialist the defense attorney made him read the personal property list from his client's arrest. It contained an item, his dog tags."

"Let me guess," suggested Castle. "The killer and the victim shared a common blood type."

"Yeah O-Positive"

"Just the most common type," said Marshal Dillon.

"Even then the CSU specialist waffled. Something about anybody can order dog tags made. He's right of course and that's when he was handed a lab report to read. It proved the defendants blood type. Bottom line the lawyer got the CSU specialist to admit that they, the Police, did not bother to determine the blood type of the defendant and any reasonable person would do everything they could to get the blood out of a shirt before it became ruined."

"How did they handle the GSR?"

"Elegantly. They brought in the manger of the gun range and the sign-in sheet for the previous day. The GSR was on the shirt because of the time he spent at the range and the defendant hadn't done laundry yet."

"Didn't the Police check on his story," asked a bewildered Castle.

"Apparently not. The ADA was caught completely by surprise when the man's name showed up on the witness list. Again the Defense made the case that the Police hadn't bothered to do any real work. See the trend?"

"Yeah, the altercation?"

"An apology. The defendant admitted following him and confronting the victim in the supermarket parking lot. He said he did it to apologize and the person he should have been yelling out was the victim's boss. It seems to fit because the traffic cams have the killer's car leaving the city to the north and the victim buying groceries for his family, eating dinner and head down to the gym for a workout. That was the victims normal pattern. At the crime scene all the witness could say was that a rather large man shot the victim and fled in a car that was the same make and model as the defendant's. That car headed east out of the city."

"When was the Defendant arrested?"

"The next day when he returned to his house."

"How was the alibi presented," asked Castle.

"With style and with a sense of purpose," replied Susan with a touch of envy in her voice. "He set the Prosecution Team up and then delivered one heck of a knockout blow. First he recalled the Lead Detective and asked if they routinely review the financials of the suspects. He said 'yes but this time there was no need.' He then gave the Detective the credit card statement with the room charge. The Detective said that didn't prove a thing. When asked what would the Detective replied 'Video' and that's when the Defense Attorney called the Officer from Niagara Falls to testify. The Officer showed the video of the defendant entering and leaving the hotel and stated that he and his partner had watched the video and these were they only times the defendant was shone on camera. "

"Again the witness list," said Castle.

"I don't think the ADA knew what was coming," replied Susan. "Anyway the Defense Attorney's closing remarks were brutal. He used the Lead Detective's words about a video against him and portrayed the Police and DA as lazy, vindictive, and this arrest was more a result of racial profiling than good police work. He closed by saying the killer of his son's hockey coach was still at large and the Police was doing nothing about it."

"That's pretty strong."

"Yeah I read his closing argument. It was a thing of beauty," said Susan. "The jury was out long enough to drink a cup of coffee, that's it."

"It sounds like the killer may actually be innocent," said Miss Smith. "If he had all of these answers and the alibi why did he consent to go to trial?"

"Because he's guilty," said Castle.

"And he wanted the jeopardy to be eliminated," added Kate. "This still leads us with a batch of questions."

"Same ones in fact," agreed Castle.

"Sir," said Susan addressing the New York State special prosecutor, "Right now the Police and the DA in Buffalo may be dysfunctional. The AG may want to take a hard look at the situation."

"The AG is aware and working to restore confidence and trust. I'll not lie to you it's tough sliding." At that time Castle's stomach grumbled loudly.

"I guess that mean's its lunch time," said Beckett with a thinly obscured smirk.

Beckett gathered her things and headed, with Castle in tow, toward the elevators.

"Where we headed," asked Castle when he noticed that Beckett had pressed a button for one of the subbasements?

"There's something you need to see, and no I'm not going to give you a hint."

"Spoil sport," grossed Castle.

Kate gave her husband a small sad smile. 'It's for your own good love,' she thought. 'Your physical body is healing nicely. It's the real you I'm worried about now.'

They exited the elevator, turned right, easily pushed through a set of heavy double doors and were confronted by the sound of gunfire. They had arrived at the FBI's indoor shooting range.

"Afternoon Captain Beckett. Visiting Law Enforcement Officers working in the building are always welcome," said the agent who was unfortunate enough to draw the 'Safety Officer' duty for the week. "Normally the stalls are scheduled by appointment. But since we're underutilized right now just grab any open stall. I don't recognize your companion."

"Agent Sauer this is Marshal Castle. Castle Agent Sauer. We met a year ago at one of those cross-pollination affairs."

"Yeah and I remember she kicked our collective asses on the range."

"I've got a good instructor," replied Beckett with a touch of pride in her voice. "We don't need a stall. I just want to show the Marshal the posture you guys did on the shootout in the warehouse almost two weeks ago."

"Let me pull it out of the trash. We had an instructor in from Quantico here last week. He made us take it down. He said no one was that good with his off-hand."

"What a toad," mumbled Castle under his breath. "He wouldn't be open to take a wager on that would he," he said louder.

"I don't know. The next time he shows I give you a call. Could you leave me a card? Ah here it is," he finished as he unfolded the poster and tried to flatten it out on the desk.

"I don't have a card," said Castle. "Call Beckett, she normal knows where I'm at."

Kate watched Castle's face as he started to read the poster. At first the pain on his face was obvious. As his eyes travelled down the poster the expression of pain lessened and was replaced by a look of acceptance and finally understanding.

At the top of the poster were the photos of the heads of the two assassins. A ruler had been added to show the tightness of the groups. In both cases it was less than one and half inches.

The first text bullet was labeled Conditions: Dimly lit warehouse. Range: Between twenty and twenty five yards. The targets were moving and almost in position to have a clear, point-blank shot at his partner. The Officer that made the shots had been tortured for over an hour, was bleeding out from knife cuts, his primary hand was broken and had been hit in his right shoulder.

The next text bullet was labeled Results. The Officer's skill with his off-hand SAVED THE LIFE OF HIS PARTNER. Can you hit the broad side of a barn with your off-hand?

The tag line of the poster was simply: Use your range time wisely.

Castle finished reading the poster looked up and locked eyes with Kate. 'Thank-you 'she silently mouthed. Castle nodded. Kate searched her husband's face. He appeared to be calmer and more at peace with himself. 'One lesson down, one to go,' thought Kate.

"You were there weren't you Captain Beckett? Did he really use his off-hand?"

"Yes."

"I wish I could meet the guy."

"You just did. Ready Marshal," asked Beckett?

Kate accepted her husband's arm and together they left the gun range.

"Why," asked Castle once they were in the elevator and headed back to the Ground Floor?

"Lucy made it. She wanted to promote off-hand proficiency."

"Not going to happen unless they make off-hand proficiency a yearly evaluated thing."

"I know."

The two and a half block to the restaurant was torture, both for the heat and humidity and the crowded sidewalks. Finally they arrived at the 'Triple-S', and it was packed to overflowing.

"Let me guess Soup, Salad and Sandwiches," quipped Castle.

"No, Sandwiches, Salad and Soup," Beckett replied with a grin. "They're usually not this busy. Normally I would suggest we head elsewhere but we're a little short on time and our choices are limited. That is unless you want to eat at 'Starbucks' or 'Macs'?"

"I guess this will do," shrugged Castle as he got in line behind Kate and started to read the menu posted on the wall behind the counter. Castle had settled on the double cheeseburger plate that is until Kate ordered a bowl of tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich for him. 'How can I be mad about comfort food,' thought Castle as he paid the bill.

Kate collected her tray, turned and looked at the dining area. It was packed. The only two open seats where on stools by the windows, and they were far apart.

"Remember who brought you," Castle remarked as he headed toward the stool at the other end of the counter. Kate's answering smile was answer enough.

"Excuse me gentlemen," Kate said as she slid between two obvious friends. "This seems to be the only seat left in the place."

"For a beautiful woman like you will make the sacrifice. I'm Tom," said the man on Kate's right "and the man to your left is Bob."

"I'm Kate. This place is more crowded than I remember."

"Well Moe's is closed for renovation," said Bob.

"You mean they had to respond to the Health violations," quipped Tom. "That leaves choices for good, quick food around here limited."

"Sounds like an opportunity," replied Kate as she sipped her iced tea and took a spoonful of her soup.

"As far as businesses go, restaurants are worse than a crap shoot," said Tom. "You work around here?"

"It's a temporary thing."

"Well if your new to the area Tom and I will be more than willing to show you around and point out the good spots," said Bob.

"Yeah, why don't you join us for drinks after work at The Blue Mountain? They normally have a small jazz combo playing, the drinks are reasonably priced and the snacks for happy hour are really pretty good."

"Thanks but no," Kate said with a smile as she finished her sandwich.

"You sure? The place is real nice, the music pretty good and I'm sure you would have a good time," Tom persisted.

"I'm a married woman," Kate replied a little crossly as the gentle persuasion continued.

"A beautiful one at that," replied Bob. "Being married just means you have experience…. You don't know what you'd be missing."

"You don't know what I got," Kate said softly with a smile. "Here he comes now," she said as she looked over her shoulder. "Ready Babe," Kate purred as Castle appeared behind her?

Kate inwardly laughed as she saw the shocked expression on the faces of the two relatively handsome young men as they looked up at Castle. His badge as a U.S. Marshal was clearly visible and the expression on his face was not pleasant. Their discomfort increased when they saw Beckett's badge and weapon for the first time. "Good luck tonight," she mock whispered.

"What was that all about," asked Castle once they were on the street and headed back to the FBI building? "I saw you guys doing a lot of talking at lunch."

"Nothing much," said Kate, her ego greatly boosted by the encounter. "The two guys hit on me and invited me out for 'drinks'."

"They what," roared Castle as he stopped dead in his tracks. "I ought to…"

"Hang on to the arm of the woman who loves you with all her heart," offered Kate with a gleam in her eye and something special in her voice as she tugged Castle forward.

"I guess,… that sounds like a good idea," he continued as he trudged forward.

"You love me," he asked a few steps later?

"Yeah. Just because my brilliant, pseudo-rich, ruggedly handsome and incredibly sexy husband has been on the DL for a while, that does mean I'm going to trade him for a par of rookies," she quipped.

" A baseball analogy," seethed Castle. "Why does everyone speak in sports analogies instead of English?"

Kate turned her head and snuck a peek at her husband and laughed. "Besides the two men in my life keeping me hopping as it is. I don't have the time to train another."

"Two men," remarked Castle hoping he knew where Kate was heading.

"Yeah, my aforementioned incredibly sexy husband and my two-legged tiger," Kate hushed.

"Ah… the kiss thief," said Castle with a laugh.

"The what," replied an astounded Kate?

"The kiss thief," continued Castle with a straight face. "It seems like every time I see him, he's kissing my girl. It's gotten so bad that my in need of a kiss light is continually on."

"Your what," Kate laughed?

"In need of a kiss light," supplied Castle.

"How can I tell if it's on?"

"My eyes are open and you aren't in my arms."

Kate stopped spun a surprised Castle around and kissed him. "How about now?"

"It went off for a moment there," Castle replied as he opened his eyes. He looked down at Kate's very kissable neck, the soft point of her chin, her very kissable lips that were upturned in a small smile, the cute nose, and the eyes that he had become lost in some many times in the past. "But it came on again."

"Well that's the best I can do… for now," hushed Kate as she disengaged and started to lead them back to work. "We'll work on it more at home. I promise."

"Missus Castle have I told you I love you?"

'Just with your eyes, your hands, your words and just about everything else,' thought Kate. "Yeah Babe," she husked, "you have, but I'll never get tired of you telling me."

The remainder of the walk back to the FBI Building and into the Task Force room went by in the space of an eye blink.

"Something to drink," asked Castle as Beckett sat down at her chosen spot and reached for a phone and started her computer?

"Sure Babe. I need to take care of some business from my day job."

Kate looked at the bottle of water Castle had placed at her shoulder and inwardly sighed. She really wanted a cup of coffee. 'Payback is bitch and today her name is love,' she thought. Just as Kate had looked out for her husband at lunch by ordering for him instead of letting him order his normal diet busting, mega-calorie double-cheeseburger platter he had looked out for her by giving her water instead of coffee. 'He's still concerned about developing high blood pressure,' she thought, 'and for that I forgive him.' "Thanks Babe," she said as she unscrewed the cap and took a long drink as her remote login top the NYPD was being processed.

The sound of someone pounding on a table and Castle's raised voice brought Captain Beckett's attention back to the Task Force's room. She had been aware that Castle had signed on to his account did some surfing and then left to troll the room. 'What is that man up to now,' she asked herself as she rushed to the center of the disturbance.

"Guys," said Castle as he stepped up on a chair and looked over the room. "It appears that some of you have made some interesting discoveries this morning, but the problem is no one else except you knows about it!... Look I know the reality here is that we have competing agencies and we are all human and want the credit for uncovering the key tidbit the breaks this case. Trust me when I say that I know what it's like to be an outsider fighting to justify my existence to a bunch of skeptics who are sure they neither need nor want my help. …It's frustrating and it makes you do things that are counterproductive, like holding onto information."

Castle paused and looked over the room. From the expression on some of the faces he knew that he had struck a nerve. "We all know that cases aren't solved by a single piece of information. One piece leads to another to another, kind of like dominos in reverse. Also the information we need seldom comes from a single source. Forensics and ME specialists provide us some guidance as does witness statements, phone logs, videos, bank statements etc. etc."

Castle paused again. From what he could see he held everyone's attention. "Quite often we need the help of specialists. The problem is how we tell the specialists that we need their help. You guys have discovered some names that need to be checked out, that includes phones, finances, acquaintances and the like. The problem is that no one is exploiting your discoveries! Waiting until scheduled status meetings may be your standard practice, but I submit it's unacceptable. It wastes one commodity we as investigators have little of, time. This Team needs to quickly document their findings, pass their requests for information to the appropriate people and move on. I really don't care about the method, white boards, formal memos, working notes, an electronic bulletin board or what. Adopt something and make it work! Also recognize that your discoveries may be important to other people for reasons you don't know. This has happened to me more times than I care to admit."

"Said the man who has helped the NYPD solve over a hundred and fifty Homicides," said Special Agent Gonzales.

"Well," said one of the FBI agents as the silence started to lengthen. "We do you use an electronic bulletin board when collaborate between sites."

"So do we," chirped an agent from Justice.

"Each Team has a site? With normal rules for pushing out results as soon as you have them," offered Special Agent Gonzales?

"Works for me, how soon can we get one installed?"

"I'll call IT. It shouldn't take over a couple of hours," said another Agent. "We already know what we want."

"Sounds great," said Castle. "In the meantime can we at least share discoveries?"

"You bet," said the Justice Agent that had first approached Castle with his finding about the Defense Lawyer.

"One other thing," said Captain Beckett her voice strained but strengthening as she spoke. "This is personal for me. The man, the woman, the boss," she continued using her hands to make quotation marks around 'the boss', "is still out there. That SOB ordered the kidnapping and torture of my husband. I want his head before 'the boss' hires another Team and they finish the job."

The Agents looked from Beckett to Castle and back. A lot of them had forgotten that fact. The silence was broken by the sound of Kate's phone ringing.

"When is an ass-kicking not an ass-kicking," whispered Marshal Dillon as the room burst into activity and got back to work?

"When it's done from the heart by someone who's been there and done that and not even vaguely interested in taking names," offered Kelly.

"You know considering Castle's heritage, I wonder why he wasn't recruited."

"I checked," said Kelly in a whisper. "His upbringing. They thought him a spoiled Mama's boy."

"Which he confirmed by his behavior once he become successful."

"Until Beckett."

"Until Beckett," confirmed the Marshal.

Castle was concerned that nothing really had changed as he watched the crowd disperse, but fragments of conversation of Agents telling people outside their Team what they found and asking for help convinced him that maybe, just maybe the investigation would progress. Feeling good, he headed back to his spot. Kate was still on the phone. He watched her cover the mouthpiece with her hand. "Castle fetch Arisu for me please?"

'Arf' thought Castle as he reversed course and went looking for Arisu.

It took Castle a minute or so to track down Arisu just as she was starting to sit down at her terminal. It looked like she had just poured herself a fresh cup of coffee.

"Good speech."

"Wasn't meant to be," said Castle apologetically. "My Mistress sent me to fetch you."

"Mistress ha," said Arisu as she got up with a small smile on her face. "You guys sure have a complicated relationship."

"Not really. Beckett commands and I execute."

"For a 'Scooby Snack'? I presume," said Arisu as she looked longingly at the steaming cup in front of her.

"Not exactly," replied Castle with a huge smile on his face.

"Good, I was beginning to wonder about you two. What's it about?"

"Don't know."

"What's up Kate," asked Arisu once they had made it back to Kate's area? "Your 'Castle' retriever was clueless why you asked him to fetch me."

"I did say fetch didn't I"

"Arf!"

Beckett looked at Castle shook her head and then looked back at Arisu. "The City guys found something interesting on the camera lines. I thought you might want to take a look at it before the Demolition boys showed up."

"Absolutely. Let's go."

"Captain Beckett," asked the taller of the two men waiting in the shade of the truck? Both of them were wearing hard hats and yellow safety vests. The taller one may have been an athlete once, but the punch around his waist was amply proof that lifting a beer bottle does not burn that many calories. The smaller of the two had the thinness one associated with one who smokes way too much, and the two butts near the truck seemed to strengthen the point.

"That's me Mister…"

"I'm Ed Ludlow and this is my partner Sam Spade."

"What can I say," said the smaller man as he offered his hand. "My grandmother was a fan and my Mom absolutely loved my Grandma and it does appear we have a bit of a mystery here."

"Thanks for looking into this. This is Arisu, she's a specialist in these types of devices and my partner Castle."

"Anyway I can use the bucket to look at what we got?"

"The Union would fry me alive if I let non-union people use the City's equipment."

"How about you take me then, I'm small I'm sure will both fit."

"I'll take you," said Sam. "Let me get you a hardhat and a vest. The Safety People make the Union Reps seem like puppy dogs when it comes to the use of safety equipment and following procedures. We got something strange up there and I'm interested in finding out what you think it is."

"Captain Beckett I may need your help in pitching something to my boss. This isn't the first occurrence of the cameras being trapped or tapped."

"I'm familiar with two other incidents. The hit on the Prosecutors in the Spring and when my husband got kidnapped. They cut the feeds to hide their escape route. Have there been more incidents?"

"A couple, I don't remember the details offhand."

"You want me to do what exactly?"

"Help me convince my boss to schedule periodic inspections."

"What's been done now," asked Castle?

"Nothing planned. We respond when there's a reported problem. This is pretty reliable equipment so that doesn't happen too often. It seems like the only times we go out is when there's been a power outage, high winds move the field of view, or an ice storm. As I said this stuff is pretty reliable and doesn't break."

"I'll bring it to the attention of the Chief. What we find here may strengthen the case. Castle?"

"We'll talk to Bob on the next poker night."

"You play cards with the Mayor?"

"Just nickel, dime, quarter stuff. It basically a place to talk out of school without having to worry about what you said making it to the press, and besides he's a horrible bluffer."

Sam and Arisu were looking at the device when the Demolitions unit rolled up.

"Captain Beckett, I'm Lieutenant Harris. What do we have?"

"I don't know exactly. I asked the city to look at these cameras here because I thought someone was monitoring the feed. They found something. Right now Arisu, a specialist from another Agency is looking at the thing."

"There appear to be two devices Sir," offered Ed. "One appears to be a squib. It looks the squib will be used to take the camera off-line and the other is … well I don't know what it does."

Everyone looked up as the bucket containing Sam and Arisu started to return to the ground.

"Arisu this is Lieutenant Harris, Lieutenant this is Arisu. She has some skill with these types of devices."

"Excuse me for asking, but Miss Arisu is it? How skilled are you?"

"Fair enough," smiled Arisu. "I've built and deployed over a thousand of small scale explosive devices. Some like the one up there, to destroy sensitive equipment, others to kill as many people as possible so that my Team could return alive." Arisu watched the Lieutenant swallow nervously.

"What you have up there," she continued, "is two devices. One device is a simple command detonated squib designed to cut the camera feed. It's tied to camera power. The command is Radio Frequency based. I couldn't tell what frequency band they were using, key fob, garage door…."

"….Cellular," added Harris as he nodded his understanding.

"Until you get that thing disconnected I suggest …"

"We'll utilize local full spectrum jamming. What about the other device."

"The other device has looks like they put it there for the long haul too because it also uses camera power."

"So the device explodes either by RF command detonation or if power to the camera is removed?"

"Correct."

"But what does the other device do," asked an exasperated Castle?

"It compresses and retransmits the video feed. Somewhere around her are a receiver and a mass storage unit. The bad guys can sit down at one of the places around here send a command and download the compressed video."

"But twenty-four hours' worth of video is huge."

"There only interested in certain times," said Castle.

"And the camera has a clock," added Arisu. "If they use 10:1 compression than an hours' worth of video can be transferred in six minutes. So if they concentrate on the morning rush pre-meeting they can download their video in less time it takes to drink a cup of coffee. These guys have cooked up something I would use."

"Arisu, you look pissed," noted Castle.

"I am. It looks like SOB used my design and my tactics! Look Lieutenant I need to be there when you take this thing apart. I betting that internally they're using a Field-Programmable Gate Array. And I would like to see the code they used to program it."

"Ah…," the Lieutenant temporized. "Captain you know I can't…"

"…Have any non-department personnel present while you're dismantling a device."

"Exactly."

"Okay I'm assuming you are going to hook up a power source and take the whole unit back to your lab to disarm."

"That would be safest."

"I'm also betting that the room you're going to the work in has video monitors."

"That is also true."

"Can I sit with you and watch the video?"

"I…that passes the letter."

"After it's disarmed I want to help dissect it. Look my quid-pro-quo is two-fold. Whatever I learn I'll share. It won't make my boss happy, but she's not about to fire me. And the second point is you'll have a point of contact and I assure you MY reach is longer and broader than you can ever imagine."

"Deal."

"Captain…."

"It looks like I need to organize a scavenger hunt."

"No I'll take care of that. As soon as we dissect this thing we'll know the frequency and communications protocol I'll upload something with an embedded surprise. I need to know…"

"The camera's in the garage," Castle burst out. "If they've been compromised…."

"Lucy and her folks should be able to help with that. Lieutenant we both have some work to do."

"Right, guys," said the Lieutenant looking at Ed and Sam, "I need to use your truck."

"Camera's," asked Lucy once the Castles had reentered the room.

"Bulletin Board and what Team am I on," asked Castle?

"An hour or so and the Marshal's."

"Then I guess I'll use the white board near my spot."

Castle started writing and within a minute he had a small crowd.

"Guys, the cameras have been compromised so we can assume everyone has been identified. The NYPD is removing the threat and with Arisu's help they take it apart technically. She is assuming there's a video drop box around her somewhere and she plans to compromise it. Hopefully she will do it in a way we can track the bad guys back to their…lair."

"She will," said Kelly. "That's how she thinks."

"NYC needs to come up with the motivation and plan to check its cameras, especially those covering sensitive sites. Beckett?"

"I push on the Chief. If the bad guys can use our own technology against us… it could help them plan better crimes. You're going to talk to the Mayor right?"

"I'll help," said Susan as Castle shook his head yes. "The DA carries a pretty big stick and he's not averse to using it if he needs to."

"Hopefully the need will be obvious and he won't need to. Next Lucy, tell your boss about the situation. I also suggest you have your people take a look at your video feeds just to be sure. We don't know if the Task Force or this building was the target."

"Right," said Miss Smith "and I suggest we put-off further plans until we make that determination."

Castle looked at Beckett and bit back his response his immediate response of 'well we'll know for sure when we ask them,' when he saw the warning on her face.

"Castle you know those cameras are physically on FBI property and what it would take to modify them… Of course you do. I've have them checked out anyway."

"Well that's the next point. What do we do once we Arisu's surprise tracks them back to where ever. I seriously doubt we will be able to fool them with fake video for long. So the initial location is very time sensitive. "

"That's what we need to discuss," said Miss Smith. "I would like us to consider 'watching the watchers.'"

"Lucy, could you poll your boss on that issue and get back to us? I want a plan of attack laid out for both options before COB. I'm assuming that since the FBI was the target you guys would want to plan for both contingencies and execute any raid."

"I think so, not that the NYPD won't be welcome. I'll ask the Director about the watcher thing, but I've got an idea on how he's going to feel."

Chapter 8 Dinner and a …Murder?

"Castle," said Beckett after she had looked at her Dad's watch. "I need to head back to my day job. Can I give you a ride back to the Loft?"

"Sure," said Castle even though he really wanted to stick around and listen in on the strategy session. There was something in Kate's voice that made him pause.

"I don't mean to be picky," said Castle once Beckett's cruiser had entered traffic, "but I'm pretty sure that both the Loft and the 12th lie in the other direction."

"It's a new short cut I've found," said Beckett, her voice a little strange. "It's called the long way. Sit back and enjoy the ride."

"In this traffic?" It didn't take Castle long to figure out where Kate was heading, the docks….The warehouse where…'She's right,' he thought. 'There's a demon or two there that I need to kill…How did she?'

"That's what partners are for," Kate said softly as if reading his mind.

"Let's hope they let us in," said Castle once they had stopped in front of the building.

"Hear that, I'm sure I heard someone scream," said Kate with a straight face.

"Hey, that's normally my line."

"I knew it! You are a bad influence on me!"

"Always," said Castle as he tried the door knob. It was unlocked. "After you my lady."

"Thank you kind Sir," replied Kate, the banter in Castle's voice did not fool her for a second. Castle was a bit worried.

"Excuse me," said a twenty-something man politely his hand over the mouth piece of the phone. "This is private property. If you are looking for our main business office it's Downtown. Our annex here will be closed for the next couple of days."

"I'm Captain Beckett," said Beckett performing a ritual she had down hundreds of times in the past, "and this is my partner Mister...Marshal Castle. What we need to do is walk through the warehouse portion of the crime scene."

"Let me call you back. We have some visitors," said the young man as he hung up the phone and stood up to his full impressive height. "That's not possible right now. Tomorrow would be better," he continued politely.

Inwardly Castle was impressed. The young man was tall, appeared to physically fit, forceful yet polite, and his suit appeared to be of great quality and tailored to fit. His whole bearing spoke of wealth, confidence and power.

"Now is an even better time," Beckett said evenly.

"I thought you people were through in there," the young man replied his voice polite but firm. "I don't know what more you can learn. Tomorrow ought to be soon enough."

"Tomorrow is not convenient," said Beckett, elevating her voice. "If you force me to get a warrant I will," she said even louder. She locked eyes with the young man and waited.

The wait was short, the door to the inner office opened and a middle aged man and a twenty-something woman appeared. Beckett felt her poker face slipping. Steeping through the door was John Marks, the CEO of the Westward Ho Trading Company. Kate saw the look of recognition on Mister Marks face and immediately started to wonder what was going on.

"Rob" asked Mister Marks his eyes shifting from Beckett and Castle back to the young man?

"They want to walk through the warehouse again Sir. I told them tomorrow would be okay, but they insist on today."

"Okay, Captain Beckett I was told that the FBI was through with the investigation and we could utilize the space. What does the NYPD hope to find?"

"It's not the NYPD Sir it's me," said Castle, "and I hope not to find demons. Would it possible to get some introductions?"

"Of course," said Mister Marks. "I recognize both of you, Captain Beckett of the 12th Precinct and her famous husband Mister Castle who just so happens to be my favorite murder mystery writer. Your recent dabbles into non-fiction have proven interesting reading. Your wife has a well-earned reputation as a no nonsense Cop. Unless my body reading skills have completely failed I think Captain Beckett recognized me as….

"John Marks the CEO of Westward Ho Trading Company."

"Correct and these are my two assistants Robert 'Rob' Konrad and Katlyn 'Cat' Marks….Cat why don't you accompany Mister Castle so our people don't get nervous."

"Sir," said and excited Rob, "that means he will see our…."

"Precious gem sorting and packing operation, yes I know. It also means that two more people will know of the operation. Somehow I think what Mister Castle will see and undoubtedly tell Captain Beckett isn't high up on there want to know or concerned about list. I'm also sure they're not about to tell the world. Rob, why don't you go with Kat? That will let me discuss something's with Captain Beckett."

"This way Sir," said Kat. "Mister Castle if it's not too painful, could you tell us what happened. I mean all we know is what was written in the papers and on the FBI's report. Could you…."

"Yeah, I guess so. It might help if I talked through it."

"Where do want to start," she asked as they walked through the door?

"At the beginning of course," Castle laughed dryly. "That would be on the other side of the warehouse."

"How is he," asked Marks once the door had closed behind the party?

Beckett regarded the CEO of Westward Ho cautiously. From what little research she had done she knew he was fifty-seven, but the head shot on the website did not do him justice. He was still handsome and just a tad over six feet and appeared to be in excellent physical condition. He had the appearance and confidence of one who worked out regularly. His tan indicated he spent a lot of time outside. Golf? Tennis? Maybe sailing? Probably all three. But what the picture couldn't portray was his piercing eyes or his sense of presence. Despite being a stranger Kate thought she detected a genuine note of concern in his voice.

"Physically his healing, no permanent damage, just the scars."

"Mentally?"

"There are a lot of warehouses in the City and he needs to remember how to walk out of them. I can't afford a spooked partner."

Mister Marks nodded his understanding. "It's like going out on your first patrol after getting hit or after R&R. You know what to do but you're more scared than the first time you went out. Some people actually freeze-up. I don't think Castle is one of those people, but still this is wise on your part for several reasons and courageous for Castle."

"You ex-Mil Sir?"

"Yes and I'm John and with your permission I'll call you Kate, and your husband is R…"

"Castle. I don't need many fingers to count how many people call him Rick. His Mother is the only one that dares call him Richard. It seems all of his friends and business associates just call him Castle."

"Castle it is then. And to answer your question I am ex-Military, a Marine. It's a family tradition and a Company requirement. That is if you hope to hold any senior management position. We don't care what country you were born in, as long as you serve."

"Why does your company insist on military service?"

"It's simple, freedom comes at a cost and the success of our Company depends upon free world markets and someone must pay the price. Why not work to secure our future? The other part is equally simple. Military service teaches a lot of things, some good some bad, but there's not a better way for a young man or woman to learn about the real world. When they come to work for the company they are college educated and have a breadth and depth of life experiences to draw upon. We can easily teach them our company processes and procedures."

"Family tradition, don't you worry about causalities?"

"Not really. Over the years the family has lost more people because they decided to stay in the Military than causalities. After they've served their twenty and retire they are still welcomed in the Company if they want to join. One of my Uncles joined us last year after spending twenty-five in the Army. He's an Operations Research guru. He streamlined our Singapore office big-time. We're rolling his practices into our other offices. The cost savings have been phenomenal."

"I think I understand. You said you wanted to talk about something?"

"Yes, tomorrow the Manager of the New York office and another employee of mine will be visiting the FBI building. What time would be convenient?"

"Any time after eight-thirty. Why are they coming?"

"We've found the link between the people who… you know," he said nodding toward the warehouse, "and my Company. Victor Prosperi is the person coming in. He is out of our Malta office. We regularly rotate people from one office to another. It gives them a broader perspective of the Company and the contacts they make help prevent friction when two offices compete for the same business. That's unimportant. What is important is that he subleased some space in this building to those people."

"If it was a contract, why didn't we find it?"

"We'll he kept it off-of the books and pocketed the fees."

"Why?"

"He likes fast cars, beautiful woman, and the thrill of gambling. When this came up we did a deep dive on everyone in the office. We discovered Victor had run up a considerable tab at a couple of places down in Little Russia and the new casino just across the border. We also discovered that he had paid them off in cash very recently."

"How did the FBI miss this?"

"He used credit cards in his cousin's name."

"Oh"

"As I said we dove deep. He will provide all the details of their meetings and business in exchange for immunity from prosecution, which the FBI should agree to easily enough because no real U.S. laws were broken. He said he did this as a favor for the Russians. The only crime he committed is stealing from us and we aren't going to press charges. We'll send him to a rehabilitation center for his gambling problem and then send him home. He can stay with the Company if he wants, but he's no longer on the fast track."

"Did he do any other favors for the Russians?" Kate saw John's eyes tighten, but otherwise his poker face was intact.

"Yes, and the appropriate agencies have been notified. That's all I'm at liberty to say about that subject… There's another topic I want to discuss, but it's of a personal nature." John continued once he saw Kate's nod. "A while ago you were obliquely approached about a change in profession. Correct?"

"Yes"

"I suggest you consider it, but not with that Team." John saw Kate's puzzled look and continued. "Look Congress needs good people, hell they need the best. The problem is with that Team. If you allow them to sponsor and guide you, they won't allow you to be you. They will keep reminding you about being a Team player and loyalty. When things get desperate they will remind you that they put you in office and that you owe them. If you try to cross them they will out you in less than a heart-beat and it will be messy. At best you will would get disillusioned and become a one-term wonder, at worst you'll become a cog in their machine."

"You paint a bleak picture. One I'm familiar with, but still bleak. There don't appear to be any options, because I'm assuming that the other Team plays by the same rules."

"Your assumption is essentially correct and false. You can run, win and not join any team."

"The resources? Castle is rich, but not that rich, and I would feel guilty about wasting his money."

"You will need to use a little of his money, sure, but the bulk of it will come from other sources, like me and others like me."

"You? Why?"

"Because like I said we need the best people in position to do things. We need people who think in black and white, not shades of gray. My support and those who think like me will come with two conditions. Interested in hearing them?"

Kate nodded, too stunned to speak.

"The first one sounds easy, but we know for a fact it's extremely difficult. Never compromise your core beliefs. If the 'Greater good' approach does harm, then reject it. Work harder to find a solution that doesn't do harm."

"That probably means I'll be voting No a lot. What's the other one?"

"That you stabilize your relationship with Castle."

"Stabilize my what," roared Kate as she stepped closer to John. "My relationship with Castle is solid and no concern of yours."

"Family values come from families," replied John unconcerned by Kate's outburst. "We know that your first year with Castle was ah rough? And we don't really know if your child is a conciliatory gesture on your part or the act of two loving people. Being a politician is tough. You need the real support of your family and we would need to be sure that you have it."

"Our son," said Kate through clenched teeth desperately trying to keep her anger in check "Is the most important thing in our life, as will be our next child if we are so blessed... Castle... The only way I'm leaving Castle is if he dies. When Death comes for my husband he had better bring his 'A-Game' because I'll stand in his way and I'm not going down without a fight!"

"And Castle? For you?"

"That," said Kate waving toward the warehouse "should be obvious."

"Good," said John stepping back and recapturing his personal space. "Kate, you should considering running for office. I can promise you my support…." John stopped talking as the door opened and Castle and the rest of the party returned.

"Kate don't go in there," gushed Castle. "Some of the things in there are absolutely gorgeous and I'm sure I can't afford them." Castle noticed the body language of the two and read the look on his wife's face. "What's going on in here? What happened," he asked? The playful tone in Castle's voice disappeared and had been replaced by a something much, much harder and it contained more than a touch of menace.

Kate watched as Castle's hand dropped and touched the combat baton that was in his pocket and his eyes tracked to Marks. She bit back the 'nothing' response before it left her throat. Telling Castle 'nothing' was almost like confessing to a crime. Kate moved toward Castle and placed one hand on his chest and gently covered his other hand with hers. She watched his eyes dart from Marks to her and back to Marks.

"Mister Marks told me about the connection between his Company and your attackers. It was the decision of an individual not the Company, and there appears to be a Russian connection."

"The Russians," asked Castle? His eyes still tracking Marks.

"Yes, that's another angle we need to run down. The other thing we talked about is my running for office. It got very frank and loud. He said some things that I didn't want to hear but needed to. Castle I'm fine." Kate had chosen the word carefully. She hoped his response would defuse the situation completely. "Castle I'm really fine." Kate saw his eyes snap back to her and the twinkle was back in them.

"Fine as in…."

"Not that fine," confirmed Kate.

"You mean you're not freaked-out, insure, neurotic, and emotional," asked Castle citing the definition from the 'Italian Job' one of their favorite movies.

"Not now, right now I'm Kate Beckett fine."

"Of course you are," whispered Castle. Kate gently padded Castle on the chest and stepped back, confident that Castle's predictable, but oh so welcome and heartwarming, explosion had been averted.

John Marks watched the interchange between Kate and Castle with a mixture of amusement and respect. Castle's reaction amused him somewhat but was to be expected. No one likes it when someone upsets their life-mate. The fact that Kate defused the situation by telling the truth increased his respect for both of them.

"Captain Beckett, Mister Castle there are a couple of other things I would like to discuss with you. Could you possibly join us for dinner tonight? I'm sorry for the short notice Kate, but evening dress is required." He watched as Kate's hand went unconsciously to her hair. "I know my wife hates it when I don't give her sufficient warning. For a gentleman evening dress is nothing more than a shower and putting on a dinner jacket. My wife assures me that a Lady requires a lot more preparation time, so let me assure you whatever you do with your hair will be fine and whatever 'old thing' you wear will be beautiful and new to us."

"I don't know if we can get a baby-sitter on such short notice," said Kate. "Can we get back to you?"

"We've got one, your Dads coming over to watch the game," offered Castle. "His cable box broke and he can't get a replacement until tomorrow."

"Then I guess we can make it. Where and when?"

"At the Artemon. Let's say seven-thirty. The Artemon is a private club in Tribeca. Cat could you give them the address before they leave and I want you and Rob to join us."

"Reservations for five at seven-thirty, thank-you sir. You guys are going to love the place. I've only been there once and the food was out of this world."

"Artemon, foresail?"

"Caste, I didn't know you spoke Greek or knew anything about ships."

"I don't, but I do read a lot."

"Artemon is an appropriate name for a private club formed by the heads of four trading company during the times of sailing ships don't you think?"

"There sounds like a good story there."

"There is, and that's another thing will talk about at dinner. Oh one other thing. I suggest you cab it. Parking around the place is always at a premium."

"Funny," said Beckett. "Ever since I've made Captain I've never had a problem finding a parking spot in this City."

"I can't imagine why," said Marks with a grin.

"Sir, Tom," asked Rob?

"Have him push back our take-off time to ten-thirty. If there is weather or a crew rest problem then will stay the night and leave first thing tomorrow. What is one of the things I'm always trying to teach you two?"

"To recognize and take advantage of your opportunities," they chorused.

"Right! I'm not about to let the opportunity of eating dinner with my favorite author and his wife slip by. Till this evening then," he concluded looking at the Castles. "Say Castle, did you kill your demons?"

"Maybe not completely, but they've shrunk a lot and don't seem so horrible now." The pressure of Kate's hand on his arm and the warmth of her smile confirmed what he already knew. He was not alone.

Kate finished applying what little makeup she used and stepped back and looked at her reflection in the full length mirror. 'A little snugger up top, that's what happens when you have kids,' she reminded herself. Everywhere else, perfect. This was the third time she had worn this dress. Once at her wedding feast, the second time at a Japanese Embassy party celebrating the agreement to translate all of the Nikki Heat books into Japanese, and now.

Kate liked the light brown dress with the cranes sowed in gold thread. She liked how the cranes moved when she walked. She understood and hopped the symbolism held true. Tonight she had chosen to wear her hair up. It was held in place by an ancient jade comb and a pair of ironwood hair-sticks. She knew that Castle preferred the ivory ones, but she liked the look of the ironwood.

Her accessories consisted of a pair of emerald studs and an emerald necklace, which was the first real piece of jewelry that Castle had given her. Her last piece was a relative cheap bracelet made from jade beads. Kate didn't know why, but every time she wore it she felt protected, a little safer, as if something was looking out for her. She gazed down at the silver colored over-sized clutch and sighed. 'It's not like I have much choice' she reminded herself. The clutch was just big enough to hold her weapon, one reload, badge, phone, tissues and a lipstick. "I keep looking and keep not finding," she verbalized softly.

Kate looked back at the mirror. She liked what she saw. "I'm ready," she announced to herself. She looked at her eyes in the mirror and knew that the only pair of eyes that mattered was waiting patiently for her. He's probably near the window with his tie untied of course. That's just an excuse to draw me close, "and I don't mind a bit!"

Kate left the bedroom and went in search of the man she loved. As expected he was waiting for her near the windows and of course his tie was untied. He turned as she approached and the look of love and joy on his face was all the encouragement she needed to hurry to his side. As she neared Castle she heard a growl from behind turned and intercepted the pounce from her two legged tiger.

"Hi Tiger," she cooed as she lifted her son up and give him a kiss on his cheek. "You watching the game with Grandpa?"

"What did a tell you," said Castle has he closed the distance and enfolded his family in his arms. "He's a kiss thief."

"You're just jealous."

"Absolutely," confirmed Castle as he intercepted a hand reaching for the sticks in Kate's hair. "Taking the sticks out of your Mother's hair is my job son. Hopefully you will find your 'Kate' sooner in your life than I did, and taking the sticks out of her hair will be just as delightful for you."

Kate smiled at the softness and sincerity in her husband's voice and the smile on her son's face.

"Come here Jim," said the elder James. "Your Mom and Dad are going out to dinner and that means more snacks for us."

Jim looked at his Mom for a second and then dove into his grandfather's arms.

"Stinker," laughed Kate as she watched her son settle in her grandfather's arms.

"Katie you look just like your Mother."

"No wonder you married her," joked Castle softly his arms once again encircling Kate.

"Her looks was the least of the reasons."

"Me too," echoed Castle.

"I know. Have fun you two. We'll be great, that is as long as the Yankees win!"

"Now where were we," asked Castle as he held Kate loosely in his arms?

Kate leaned back and tied his tie.

"You've shaved," Kate said softly as she studied her husband's face. She gently touched his check. The thin lines from the knife cuts were almost gone and would probably completely disappear in a day or two. The gray starting to come on his temples was changing the complexion of his face from ruggedly handsome to distinguished, a look that Kate could live with. Exercise and diet were keeping him on the right side of weight fight. He's holding up pretty good so I think I'll keep him a while longer she concluded as she went up on her tip-toes and kissed her husband. The kiss was short, full of promise and worthy of its name.

"Why is it," Castle sighed into Kate's ear "that every time I see you in an evening dress all I can think about is getting you out of it?"

"Magic," Kate whispered back. "Ready? Let me tell my Watch Officer where we're going."

The drive to the Artemon took longer than expected. The topic of conversation was the possible Russian connection to the alibi for sale scheme. Castle didn't think it felt right, but agreed with Kate that it deserved a hard look. Captain Beckett parked in a loading zone across the street from the club. This was the 12th's turf. She was confidence that her cruiser wouldn't be adorned with a parking ticket when they returned. They scurried across the street and into the foyer of the building. At the bank of elevators they came to a complete stop. The Artemon had a private elevator and it looked like a cardkey and a passcode were required to call it. Beside the security console was a button with a speaker above it. Shrugging his shoulders Castle pressed the button.

"Artemon," responded a youngish female voice.

"We're the Castles. We're…"

"You're expected," said the enthusiastic voice. "I'll send the car down for you. When you get in, press the First Floor button. I'm looking forward to meeting you Mister Castle and Captain Beckett."

They exited the elevator, turned right and entered the club through a solid looking mahogany door.

"Good evening," said a medium height, slightly overweight gentlemen in his early forties. His tuxedo fit him perfectly. "I'm Harold Jones. I'm the Managing Director for Artemon. This is Rose Clark. She runs the New York House."

"I take it from your words that there is more than one Artemon," asked Castle.

"Yes, indeed," gushed the Director. "We have twenty-seven of these clubs all around the world and your membership is good in all of them."

"Here," said Rose as she handed each of them a card. "The pin to access the elevator is an eight digit number. It consists of the last four of your social security number and the last for of your current cell phone. Captain Beckett that's your private cell not your work cell."

"Okay," excelled Castle. "Got it. But please explain to me how you got the numbers."

"Please, Mister Castle," said Harold. "Our members are very exclusive and very well connected. When Mister Marks submitted your names this afternoon a request was made and we had the information in an hour."

"I'm envious," remarked Castle.

"Me too," said Beckett.

"Your membership is slightly unusual. Normally we would require both of you to be members, but Mister Marks said that would be a problem for you Captain."

"How so?"

"Well these are gifts of Mister Marks," said Rose. "New members must be recommended by a current member and vetted by the Committee. Mister Marks is one of the founding members. As such he can shortcut that process immensely. When the members are approved they are asked to pay a Fifty-thousand dollar start-up fee and the first years membership dues of five thousand dollars."

"In your case," added Harold "Westward Ho has covered your initial fee and will cover your membership fees forever. You're only responsible for your out of pocket expenses when you use the club. Let's say you come down to use the Library and have a couple of drinks and a sandwich, or you join us for dinner, or decide to stay for the night. Those expenses will be billed to you."

"Yes I would have to refuse a gift worth fifty-thousand dollars," said Beckett.

"But not your husband," gushed Rose. "I imagine Mister Caster would appreciate a gift that enables his ability to do research."

"You said you had a library?"

"Yes Mister Castle I thought that would get your attention. It's located on the second floor and contains some rare first editions as well as interesting books on a variety of subjects, mostly international commerce, but there are other topics. Some of the libraries most interesting holdings are the actual ships logs, old maps, bills of lading and such. Also our members have the ability to electronically search a lot of documents that are nautical and mercantile in nature and not available anywhere else. It really is a library of NYC mercantile history. Most of the entries in the ship logs are routine and boring, but some of the situations they got themselves into, well."

"You can spend the night here," asked Beckett?

"Yes Captain," said Rose. "That was the original purpose of the club. It was originally formed to provide certain ships Captain's and Company Owners a place to sleep. The problem with hotels is that they get sold out and are too public and it was too expensive to maintain a house in a large number of ports. So the heads of a number of trading companies formed a company to solve this problem 'The Artemon' is a limited clientele club and we very rarely are sold out."

"There's a story here I would love to hear."

"You can read about it in the library Mister Castle," said Harold. "I guess it's time to describe the general layout of the club. This floor contains the Administration offices some meeting rooms and the communications center. That's where Mister Marks and his crew are. They had a VTC they needed to attend to and asked me to give you the layout. The second floor contains the library and some private meeting rooms. The third floor is where the dining rooms are located. We have a grand dining room plus a number of smaller private dining rooms. You will be in one of those. The fourth floor contains a common room."

"Pub by any other name," added Rose with a smile. "And some of the smaller guest rooms. The fifth floor is quest suites and the sixth floor contains an Olympic sized pool, exercise machines and free weights."

Harold looked at his watch and nodded. "Come let me take you up to Mister Marks. I don't know what the Chief bought at the market today, but I'm pretty sure it will be delicious."

Castle looked over Rose's shoulder at an obviously very old sign. The sign said 'Check your weapons here.'

"I guess I'll pick this up on my way out," said Castle as he handed Rose his combat baton.

"Castle, I can't comply with that," said Beckett flatly.

"Your armed," squealed Harold? "I…I can't let you enter the club."

"Of course she's armed," said Rose as she handed the combat baton back to Castle. "Here you go Marshal."

"Captain Beckett is a card carrying, gun-toting member of the NYPD. Our local club rules ARE subordinate to the laws of the location and in NYC a NYPD Officer with a weapon can go anywhere as long as they are on duty."

"But…"

"Captain Beckett is on call. That means she's technically on duty even if she isn't on the clock."

"But…"

"Captain under what circumstance will you draw your weapon?"

"To preserve the lives of those present."

"Any vendetta's? Ill will? Disagreements?"

"Disagreements? Just with my husband, and I have no intention of using a gun to settle those," she said as she smiled up at Castle.

"They normally end in yes dear," said Castle in a dry voice. The laughter and Beckett's bright smile ended the conversation.

"But Castle?"

"Currently he is a Special United States Marshal and his jurisdiction is the United States…Harold I run this place for you. I will admit that the Letter of our rules is being broken, but not the spirit. The bottom line is we have no choice."

"If anything happens…"

"I'll take the fall. Besides I trust Kate to keep Castle in check."

"Right, but who keeps Kate in Check," asked Castle?

"That would be you Babe," said Kate with a huge smile right before her stomach gurgled.

"Dinner it is," laughed Harold.

"Enjoy dinner and I'm looking forward to seeing you again," said Rose as they exited through the door and headed toward the elevator.

"Once you're on the Club levels you don't need your club key to call the elevator," explained Harold as he pressed the button to call the elevator. "Once you're here we assume you belong. It's simpler that way."

They exited the elevator on the third floor, walked down a small hall and into the Grand Dining Room. It seemed empty with just five tables in use. Kate tried to identify the people eating there but her eyes kept being drawn back to the windows and the view of the city she loved. The view was fantastic. Finally she exerted her will and examined the dinners. Not recognizing anybody she continued her examination of the room. When they finally reached the door to their private dining room Kate had concluded that she could have fit all two-hundred plus quests from their originally scheduled wedding in here with ease.

"Ah, Right on time, thanks Harold," said Marks. "I see you found the place."

"Yes the directions were quite clear," said Castle as he nodded to Cat. "Thanks for the membership. That was awful generous of you. I trust you concluded your meeting satisfactory."

"You're most welcome and think nothing of it. Mister Castle I really think you will find the library amazing and I hope you take advantage of it and the dining room when you want a truly quiet evening with your wife," he continued as he turned and smiled at Kate.

"One of the major problems of running a worldwide enterprise is that it is a worldwide enterprise and problems occur inconveniently at all times of the day. You try to minimize your involvement by putting the best people in place at all levels and empowering them to make decisions."

"But sometimes the problem requires the bosses' touch," offered Beckett?

"Yes, In this case it was a new Ship's Captain. His current course would have taken him close to the edge of a Pacific tropical storm. If the predicted track of the storm remained unchanged and the storm didn't strengthen then the ship would be fine."

"Except weather prediction is an inexact science," added Rob.

"The trade-offs are simple. Press on and accept the risk to the ship and the cargo. We do occasionally lose containers you know. The second choice was to circle or change course to avoid the storm entirely and pay the late fees. Normally the Captain would alter course and accept some risk to the ship to minimize the impact of the late fees. This case is different. We have some cargo that is not readily replaceable and the late fees will be substantial. So he called to request guidance. Because of the size of the fees and the customer the Regional Manager bumped it up the chain."

"Your decision?"

"Explain the situation to the customer and eat the late fees. The cargo must arrive undamaged. Come let's sit shall we. I see our hostess is trying to pretend that she's not hovering nervously."

Their dining room was medium sized and had a circular table with place settings for five. On the long wall behind the table was a mural that was a depiction of the Battle of Put-in-Bay. On the west wall was as old oil painting of Malcom Marks the Ship's Captain of the good ship 'Oswego'.

"Distant relative," remarked Mister Marks as he noticed Castle gazing at the picture.

At the table Castle held the chairs for the ladies and managed to sit between them.

"Mister Castle," asked Rob shaking his head from side-to-side. "How is it you get to sit between two beautiful women?

"Superior skill and cunning," replied Castle with a huge grin. "A younger Castle would have been at a loss as to which one of these beautiful ladies he should talk to. This Castle doesn't have that problem." Castle turned his shoulders and smiled at his wife.

"Oh, I don't mind it if you talk with Cat," Kate said her voice alive with mischief, "Just remember who brought you to the dance."

The laughter around the table was loud and genuine. Castle's squeeze of her hand was all the answer she needed.

The dining experience at the Artemon was unlike any other club or restaurant. The hostess informed the party of their entre choices. The group chooses the starches and vegetables for the table. From their choices the Chef would select an appropriate appetizer, soup and dessert.

During the appetizer, soup, and salad courses the table talk was light, polite and put everyone at ease, but once the entrees had been served, swordfish for the gentlemen and salmon for the ladies, and the door had been closed everyone had the sense that the real business behind the dinner was about to be discussed.

"How much did Kate tell you about the conversation we had while you were out in the warehouse," asked Marks?

"Nothing beyond what she said in the warehouse office," said Castle as he took a bite of his baked sweet potato.

"Well the case stuff, you hear from the principles tomorrow. I was hoping you would have discussed my offer to help should Beckett decide to run for office, especially my conditions."

"Conditions," remarked Castle as he turned to look at Kate.

"Conditions," confirmed Kate a little testily. "Mister Marks I would appreciate it if you would let me broach that subject privately with my husband." Kate looked at the puzzled expression on her husband's face. "Couch time," she said softly, "and after you've had a drink or two of the good stuff."

"That bad?"

"Not really, but I don't think you'll be happy."

"Is that why it got loud?"

"Yep"

"You didn't smack him?"

"No but you might have."

"If you change your mine my baton's right here." Castle saw the rue smile on his wife's face and the shake of her head. "I guess it'll keep until you're ready."

Kate rewarded her husband with their private smile.

"I can live with that," Marks said as he took a bite of his roll before he continued. "I still think you should consider running for office, and if you do remember what we talked about."

Kate felt her husband's unease. "Couch time," she whispered.

"What do you think of my company," asked Marks to get off an obviously sensitive subject.

Kate finished chewing her bite of salmon and reached for her ice tea. "I'm a Police Officer," she told the hostess as she tried to fill Kate's wine glass, "and I'm driving a City owned Police Cruiser. There is no way I can have a hint of alcohol on my breath."

"While Castle was recovering," started Beckett, "I took a good and long hard look at the Company I thought had ordered the hit on my husband." Kate's words brought a chill into the room.

"We didn't," sputtered Cat. "We'd never…"

"Don't kid yourself," muttered Castle. "You'd be surprised what you're capable of doing."

"People will be at the FBI Building tomorrow to explain that our Company was not involved in the attack," continued Cat.

"Convenient that," mumbled Castle.

"What motive would we have," asked Rob?

"Funny you should ask," Beckett replied.

Castle watched Mark's head snap up and his eyes shift from Beckett to Castle and back. "What did you find?"

"At first nothing, then I went back and looked at the non-fiction Castle wrote in the recent past."

"You're kidding right," said Rob? "I can't imagine Mister Castle writing anything that would cause someone to order a hit."

"An assassin targeted us and caused us to postpone our Wedding Day," offered Castle, "Because of something I had in the draft of one of my books." Castle put his empty hand on the table and it was immediately grabbed and squeezed by Kate. Kate took a couple of seconds before beginning again.

"Right after the start of the year Castle was being shadowed by the two assassins. Those were the assassins that kidnapped him and he ended up shooting a couple of weeks ago. So I concentrated on the period immediately before that…Babe, do you remember what you wrote between Christmas and New Year's last year?"

"Yeah, Ted called and needed a favor. He wanted something around nine inches. I gave him twelve and he used all of it."

"That's nice Babe," said Kate condescendingly. "What was the title of the article?"

"Oh…'Will the Real CIA Please Stand-up and be counted.'"

"And the premise?"

"That some businesses are…really are information gathers and low level executors for the Company."

"Tell me Mister Marks," said Kate. "Does that sound like the shadow part of your Company?"

"Shadow Company? What's she talking about Uncle," asked Rob?

"Castle didn't mention your Company by name, but the characteristics he defined certainly apply don't they? What happened? Did some of your overseas customers read the article and put two and two together? Did they react by cancelling or not renewing some of your contracts? Is that it? So you decided to get even and eliminate Castle before he could name names?" Beckett's tone was cold, hard and contained more than a hint of violence. As she spoke she continued to squeeze Castle's hand when she finished speaking she was squeezing Castle's hand with white knuckled fury. She felt Castle squirm and released the pressure. She gave Castle a small smile of apology and then turned her attention back to Marks with a gaze that had broken many a prisoner.

"What makes you think that Castle's article applies to Westward Ho?"

"Seriously," replied Beckett. "Well for one you are exceedingly well capitalized. That is extremely rare for a privately owned of your size and business. Other companies in your line of business will issue bonds or stock to find new major purchases. Last year you bought twelve ships ranging in price from twelve to one-hundred and forty million. All in all a total outlay of nearly a billion dollars, and you paid cash. If I read your balance sheets right you didn't have a billion dollars cash lying around. That means you used someone else's money."

"How," sputtered a surprised Rob?

"You don't expect me to believe that our Country just gave us a billion dollars do you," asked Cat?

"Please," said Castle, trying to sound bored. "Beckett was already a great Detective and more than competent as a researcher before she met me. I like to think I helped he refine her technique," he said with a slight smirk and a sideways glance at Kate. "If it was there to find, then she'll find it."

"Not all of it came from the US Government," said Kate. "I suspect that the data you collect is routed to more than one country and they were asked to defray some of the costs, which they did. They also stipulated that some of the money would be spent in their countries. That is why the ship buys are spread across a number of shipyards in various countries instead of places at a single shipyard for a considerable savings. You may have wanted the purchases to be quiet and must have cringed when the various shipyards made the announcements. "

"Another thing," continued Beckett after she had taken another sip of tea to quench a suddenly dry throat. "Your Company is set up to be an 'intelligence community' dream asset. You are privately owned. That means you have none of those pesky shareholders looking over your shoulder to hinder your actions. You have worldwide coverage. Hell the intelligence you generate on your own activities probably is the basis for a lot of economic forecasts, and the collection of the data is simple to sell to your ship's Captains. You just have them note the names, types, location and observed cargoes. You tell them the data is vital to the Company's interest and continued profitability. You say it's for your forecast as to what types of ships to buy and use on the routes and what ports the Company concentrate their marketing activities. I'm curious, how much of a bonus do you pay them for filing the reports?"

"We've made it easier for the Ship's Captain's to enter the data," affirmed Cat. "I just redesigned the form myself. I make it easier to attach pictures. I…I don't know about a bonus."

"Was the information from observations worth that much that someone would fund to help recapitalize your fleet," asked Beckett her voice cold and hard?

"I'll bet that wasn't the only form of payment," offered Castle.

"Continue," said Marks dryly. "I can't wait to hear this."

"It wouldn't be hard to determine," started Castle, "That in each of your operational areas you have 'trusted crews'. These crews are all of one nationality, preferably American maybe an Australian crew in the Pacific? I'll bet that sometimes they're sloppy and lose a container or two."

Kate watched Mister Marks' face and it was expressionless. Just what you would expect form a CEO, but Rob was clearly agitated. "Strays" she offered to Castle with a small smile.

"Of course," continued Castle. "Using the ships radar and communication equipment to ensure the coast was clear to let people off your ship and enter a country without passing through customs is art practiced seemingly forever, and of course you schedule your departure to pick-up people on the way out."

"The last confirming piece you gave me this afternoon," Kate added. Kate watched a look of surprise briefly appear on Mark's face and then vanish as quickly as it appeared. "Yes. You said that all of your senior people are ex-Mil. As a group people who are ex-Mil are more aware of the real world and would probably support YOUR Companies shadow actions wholeheartedly."

"Of course," said Castle "There're people in Congress who want all of the 'Shadow activities' exposed to the light, and you can't afford that."

"Castle's article gets published, a month or so passes. Assassins hit a Federal type when it was leaked that they wanted to talk to us. They hung around and followed Castle until we made them. And less than two weeks ago we have a rinse and repeat. I don't believe in coincidences," announced Kate, the menace in her voice obvious.

In the silence that followed Beckett let go of Castle's mangled hand and started to finish her diner.

"You are correct. We do perform some, ah, services for our Government. Rob, Cat not a word. We'll have a talk when we get back home. If you want to know more there are some papers you have to sign."

"Non-disclosure no doubt," supplied Castle. "I apologize if the article has adversely affected your operations."

"Not really, we are seeing increased surveillance, but it hasn't affected operations," admitted Marks over the gasps of Rob and Cat. "Captain Beckett I swear to you I had nothing to do with the attack on your husband! I meant it when I said Castle was one of my favorite authors."

"Nobody said it was you personally," Beckett fired back. "As you told us earlier you have good people working for you. All it takes is for one of them to think that the article was targeted for your company and react."

At that moment Kate and Castle exchanged glances. 'I know just where to look,' they both thought.

For a while the only sound in the room was that of people eating. "Captain Beckett," asked Rob tentatively. "If you seriously thought that we were responsible for the attack on your husband, why did you consent to come to dinner? I mean weren't you worried that something would happen?"

"Not really," Beckett replied easily. "Mister Marks isn't that stupid. He knows that we told people we'd be here and besides the only way you can learn about your enemies…"

"…or friends," offered Marks.

"Or friends," echoed Beckett with a nod to Marks "is to meet and observe them."

It took a couple of minutes and a little prodding by Castle but he finally got Marks to start talking about how his ancestors started the company. Mark's story and Castle's banter helped lighten the tension that had crippled the room.

Finally the door opened and the hostess returned. It took her a moment to clear off the dinner dishes and place desert dishes in front of the dinners. Castle looked at the Key Lime pie that the hostess had placed in from of Kate and the Double Chocolate Rum Cake in front of him and decided that the Chef did indeed know his guests. He froze just as he grabbed the fork, Captain Beckett's phone rang.

"Captain Beckett…got it. Who caught the case? …To be expected. We're on our way…Castle we got to go…Mister Marks…"

"You caught a case. I understand. It was good that you could join us for dinner and we talked through some things. Stay safe, I'll be in touch. I still think you should consider running for office. Until next time."

Beckett nodded her understanding. "Coming Castle?" Castle looked at the piece of Double Chocolate Rum Cake in front of him then back at Beckett and then back at the cake. Dropping the fork, Castle sighed, got up and pulled out the chair for Kate and followed her out of the room.

"Where we going," asked Castle as they were walking out of the club?

"Just a couple of blocks. We have a couple of bodies."

"With Esposito and Ryan out west at the Symposium, who caught the case?"

"DeBeers and McKinley."

McKinley's been around the block but DeBeers is a relative newbie."

"Yeah, I may have to pay a little more attention to the case than normal."

The two Blue and Whites and the Corner's vehicle marked the apartment building where the murder occurred. As always Police vehicles and crime scene tape brought out the onlookers in droves, especially on a summer's night. Beckett parked the cruiser and headed toward the building with Castle close behind. Castle sped up, reached the tape before Beckett and started to lift it up.

"Sorry Sir this is an active crime scene. I need to ask you to wait."

"Harris," chuckled Castle. "I suggest you take a good long look at the woman to my left. What you say and do next may determine if you spend the rest of your career on traffic duty. "

"Castle," Officer Harris chocked as he recognized his voice and looked from him to Captain Beckett. "I…I … Sorry Captain I didn't recognize you."

"I'm going to take that as a complement," said Beckett as she ducked under the tape held up by Castle and walked into the building.

Officer Harris's eyes never left Captain Beckett as she completed her journey to the door.

"What's the matter Harris," teased Sergeant Stevenson, "You forget the Captain is a woman?"

"Yes I mean no. Intellectually I knew she was a woman. I just never realized that she was ….

"Hot," offered the Sergeant?

"A complete package," finished Harris. "I mean…"

"What am I," asked Hastings with mock anger?

"My Training Officer," Harris replied quickly. "I'm not supposed to notice."

"Gotcha," laughed Stevenson as he turned to look at a car that was honking its horn.

Once the elevator door closed behind them Beckett turned in front of Castle and grabbed both of his hands. "Sorry about you having to leave the Double Chocolate Rum Cake behind. It looked delicious."

"That wasn't the only thing that looked delicious," said Castle softly.

Kate when on her tiptoes and briefly kissed her husband. "Your 'in need of a kiss light' was on."

"Tease."

"More like a down payment on a promise," Kate replied, her eyes clear and bright. "Tonight was interesting, but we'll probably arrive home too late to talk about it. Late …James and Dad."

"I'll call before I go in. Let's hope the Yankees went into extra innings."

"Dad will understand." Captain Beckett disengaged when the elevator dinged their arrival. The pair exited the elevator, made a couple of left turns and head toward a friendly face.

"Hey Timmons," said Castle with genuine warmth in his voice. "What do we have?"

"Hey Captain, Castle, the Detectives inside have the scoop. Sarge told me," he continued as he reached up and touched the microphone of his tactical radio, "to be on the alert for the best dressed Detective Team in the City, and it appears he was right!"

Captain Beckett nodded at the compliment and that she understood that there was no way a rookie cop would upstage a working Detective Team not even to his Captain.

"I'll be in after I call home," said Castle.

Captain Beckett nodded, "Don't forget your gloves," she half whispered as she walked into the room.

'Yes Dear,' Castle thought as he watched his wife walk into the crime scene. Like hundreds of time before Castle was amazed at the shuttle changes that seemed to occur to Beckett every time she entered a crime scene. She seemed to grow taller, stand straighter, and exude calm and confidence. In short Captain Beckett was in her element and it showed.

Captain Beckett entered the small, tastefully done hallway of the apartment, paused for a second to get her bearings and then walked toward the sound of the closest voices. Turning left she entered an open space that was at least as large as the open space in the loft. To room was sparsely, but functionally furnished. To Kate's eye it looked like the home of a young family that had used all of its money to buy a place in a great location and had to scrimp for everything else. The one or two good pieces that Kate saw indicated to her that the family had turned the corner on any money problems as was looking toward the future…'until this,' she noted.

Captain Beckett took a quick survey of the room to determine where she should go first. To her left was a home office or den and Lanie was working on one of the bodies. To her immediate right a uniform officer was talking with a distrait young couple. An older woman was sitting beside the younger one and holding her hand. Even from this distance the tear tracks on their faces were clearly visibility. It was no doubt that the women were related, 'probably the sister and mother of one of the victims' Captain Beckett surmised. Behind this group of people was another knot of people. She recognized her Detectives and New York State Assemblyman Jeffery Haines, the father of one of the victims. Captain Beckett wanted to get the ground truth from Lanie, but even from this distance she could see that her Detectives were being brow-beaten by the Assemblyman. 'It's time to do for them what Captain Gates did for me,' vowed Beckett as she headed over to provide top cover for her people.

"…I need you to assure me that you will act with…."

"Sharon, Adam what do we have?"

The Assemblyman appeared to be irritated to as he turned and looked at the person that had the nerve to interrupt him. Beckett watched his eyes widen as he took in her appearance. She returned his stare evenly. 'I've started down tougher men than you,' thought Beckett. 'Get used to being interrupted. This is my crime scene, and NOBODY mistreats my people.'

"Captain Becket," began Adam, the senior member of the team. "This is Assemblyman Hanes. His daughter was one of the ones found dead."

"Captain Beckett I was telling your Detectives that I expect them to act with…" Beckett saw his eyes shift toward the door linger for a long moment then return to her. He blinked regarded her again but the arrogance that had been there was gone from his eyes and his voice. "… ah discretion. This is already a tragedy we don't need to replay it in in the media."

"We won't Assemblyman. We don't play to the media no matter who's involved. My people will find out exactly what went on here and act accordingly. We have your contact information yes?" Beckett continued when the Assemblyman nodded. "You can really help us by taking care of your family Sir," Beckett said softly and sincerely. "My people know their jobs and we'll release to the press only the absolute minimum we have too. That's always been the Mayor's policy and the Chief's direction and I'm not about to disregard them." Kate turned and walked the Assemblyman back to the couch and his family. In the office she spotted Castle talking to Lanie. 'That's what did it,' Kate fumed slightly. 'He saw Castle and put two and two together. As she was turning to head back to her Detectives she saw Castle look up and smile at her. Kate's anger evaporated as Castle waved turned and handed something to Lanie.

"Okay guys," said Beckett as she addressed the Detectives. "Who's on first, and what are we doing about it?"

"Sorry to drag you away from…," began Adam gesturing at Captain Beckett's dress.

"Part of the job description," said Beckett as she made a dismissing motion with her right hand. "Beside it was only dinner and we were almost finished. In fact the call came at a very opportune time. Castle was about to commit suicide by eating a zillion calorie dessert. The only way to prevent that was to steal a bite or two. I was willing to make that sacrifice but I was glad I didn't have too." As Captain Beckett told the story she saw some of the tension fall off her two Detectives. 'Good,' thought Beckett, 'Their back to being Detectives instead of punching bags for the State Assemblyman.'

"The victims are Bill and Nancy Edwards. Nancy is the Assemblyman's eldest daughter. They had dinner plans with their in-laws."

"Her sister and her husband," added Sharon the junior member of the Team. "That's them and her Mom on the couch."

"When they didn't show up and didn't answer her phone, her sister and her husband came by to see what happened. She has a key. They found the woman there," Adam said pointing toward the body lying on the floor near the bedroom door, "and the man behind his desk in his office," he finished by motioning toward the office at the order end of the apartment. "They called the Assemblyman first and then us."

"Understandable."

"Smith and Timmons were first on the scene. They said they had a hard time keeping the family contained and away from the bodies."

"Possible compromise?"

"Maybe, Sir. It has the elements of a murder-suicide," said Sharon. "A suicide note was found in the office."

Captain Beckett nodded her understanding, "Good, Castle will read it then. He's pretty good at interpreting them, even if he isn't a psychologist." Beckett walked over to the woman, bent down and pulled off the sheet covering the body. What she saw made her frown. The woman was shot in the back of her head, almost execution style and she definitely wasn't dressed for a dinner out. She was dressed in her panties and bra. She wasn't wearing any makeup and she didn't smell like she came from the shower. The wounds were from a small caliber weapon. In her gut Beckett thought this was an execution and not a spontaneous event performed by a spurned lover.

"What are we doing?"

"The doorman is only on duty only from seven-to-seven," said Sharon. "We're trying to track him down. We also got a call out to the building manager. He's coming down. We've asked him for a copy of the building's surveillance video. Smith and Timmons went out to canvass the building. I'd be surprised if they uncover anything."

"Let's pull in the videos from any place that has a view of the street or garage entrance. What do we know about them?"

"Not much Sir," admitted Adam. "She's the Assemblyman's daughter of course and he's a lawyer for a pretty prestigious firm on the Street. We don't know if he owns a gun."

"Sir, the note gives us a motive," said Sharon softly. "It said that he couldn't stand the shame of his wife carrying another man's child."

"Well we'll need Lanie to confirm that."

"The Assemblyman has already said he's going to try to block that type of testing."

"We need the data for motive. The DA knows that and will fight to get us permission so that we can get the information we need to do our job." Captain Beckett looked up at the faces of her people. They looked at her expectantly. "This is how we're going to play this. For the moment we're going to pretend that the note doesn't exist and we are going to search hard for a motive and try to figure out how the bad guy managed to get in here and kill them both. If we can't then we'll accept the note and write this one off as a murder-suicide, but we are going to look real hard at alternate theories first. Got it?"

"Yes Sir," they chirred.

Beckett stood-up. "I guess it's time to talk to Lanie."

"Sir the Assemblyman?"

"Leave him to me. Providing top cover for you guys is yet another unwritten item in the job description of a Precinct Captain. Besides he's just acting like a father. I respect that and I need to try to channel his efforts into activities that don't hinder our investigation."

'Could you hold back Castle if something happened to Alexis? What about to James?' Kate asked herself. 'No,' she admitted, as she started toward the den and Lanie. 'That's because I'd be with him demolishing anything that got in our way. If something did happen then the guilty parties had better wish that Castle and I find them first, because if Castle's Dad does….'

Captain Beckett stopped by the family still commiserating at the couch. "Sorry for your loss. We'll do everything we can to find out the truth about what happened and keep it as quiet as we can."

"Isn't it obvious what happened," snapped the sister. "That bastard killed her and then killed himself."

"We owe it to your sister, your brother-in-law and to you to be absolutely certain as to what happened here tonight," Beckett responded quietly yet forcefully. "We'll find the answers. We're pretty good at what we do."

"Of course you are its just…"

"She's your little girl," said Beckett turning toward the Assemblyman. "I get that from my husband a lot. He feels the same way about his daughter from his first marriage. He went ballistic, almost nuclear when Alexis was kidnapped a couple of years ago. I don't know if I could hold him together if something like this happened to his little girl even though she's grown into an independent young woman."

Beckett and the Assemblyman briefly locked eyes. He nodded at her understanding. "Let's go and let the people do their jobs. They know how to find us if they need us."

"The bodies," sobbed the victim's Mother. "Captain when will the bodies be released?"

"That's up to the Coroner. Doctor Parrish will release them as soon as she's able. She normally calls and asks which funeral home you're dealing with and make the arrangements for pick-up with them." She walked them to the door of the apartment before returning to talk to Lanie.

After explaining the situation to his very understanding father-in-law Castle carefully and quickly made his way into the apartment and made a bee-line for Lanie. "May I," he asked pointing to a box of gloves in Lanie's kit?

"Well look at you," said Doctor Parrish as she nodded her permission. "When Kate walked in by eyes almost popped out of my head and now you. You guys are dressed like the character's out of one your favorite movies, 'The Thin Man'. Something special?"

"Not really. While we were eating dinner Beckett accused our host of being the person who hired the assassins to kill me. Surprise! Talk about an appetite spoiler and interesting dinner conversation."

"Well? Was he?"

"I don't think so. He impressed me as a guy who gets things done no matter what the obstacles are. I think that if he ordered me dead I would be dead."

"I've got some 'Tums' if you need one," teased Lanie. She read the expression on Castle's face. "More than that was discussed at dinner, right?"

"Yeah, but I think I'll let Kate decide if she wants to discuss it." There was a loud snap as Castle put on the second glove.

"She has you trained well," laughed Lanie.

"I guess. I just remember the time when CSU found my print at a crime scene."

Lanie shivered as her eyes went from Castle to Beckett and back. It had been a near thing. If Castle went down then she probably would have lost both of her friends. "Kate cried you know when she read the fake emails, but she never lost faith in you," she whispered.

Castle looked over his shoulder at Kate and then locked eyes with Lanie. "There are times I'm tempted to pinch myself to remind me I'm not in a dream and Kate actually said yes."

"And 'I do'," added Lanie gently.

"That too," Castle husked. He looked back at Kate then back at Lanie and exhaled deeply. "Okay Doctor what do we have?"

"I have two bodies. The male is here and the female is in the hall in front of the bedroom. The current theory of the case is a murder-suicide."

Castle thought he heard a glimmer of doubt in Lanie's voice. "You're not buying it are you Doctor Parrish?"

"What do I know I'm just the ME."

"Who has seen more crime scenes than probably anybody else in this room. You're more than a ME and I'm more than a mystery writer."

"You're a mystery writer alright. You're a mystery writer whose wife reinforces your delusion that you're a good Detective."

"That hurts Lanie," smiled Castle as he heard Lanie laugh. "I'm a great Detective…Okay you think you found some inconsistencies and you want them noted before the Detective Team gets too comfortable with the murder-suicide concept."

Lanie's Cheshire cat like smile convinced Castle that she was serious.

"Murder-suicide uhg? Suicide note."

"In the plastic sleeve on the printer," said Lanie as she nodded toward the stand to the left of the desk.

Castle moved over picked up the note and read it twice. "Do we know what he did for a living?"

"They say that eyesight is the first thing that goes. I hope for Kate's sake that's right."

Castle glared at Lanie then turned and looked at the wall behind the desk. "If this written by a man who graduated from Yale Law and was Cum Laude as an undergraduate, then the standards at the University have definitely slipped."

"Even with the stress?"

"Even with the stress. This wasn't written by an educated man. It was written by a man pretending to be educated. The laptop, CSU?"

"Yes, they look at the contents and dust it for fingerprints."

Castle walked around to the front of the desk turned and looked at the body of Bill Edwards. "You've moved the body," asked Castle as he noted the bags on the man's hands?

"Not really, we just bagged his hands. Tom could you show Castle the pictures of the area here before we started?"

"Sure boss," said Lanie's assistant. "Give me a minute Mister Castle…You know digital cameras have made life a lot easier on everyone. Here we go. You know when I started working here we were still using Polaroid's….Here we are."

The first image showed the victim slumped forward with his head and his hands on the desk, just like he was now. Castle walked around the desk and looked at the chair. It was a high quality office chair on rollers that swiveled and tilted. The next image showed the gun on the carpet on the left side of the victim. The next image showed the entry wounds on the left side of the head. "May I," asked Castle as he pointed to the towel covering the victims head and trying to preserve some measure of dignity?

"Of course," said Lanie.

Castle lifted the towel and was surprised at the lack of blood. There were two small entry wounds and no exit wounds. Castle replaced the towel and reached out and touched the gun that was sealed in an evidence bag.

"It's a Walther P22 Mister Castle," said Lanie's assistant. "I have one just like it. I doubt if anyone in the building heard anything. The pop this thing makes when it goes off is almost nothing. It's very easy to use, accurate and ultra-reliable."

"Too easy, too accurate, too reliable," muttered Castle.

"You got that right," agreed Lanie softly.

Castle put the gun down on the carpet in the position shown by the image and stood behind the victim and looked out over the desk.

"Problem Castle," asked Lanie?

"Physics," said Castle "and this," he continued as he reached, grabbed a picture off-of the desk and handed it to Lanie. The picture was of a golf foursome, Mister and Missus Edwards and the Assemblyman and his wife.

"If I believe this picture then he was right handed."

"So?"

"So Doctor Parrish you've done more suicide crime scenes than me. How many people who commit suicide use their off-hand to pull the trigger?"

"Not many Castle, not many at all. You know that would be an interesting study," continued Lanie as she looked from Castle to her assistant and back.

"Sometimes Mister Castle," said Lanie's assistant as he understood Lanie's hidden meaning, "you can be the preverbal pain in the ass."

Lanie's gentle laughter flooded over them and brought smiles to both their faces.

Castle looked up as Kate walked the Assemblyman and his family out of the great room and toward the door of the apartment. "Beckett," asked Castle with a look at Lanie?

"Hasn't made it here yet," confirmed Lanie with a shake of her head.

"The Detectives?"

"They had their hands full with the Assemblyman. He was here before we made it here."

"Figures, I think I'll look at the other body," said Castle as he turned and headed for the other end of the room. On his way he was intercepted by the two Detectives.

Captain Beckett rushed back into the great room, saw Castle talking with her Detectives and suppressed the urge to join them. She headed to talk with Lanie instead.

"I told Castle you guys looked like something out of the 'The Thin Man.' I'm impressed that you can still fit in that dress. I'm envious. I understand that some of your dinner conversation was interesting."

"What did Castle tell you?"

"Just that you accused your host of trying to kill your husband."

"Yeah I did. Something is going on there, but it wasn't that. It's something we need to figure out. What do we have?"

"Did you look at the first body?"

"Yeah."

"What do you think?"

"My first thought was that she was executed. It didn't look she was killed by a man who once loved her." Involuntarily Beckett's eyes scanned the other end of the room. No Castle or her Detectives. She panicked for a moment then remembered that the other body was down the hall a bit and he probably went to look at it.

"The suicide note is on the printer. Tell me what you think and I'll reset this crime scene like we found it."

Beckett watched Lanie place the gun on the floor and relocate a picture slightly before turning her attention to the suicide note. "For a Yale Law Grad he wasn't very eloquent was he?"

"Castle thought it was written by a person trying to sound educated. Sans the towel, this is how we found him. The entry wounds are on the left side of the head. There are no exit wounds. "

Beckett replaced the note and went to stand behind the body. 'Why did Lanie adjust the position of the picture? Oh that was the thing Castle handed her. Why… He's right handed! "Left side you say, but he's a righty."

"Exactly the question Castle asked. Anything else?"

Beckett looked down at the gun which was almost behind the chair. "If his hands are there, then what is the gun doing there," she said pointing first at the victim's left hand and then the gun.

"Exactly!"

"Did the family contaminate the crime scene?"

"The question needs to be asked and answered. They're family and probably been here a lot so fingerprints aren't going to tell us anything."

"If they didn't move his body then he probably was executed."

"I'll leave that up to you high flying Detectives. All us poor and ignorant ME's can contribute is the cause of death. "

"Lanie," said Beckett! But the smile on her friends face said everything that needed to be said. "I guess I'll round up my troops and make sure they come back here to take a look, and they should consider this a double homicide."

As Beckett neared the small hallway leading to the bedroom she overheard a conversion between Castle and one of the CSU Techs.

"Castle I don't know if I can do that."

"Ah here's Captain Beckett now. We can ask her permission. … Captain I was asking Julie here, before she so eloquently told me to pound sand."

"I said no such thing!"

"That's okay Julie," remarked Beckett with a soft smile." Occasionally Castle needs to be reminded that he's not a Cop." She met Castle's glare with a smile saw him shake his head and heard him continue.

"I was asking CSU to analyze the blood trail and pattern around the woman. I think the body's been moved."

"Why?"

"The blood pattern, look I think someone may have dressed or undressed her. At any rate she wasn't getting ready for dinner."

"My thoughts too, but tell me why?"

"Hair, makeup and scent. She doesn't smell shower fresh."

Beckett saw Sharon's hand fly to her mouth and watched as she looked hard at the body and then at Castle and back to Beckett. "I missed that," she said shakily.

"That's why the NYPD pays me the big bucks," said Castle with a grin gracing his face.

"We don't pay you," laughed Kate. "And I've often thought you should pay us for all of the good story ideas we've given you."

"The master is never appreciated in his own time," Castle mumbled to the delight of all.

"Well Julie what do you think. Can you determine if the body was moved?"

"I think so Sir. We'll add it to our things to do," she said with a smile.

"Guys we may have a problem," began Captain Beckett. After the Captain had finished the Detectives looked at each other. The hope that they would quickly clear this case just vanished.

Chapter 9 What Happens if the Pieces Doesn't Fit?

Castle got of the cab and headed up the steps toward the entrance of the FBI building. Halfway up he stopped, looked across the street at the Starbucks, spotted his target, smiled, reversed his direction and headed in that direction. As Castle approached the entrance he was confronted by a very aggressive panhandler. To those watching Castle was being overly polite and trying to bypass the panhandler without confronting him or allowing physical contact. To Sam and Castle it was just a dance and a chance to practice tradecraft.

"Hey Castle," whispered Sam as he moved in front of Castle. The panhandler was a stout looking, medium height youngish looking man with brown eyes and muddy brown hair. He was wearing jeans, Nike's and a UA sweat shirt and he had absolutely no distinguishing features. "It looks like Kate's keeping you fit."

"She sure is Sam," Castle whispered back as he tried to dodge to his left. "Did you get to look at yesterday's plaything?"

"Yeah, Arisu called me," he said as he moved in front of Castle again. Sam was the armorer and the explosives expert for the Team. He was the Team's all around best shot and what he didn't know about explosives hadn't been written yet. He was a mechanical and demolitions genius. He knew just by looking where to place the charges to bring down a bridge, building or anything else. "If I didn't know better I would have said Arisu built it." Sam held out his hand and looked defiantly at Castle.

Castle shook his head no and dodged to his right. "That's what she said. Aren't you worried about breaking your cover?"

"Nah," he said as he moved in front of Castle again. "We've identified who is doing the downloading of the video and we will pay them a visit after the one here collects this morning's download. The bloke is already in the place sitting in his usual high chair. Once he leaves we follow and surprise!"

"No" Castle said loudly and moved to right again. "Hero's or….?" He whispered.

"Bureau," replied Sam quietly. "But will be there, they just won't know it."

"Enough already," Castle said loudly. "Here …take a shower," he said just as loudly as he reached into his pocket and passed a bill to Sam." Stay safe and catch the maggots. The next time we're all together the first round's on you," he whispered."

Sam nodded his acceptance slightly. "Thank you for your generosity," he exclaimed loudly. "Now I can afford to buy diapers for my little girl." Sam shuffled off, whistling off-key, as always.

Castle entered Starbucks and joined the queue for coffee and a pastry. He made a point not to check out the people sitting by the window, but couldn't resist a quick peek. 'Nothing out of the ordinary,' thought Castle as he exited Starbucks and headed toward the FBI building.

After entering the code Castle walked into the unusually quiet main room of the Task Force. 'Late arriving crowd,' Castle concluded as he sat behind the terminal he claimed yesterday. Castle sipped his coffee and ate part of the bear claw as he waited for his machine to boot. The Team's electronic bulletin board was up and running and it took Castle a little while to understand how to transverse the site and find where the Teams stored their results, requests for help, and works in progress. Some of the Teams had done a fantastic job in finding and posting material.

The background on the defense attorney was interesting and enlightening. 'Why would a lawyer who's pulling high six figures in New York City suddenly decide to relocate to Buffalo,' Castle asked himself? 'Family issues? This case has made him something of a local hero. Is he gunning for the DA's job? Now that would be interesting,' he thought. 'A bent lawyer being elected to be the District Attorney of Eire County would open up all kinds of opportunities considering the people he represented here. The other piece of research that Castle consumed as the people were walking in was on the smuggling figures for western New York State. The research indicated that the standard commodities of cigarettes and alcohol were moving in both directions. There was the occasional inflow of pirated CD's and DVD's and the occasional outflow of luxury automobiles. What was interesting was the number of arrests had dropped off considerably in the last three years, from around three hundred to less than fifty. What's more was the fifty arrests were for relatively small quantities of goods and they used conventional methods of tracking to smuggle the material in and out. "The bad guys have just gotten smarter," Castle said to know one in particular.

"They certainly have," quipped Special Agent Lucy Gonzales from behind, "and we've gotten smarter too."

"You look pleased with yourself," said Castle as he turned and looked at her smiling face. "What's up? Wait don't answer that yet. Let me finish this thought first." 'Who owns the two trucking companies that were involved in the case in Buffalo?' Castle posted that question in the Economic Analysis Team's folder and turned to look at the Special Agent who looked like the proverbial cat that had swallowed the canary.

"The Assistant Director doesn't know if he wants to arrest you or give you a hug. You know this is the first time in Bureau history that a Black Flag was written on a facility. Yesterday he was so pissed he had the IT gurus check everything, and I mean everything."

Castle shook his head in understanding. "I don't like the jail-thing," Castle replied with a straight face, "and there's no way I'm giving up my current hug-partner so the Director is just going to have to pound sand. Let me guess some of the cameras in this building were compromised?"

"Yes care to guess which ones."

"The ones at the entry ways, lobby, heliport, and garage," Castle replied at once.

"I keep telling you guys he's not as dumb as he looks," said Arisu who had just joined Gonzales.

"You look pleased too. Did you unleash your Trojan Horse?"

"Yes! It's already been picked up" said Arisu, "And it's working! A strike Team is following them back to their …lair?" Castle watched her eyes take in the Starbucks coffee cup and bag. "Tell me you didn't and does Kate know about the pastry and tell me how much it's worth for me not to tell her!"

"Yeah I did. I was hungry. Sam said this was his last day because they had identified the culprit and were going to corral him today. And nothing. Kate can beat be up for breaking my diet, but not for hiding anything from her."

"Speaking of Captain Beckett, where is she," asked Miss Smith in a tone of voice that absolutely grated on Castle?

"She sort of caught a case."

"Precinct Captains don't catch cases."

"They sort of do when the victims includes a Assemblyman's daughter," offered one of the FBI agents that had joined the crowd.

"Especially since her number one Team is on the West Coast," offered Agent Gonzales. "I was supposed to be with them at the Symposium in San Francisco but this came up," she said with an unkind glance at Miss Smith.

Castle shook his head slightly, "Back to the cameras. They don't make sense."

"Monitoring the entrances and exits makes sense to me," said Gonzales.

"Castle," said Arisu gently. "What are you thinking?"

"If they already had the FBI's cameras, why modify the City's? They increase the risk of discovery and gain no real benefit. Tell me Arisu, were the installations identical."

"No," she said with a frown. "The street camera's method for transmitting the information was relatively simple, sophisticated but simple. The data transmitted from the FBI's cameras used state of the practice methods and techniques. I had to call in a favor or two from a couple of NSA geeks. It took them eight hours of supercomputer time to come up with the method, but they did it and I was able to give them a Trojan horse too."

"What does that tell you? Does that suggest anything to you?"

"Yeah," Arisu said with a sigh and a glance at Agent Gonzales. "It suggests what you're thinking. That we have two different parties in play here and we've only identified one. But the Trojan Horses were transmitted to the same drop box."

"You sure?"

"Yes, well no. I used the same notification message for both horses so I really don't know which one was picked up. I just assumed that they were all part of the same happy family. We'll know for sure in a couple of hours. The Trojan Horse was picked up and is active and we're actively following it. We suspect it will end up in Chelsea in a flower shop in the garment district."

"How…How do you know this," stammered Miss Smith.

"We spotted the pattern a couple of days ago. What threw us off was they used three different people. Once we recognized that…" Arisu shrugged her shoulders.

"Why wasn't I informed?"

"Ask the boss," Arisu said evenly and without concern.

"Arisu," said Castle softly. "The drop box?"

"A thing of absolute beauty Castle. I haven't taken it apart yet. We'll pick it up right after the strike Team captures the suckers. The Bureau promised I could look be in the room and look over their shoulders while they are taking it apart once the capture part of the op is complete, but its placement and cover was absolutely brilliant. Once we open it up we'll be able to say for sure if we're dealing with one party or two."

Castle made a come-on motion with his hand.

"Across the street between Starbucks' and the Men's Clothing Store is a stylish NYC trash receptacle. Under the receptacle is a box. The box is attacked to the trash receptacle with both bolts and chain. It is labeled as belonging to NYU and part of a particulate pollution study. There's a phone number and POC and everything. We checked. The POC is indeed a Professor, but we haven't got ahold of him yet. Simple and elegant, consult the University Directory and like magic you have instant credibility, at least for a day or so."

"Any way to tell who placed them?"

"Camera dead zone, unfortunately," replied Agent Gonzales.

"It sounds like these guys really did their homework, developed and implemented a good plan," remarked Castle with a touch of respect in his voice.

"Speaking of homework," said Robert Williams the Special Prosecutor for the State of New York. "Yesterday you requested that the information on the other cases be provided to the Team for analysis." Counselor Williams stopped and drew in a breath. Castle could see that he was starting to blush. "My homework revealed that we have no other cases. We have no additional cases," he said in an apologetic voice after he had locked eyes with Castle. "I went back to the DA's. The cases I thought I had have been cleared up. Some were actual valid alibis and the others were just smoke that the Police blew through quickly."

"Given that Justice is in the same position," said Miss Smith. "We are winding down the task force effective immediately. We'll end operations at the end of the week."

Castle sat back, stunned by the news. A cold ball seemed to form in the pit of his stomach. The implications for him and Kate were….

"Your kidnapping and torture is still a priority case for us Castle," said Agent Gonzales gently easily reading the expression on Castle's face, "But you know we really have no leads. You kind of killed them."

Castle nodded and recovered his equilibrium. "Two things. One in a couple of minutes a couple of people from Westward Ho will be here. They have an interesting story about how an individual gave access to warehouse to the kidnappers and hid it from the Company. The second thing, is the Niagara Falls trip still needed?"

"Yes to the Niagara Falls trip. We KNOW that was a purchased alibi case and I wanted to find out why," said Mister Williams.

"I don't think that trip is necessary but that's your call Mister Williams. How do you know about the Westward Ho people Castle," asked Miss Smith?

"We ate dinner with the CEO of Westward Ho last night and he told us."

"The CEO? Mister Marks?"

"Yeah, when we left here we went to the warehouse for one last look around. He was there and invited us to dinner.

"Why did you go to the warehouse? We picked that place clean a couple of weeks ago."

"It was personal," said Castle and the coldness and finality in his voice silenced the room. The silence in the room persisted for a moment and was only broken by the sound of the phone. The Westward Ho people had arrived.

Castle sat back down in his chair, and started the logon process for his terminal. This morning had been full of surprises and revelations. The Team was full of first class investigators and they had come up with answers to questions that Castle didn't know he needed to ask. Unfortunately things were still murky. He either needed to talk through his suspicions with someone or have some quiet time to put his thoughts in order. When the phone rang Castle looked at it and the clock on the wall and wondered where the morning went.

"Castle," he answered absent-mindedly.

"Hey Babe," a very sexy and welcome voice purred. "Eaten lunch yet? I'm walking toward my cruiser. I need to give a command performance at One Police Plaza and I thought I'd bring you something so we could share notes over lunch."

"That would be fine Hon," he purred back. "We do have a lot to talk about. Let me guess the Brass have questions about the case."

"And?"

"The compromise of the City's video surveillance system?"

"Yeah. Lucy called about the Black Flag. I've had my people take a look at my place. We're clean. They didn't like it when I asked them to design countermeasures. You can't believe how big a topic the video system is. Love you. I'll be there as quick as I can."

Castle settled back in his chair, shook his head to clear his mind, opened a blank word processing document, and did what he does best. He wrote. Today it was the story of this day. It rambled, repeated itself occasionally, and asked unanswerable questions. As he was writing Castle felt he was close to something. He felt that there was one fact that was missing, one question that needed to be asked and when that was revealed then the game would be over. So engrossed was Castle that he failed to hear the pattern of familiar feet and he laterally jumped when a gentle hand touched his shoulder and a gentle voice whispered "Hey sailor show you a good time," in his ear.

Kate laughed at Castle's reaction. "Well this is interesting. It's as quiet as Grant's tomb in here. Where's is everyone?" Kate's eyes strayed to the waste can and the Starbucks bag. "I'm glad I brought salads. I didn't think you would be all that hungry after last night."

"But I missed dessert."

"Really," asked Kate? Her voice playfully cold but still musical.

"Your more than just desert," Castle said softly, correctly reading the look of murder in Kate's eyes. "You are my before dinner drink, my appetizer, soup, salad, entrée, and of course my dessert. You ARE everything to me." Castle looked into Kate's eyes then quickly looked away before he got lost. "How about I get us something to drink before I say too much?"

Kate nodded breathlessly. 'That man does have a way with words, and he backs them up.' Kate started to read the document Castle was writing, stopped, pressed the save button out of habit and proceeded to unbag the lunch she had bought.

'Salad,' fumed Castle as he headed toward the refrigerator in the break area of the room. 'What I really want is a nice Ruben sandwich. With the sauerkraut piled to the sky and the mountain of corned beef smothered in Thousand Island dressing all sitting on warm rye bread. That's what I want and what I got was a salad….A salad your wife brought you,' the other part of his brain said in a Yoda-like accent. 'She's just looking out for you,' that part of the brain continued. 'I know,' Castle conceded. 'Her hearts in the right place, as are her incredible eyes, impish nose, kissable mouth, incredible chin, delicious neck…..you'd better stop right there before you convince yourself of something that isn't going to happen. Castle pulled two bottles of water out of the fridge and headed back to Kate.

Kate frowned when Castle placed the bottle of water in front of her. She looked up and started to protest, but she stopped when she saw the look on Castle's face. He was looking at his salad and frowning. 'I get it. Castle really wanted something besides a salad, but he knows that I'm looking out for him so he won't object, and he's looking out for me.' Kate opened the bottle and took a drink. 'He knows I like coffee at lunch, but he's worried about my blood pressure so the water. We're partners,' she concluded. 'We do give each other what they need and not exactly what they want.' She reached out and grabbed Castle's hand and gave it a squeeze. Castle's smile was all the answer her heart needed.

"I understand you're on the clock," Castle said after taking a bit of the salad. "So you'll answer one question for me about the case and all tell you what happened this morning?"

Kate nodded her acceptance as she took a bite of her lunch.

"Do you have enough evidence to determine it was a double homicide?"

"Yes. That's one of the reasons for the Command Performance."

"Eat, good. Now this morning…." Castle watched Kate's eyes grow wide when he mentioned that the Task Force was disbanding.

"Castle that means…"

"At least two things I don't want to think about or discuss here. Later okay?" When he saw her nod he continued. "We still need to do the Niagara Falls trip. So we need a baby sitter."

"Covered. Details later go on."

"Okay. Next is the camera's I guess. They followed the Trojan Horse back to a shop in the Garment District. The problem is that the only video they recovered was from the City's traffic cameras."

"That means,..,."

"Yeah, the party that was monitoring the FBI's activity is still out there."

"The people they caught?"

"Nothing to do with us. Lucy said they appear to be a bunch of NYU College Students working on their Master's project. Their thesis was to show how easy it would be for bad guys to access and utilize the City's video infrastructure for nefarious purposes. Considering it was the City's property that was mucked with they're being turned over to the City. Apparently they have fifty plus cameras modified, had figured out armor car routes and times, patrol patterns etc. They also said they had permission from the City in writing."

"Did they now? I wonder who gave it to them. I wonder if they know down at ONE PP yet. Did they say why they tapped the entry way to the FBI?"

"They wanted to know which lawyers were handling federal cases."

"You know the packages weren't bobby-trapped. The bomb squad told me this morning. What do you think will happen to them?"

"A mild slap, and a thank you," said Castle. "If they had permission, then not even a slap. They did point out vulnerability."

"Not a bad idea. I'll bring it up later. The interview?" Kate watched as Castle took a bite of his salad, take a drink of water and scoot back in his chair, 'Something's bothering him,' she concluded. 'I need to really listen.'

"Three people from Westward Ho showed up. Victor Prosperi, the guilty party, Konrad Mueller the Manager of the NY Office and a Corporate Lawyer whose name I don't remember, but should be on the log in sheet downstairs. The first thing is no one wanted to listen to his story."

"But the FBI, there's an open kidnapping and torture case," protested Kate with a look of anger crossing here face. "How could they…"

"Luckily I'm a United States Marshal," Castle said with a tone of disgust. "So I grabbed an interview room and listened. Eventually I was joined by an Agent who didn't know anything about the case."

Kate watched as Castle lurched forward took another sip of water and leaned back in his chair.

"Victor Prosperi's story was believable. He came to this country as part of a work rotation to increase his overall exposure to Westward Ho. He got caught up in the good life and the siren call of easy money, fast cars and beautiful woman. I can emphasize with him. I sort of lived that life. Anyway his string of good luck changed or he started to pitch in the mayors with a minor league arm and got shelled."

Kate's giggle broke Castle's narrative. "What's so funny? It's really a sad story."

"You always hate it when people use sports analogies to explain things, and yet you just used one."

"I had to put it in terms my audience could understand," he replied with a straight face. The expression on Kate's face wasn't pleasant. "I'm going to pay for that remark aren't I? Okay where was I? His luck changed and he started piling up some big time debts, not only in Little Russia but in some of the casinos. Eventually the Russian Mafia approached him about ways to work of his debt. Most of the tasks were above board. He arranged containers for them, provided some shipping schedules and so forth."

"Who made the introduction to the ah…assassins?"

"He wouldn't answer that question. When I tried to press the Lawyer intervened. Apparently he had already worked a deal with the Federal Maritime Commission and Justice. In exchange for his testimony on the containers and such he was granted immunity from prosecution so long as Westward Ho keeps up their end of the bargain by sending him to rehab and sending him back to the Company's office in Malta. He is barred from working in the overseas shipping office of any United States Company."

"But Castle, knowing who is critical to…"

"Don't you think I know it," Castle said angrily. "Sorry Kate …I"

"It's okay Babe, I understand. I share your anger and frustration." Kate put down her fork and reached and gently touched Castle's arm. "There's something more isn't there."

"Yeah Mister Mueller. All during story time his body language and facial expressions were…wrong. I mean it was like he was hiding something, some secret and nothing we could say or do would pry it from him."

"Sounds like a person we put under the microscope doesn't it."

"Yeah but with the Task Force winding down…."

"We have other resources don't we. I also can give you the name of a decent PI if…."

"Decent! You stab be in the heart."

"And he's got an ego too," Kate continued, "which is okay because the women in the office do all of the hard work and their first rate."

Castle chuckled, leaned forward and took a bite of his salad.

"The other stuff is about our trip to Niagara Falls. The Team has identified the buttons we need to push and their analysis of the resort's employees has revealed a couple of interesting targets."

Kate nodded, checked her watch and hurriedly finished her salad. "Walk me out," she asked when she finished?

In the elevator she half turned to face Castle. "Don't worry, we'll find the person who ordered the hit on you and the surveillance on us."

"I know. The best Detective in the world is working on the case." The rest of the trip down to the lobby and to the front doors of the building was made in silence.

Chapter 10 Homework is a Bitch

For the next few days the considerably smaller Task Force helped Castle prepare for the trip to Niagara Falls. Beckett and her Detectives were occupied with chasing and eliminating suspects on their high profile double homicide case. The result was that the Castle's had very little time to compare notes on their cases. Kate's Captain's duties and her preoccupation with the double homicide left little 'Castle time in the Loft' and absolutely no time for Castle to keep updated on this case.

The routine Castle developed with the smaller Task Force generated outstanding results. When Castle showed up the next morning the Task Force room was practically deserted. Miss Smith and Kelly's offices were empty and dark. Mister Williams was around just long enough to finalize his responsibilities for getting the warrants and lining up local support for Beckett and Castle. He also gave Castle a letter stating that even though the Castles were United States Marshals they were performing this investigation at the request of the State of New York and they should be given all of the co-operation they request.

Castle worked out a mutually viable routine with the remaining investigative Team. The routine they developed allowed Castle to come in around nine and work a couple of hours, meet Kate for lunch, or the gym and then home for park time with James. One of the things that made this routine work was the late afternoon video telephone conference (VTC). The VTC effectively closed out the day with everybody knowing all the results from today's activities and were to concentrate further activity.

The first VTC was hilarious. Castle signed in with James on his lap and Snoopy firmly clutched in James's hand. "This is my executive assistant," Castle started with a straight face. "And he's brought with him the firm's top dog."

"I bet he has a nose for the details," quipped one of the investigators. "And is constantly on the growl," offered another. James, a veteran of numerous VTC's with Ryan and Esposito pointed at the new faces and babbled something. After Castle introduced the Team members he sat quietly on his Dad's lap and appeared to be listening attentively that is until the picture of the Defense Attorney, Edward O'Leary, appeared on the screen. As soon as the image appeared James started to babble loudly and quickly.

"I think he's shady too," Castle told his son and the other members of the Team. "I know he's connected to all of this but I can't prove he's done anything wrong." James babbled for a couple of seconds longer and then settled down in his father's lap.

With the Team downsized Castle tried to limit the Team's focus to four things, four high priorities and one on a time available basis. He wanted to know everything about the Edward O'Leary, the Defense Attorney in the Buffalo murder case. He was hoping for a tie him to someone at the hotel. Next he wanted details on the hotel staff especially those in a position to enter in false data and muck with the videos and those who might be motivated to do so. The third priority was Konrad Miller. The last of the priority items was more information on the killer Randy Freeze. The last item was the ownership details on the two trucking companies and the vehicle repair shop.

The Team did not disappoint. In addition to the normal biographical information the Team unearthed some interesting about the Defense Attorney Edward O'Leary. No smoking guns, no concrete ties to the hotel where the alibi was created, but some very interesting coincidences. The first interesting fact was that the rate of smuggling arrests plummeted a couple of months after he relocated in Buffalo. 'Interesting,' thought Castle. 'By itself It means nothing, but combined with the other stuff it's a definitely maybe.' Another interesting was the fact that the firm he worked for in New York City handled a lot of legal work for the east coast office of Westward Ho and more often than not Mister O'Leary was the lawyer assigned to the cases. Another interesting fact was that on several occasions his firm did some work for several of the legitimate enterprises of the Russian Mafia.

"So," said Castle out loud softly after he had digested the material. "We have an individual who inexplicably relocates to Buffalo. This person knows the Westward Ho east coast operation inside and out. Westward Ho provides world-wide transportation services. He also knows several members of the Russian Mafia, who are in need of hidden transportation services. Is this guy the legal troubleshooter for the Russian Mafia smuggling operations in Buffalo? Do we know much about his clients in Buffalo? I also wonder when that repair shop opened for business."

"We had the same idea Marshal," said one of the Team members. "The shop was a family run business and originally opened in 1959."

"Well there goes that idea," said Castle.

"Don't give up to soon," said another Team member. "The Company changed hands a little while ago. Any guess on who represented the buyer locally."

"Our guy, do we know who the ultimate buyer was?"

"A newly minted Limited Liability Corporation based in Gibraltar."

"Find out anything? I hear they have tough banking laws?"

"Yeah, but we found a pair of interesting names on the list of officers for the LLC, one of our friends in Little Russia and one Mister Konrad Mueller."

"I wonder if Mister Marks knows what his employee is up to. Are we sure it's the same Konrad Mueller?"

"Yes Marshal we are," confirmed a team member. "But you know it makes sense for Westward Ho to invest in a company like this. We found that the new owners invested heavily in the business and made it into the number one truck and trailer service center in western New York."

"You're telling me it a legitimate business," Castle asked with an astonished voice?

"Appears to be," replied the team member, "but that doesn't mean it is. As you well know legitimate businesses make the best covers."

"Especially if they're a solid blue-collar employer," added another Teammate. "It makes it difficult to get local help to peer behind the curtain."

"I heard that, now about his client list," continued Castle.

"We know he still represents Westward Ho in their dealings in the Buffalo area," started a team member. "Add this to your list of coincidences, Westward Ho's expansion into the Buffalo Harbor coincides with Councilor O'Leary's arrival. Not much work, just the occasional lease agreement or settling of on the job injury case, but the timing is interesting. About his other clients, he does mostly corporate work mixed in with some trust work. The murder trial was his first criminal trial in over two years."

"Interesting. I wonder what made him take the case. What about the resort? The people?"

"The resort is amazing, from a labor turnover perspective. Since they opened for business only four people have left, all women, they got married and decided to raise their families instead of working in the casino. In fact the only personal changes between the time of the fake alibi and now is a married couple. They're on maturity leave. We do have several candidates for you to look at. All of them recently wiped out some significant debt. We've also think you should talk to these people," said one of the Team members as she pulled up a document with a list of names and positions. "These are the people who could alter the videos and enter in a bogus credit card charge… Have you made contact with the locals yet," asked another teammate?

"Yeah, we're staying at the resort. They'll meet us for breakfast Thursday morning and we'll take it from there. Thanks guys, anything else?"

"Another point in our interesting list of coincidences is the fact that our friendly Defense Attorney acted as the lawyer for Mister Freeze when he bought the trucking company," announced another member of the Team. "This fortuitous event occurred a month after Councilor O'Leary moved to Buffalo."

"Their prior association could be the reason why he took the case. What about the Company? Let me guess another LLC out of Gibraltar?"

"No, an LLC out of Vancouver, British Columbia," laughed another Team member. "The names of the principals, with the exception of Mister Freeze are ghosts, but an accounting firm in Buffalo pays their taxes every year and everything seems aboveboard. What is also interesting is the same LLC owns another trucking firm based in Montréal and our Northern Cousins says the firm is relatively clean. They have some safety violations, and have been audited a couple of times, but nothing really warranting an in-depth look see. "

"This is far too many coincidences for my liking," affirmed Castle. "What else do we know about Mister Freeze?"

"Everything seems to checkout, almost too perfectly.

"A legend?"

"Could be. It would take a lot more digging and considering attendance will be sparser for the rest of the week. We'll try to get what you asked for done, but we've been told that this is a dead horse and we need to pull our weight elsewhere."

"We've all been reassigned" added another Teammate. "The DC crowd leaves tonight and the FBI locals have another day or two. Ah Mister Castle were sorry but were clueless on who ordered the hit on you."

'Let's hope they don't see a need to try again,' thought Castle with a nod toward the Team.

"But if Freeze is a deep legend then pulling all of the stops like buy an alibi makes perfect sense," countered Castle. The silence and the visible facial expressions let Castle know that the Team had come to the same conclusion.

When Castle arrived on Wednesday morning the place was empty and dead. After he signed on he knew he had time to make a pot of coffee and return with a cup before the machine finished the task of verifying his credentials, updating today's security parameters and completing the handshakes with the various classified data base programs he had access to.

When Castle sat back down at his terminal he knew from the login script still executing that he still had a minute or so before the computer was ready for him. He shook his head as he reviewed their travel plans. Flying was pretty much out of the question. The few direct flights were sold out and the one-hoppers had total travel times of over five hours, which didn't include the travel time to the airport, time to check luggage, picking up the luggage at the destination, getting the rental car and driving to the hotel. Adding all of those together, along with the chance of delay and you had yourself a very long day. 'Thanks goodness for badges,' Castle muttered. With a call ahead and their U. S. Marshal badges they could by-pass the TSA lines which would have added who knows how much time to a long day. Add the fact that Kate really didn't like to fly with a gun and the decision to drive was a done deal. The trip planner said it was a six hour and forty-five minute drive, but Castle was confident he could shave an hour out of the trip, and besides what better way to break in his new Mercedes!

The terminal's 'ding' indicated it was open for business. 'Someone has a sense of humor,' Castle concluded for about the hundredth time. The 'ding' sounded like the bell one would hear when one opened the door to a mom-and-pop store that was common in the early part of the century. 'Time to serve your first customer,' thought Castle as he navigated to the Team area and starting to queue up the documents he wanted hard copy of.

Once those had started printing, Castle looked to see what else the analysis Team had uncovered.

Castle finished reading the new material and his coffee at about the same time. As he settled back in his chair he heard the door open. He didn't need to turn around and look to know who was walking toward him.

"Hey Marshal," quipped Castle. "What brings you to the center of the crime fighting universe? As you can see business is sort of slow so we're taking a small break right now."

Why to consultant with you of course," chuckled Marshal Dillon. "You and your Filly ready for your all expenses paid vacation to Niagara Falls?"

"It's beginning to look like a vacation," said a disgusted Castle. "Not that I mind having an excuse to take Kate out of town, especially to a place like Niagara Falls. It's just that the reason to do so seems to have vanished," continued Castle with a wave that included the entire room.

Marshal Dillon watched the look of frustration and disappointment wash over Castle's face. He nodded as Castle continued. "I mean," continued Castle "When we started we had assassins, a huge private company with possible ties to an Intelligence Agency and an epidemic of alibis for hire. Now we have … nothing," concluded Castle, "Except a bunch of coincidences," the disgust and frustration obvious in his voice. "Even if we find something, who are we going to tell? The Task Force has been disbanded."

"I thought you would feel that way, especially after the announcement."

"What announcement? Come-on Marshal what do you know that I don't?"

"Oh, I forgot, no cell phones, and I guess Kate hasn't called you yet," Marshal Dillon continued looking at the phone near Castle's terminal. "They caught the killer in the double homicide case. There was a shootout, only the bad guy was wounded. There's a press conference in about an hour."

Castle locked eyes with the Marshal. "Captain Beckett is okay," the Marshal emphasized. "The suspect was shot as he tried to draw his weapon. He didn't get a shot off."

Castle nodded his relief. "Good! Newsflash, Captain Kate Beckett is the best Detective in New York City. She can handle herself in a tactical situation and her people are fanatics about protecting her. That's one of the reasons why I'm not a nervous wreck."

"She's what you say and more," agreed the Marshal. "Castle you need to stay focused on this trip. There are things going on that are very very curious," the Marshal continued softly but firmly. "One would even say dangerous. The piling up of coincides should tell you that."

The Marshal's words and tone of voice brought Castle to the present with a definite thud. "Dangerous? There's been no activity since we started this thing."

"That's because all of the activity was accomplished beforehand, with one exception, terminating you….Look let's take stock of what we know about the current situation," pressed the Marshal. "Let's look at the time-line. The first action that we can see occurred with the murder of Steve Smith by Randy Freeze. What do you really know about them? I see you concentrated on the Defense Attorney and not much on the killer why?"

"I really don't know much about them," admitted Castle. "Just what Susan briefed a couple of weeks ago. We thought Mister Freeze was protecting his business and the real thought was that by protecting him they took the focus off of the real capability of the facility. The Team thinks his background is almost too perfect. Why?"

"I'll try to answer the why as we go along. Would it surprise you that Mister Smith had contacted us about some suspicious behavior at his workplace before he was killed? By us I mean the Interstate Congress Commission."

"Why wasn't it brought up here or at the trail?"

"It took a while for the contact to flow through to an action agency instead of a regulatory body. We didn't need to talk about it here; you and Kate tumbled to a possible smuggling connection almost immediately. With the murder, the case officer closed the case file; It's kind of hard to talk to a dead person. I don't think the DA was informed of the connection; after all he had the killer dead to rights. That is until he walked free. "

"Has anyone taken a real look into that facility?"

"We have and we have enough to shut it down, but there's more going on there than we can see. Right now we know something's are happening there and we're waiting to determine a pattern and determine who is really calling the shots, because we really don't know. You guys were right, they are modified both the trailers and the cabs to make it easy to smuggle small valuable commodities. So far we've seen the normal, cigarettes, alcohol, and perfume. What's more intriguing and problematical is what's not being smuggled, and that has nothing to do with this site… Now then, the second event is?"

Castle shrugged his shoulders, "The trail?"

"Right, the trail was the next event. It was followed by the establishment of the alibi, which was missed completely by the DA. The next link is the actual recognition that a significant event occurred, and that occurred in the waters around Singapore and on the surface had nothing to do with the situation in Buffalo, or New York. But now we're beginning to think otherwise. The problem was that it was too late to handle the original event and then the bureaucrats got a burr under their saddle about the law enforcement situation in Buffalo and really bucked the whole situation out of control. Granted the false alibi was important but at that time it had not been recognized as being bogus and certainly was not the main event."

"Marshal Dillon," pleaded Castle, "I pride myself on being able to weave and digest a convoluted plot with the best of them, but I'm lost. Help!"

"Hos I don't know the answer, but let me put a couple of more pieces into play, okay?" After Castle nodded his acceptance the Marshal continued. "The State Attorney General watched the situation deteriorate between the Police and the District Attorney's Office in Buffalo and panicked a bit. Check that he panicked a lot. He didn't want a repeat performance anywhere in the State so he established a Special Investigator and originally they were coming down just to brief the New York DA and Police Chief on the situation and ask for help about the Buffalo situation, but when those guys plus a Federal hanger-on got blown sky high it attracted the attention of some very smart people. When it was discovered who did the killing and the killers were shadowing a certain novelist things got interesting."

"But the Federal Task Force?"

"And over-reaction by an ambitious climber and a scared New York Bureaucrats."

"I'm still lost. Several times you've talked about the 'main event' and it not occurring anywhere near here. Now what was it?"

"What do you know about Westward Ho?"

"Not much," shrugged Castle. "Kate thinks the Company could be an incredible economic intelligence asset and an excellent vehicle for facilitating covert operations. Considering it's a privately owned company, things could be easily compartmentalized and accomplished with a few trusted individuals. Couple that with what Mister Marks said, 'that all directors are ex-MIL' and their operation as an intelligence asset is easy to believe."

"Well, as usual, she's right, and the main event is that someone or a group of someone's is attempting to sabotage the Company's effectiveness as a covert agent for the United States Government."

"Okay," said Castle hesitantly, "How does one sabotage a company, and what does it have to do with me or New York City?"

"Remember what Victor Prosperi was providing to the Russian Mafia?"

"Access to containers and shipping schedules, I just thought they were using the schedule and bill of lading information to refine the targets for their high jacking operations, both foreign and domestic, and the containers speak for themselves."

"Yeah, there was good correlation between the leaked schedules and high jack attempts. The problem is somehow other extremely sensitive schedule information was leaked. The schedules for the ships slated to do 'special things.' It's extremely risky to lower a zodiac to do a drop off with a coastal patrol boat just inside of radar range or a coastal patrol aircraft flying racetracks overhead."

"That's got to happen," said Castle, "occasionally," as a look of understanding finally appeared on his face.

"Yeah, I understand it does, but to the same ship or the same location several times in a row?"

"That would twig my coincidence meter," Castle agreed.

"Do you remember what Mister Marks was personally overseeing when you and Kate went back to the warehouse?"

"The packing of precious gems."

"Right, for some things precious gems is still the prepared method of payment. The problem Westward Ho had recently is that someone has substituted fakes for the real items or the stones weren't of the quality or weight needed. Needless to say customer satisfaction is at an all-time low."

"Yeah, I can see how that would strain a relationship, especially in that business, but the connection to me?"

"I'll get to that…. I think. You probably don't remember but Mister Prosperi was one of the folks that arrived while you were being tortured and his reason for being at the warehouse was to prepare a shipment of gems. Needless to say your hosts where not pleased with his arrival, and Kelly's folks opened up on his arrival. They were heavily outnumbered and they knew they had precious cargo in the other room, you and Kate."

"I didn't know. Do I smell a patsy? Is Kelly's mission plugging the hole in Westward Ho" asked an excited Castle?

"Yes it is. Yeah, the census of the brain trust is that Prosperi is the designated fall guy. Ever since his relief from duty things have returned to normal for the Company. There still is the occasional hic-up. The only problem is that there is no way Mister Prosperi could have known the schedule of some of the ships and a lot of the gem shipments did not originate in New York. "

The Marshal paused for a moment and swallowed into a suddenly dry throat. "And now for the twenty-four thousand dollar question, the connection to you."

"I'm worth more than that," smirked Castle.

'Especially to Kate,' nodded the Marshal. "You probably don't remember it, but the audio on your recorder indicated that your hosts freaked out when you mentioned the false alibi angle."

"My torture's you mean," said Castle, his voice containing more steel than Marshal Dillon had ever heard before. "They tortured me for information. I survived by telling them things I thought unimportant and Kate saved my ass. Don't talk around the event. You aren't going to dredge-up memories I can't handle." 'Kate saw to that,' thought Castle to himself.

Dillon nodded his understanding. "Their reaction meant they knew about the false alibi and were taking steps to prevent a true investigator from looking into it." The Marshal saw a light of understanding finally appear on Castle's face.

"That means…."

"Yeah Mister Freeze isn't going to be happy someone, especially an experienced investigator is showing up to look at his miraculous escape," added the Marshal firmly.

"We could be walking into trap city and with both of us thinking it's a vacation we'd be…"

"That's why I'm here," affirmed the Marshal. "I've been told by my Mary Ann that Kate agreed, in principal, to come visit us on our spread in Texas for a couple days when this is over and if you're both dead she'll kill me."

"Wives," said Castle, his face covered in a huge grin. "So you think were kicking over a hornet's nest," he continued in a somber tone.

"I do and that's why I'm really here. I needed to be sure that both of you are on you're A-game. I don't think Freeze will view your presence as anything less than a threat. We both know that you will spend some time as a tourist and accidents do happen."

"People fall out of the boat while on the river cruise," offered Castle.

"The boardwalk is normally wet and can be extremely slippery."

"Bad food."

"Drunk driver"

"I get the picture. If that's the case is anybody really looking into Freemen? I mean if he as a legend Arisu should be…" Castle stopped when the Marshal held up his hand.

"It's my understanding that a flock of birds has been observing Mister Freeze up close and personal as they say."

"Are they 'Angry Birds'," asked Castle with a straight face.

"I do believe they are pissed. For some reason they can't seem to find a good restaurant in Buffalo."

"They need to look harder," quipped Castle. "Buffalo has a couple of professional sports teams and in my experience that means they have a couple of great restaurants. The players and visiting fans demand it. Anyway I am warned and I shall warn Kate. After all I don't want to upset your Mary Ann!"

"Good! You got that right! Be safe. Remember my Mary Ann wants to meet the both of you and your little one."

A grim face Castle held out his hand, which the Marshal quickly grabbed.

Castle walked Marshal Dillon to the door, and then preceded to the printer to pick-up the hard-copy he needed for the trip. After tidying up in the coffee area, Castle retreated to the exit. "This is not how I remember my visit to this room ending," Castle announced softly to the empty room. 'Maybe you'll be here again,' suggested his imagination. 'Maybe,' agreed Castle as he glanced at his watch. With Kate at One Police Plaza Castle could grab a couple of chilidogs for lunch and have plenty of park time with James!

The late evening and early morning rain had cooled the city and the cold front that had passed through had left much cooler temperatures in its wake. The Doorman for the Loft was taking advantage of the temporary relief from the summertime heat to man his position in the cool shade of the entrance way.

He had just signed for a package and was chatting with Missus Johnson, who had just returned from walking her dog. The screech of brakes, the hoot of the horn and the shriek of siren drew his attention down the block. "Someone's in a hurry," he verbalized.

"Kate," suggested Missus Johnson?

"We'll find out in a moment," grinned the Doorman. Together they watched the Police Cruiser charge toward them, break hard and perfectly execute a high-speed turn into the parking garage.

"Kate," confirmed Missus Johnson. "You know if she wasn't a cop I'd complain."

The Doorman looked at his companion and mirrored her grin. The smile on her face was unmistakable. He knew that Missus Johnson, like the rest of the tenants were proud of Castle and his Police Captain wife, Kate. "I wonder what brought her home in the middle of the day and in such a hurry."

A few moments later they heard the sound of running feet. "Castle? James," panted Kate?

"They left for the Park no more than five minutes ago."

"Shit! Why was the Chief so long winded today? Sorry. I need five minutes to change. Could you grab a cab for me? Thanks?"

The pair of them watched Kate hurry through the door and run toward the elevators. "She hurried home so she could be with Castle and James at the Park," said Missus Johnson softly.

"That's our Kate," said the Doorman. "I hope a cab comes soon. If I don't have one for her when she returns she's going to be pissed!"

Less than five minutes later Kate came flying through the door and into the open door of the cab.

The cab driver suppressed a frown when his fare announced 'The Park and hurry' as the designation. He routinely cruised this neighborhood because the folks here typically took long trips and tipped well. This trip would barely fetch the minimum fare and the tip would probably be pathetic, but still it was a fare and the passenger did look familiar. The driver snuck a peek in the rear view mirror and caught a glimpse of Kate's profile. 'I know her … she's'

"Captain Beckett, excuse me for being forward, but is Castle in trouble? Are he in James in danger?" The driver saw Kate bolt upright, glance toward his hack credential and finally met his eyes in the mirror. "I've driven for you guys before. Look if there's anything…"

"There fine," 'I hope' Kate replied with a smile. 'What is it with New Yorkers and conspiracy theories' thought Kate. "The only one in trouble is Castle and that's because he left for the Park without me." 'The fact that I was late and he didn't know I was coming has nothing to do with it,' she told herself. "I truly do appreciate your concern. If more people did that I would have to find some other line of work."

Kate saw the driver nod and relax a little. "Look there they are," he pointed to Castle with James in the stroller up head and still a couple blocks away from the park. "Do you want me to..."

"No! Continue on to the park I'd appreciate it if you could you let me out near the entrance at the middle of the block. I want to beat them into the park, find a place to hide, ambush them, and scare the crap out of Castle!"

"Easy," laughed the cabbie. "I'm a New York Cabbie, my fare is a NYPD Captain, and the traffic will not dare delay us!"

Kate laughed and shoved enough money forward to cover the fare and provide for a very generous tip. She bolted out the door while the cab was still moving and raced toward one of the side entrances of the park. 'I know just the spot to ambush him, but I need to hustle to make it on time.'

Kate turned the corner at the fountain and hurried toward her spot all the while looking toward the entrance she expected Castle to use. 'Made it. So far so go, now to find a vantage point. In a couple of seconds Kate was in the shadows created by the trees. She stood with her back to a huge maple tree, confident that her silhouette wouldn't attract attention and confident that her clothes would blend in with the shadows. After a minute without a Castle and James sighting Kate checked her Dad's watch. "If those guys went for ice cream first we will have more than just words," she mumbled to herself. A few moments later her unforgettable dynamic duo entered the park. Smiling Kate 'The Huntress' moved from her surveillance post to her pounce position.

Kate didn't have to peek to be sure it was her guys. Castle, as usual, was keeping up a running banter, this time about the KNICKS inability to obtain or develop a top caliber point guard. They were almost past and Kate was just about to move when she saw James turn his head, point at her and let out a loud joyous shriek.

"Aw you," Kate called out as she swooped and lifted her happily babbling son out of the stroller and into a hug followed by a kiss. "I love you too," she cooed.

"Cat got your tongue," she smiled at Castle?

"No, but the kiss thief has my wife," Castle retorted.

Kate shifted James around and brushed Castle's cheek with her lips.

"Better now?"

"I feel like I finished fourth in a two person race."

"That's because you're slow Babe. Any slower and I would have got the drop on you."

"You've had the drop on me since the first day we met."

Kate smiled up at her husband. 'Sometimes he says the most wonderful things,' she thought as she stretched up and gave her husband a much more meaningful kiss. They broke the kiss when they heard James's squeal of protest. Kate looked back up at Castle. The kiss wasn't quite right. Something was bothering him, but now wasn't the time to ask. 'He'll tell me,' Kate thought. 'Or I'll kill him. Either way he'll talk to me.'

James settled into Kate's arms and eagerly pointed the way toward the kids section of the park. As they approached the playground and the park regulars they heard James babble loudly. "Look who I brought," he seemed to say. "It's the middle of the week and I've got my Mom and my Dad. Is this a great day or what!?"

"I got this," Kate said as she sat James upright on the ground and let him lead her toward the slide. "No flirting, remember your ass is mine for the rest of the week!" Kate smiled to herself at the laughter that followed.

"Well we are heading out of town for the weekend," she heard her husband say to the ladies and nannies present, "but the trip is strictly job related." 'Not if I can help it,' Kate thought right before a magical transformation occurred. Gone was Captain Beckett. In her place was a big kid playing with a bunch of smaller ones with particular attention paid to a small two-legged tiger named James.

Kate hadn't looked at her Dad's watch once, but she knew it was getting late as she let James lead her toward the little person's swings for the third or fourth time. She gazed fondly at the big person swings. As she pushed James she snuck another look at the swings and remembered another set of swings where she had made three decisions that had shaped her life. Kate brushed a sweaty lock of hair off of her brow and back into place behind an ear, 'I'm definitely going to need a shower before we leave,' she thought. She pushed James a little higher and looked back at the swings.

"Spying on us are you?"

"I couldn't stand to be away from the love of my love."

"Good answer Babe," said Kate as she smiled at her husband.

"Perhaps I should write a book with lines guys should use when they're in trouble with their girls."

"It'll probably be a small book but a best seller," Kate teased. "They will consider the author and his history and realize he has a lot of experience spinning yarns and trying to explain things to women," she continued with a straight face.

"And they must have worked because I'm married to the most wonderful woman in the world."

"Where there is that," conceded Kate. "So that was a line?"

"It's only a line when it doesn't come from the heart," Castle replied quickly. "And with you I can only speak my heart."

Kate smiled again. She remembered both the words that Castle has said that brought joy to her heart and those that brought tears to her eyes. If there was one constant about her husband she loved it was the fact that as far as their relationship was concerned, Castle's heart was an open book for her to read. Sometimes she had scribbled on a page and the pain had been intense, but most of the time his love for her was easy to read, even if something was bothering him, like now.

"Time to go," she asked nodding at the stroller?

"Yeah, you guys have been at it for over two hours and haven't come back for water or anything. So I'm here to be sure you hydrate some. I've also got a couple of cool cloths to help you cool off before we get some ice cream."

"Aw the real reason," teased Kate. "Your ice cream low light is on."

"Am I that transparent" joked Castle as he poured cold water into a spill-proof cup for James and handed the remainder of the bottle to Kate. She watched as Castle opened a baggie with a wet wash cloth. 'Who would think to wrap a wash cloth around a couple of ice cubes and the wash cloth would be moist and cool when needed? Whoever it was a genius,' thought Kate as she took the cloth from Castle to wipe down James and then herself. 'The cold cloth certainly is a treat.'

As they started to exit the swing area James began to fuss in his stroller. Castle picked him up he settled down. "The little guys beat," said Castle with a loving glance at his wife.

'So is the big girl,' Kate admitted to herself. When they reached the main exit to the playground area Kate was surprised by the complete lack of people. "Where'd everybody go?"

"During the school year this would be the shift change period. The preschoolers and their nannies are on their way home and in a half hour or so the elementary school kids invade the place," offered Castle.

"And after that," Kate asked with a straight face.

"Well as soon as it starts to get dark, young lovers flock here of course. Missus Castle I can't believe you've forgotten all of the times we shared a bench in the moonlight."

Kate's answering laughter was music to Castle's ears. "Remember the time when someone told us to get a room."

"I do and I believe you said we had one but it was too far away!"

"I did didn't I! It must have been in my stupid period." Kate came close grabbed and kissed Castle's hand. "It looks like no ice cream for you. James is out like a light."

"Maybe later."

'Another thing I love about my husband is his optimism.'

Outside the door of the Loft Castle and Kate shifted burdens. In her hurry to meet Castle and James in the park Kate had left her key card in the Loft. This left Kate holding James as Castle fumbled for his card and eventually punched in the security code and swiped his card.

"You're late," announced Amy in a mock serious tone. "Even for a banana split instead of a cup of ice cream."

"I got carried away in the Park," laughed Kate in response to Amy's ear-to-ear grin, "and James was James."

"I'll take care of him," Amy whispered as she reached for James and "you take care of the big guy?"

"Deal," whispered Kate as she handed James to Amy and followed Castle toward the bedroom.

"Shower with me," asked Castle as he started to take off his sweat soaked clothes?

"Sure," replied Kate as she followed suit and started to strip out of the clothes she had worn to the park. Maybe it was the wind-down from the case, or the fact that she was tired from the park, whatever the reason when the hot water first washed over Kate all she could think about was how good it felt and how wonderful a nap would be. She shook her head no as Castle started to nuzzle here neck and suggest something more than a shower. She felt him shrug and let him pull her close so that he could wash her back. This wasn't the first time a shared shower was just a shower, nor would all showers be just shared showers, after all they did have a romantic weekend of sorts planned, that is if the case didn't get in the way.

'I HAD hoped for some pillow talk time,' groused Kate as she entered the bedroom after drying her hair only to find Castle lying in bed and his gentle snore announcing to the world that he was out of it. 'I need more than this,' she fumed as she climbed into bed with her back to Castle. 'I need….exactly this,' she purred as Castle rolled towards her, draped his am over her and pulled her close into the spooning position they both loved. She shivered when Castle absent mindedly nuzzled her neck and sighed when he stopped and laid his head down on his pillow. She adjusted her position so that Castle's breath wouldn't tickle her ear, sighed deeply and fell asleep almost immediately.

Kate has been drifting in and out of sleep for several minutes and woke for the final time when she felt Castle shift his position in bed. "You awake Babe," she asked after craning her head to look at the alarm?

"No," replied Castle immediately, "and I won't be for another …ah… twelve minutes."

"Good, since I know you talk in your sleep perhaps your unconscious self will answer a question your conscious self doesn't want to bring up…You mad at me?" She felt Castle stiffen and heard him take a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"The shootout, no call, I heard and was worried."

'Oh that,' thought Kate as she grimaced as if someone had hit her in the gut. 'There's no way I can fix that unless I make a major career altering decision, and I'm not ready to face that yet.' Kate paused for a second and tried to figure out what to do. 'Well the truth always works. Since I can't change the fact that my husband worries about me perhaps I can kiss it and make it better and kissing my husband sounds like a great idea!'

Kate rolled over and shifted her position so that she could look into Castle's eyes as they talked. "You really are a worry wart you know," she said softly as she traced his jawline with her finger. 'And I won't have it any other way.' "Castle I'm a…"

"…a big girl and you can take care of yourself. I know you've been in hundreds of tactical situations and shootouts before we met and hundreds since," said Castle reciting the lines Kate always said. This was not the first time they've had this discussion. "I've accepted that yours is a dangerous profession, but dammit Kate why do I have to find out from Marshal Dillon that you've been in a gunfight!"

"I'll concede the point that perhaps I should have called you," said Kate "I didn't think about it because I was nowhere near the gunfight." Kate both felt and saw the tension flow out of Castle. "You see I was held out of the action my one Sergeant Stevenson."

"Sounds like a story here."

Kate nodded and continued. "The breach went as planned and I was just about to go in with the second wave when the Sergeant literally grabbed me and told me to wait. He said, 'that whenever I'm without my Shadow I have a tendency to want to be the first one in the fight, and on behalf of all the men and women in your command we would appreciate it if you would let us clear the area before you put yourself at risk.'"

"But I need to 'Lead my …"

"…Example? You can Lead by Example by trusting your Command to do their jobs and arriving on scene and doing yours. By the time he had finished talking we had heard the 'all clears' from the troops."

"I didn't put him up to that. I wish I did, but I didn't."

"I know. I asked. He said it was just chatter and he thought he would use this situation to bring it to my attention."

"Just like a good TO, reinforce the lesson with a real world situation. Okay what happened next?"

"I was so far away I had to have it explained to me. As we were approaching one of the suspects tried to draw a weapon and was shot, wounded in the shoulder. It was a good shot. We had identified ourselves, he had been warned, and the act was witnessed by two other officers. Even the other suspect called his friend a dumb-shit. So you see I wasn't part of the dust up and because I wasn't I didn't think to call you."

"Okay I guess you're off the hook. Forgive me for being a worry wart?"

"Forgiven," Kate said softly. "I like it that you worry about me. It means…"

"That I love you Katherine Houghton Beckett."

"Oh yeah," said Kate as she moved closer. "Prove it."

Just as the kiss started to get interesting the alarm went off.

"I hate it when that happens," bellowed Castle. "I hate alarm clocks, cell phones, doorbells anything and everything that interrupts a good kiss, and other things," he said with a grin.

"Well we have a weekend together and we can CONTROL the interruptions."

"About the weekend," said Castle with pained expression. "The Marshal dropped by and said…"

"The bad guys will be upset with us because we're poking around and we need to bring our 'A-Game. I know. He texted me."

"He texted you? He spent an hour or so drilling that into me."

"Some of us can take a hint others require the information to be drilled into their thick heads," she laughed. "Shall we?"

"Yeah if we can leave in an hour or so we can avoid the start of the backup on the bridges and tunnels."

"Castle can you…" asked Kate as she walked out of the bathroom only to find the bedroom empty. 'Men have all the advantages,' she fumed. 'Let me guess he's wearing a pair of khakis, a polo shirt and his Dockers and he'll top it off with a sport coat. Woman on the other hand must…' Kate's tirade about the inequalities between the sexes stopped when she spotted a garment that Castle had placed on her pile of suitcases. The garment drew her to it like a magnet. She opened the note Castle had left. 'Just in case the Marshal is right.' She touched the bullet proof vest and sighed. "It appears my worry wart is working overtime," she said softly looking toward the bedroom door. "I hope he's wrong, by why chance it?"

Kate finished dressing and exited the bedroom to the sound of happy family babble and the smell of bacon. "What's going on guys?"

"I thought I would fix us a snack for the road and what's more appropriate than breakfast? Okay who wants bacon and egg sandwiches on a bagel?" Castle wasn't surprised when three hands went up. "Okay I have an order for four sandwiches."

"Need help Dad," asked Alexis.

"Someone to slice and toast the bagels would be nice."

"I'll get the drinks," said Kate.

"And I'll set the table," said Amy.

At that point the adults heard James shriek and pound his fist on the tray of his high chair spilling Cheerios everywhere and knocking snoopy to the floor.

"What was that all about," asked Castle gently as he knelt down to be level with his son. When James pointed toward the stove Castle nodded. "Let me guess you want a sandwich too?" When James nodded Castle continued.

"Patience, Son patience. Right now you're still too young to handle that much grownup food. I promise you that when you are finally old enough I will cook one of these sandwiches for you, but in the meantime you need to control your temper. It's okay to tell me that you are upset, but it's not okay to lash out like that. Look you knocked snoopy to the floor. I don't think he's hurt but he's probably scared."

Alexis bent down picked up snoopy and placed him on the high-chair tray. As she continued she watched James reach out and gently touch the stuffed animal. "Look our Dad is a good cook,'" she said as she knelt beside her brother. "But my waffles are better than his and I promise to make them for you okay? I'll make both the regular kind you cover with tons of maple syrup and the strawberry and cherry ones. You'll love them."

"And no one beats my pancakes," said Kate as took Castle's place beside her Son. "My Mom's recipe for the batter is a family secret. And I will make those for you. Patience my little Tiger, we all want you to grow up a little so that we can do more together. You'll get bigger. Just let it happen."

"And even your Dad likes my apple fritters," added Amy. "So have some patience, you have a lot to look forward to."

Everyone watched James gently pet snoopy and babble something softly.

"Okay where were we," asked Castle.

"Bagels," said Alexis.

"Drinks," shouted Kate. "Milk for you Tiger, what does everyone else want?"

"I got the table," said Amy. In a few seconds the happy babble of the Castle family filled the loft.

Chapter 11 Road Trip

Kate ignored the good natured grumbling of her husband about the number of bags she packed and walked past Castle's car toward her 'baby'. When Castle first suggested that Kate get a car for herself she wasn't sure. 'This is New York,' she countered. 'We have the best public transportation system in the nation, and I've got the cruiser.'

'But there are times when Missus Castle needs to arrive in her own vehicle,' countered Castle. In the end she let Castle persuade her. He had tried to talk her in to buying another Mercedes. She resisted and settled for a moonlight blue Audi A7. She really liked the RS7, but she had James to consider so she settled for the A7. When she drove it, it didn't disappoint.

This was her first new car and she really enjoyed driving it. The car she had in college was good enough to get around the town. This car was that and more. Whenever she drove the car she 'felt' like the wife of a multi-millionaire. When she got out of the car both she and the car turned heads, and it felt great. While Castle finished loading the bags into the trunk, Kate walked around 'her baby' she made insignificant and unnecessary adjustments to the dust cover protecting the Audi. She completed the circle around the car just as Castle slammed the truck closed. She lengthened her stride and headed back to the car. She paused at the front of the Mercedes and smiled when she looked at Castle's personalized license plate. 'I never understood the appeal of vanity license plates,' she thought. 'But one thing for sure, with one look you have a good idea whose car this is.'

'You know,' thought Kate as she settled into her seat, 'I don't think Castle will get a driving ticket if he stays on the island. Sure the parking people will ticket him for double parking or for parking near a hydrant and such. If he drove a little fast on an otherwise empty street, or rolled through a stop sign most of the cops would look the other way. It's not because he's my husband,' admitted Kate 'It's because he's Castle. He's always supportive and goes out of his way to praise the NYPD. Besides the money he contributes to the First Responders Fund is substantial and doesn't hurt. For that alone they will cut him some slack.' Kate waved to the doorman as Castle eased the Mercedes into traffic.

"Tell me the story behind the case and how you cracked it," asked Castle. The traffic was normal for this time in the city and flowing smoothly. Just what the doctor ordered.

"You didn't hear about it on the news?"

"No. The only thing I know about it was what the Marshal told me about the endgame. You know the shootout that wasn't. He never mentioned the motive or the guilty party."

"Actually Castle we were lucky. We uncovered a typical motive Castle, revenge caused by a wounded ego. The wounding was caused by a sexually wandering partner. I'd must admit this one did have a twist I didn't expect…Why is it that men will screw any available skirt and women covet other woman's husbands, especially family members?"

"I hope those were rhetorical questions," Castle quipped jovially. "At the risk of landing me in the doghouse permanently the answer to the first one is that it's in our DNA. Couple that with lack of restraint and voila we have a situation. I can't answer the second one you tell me… And for the record since we started dating you've been my one and only. Why? Easy! You carry a gun a know how to use it and more importantly I love you."

"Me too," Kate said throatily. "And I can't answer the second question."

"Is that what happened? The male victim was messing around with both sisters and got caught?"

"Include the Mother-in-law in the mix and you've got it."

"Your right that's a twist I would never see coming. How?"

"You were at the crime scene. You know we had next to nothing. So we dropped back and tried to develop a pattern of behavior for the two victims."

"Makes sense. What'd you find?"

"From the male victim's financials we discovered that every afternoon around lunchtime he took a cab ride."

"So?"

"Checking with the cab company we learned that on Monday and Wednesday he went to his sister-in laws and on Tuesday and Thursday he went to his Mother-in-laws."

"What was on the menu?"

"Castle! Sometimes I think you are deliberately dense."

"How'd he get caught?"

"Not really sure. We're pretty sure that the Assemblyman came home earlier than expected and saw his son-in-law leave the building."

"Okay, I can see that, but the Assemblyman didn't do it did he?"

"No. Let me get to that. With the visit to the sister-in-law's we decided to look at her finances. Care to guess what we found?"

"Let me guess, what is the worst thing? Payment to do the hit?"

"No, that would be the worst, but it wasn't that. Try again?"

"Let me see, visits from a male not her spouse, she got pregnant and got an abortion?"

"Close, we did find several visits to her OB-GYN on her charge card. You know just enough to cover the co-pay."

"In a cash society you would be lost wouldn't you?"

"I resent that," laughed Kate. "I must admit checking and credit cards do make it easier to track people and their deeds."

"Is she?"

"Yep."

"Is I mean was he?"

"Don't know. When we tried to find out by getting a court order all heck broke loose and the Assemblymen broke down and admitted he took steps to kill his son-in law."

"Steps?"

"Apparently he has a full service security service. Get this, he paid for them out of his re-election campaign fund."

"What happened there? I'm sure they didn't fess up to it."

"You're right about that. When we confronted them they give us timecards and reports that completely accounted for the money."

"How did you crack the case?"

"As I said we got lucky," Kate laughed dryly. "A CI from the 57th told his handler that he overheard a guy bragging about killing a guy in a luxury apartment and he was upset that he also had to kill the woman."

"Who was the guy?"

"Ryan Newberg. A lot of arrests and no convictions and yeah he works for the security service. Our original canvas turned up the fact that there was one delivery made during the possible killing window. It was a florist. We discounted it because he actually did make a delivery to a grandmother on her birthday; she lived two floors down from the victim. We relooked at the video from the entryway to the building. The guy kept his face away from the camera and had his hat pulled down to shadow his face. We did get a partial image of the tattoo on his neck."

"You got to love body art."

"When we took his picture in both the doorman and the grandmother positively identified him."

"How did you break him?"

"We picked him up without any trouble. He felt genuine guilt and remorse about the woman he had killed and when we offered to take the needle of the table he bit."

"If you picked him up without any trouble, then who was in the shootout," asked an exasperated Castle?

"Personnel from the security company that hired him, afterwards we learned that the company has ties to one of the newer crime families."

"We've seen this before, crime families using security firms to hide their muscle in plain sight."

"Yeah," yawed Kate. "You know Castle I'm still beat."

"James," snickered Castle.

"Perhaps," laughed Kate. "Wake me up for dinner?"

"Sure hon."

"Love you Babe."

At last the traffic from the urban sprawl had lessened and Castle could let the horses in his new Mercedes run… a little. A couple of miles after turning North on I81 the traffic really thinned out. Castle checked the mile marker, smiled, and put his foot down. His new Mercedes responded instantly. As the speed stabilized he heard Kate wake with a snort.

"We there yet," she asked sleepily?

"Sure," replied Castle. "That's why we're still in the car."

"Smartass...Where are we?"

"Just turned North on I81. We've made pretty good time."

"Good." Castle watched Kate shift position; settle down and in a couple of minutes her gentle snore was once again filling the interior of the car. To Castle her gentle snore was beautiful music.

As trip preparation, one of the things that Castle had done was reach out to his faithful. After posting that he and Beckett would be traveling to Niagara Falls on Police business he asked them if they knew where the traffic sting points were on his route of travel, and his faithful had responded. The result was he had a list of caution zones for both his east-to-west and west-to-east trips. Castle smiled and shook his head slightly. There was the one email from an alleged State Trooper asking for proof that the travel was for Police business. He had scanned and sent a copy of Counselor William's letter. He hadn't heard back, but no matter.

Castle noted the mile marker and slowed down to something resembling a 'normal' interstate speed. As he crested the hill he looked and sure enough halfway down and on the right-side of the road was a Highway Patrol vehicle. Castle checked his speed, 'a little over but not enough to trigger a ticket,' he smirked. He was halfway up the hill on the other side when the smirk left his face. The Highway Patrol vehicle was moving and coming on fast. Castle was surprised when the vehicle slowed and pulled up alongside. The Officer made a follow-me gesture with his hand, turned on his lights and speed off. Castle waited a moment, put his foot down on the accelerator and followed suit. At all times he kept a safe distance behind the cruiser, too close was always a problem. In a good trail position was always the answer.

The Officer was an excellent driver. When the road was clear they traveled at speeds you would normally find in the fast lane of Germany's autobahn. In traffic, they were fast, but cautiously fast. Finally the Officer hit his brakes, turned off his lights and slowed down. Castle followed suit, caught up and waved his thanks as the police vehicle continued to slow and enter one of the authorized vehicle turnaround points. Castle noted the mile marker, checked to see that the Officer's vehicle was out of sight and stepped on it. Not autobahn speed, but still respectable. The next 'sting' point was unoccupied and at the third Castle picked up another escort. 'This is the way to travel the interstates,' thought Castle with a huge smile.

The last north bound escort left him about fifteen miles south of Syracuse and the first west bound escort picked him up roughly thirty miles to the west. The escort service on I81N and I90W cut a lot of time from the trip and Kate slept all the way, just like the sleeping beauty she was, thought Castle. Finally Castle spotted the exit for the hotel and pulled off of the interstate. His first stop was a gas station.

Kate woke with a start. Something was wrong. It took her a second to figure out she was in the Mercedes, they were stopped and it was dark. 'And I call Castle the worry wart,' she grumbled as she got out of the car and stretched.

"So my sleeping beauty has finally woken up, and I was so looking forward to waking you with a kiss," teased Castle.

"Well there's always tomorrow morning," Kate replied. "And why are you staring?"

"It's a guy thing. My eyes are always drawn to a beautiful woman, especially when she's posing, and doubly so when the beautiful lady is my wife," he continued throatily.

"Well I hope the show was good," snapped Kate with a touch of color touching her cheeks. Kate stopped stretching and looked around the gas stop. There was one other man putting gas into his car and he quickly adverted his eyes when she looked in his direction.

"It was," said Castle enthusiastically. "I'm hoping for a repeat, private performance," he said softly.

"I'll take your request under advisement," grinned Kate. "I think it's time for a bio-break."

"Well if you can wait a couple of minutes, I'm sure the bathrooms are better over there than here."

Kate turned and looked in the direction Castle was pointing. Less than a mile away was the lights of their hotel. She checked her Dad's watch and looked back at Castle. "You made good time, excellent time in fact, how?"

"We had help. I'll explain over dinner?"

"Okay, but not room service…

"I know you don't like the smell of food in the room. This is a casino and a resort I'm sure they have a 24-hour place that can do light to heavy."

"Deal. This isn't our first gas stop is it?"

"Nope. My sleeping beauty looked so peaceful I didn't have the heart to wake her."

Kate took a peek inside the car. Sure enough the empty water bottle had been preplaced with a fresh one, and she didn't have to look inside to know that the white sack contained the little peppermints she liked. 'It's the little things that he does that makes love him so,' thought Kate. 'Of course great sex doesn't hurt,' she smiled.

Check-in at the hotel was done quickly and efficiently and the Castle's found themselves entering the Horseshoe Suite. The layout for the single bedroom suite was different. The front room was divided into three distinct areas. One area was dominated by the extremely large flat panel display and the other area had a large desk and a panel where computers could be plugged in and obtain internet access. The third area was configured as a conversation pit. Behind and to the left of the front room was the spacious bedroom and to the right was a kitchen and dining area. The kitchen had a full size refrigerator, small electric stove, microwave, sink and dishwasher. The kitchen table could sit six comfortably.

The fresh flowers Castle had ordered certainly brightened up place. He grabbed a couple of grapes from the fruit basket as he headed to check out the fridge. Sure enough two bottles of Kate's favorite red were waiting for them.

The name of the 24-hour restaurant in the resort was 'Longshot'. The center of the restaurant was dominated by a u-shaped counter, which was quite full. On both sides booths were placed along the ways and tables filled the central spaces. Each side has an island of slot machines to entice the dinners and of course each table and booth had the necessary material to let the people pass the time waiting for their food by playing keno. The Castle's slid into a booth and started to look at the menus. They were surprised to see that the place was nearly full and relatively quiet.

In addition to the obvious gambling reference, the restaurant motif included replicas of black powder weapons. Many were used in the French and Indian wars. "A lot of stories here," gushed Castle as he looked around at the weapons on display. "You saw in the menu that they sell nonworking full size and miniature weapons in the gift story. I was thinking that…."

"You aren't buying one for James," Kate said firmly. "Not the replica or the miniature."

"It's a great piece of our history," Castle countered, his face showing his crushed spirit. "I man they got at last four types here I recognize the English Fowler, the Virginia, the Long Land Musket and the French Musket. There are a couple here I don't recognize."

"Are we going to fight about age appropriate toys," asked Kate sternly?

"No fight," said Castle dejectedly. "You're going to veto and I'm going to be mad. Not too mad because I know in my heart you're probably right. It's just…"

"You can't wait for James to grow-up so you two can be kids together."

"Yeah, is there anything wrong with that," Castle asked defiantly.

'Nothing' Babe, thought Kate. 'The bond you have with Alexis carried both of you through the tough times. I'm envious.' "Not a thing," she responded as she reached out and snagged Castle's hand. "It's that I don't want you two growing up too fast on me."

"If the Captain's gig gets old, you could join us," Castle said softly. "We won't be saving the city, but we won't be bored either."

Kate smiled and squeezed Castle's hand. "What are you having?"

"Comfort food I think, the adult grilled cheese sandwich, a cup of the tomato soup and the fruit cup, you?"

"BLT with fries, and the soup sounds like a good idea."

After the waiter had collected their orders and pointed out the gaming options available to them while they sat at the table, Kate finally asked. "Okay how did we make it here so bleeding fast? You cut at least two hours off of the trip time."

"Escort service," Castle replied with a straight face. As Castle explained what he did and what had actually happened all Kate could do was smile.

"I can't believe the Troopers did that for you. I mean how fast were you going?"

"Several times we were over a hundred," Castle replied with a slight smirk, "and you slept through it."

"Don't remind me. Okay what's the game plan for tomorrow?"

"I've asked Darnell Chesterfield, the state guy and Jaclyn Rodgers the local ADA gal to join us here for breakfast. I told them I would pick up the tab. We can review who we're going to talk to, why we think they're involved, and what we hope to get from them. I know you don't like it, but we have an appointment with the hotel manager at nine-fifteen."

"You know I'm not in favor of talking to the boss about their employees."

"I know," shrugged Castle. "The point is he's going to know that we talked to some of employees. What better way to stop the bad rumor mill from working overtime than to tell the boss exactly what's going on."

"I know," agreed Kate "It just doesn't seem right."

"It's his hotel and we do need his help."

"I know," conceded Kate as the server served their dinner.

Thursday Morning. 

When the Castle's left the suite there was no doubt that they were U. S. Marshals. Both of them had their badges displayed and their guns were clearly visible on their belts. Kate watched with amusement as Castle frowned as the people who entered the elevator noticed the Marshal's weapons, closed down their faces and maintained their distance, and tried to ignore them. Not the reaction a world famous author is used to receiving. She reached out and stealthily touched his hand. Castle's answering smile warmed her heart.

Kate had just returned from the breakfast buffet line with her freshly cooked omelet and taken her first sip of coffee when a twenty-something medium height, built young black man approached the table. "Marshal Castle? I'm Darnell Chesterfield out of the State's AG's office."

"I am," confirmed Kate. "As is that one," she said with a smile as she pointed her coffee cup at the returning Castle. "To keep us straight you can call me Kate or Beckett. He only responds to Castle," she added with a small smile.

"This must be the right table," said another twenty-something tall, lithe blond attractive woman. "I'm Jaclyn Rodgers and I'm out of the Niagara County's DA office."

"Well if you were looking for a pair of Marshal's then you found us," said Castle. "Help yourself to the buffet if you want, it's on me."

"If you only want coffee, its right there," Kate added. "It's regular. Decaf is not a world spoken in the in the Castle… keep." Kate had started to say household, but decided to change it.

"Tell us something about yourselves," asked Kate when the pair returned from the buffet line.

"I'll guess I'll start," Said Darnell. "We both graduated from the Law school at Syracuse. We were in the same class in fact."

"I'm not going to ask who has bragging rights," quipped Castle.

"Good," laughed Darnell. "I'm from Buffalo. I was drafted by the Buffalo Sabers and went to the University of Maine on a hockey scholarship. Unfortunately I really messed up my knee in the tournament game that qualified us for a spot in the "Frozen' dance. The damage to the knee forced a career change. I've always been intrigued by the law, especially the investigation aspect. I applied, got accepted and graduated."

"How did you get the job in the State AG's office?"

"I clerked for Judge Williams in Albany for a couple of summers, and he wrote one heck of a recommendation letter."

"I'm from here, Niagara Falls," began Jaclyn. "I went to the University of Syracuse of a basketball scholarship. I was good enough to make the team but not good enough to get major minutes. So when I graduated I stayed and went to Law School. I'm intrigued by international commerce. For the County I handle the complaints against businesses, especially those concerning companies across the border. "

"Thanks," said Castle. Is everyone clear why we're here?"

"You're investigating the creation of the false alibi that allowed the killer in Buffalo to get off," said Darnell disgustedly. "I've got the warrants you requested and the writing ADA knows that we may be asking for more. Working for a Special Investigator has its perks. I'm here to observe and let you guys do your thing. Both of you have a reputation as being great investigators."

"I'm here to provide local support if we need it."

"The other reason why you're here," said Kate as she looked at Jacklyn, "is that the crime occurred here, in your jurisdiction and we thought it was only fair to keep you guys in the loop." After she nodded that she understood the point Castle continued.

"Right now we aren't looking to prosecute these people. The working theory is they performed the acts for a variety of seemingly legitimate reasons and weren't aware that the aggregate lead to the creation of the false alibi."

"However," said Kate with emphasis. "If we find that they knew the 'big' picture then we are going to throw the book at them. Right now we are just trying to find out how they managed to pull it off. What leverage they used and who did the contact work."

"I thought that we uncovered the leverage, namely money," said Darnell.

"We think so," said Beckett, "but like most things it's just a theory and we need to keep our eyes, ears minds open, and our preconceived notions out of the line of reasoning. What you think you know will always trip you up."

"Having said that," continued Castle. "We don't expect great revelations. What we are hoping for is for someone to panic a bit."

"That's why you asked for the phone logs for today," said Jaclyn. "You're hoping someone will panic and call the person that made contact with them."

"It's a longshot," agreed Beckett. "If I was the bad guys, the contact number I gave these people would have been a burner phone that's in the dump by now. After all the people here were just tools to get the job done. But even that non-working number could help us track them down."

"We clear," asked Castle? "Good…Any Questions?"

"One" said Jaclyn. "But it's not case related."

"What is it," asked Beckett?

"How is it that a NYPD police officer and her novelist husband end up being Special U. S. Marshal's?"

"Blackmail," said Beckett almost immediately.

"Self-preservation," Castle mumbled clearly.

"That didn't come out right," said Beckett with a sour look on her face. "The first time we were shorn in, the Government had kidnapped my husband on my wedding day and the only way I could get him back was to join…. The second time…."

"Someone tried to blow up the hotel we were staying in," suppled Castle with a shake of his head.

"Well at least you got your 'Edgar' and we solved that case without leaving the conference room."

"Not how I wanted to spend my Sunday," said Castle dryly.

"Well you got a good seat to the KNICKS-BULLS game," added Kate. "And I got to eat some pretty good pizza."

"This time," asked Darnell timidly into the silence?

"This time," Beckett repeated. "This time a band of international assassins kidnapped and tortured my husband," the ferocity and love in her voice comforted Castle and scared the two ADAs. "And I'm NOT going to let that happen again. We caught them, but we don't yet know who ordered the hit. And when I find out, I'm…."

"I guess we have time for a bio-break before we meet the manager," announced Castle to the deathly quiet table.

When Castle opened the door to the hotel manager's outer office he locked eyes with a dark haired beauty in her early twenties. She dressed like an executive assistant in a business woman clothes that left no doubt that underneath was a real woman and her large brown eyes seem to take in everything in a glance. She sat behind a rather large desk with a laptop in front of her and to her right was an adjoining workspace that contained a printer. The rather large room contained a loveseat behind a low table next to one wall and a pair of chairs separated by and end table in front of the other wall. Behind the chairs was a large photo montage showing the timeline for the construction of the resort, from woods to the current structure. The floor to ceiling window was easily fifteen feet wide and provided a view of the mist created by the falls and if you looked hard you could see the thin ribbon that was the river.

"I'm Marshal Castle," began Castle. "This is the other Marshal Castle and Counselors Darnell Chesterfield from the State's AG and Jaclyn Rodgers. She's the local ADA. We have an appointment with Mister Towers in about three minutes."

"Hi, I'm Cindy Towers. I'm my Dad's executive assistant. You are expected. There was an incident last night concerning one of the high-rollers and Mister Towers is on a conference call trying to do some damage control. He's a stickler for time management so I doubt if he will hold you up by more than five minutes. My I get you some coffee? Water?"

"I'm Kate and that is Castle," said Kate as she waved her hand at her husband. "Two Marshal Castles is little confusing. Thanks, I think we're all okay. We just came from breakfast."

"Okay, as I said he shouldn't hold you up by more than five minutes."

Kate watched as Jaclyn and Darnell flowed to the loveseat and started to ask "where is" and "have you heard from" about their mutual friends from Law school. As expected, Castle migrated to the photo montage. It was clear from his expression that he was imagining the hundreds of stories that could be told about the building of this place.

Kate migrated to the window and the view. 'Maybe this time I'll actually get to see the falls,' she thought hopefully. 'The last time I was here was in the winter. We came, took the depositions and returned home as quickly as we could. I know Castle planned for Saturday to be a day off and he filled it with 'tourist stuff.' Some people collect things like art, and stamps and stuff. I'm glad that Castle collects experiences. That's a much better way to live.' She turned as the office door opened and a darker skin broad, shouldered medium height man with black hair, brown eyes and a lived in face emerged. He was coatless, and had the sleeves of his white shirt rolled up and his thick forearms would have done Popeye proud.

"Morning all. Mister Towers is finishing up and should be with us in a minute or so. I'm …"

"Mister Thomas W. Williams," interrupted Castle. "You're the head of security for this facility and one of the people we need to talk to. Excuse me I'm Marshal Castle and this is the other Marshal Castle."

"I'm Kate," Kate said as she moved toward Mister Williams and offered her hand. "Excuse Castle. Sometimes he can be a little overbearing. I'll let the ADA's introduce themselves."

"Darnell Chesterfield from the State's Special Investigations office," said Darnell as he rose and shook hands with the head of security.

"And I'm Jaclyn Rodgers. I'm out of local DA's office," as she rose and offered her hand.

"I saw you in Court about a month ago Miss Rodgers, the 'Blue Heron' case. You dismantled them. What, it took the jury maybe fifteen minutes to reach a verdict."

"Thanks, they were too cute for their own good and made a fatal mistake."

"And you pounced all over it. I won't say I'm glad to see a pair of U.S. Marshals and a pair of ADAs in my house, but you announced yourself and I appreciate that. What's this all about?"

"Are you joining us," asked Castle as he waved toward the door?

"Yes"

"How about we wait until we get inside?"

"That seems reasonable," agreed Mister Williams as the door opened to reveal Mister Towers.

"Marshal Castle," said Mister Towers with a nod toward Castle. "Is it Marshal Castle or Marshal Beckett," he asked as he looked towards Kate?

"How about Beckett? I admit that having two Castles can be confusing, and Beckett is the name I use when we work together in New York City."

"Beckett it is. You did mention you were brings some ADAs for support."

"I'm Darnell Chesterfield from State Mister Towers."

"And I'm Jaclyn Rodgers from the Niagara County DA's office."

"Now come on in. If you don't mind I'm going to have Tom, my head of security and Cindy join us."

"That's fine with us."

"Coffee? …"

"No were good, but don't let us stop you," said Kate.

"I won't," said Mister Towers with a winning smile.

The party settled around the round conference table Mister Towers had in his office and he and his head of security had refilled their coffee cups. After taking a sip he sort of waved his cup at Castle and said, "It's your show Marshal. What do you have for us?"

"Thanks for taking the time to meet with us," temporized Castle. "Look there's no way to sugar coat this. Several of your employees where involved in activities that lead to the creation of a false alibi that resulted in a killer being found not guilty."

"Wait…No way… you must be mistaken," said a startled Cindy and the chief of security.

"It's the Buffalo thing isn't it," asked Mister Towers?

"I'm afraid so," Kate answered.

"Okay, several things," said Mister Towers as he slid back in his chair. "One, what makes you think my people had anything to do with it, and Two more importantly what do you plan to do about it?"

"We plan to keep a low profile," began Castle. "We don't need or want the press opening a wound that hasn't healed yet. What we have is an indication that the video showing the suspect entering and leaving the resort was altered. We know that Andy Mitchell, who is part of your security staff and handles the video recordings, recently retired the very large debt he had accumulated on his credit cards, and the money he used to pay them off was deposited into his account as cash. He is one of the people we need to talk to."

"I can't believe that," said Mister Williams, "Andy came highly recommended. He has been with us since we opened. Hell he even specified the cameras, the recorders and the playback system. I find it hard to believe. "

"We have the video and his bank records," said Beckett soothingly. "And I think you'll agree that in our profession there is no such thing as coincidence."

"You're right about that," said a disgusted Security Chief.

"Why didn't it come out at the trial," asked Cindy?

"That is the million dollar question," offered Darnell. "The AG has asked that question quite often and has not yet heard a reasonable explanation. That is one of the reasons why he commissioned a special investigator to look into it."

"What are you intentions," asked Mister Towers.

"We'd like to use a small conference room here in the hotel and talk to him," said Beckett. "We really aren't interested in him. What we want to find out is who approached him, who made the alterations and who he delivered the finished product to."

"We will bring him up on an 'obstruction' charge if we thing he knew he was creating a false alibi for a murder," said Darnell.

"That's reasonable," said Mister Towers. "What else do you have?"

"We have the fact that the charge for his room was entered almost three weeks after the alleged event and we could find no record of the suspect ever having been issued a key on the night in question," Beckett replied.

"That does seem odd," agreed Mister Williams.

"From the credit card company we backtracked the entry to an 'Anne Geithner' in the receivables section of your accounting group," added Beckett.

"She is another employee who has been with us since the beginning," said Mister Towers. "She only gets involved if there is a problem with the customer's credit card."

"That's good to know," said Castle. "Then with her we probably need to explore who ordered here to perform the task. Because we found nothing to indicate that anybody pressured her to perform this task."

"Anybody else," asked Cindy?

"Just Mister Williams here, we're hoping to take a peek at the personnel files of these two plus anyone else of interest that we uncover during the investigation and a general conversation on what monitoring is done after the people are hired."

"I don't know. That's confidential information," replied Williams.

"I do have a Warrant Sir," said Darnell as he opened his briefcase and handed a document to Mister Towers.

"Cindy, have Merlin join us," said Mister Towers. "Merlin Oaks is our house lawyer."

"Of course," said Darnell.

"While we wait, what are your intentions?"

"Read the files and conduct the interviews," said Beckett. "We're hoping that we could use a conference room and perhaps have Mister Williams get the people for us. We don't want to make a scene and have a lot of people asking questions about a pair of U.S. Marshals snooping around."

"We can use one of the conference rooms in my space," said Mister Williams. "That shouldn't raise any eyebrows. By your comment about monitoring, did you find some things out about our people that I should know about?"

"You can't answer that Marshal," interjected Darnell quickly. "Legally we can't share the results of our investigation with them."

"But if you found something…"

"We can't tell you," said Cindy apologetically. "Anything discovered during the investigation is of course privileged. I'm sure if there was anything criminally actionable the Marshal's would be obligated to act. Since nothing like that was every discussed in the Team meeting I'm sure your people are okay. "

The conversation ended with a knock on the door and the entrance of a smallish man. Merlin Oaks appeared in to be in his early fifties. The extreme white of his remaining bushy hair, the light gray of his well-trimmed bread and thick steel rimmed glasses gave him a wizardly appearance.

"Come on in Merlin, one of guests brought a Warrant. It looks good to me but that's what we pay you for." After introductions Merlin worked his way the document.

"Seems in order. The only question is what are two United States Marshal's acting on a State Warrant?"

"This should explain that Sir," said Darnell as he handed Merlin another document. "To summarize, the letter is from the State AG, and states that the Marshals are part of joint task force investigating a larger crime that this is a component of that effort. The Marshals have agreed to act as agents for the state in this matter. The other element is obvious. I'm serving the Warrants and the Marshals are here to advise me."

"Everything is in order Bob and it makes perfect sense to allow a world class pair of detectives to do the heavily lifting. Counselor, if you keep your eyes and ears open you might learn something."

"That's what my boss said," laughed Darnell.

"Okay, we understand why you're here. Don't like it, but we understand. Any final words?"

"I just want to make one point clear," said Beckett. "We are not here to jam up your people. We will only do that if they give us the run-around. What we want and are after is who asked them to perform the acts and when. We think we know why and will seek to verify that, but we won't press."

"I appreciate that Marshal I really do. And I also appreciate the heads-up. There is nothing worse than being blindsided by something your employers did."

The security spaces occupied the second floor in the east wing of the resort complex. On their way to Mister Williams's office the party confirmed what they expected. The Security Department did extensive background checks on their perspective employees, but once hired very little was done to monitor their personal lives. A review of the personnel files brought nothing new to light.

"Who do you want to talk to first," asked the Security Chief?

"Is there a place where we could look at some of the video without attracting the attention of Andy Mitchell?"

"Sure, what dates?"

Mister Williams queued up the first CD. "What time?"

"The suspect enters at 7:34 PM," replied Castle.

Mister Williams advanced the time to 7:32 PM and let it run at normal speed. At 7:34 the suspected appeared on camera. He was pulling a roller bag, had a gym bag slunk over his shoulder and was holding a laptop bag in his left hand. He appeared to be just another businessman checking in.

"Desk cameras please," said Beckett. "Same time period." Nothing, the camera showed only one guest, and it wasn't the suspect.

"Elevator cameras," directed Castle. Still no sighting of the suspect.

"It's like he disappeared," quipped Darnell.

"Are there any lobby cameras that could give us a view," asked Cindy.

"No"

"Okay then, he checked out at 8:10 the next day. Let's look at that and figure out how he made it to the door." Sure enough the image of him exiting the hotel was clear and unmistakable, as was his absence from the elevator and desk cameras.

"Son of a bitch," Mister Williams muttered softly. "The absence of Desk and Elevator camera is telling, he concluded. He went back and replayed both the entry and exit videos. "They look good to me," he confessed.

"They're great," said Castle looking up and locking eyes with Beckett. "I was told by a person I trust completely that there are no pixel errors, you know imperfections when they blended the two images. The only error is scaling. The suspect would have to be three inches taller in order to take up that much space on camera. All and all this is a first class job. The expert who analyzed them was very impressed."

"Andy is on duty in the ops center. Before I call him in let me show you Conference Room B." In short it was a box almost identical to the one in the 12th. "All audio is recorded off course," said the Security Chief, "and can only be turned off by someone on the other side of the glass. In addition we have two camera and they cover every inch of the room."

"I'm surprised you have a room like this," remarked Castle.

"You would be surprised at some of the stupid and sometimes ingenious schemes the players come up with to cheat the house."

"When were done with this and you got the time I would like hear about a couple."

"You buy the beer?"

"Absolutely, Beckett will tell you. I'm a sucker for a good story."

"Why don't you go in and set-up while I'll fetch Andy."

"I think we'll wait behind the glass for a minute or so. For Andy I think we need to make an entrance," said Kate with a wolfish smile gracing her face. "Oh, be sure to tell him that he's been interrogated by United States Marshals."

"A little psychological warfare," asked Darnell.

"A good interrogator uses every advantage at her disposable," confirmed Kate. "And the suspect's anxiety is one of the best."

The door to the box opened and the party behind the glass watched Mister Williams escort a medium height, thin as a rail kind of handsome young man. His shoulder length dark hair was gathered into a pony tail and tied off with a simple clip. His body language and facial expression just screamed geek, and he looked worried.

"His picture doesn't do him justice," said Cindy.

"No it doesn't," agreed Kate. "Most of these pictures don't. We'll let him stew for a minute of two then we'll see what we'll see."

They watched as Andy sat down and looked around the room. In less than a minute he was up and pacing.

"Sooner than I thought," said Castle as he reached to open the door.

"Yeah, let's go Babe," said Kate.

"Babe," smiled Cindy after the door had closed.

"Not the most professional phrase," agreed Darnell. "But I don't think Castle minds."

'And it fits,' thought Cindy.

They watched the door open and the Marshal's walk in. "Please be seated Mister Mitchell. I'm Special United States Marshal Becket and this is my partner Special United States Marshal Castle."

"What's this all about? I haven't done anything."

"We know you have accepted over seventy thousand dollars to modify or allow to be modified videos from the resort's surveillance cameras. The modified videos were then used to establish a false alibi for Randy Freeze, a murder. He killed a man in Buffalo."

"I-I did no such th-i-ng," stuttered Andy.

"Sit down," said Beckett sternly. "And don't lie to us."

After Andy had taken a seat Castle continued. "We are prepared to bring both "Obstruction of Justice" and "Hindering Prosecution" charges against you."

"If you co-operate with us we can make those charges go away," said Kate sweetly. "What we want is who contacted you and how the videos were modified."

"I really don't know what you're talking about," Andy maintained.

The Marshal's exchanged a meaningful glance. They had done thousands of interrogations and one thing for sure was that Andy Mitchel was lying. The question now was finding the right leverage point to tip the suspect over the edge. Beckett nodded her head slightly and Castle began the hunt. "Let's start at the beginning shall we," asked Castle? "Let's start with the payoff."

"Late last year you wiped out your credit card debt. That was seventy-one thousand six hundred forty-seven Dollars and eight-six cents," said Castle. "You did that when you deposited a Cashier's check for Seventy-five Thousand Dollars. Where did you get the money? Who gave you the check?"

"I won it at the tables."

"Here or at another casino," asked Beckett quietly.

"Here."

"You sure," said Castle sternly.

"Yeah, one does not forget a run of good luck like that," Andy said definitely.

"Really," said Castle sarcastically. "Your sticking with that story are you?"

"Yeah, it's the truth. For three days I couldn't lose."

"You didn't claim it on your income tax. Also there weren't any form W2-G's, and the casino is required by law to collect the tax and file the form any time a player wins above a certain amount. Which you obviously did," said Beckett.

"And don't give me any 'I only need to file if my winnings exceeded my losses crap," said Castle sarcastically. "You started the year with over 25K of plastic debt and you would file the W2-G's to take credit for the taxes paid." Castle paused for effect.

"Now let's look at what you just admitted to," he sneered. "You've admitted to tax fraud, and considering we uncovered it as part of a criminal investigation I'm going to recommend that they put you away for the maximum about of time. I hope you have enough to pay the interest, fees, and fine they levee."

"Unfortunately," said Beckett softly. "You've implicated the Resort. By not collecting the taxes owed and issuing the W2-G's the Resort has broken Federal Tax Laws, and when the State Gaming Authority finds out about this they could pull this place's gaming license."

"How long do you think this place will stay in business as just a hotel," asked Castle. "Your friends that the resort will have to layoff will have you to thank."

The undisguised look of fear and concern on Andy's face told the Marshal's they had struck a very sensitive point.

"Let's talk about the pictures shall we," asked Castle not giving Andy time to recover? "We know they are a fake. Good fakes but the people who did the work didn't apply the proper scaling factor. Too bad outside of that they were excellent….Did you do the work."

When Andy didn't answer Castle continued. "We reviewed the footage with Mister Williams prior to calling you down here." Castle saw a look of panic appear on Andy's face and pressed on...hard. "Can you tell us why the only images of Randy Freeze are those of him entering and leaving the hotel? I mean he never makes it to the desk to check in or out. He never rides the elevators, takes the steps, enters the casino, or goes to the restaurant to get a bite to eat. Which is strange, " continued Castle. "Considering his room statement, as reflected on his credit card, has him eating two meals, one at Longshot and the other at the restaurant. He also had a charge for drinks at the bar. But there is no video record of him entering or leaving those places. It's like he's invisible… Or was never here."

"Think it over," Beckett said softly. "We really aren't interested in you, not at all. Who we want is the person who asked you to do the work and to understand how they were modified. If you cooperate all of this stuff can disappear. If you don't…"

"I want a lawyer."

"You sure, because right now you aren't charged with anything."

"I'm sure."

"Okay then," said Beckett as she closed her portfolio. "We'll send in Mister Williams to arrange for a lawyer."

"Merlin is on his way down," said the Security Chief once the Marshal's had entered the observation side of the box. "I'm sad to say you were right."

"Me too," admitted Castle. "Be sure to turn off the recording while Andy and Merlin are talking."

"Already done Marshal. Already done."

"Come on guys," said Beckett as soon as she spotted Merlin going in to talk to Andy. "We need to leave this place while their talking."

"But the audio is turned off," countered Darnell and we can't hear a thing.

"Come on," said Castle as he opened the door. "If we aren't in here, we can't be accused of violating privilege by reading their lips."

"Your serious aren't you," said Cindy as she got up and headed toward the door.

"In an investigation we can't have even the appearance of impropriety or the ADA handling the case will skin us alive, and that's mild compared to what the Judge does to the ADA. Besides I don't think it won't take long," added Beckett.

"Do you read lips Castle," asked Cindy?

"Not as well as I like. A couple of times I misinterpreted a word and got myself in trouble. Being able to read upside down and read lips is two of the most important skills a field investigator needs when he's dealing with people."

"Beckett?"

"Being able to read upside is second nature now. It comes in handy when you're signing into a building, you can see who else has been here. It also helps when suspects are sloppy and leave documents out that they shouldn't. That includes my boss," she laughed. "Chief Williams is there some water around here?"

"In the fridge, help yourself."

The Team didn't have long to wait.

"Could all of you join us please," asked Merlin.

Everyone in the box made it nice and cozy. "I told Andy of our meeting up in Mister Towers' office," began Merlin. "I told him that what he did was wrong and small in nature, but when combined with other things resulted in a killer walking free. He's willing to cooperate. He just needs to hear what you're offering."

"I want it in writing," Andy insisted.

"We can certainly do that," Beckett said immediately. "Andy won't be charged with Obstruction or Hindering."

"What about the IRS," Andy asked nervously. "I need that taken care of too."

"I'm certainly not going to tell them," said Castle.

"Not good enough."

"Marshal let me add to the document that letting Andy keep the money was a chit you had to concede in order to secure my client's cooperation."

"I don't like it," Castle blurred out almost immediately.

"That's acceptable Counselor," Beckett said after a moment's thought. "I'll convince my partner. But I'm not sure if a U.S. Marshal's signing off on it will carry any weight with the IRS."

"It does and let me worry about that," said Merlin.

"What about the State," Andy persisted.

"You're covered. I'll just attack a copy of the document Counselor Chesterfield gave me stating that the Marshals were acting as agents for the State. It'll stand-up. The State can't have it both ways. Comments Counselor?"

"Your right, It's probably not what my boss intended when he wrote that, but if the Marshals sign off on it, their actions will bind the State."

"If no one objects then let me prepare the document. I'll have it ready before you guys leave today. You're covered Andy."

"Okay Andy," Castle said gently. "Tell me a story."

The Team watched as Andy straightened up in his chair, licked his lips, closed his eyes for a second, nodded once, opened his eyes again and began his narrative.

"It was sometime in the middle of December. I was sitting on my usual stool eating lunch at the Longshot when a gentleman sat down next to me. I was a little pissed. The counter wasn't crowded. He could have sat a stool away but he didn't. I love the breakfast buffet so I had my pancakes on one plate, eggs and hash browns on another. I had my bacon and sausage on another and my… You get the picture I use a lot of space and this guy comes along and crowds me."

"I've got the scene," said Castle. "Go on."

"Well he lays five, one-hundred chips on the table and looks at me. 'Your Andy Mitchel right,' he asks. I nod. 'I need a favor,' he said. I told him I don't swing that way. He looked surprise and laughs. 'Me neither,' he said. He pushed two of the chips under one of my plates. 'These are yours just for listening."

"Could you describe him," asked Beckett.

"Not well," shrugged Andy. "He appeared to be around medium height and he was solidly built. His hair was so closely cropped I couldn't even guess at color."

"His eyes?"

"Could tell you. He kept his sunglasses on while we were talking. He was well dressed. I mean he had a cashmere overcoat that was gorgeous. He probably paid more for that then I spend on clothes for a year, maybe two. He was wearing a pinstriped suit, pale yellow shirt, and a Buffalo Sabers tie. He also had a Buffalo Sabers scarf. The thing that caught my attention was his gun. He noticed my reaction and said he was a PI and licensed for concealed carry."

Andy paused and made eye contact with Beckett. "I mean the gun really grabbed by attention. I paused for a couple of seconds and asked what type of favor. He told me I need to copy the entrance camera CDs for a couple of specific days and mail them to him. He would return them and I was to replace the ones on file with the returned disks and call him when it was done. I told him I could do that, but what's in it for me and why."

Andy paused for a moment, took a deep breath and continued. "He told me he had a very wealthy client, that he was in the middle of a divorce and he had screwed up. He was supposed to be in Niagara Falls on business, but he spent the night engaged in other activities that he preferred his wife didn't find out about. So the videos would need to be modified to show him entering and leaving the hotel. He said that the package that contained the modified CD's would also contain a Cashier's Check for Seventy-five Thousand. He placed another five-hundred in chips on the counter with the mailer and pushed them to my side of the counter and said I should accept this thousand dollars as a token of his clients good will. Needless to say I jumped at the money."

"You know you were helping him create a false alibi right," demanded Castle?

"Yeah, but I thought it was a divorce thing, not a murder thing. After all us guys got to stick together right? I mean divorce settlement s always seem so one sided right?"

Beckett saw the divorce comments take a toll on her husband. "After you called him to tell him the swap had been made, did you meet him again?"

"Yes, it was in the middle of January. He showed up at lunch time, put a thousand dollars in chips down and told me I had the flu and should take the next two days off. I did. I later learned that's when a PI and the City Police came and copied the CD's….That's when I made the connection between what I had done and the murder."

"Why didn't you tell someone?"

"I figured I didn't have to. I figured a competent DA would come up and demand to see all of the videos and come to the same conclusion that you guys did. I mean I never looked at the modified videos so I didn't know the killer's image was on them. Besides I didn't think I wanted to be on the wrong side of the guy with gun. He scared me."

"Marshal's is that sufficient," asked Merlin?

"Yes," said Beckett. "Counselor you can go ahead and prepare the document."

"Andy, you can head back to work now. We'll talk later," said Mister Williams.

"Let's take ten and prepare for out next guest," said Beckett after Merlin and Andy has left the box.

The Marshal's stayed in the box after the others had left. "Did the divorce comments hit a sore spot," whispered Kate?

"Yeah, I mean I haven't thought about it in a long time then WAM! Don't divorce me Kate. Just shoot me instead. I don't think I could go through it again."

"Don't give me cause," she teased.

"I don't think I gave either one cause," Castle said defensively. "I mean Meredith just started shacking up with her Director to get the part and Gina…."

"Castle you're ALWAYS going to be stuck with me."

"Promise?"

"Yes and if you screw up I will do my best to make your life a living Hell."

"I know enough to avoid the big screw-ups. Forgive me for the little ones?"

"Always"

"Okay back to work. Our next guest is Anne Geithner. How do you want to play it?"

"Gently. Remember, we couldn't find a reason why."

"Yeah, let's ask the Chief to fetch her."

Castle stood up when Mister Thomas opened the door and Anne Geithner entered the box.

"Please be seated Missus Geithner I'm United States Special Marshal Richard Castle and this is United States Special Marshal…"

"Kate Beckett," said Anne with a touch of awe in her voice. "I knew that Tom was feeding me a line of crap when he came to fetch me," she rushed. "New security procedure my ass. Are you two really Marshals? I would say I'm your greatest fan, but I guess you married her. Why is it you don't a book signing session or a reading in Buffalo? That just seems rude."

"Please take a seat Missus Geithner," said Castle has he moved to help her.

"I did marry him," confirmed Beckett with a gentle smiling instantly liking the fiftyish woman now seated across from her. She had aged well and the gray in her hair didn't detract from good looks. She was shorter than Beckett and appeared to take the necessary steps to main a shapely figure. "And there are times when I ask myself why, but then he does something to remind me."

"Good for you dear and I'm Anne. Missus Geithner is too formal. Only people who want my money call me Missus Geithner. Normally I would ask what this is all about, but since I know you aren't going to tell me I'll ask. How can I help you?"

"Anne," began Beckett. "Help us understand. We have a list of credit card transactions that were entered a long time after the guest left the hotel. They look kind of suspicious to us and from the internal work code it appears you entered the data."

"I probably did dear. That's what I do. I'm in Accounts Receivable. Whenever an alternate form of payment is required we work with the customer to get it before it goes to the Lawyers and Bill Collectors."

"Alternate form of payment," repeated Castle. "I thought you vetted the card when the client checks in."

"We do, but sometimes during the stay circumstances change." Anne looked over at the two Marshals' and saw that they didn't understand. "Let me try to explain. I person checks in for a two night stay. We vet the card at that time. During the stay he charges food to his room and uses his card for cash to play."

"An expensive way to play," commented Castle.

"It's the practice and nobody said the players have brains or use common sense. Anyway at the end of the stay the guest has exceeded the limit and we're unable to invoice the full amount. That's were my group comes in. We contact them explain the situation and work with them to obtain an alternate form of payment. Most often they give us another credit card. That's where I come in. I enter the charge. It happens more than we like. For some reason December and July are the worst months. December is easy to understand. I haven't figured the problem with July. Most of the time it gets pretty heated so we try to stay on the polite but firm side of the conversation."

"I don't have the temperament to do what you do," admitted Castle. "We do have one outstanding question." Castle paused as Beckett pushed two sheets of paper to Anne. "On all of the cards you entered the total amount owed. On this card you entered the details. Why?"

Anne leaned forward looked at the paper and frowned for a moment. "I remember this one now. Karl gave me the information and asked me to do it. I asked the same question and Karl said the customer needed the detail to fill out a company expense report. We try to be as helpful as we can. After all we want them to come back and spend money."

"Karl,…Karl Winston right," asked Beckett.

"Yes dear. My nephew Karl is the Department head."

The Marshal's exchanged glances. Beckett saw Castle nod and she turned back to regard Anne.

"Anne this person never stayed at this hotel. How do you think Karl got the number?"

"You sure? Of course you are. I don't really know."

"Anne," said Castle quietly. "This information was used to create alibi for a killer. Is there any way Karl could be pressured or persuaded to take the number and enter the data?"

"I'm not going to speak ill of my nephew," Anne said stoically as she deliberately tapped her nose with her finger.

"Son of a bitch," exploded the Security Chief on the other side of the glass. "Karl promised that he had given that stuff up and his least check was clean, but that was three months ago."

"Drug problem," asked Cindy?

"Recreational coke," responded the Chief dejectedly. "We intervened last year and sent him to detox. We thought he had stayed clean, but if Anne suspects something then I need to look into it."

"Thanks Anne I think we heard enough," said Beckett.

Castle rose to get her chair, "Anne what you heard today…"

"Will not be repeated," she finished for him.

"Anne we're staying in the hotel through the weekend. If there are any books you want me to sign…"

"Thanks that's nice of you! I'll have housekeeping put them in your room and pick them up."

"If I didn't offer my number one fan would kick my ass."

"I've found that an occasional ass kicking is good to keep the ego in check. It's been nice to meet you both and don't worry I won't say a word, that is until I read about it in the papers, and try to do a show in Buffalo."

"I'll see what I can do," said Castle as he opened the door.

"I'll walk you back, said Chief Williams as he handed the Marshals Karl Wilson's folder.

"I can find my own way, but I got funny feeling that you're not walking me back as much as picking up Karl."

"What makes you say that," asked Chief Williams with a straight face.

"I'm psychic you know," she teased as she waved to the Castle's before exiting the Security spaces.

"I like her," said Beckett. "That was nice of you to offer to sign her books. What did you find out about Karl?"

"Some unexplained recent withdraws from his account. Hearing Anne suggest coke does fit the observation."

"So you think that's the lever they used. How do you want to play it?"

"You know what I think about drug users."

"So we hit him between the eyes with a two-by-four and then get serious."

"Works, let's leave and let him stew for a couple of minutes. Besides I need a bio-break."

When the Marshals got back and looked through the glass they saw a tall, relatively handsome twenty-something young man. He was rail thin and his long black hair was gathered into a pony tail. His designer clothes were well cut and he wore them well. He was constantly fidgeting and appeared to be agitated.

"He's not high," said a dejected Chief Williams, "but he is under the influence. During lunch I think I will take a look around his office. "

"Violent," asked Cindy?

"No history."

"I don't I can get a Warrant that quickly," said Darnell.

"In this facility I don't need one. The employment contract gives me the right to search for contraband."

"You…you want me to accompany you," asked Cindy.

"I'd prefer that you didn't. This way we won't have an incident. If I find anything I'll use the incinerator we have to destroy it and the tribe will take care of Karl. If he has a drug problem we'll provide help and understanding not punishment."

"I'll leave it to you then."

"Ready Marshal," asked Beckett?

"Who's swinging first," asked Castle?

"I am. So far you've had all of the fun. I mean you got to play a bit of hardball with Andy and flirt with Anne."

"Flirt," exclaimed Castle. "I never …."

"Gotcha," smiled Beckett. "Coming Babe," she cooed as she reached for the door and her stomach grumbled. "We need to make this quick I'm hungry."

The two Counselors looked at each other and smiled. "They seem to enjoy their work," remarked Darnell.

"She's working, Castle is just an amateur," remarked Chief Williams.

"I think he lost his amateur status a long time ago," quipped Cindy as they watched the door open and Karl jump to his feet.

"Please take your seat," said Castle pleasantly. "I'm United States Special Marshal Castle and this is United States Special Marshal Beckett. We have some questions for you."

"What's this all about," he asked as he took his seat.

"We've talked with Mister Towers and you know we interviewed Anne," said Castle evenly. "So we pretty much know the ins and outs of your operation."

"And received over a thousand complaints of credit card fraud, a thousand forty-seven to be exact," added Kate. "And they all point to you."

"That's absurd," shouted Karl as he jumped up out of seat."

"Sit down," barked Castle! "The last time a suspect jumped up like that I was behind the glass and my partner responded by trying to drive the table through him. By the time I made it inside it wasn't a pretty sight. I mean the table was at just the right height and caught him perfectly in the…" continued Castle as he sort of waved at Karl's crouch area. "We had to wait for three days until the swelling to go down before we could interview him again. I understand it took him two months to recover full functionality. So I would advise you to SIT DOWN NOW!"

The Team watched Karl look at Castle for a moment, lick his lips and look at Beckett.

"Sit," whispered Beckett as she gave the Table a small shove.

Karl yelped and sat down fast.

"I-I'm not guilty of anything. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh please," exclaimed Castle.

"Don't lie to us," said Beckett softly. "My partner absolutely hates it when you try to lie to us. He hates it so much time that once he… well never mind. The two weeks off without pay didn't kill him."

"I swear I'm innocent. I haven't committed credit card fraud."

"Oh really," said Kate disgustedly. "Let's take this entry for instance. A Mister Randy Freeze. We looked at all of his credit cards; he has no charges on any of them for this place. So your story an alternate form of payment is bullshit. We reviewed the videos with Chief Williams and discussed blind spots with Andy Mitchell. Guess what! There is no video record of him being in this place. I mean how could he eat lunch at the Longshot when he never entered the building. If you co-operate with us and tell us who supplied you with the credit card numbers we might be able to work a deal. If not you're looking at a lot of time in prison."

"She told me they took care of that," mumbled Karl.

"Who told you they took care of that," pressed Beckett.

"Look I know nothing about a thousand numbers, but this number, this one here. They asked me to do it!"

"Talk to us Karl," said Beckett. "And remember my partner has a very refined bullshit detector, and he gets very pissed when it goes off."

"Look if I tell you about it I would be admitting to something I don't want to become public."

"I think everyone is aware that you've relapsed," said Castle. "And quite frankly we aren't interested in the details about your recreational drug use. We are only concerned about the credit card."

The look of shock on Karl's face was evident. The Team watched as Karl looked at Castle, nodded his head and settled back in his chair. They listened as he started to talk.

"I-I was eating lunch at the Longshot," he started hesitantly. "I was eating lunch when a young woman joined me at my table."

"Describe her," Beckett asked softly."

"Hispanic I think, shapely, medium height, and her dark hair was cut stylishly short. She was dressed as a business woman. She kept her sunglasses on so I have no idea about the shape or color of her eyes. After flirting for a couple of minutes she moved the shopping bag she had from our gift store under the table until it touched by leg. She told me she needed a favor. Of course I was interested she was a beautiful woman. She said she was a PI and a rich client of hers was in spot of bother."

"Really, a spot of bother," quipped Castle.

"I swear she really said that. She told me that in the bottom of the bag was a quarter kilo of coke. I could have it if I performed a service. The bag also contained an envelope. In the envelope was a credit card number and charges the client wanted placed on the card. The dates were very important. I was to call the enclosed number when the task was complete. For doing the task I would have a quarter-kilo delivered to my house, and another quarter-kilo would be delivered when the charges showed on the statement. If I took the gift and reneged there would be consequences. That's when I noticed she was wearing a gun." Karl paused and looked from Beckett to Castle and back.

"What happened next," Beckett asked gently.

"I asked what was so important about the dates. She replied he was supposed to be here on business but decided to go to New York and spend time with his mistress and he doesn't want his wife to find out about it…. Rich guys think they can buy anything."

"Earlier you said she took care of the videos. Can you explain what happened," asked Beckett?

"I said that if someone looked deeper than the charges then they would see through the hoax. That's when she told me she had already contracted with someone to modify some video. I didn't press further." Karl stopped talking and held his head in his hands.

"Anything else," Beckett asked gently?

"When she left the table she left five one hundred chips on the table." Karl looked up and locked eyes with Beckett. "I admit to accepting this credit card number and having Anne enter it, but I know nothing about other credit cards you got to believe me."

The silence was broken by a knock on the door and the entrance of Chief Williams. "Karl we need to talk. Why don't you guys go to lunch and we'll finish up when you get back."

Lunch at the Longshot was a subdued affair. The afternoon sessions were anticlimactic. The video tech they interviewed confirmed what they already knew. Sure there are blind spots in the coverage, but there was full coverage for the desk, elevators and stairs. The Night Manager confirmed his bank account was both taking a beating and being augmented. He was getting married and he and his bride to be had bought a house. They were fixing it up and furnishing it. He explained that he was buying the items and his fiancé was helping out by moving money into his account. The Castle's wished them well and went on to the next interview. The Day Manager was extremely nervous and stated that way throughout the interview. When confronted with the fact that she was depositing more in the bank than she was being paid. She finally admitted that despite Company policy she was playing at the tables and had been a small winning streak of late.

The wrap-up for the day occurred at the bar. There was a feeling of both accomplishment and frustration. They were now in possession of conclusive proof that a false alibi had been created. The next question was could they use the information to identify who was behind it and get a conviction. "Well that went pretty much as expected," said Darnell. "Now we…" he paused when he saw Beckett shake her head slightly. "…see if we can identify the people and press the case."

"I talked to Mister Towers earlier and both of us want to thank-you on how you handled the situation. I mean I don't like what I heard today and I need to find a way to monitor my people before they get in trouble."

"Without trampling on their right to privacy," added Cindy.

"Of course," confirmed the Chief. "I want to personally thank you for letting us handle Karl."

"As you said he needs help not punishment," said Beckett. "But if he was a dealer we wouldn't be so …" she shrugged.

"Understandable. What are your plans, and if there is anything I can do to help let me know? "

"There are a couple of things," said Castle. "The people who talked to Andy and Karl had to enter the hotel. If you could find the video and pass it to us that could help us identify them."

"We're not leaving until Sunday morning," offered Kate.

"That makes it easy. A Sunday departure gives me more than enough time to get it done. Anything else?"

"Yes. Could you let us know if anyone takes tomorrow unexpectedly off," added Castle.

"Sure, why?"

"Guilt," said Beckett immediately.

"Plans, well I thought I would write-up my notes tonight and we could review them at breakfast tomorrow or in our suite," he said Castle looking at the two Counselors.

"Castle, I think it would be better if we did the review in our suite, but having the Counselors join us for breakfast if they want to is a great idea."

"Same time as today," asked Darnell?

"Cindy," asked Beckett?

"Works for me."

"Marshal Castle when you're done you can come down to our spaces and print your notes out. Also could I get a copy of your finals? What you can release of course."

"Certainly, we have a printer in our suite and I plan on using that. Yes I know its sensitive information. I can state for a fact that I've had the procedures for clearing the memory of a printer drilled into my head by someone who takes that kind of thing very seriously."

Beckett smiled as all of the heads turned in her direction.

"Not me," she laughed. "When our colleague gets angry she makes the 'Hulk' seem like a mild mannered green geek. Castle has learned this lesson the hard way."

The group's smiles and laughter were loud and genuine. A couple of minutes later the Chief excused himself and the two Counselors left. "Well Babe, " remarked Kate. "It looks like we got over an hour before dinner."

"Let's head up and after we check in on the 'kiss-thief' I can start on my notes."

"And I can check on my day job. Castle I know you don't like to, but let's eat in the hotel tonight. I really don't want to go out. We can do that tomorrow night." As they left the bar they looked outside through the lobby doors. The afternoon thunderstorms that the weather station had predicted had finally arrived.

It had been 'Prime Rib Night' in the hotel's restaurant and it had been surprisingly good. 'Richard Castle and Nikki Heat' were politely interrupted during dinner and none seemed surprised that Castle was wearing a badge and carrying a gun.

"Where did all these people come from," Kate asked once the second rush had passed.

"You know when I asked for driving help I sort of mentioned that we would be staying here."

"Consequences," laughed Kate. "And since you don't visit Buffalo…."

"I think I'll ask the brain trust to correct that, and make it a summer time visit."

"What," laughed Kate, "Is Castle scared of a little snow?"

"Lake effect, there is no such thing as a little snow here."

"Baby!"

"I don't want snow to prevent me from getting back to the woman I love."

"Nice try Babe," Kate replied with an ear-to-ear grin gracing her face. "You're still a baby and scared of the snow."

"Guilty, but you got to admit it was a nice line."

"It was," admitted. "And what's more I know it's true."

"If you weren't all the way over there I would kiss you right now." Not for the first time Castle was captivated by Kate's smile and lost in her eyes.

"Castle," said Kate after the moment had passed. "I'm surprised you didn't take advantage of the opportunity to schedule something."

"I thought about it. I mean tomorrow shouldn't be full but since I don't come here I didn't want to schedule something and have to back out at the last minute. There was no way I was going to schedule anything on Saturday. I reserved that day for you. You want to hear what we're doing?"

"Surprise me on Saturday," Kate smiled. "If there's one thing I've learned about you is that you don't plan to be bored!"

The third wave timed it perfectly. They arrived after the Castles had finished the main course and before the waitress arrived with the dessert tray.

Upstairs after dinner Castle performed his normal road after dinner routine i.e. checking in with his faithful. As usual for a summer's evening the traffic was light and Castle signed off to compose a couple of thank you emails. One of the emails was a general one to his followers thanking them for providing the traffic sting zones and the other was a private email to the Officer who apparently orchestrated the escort service.

Castle was just finishing up when Kate walked in. She was carrying a glass of her favorite red wine. Her hair looked slightly damp, as if she had just got out of the shower. She was wearing a short, almost transparent piece of lingerie that was burnt apricot in color. There was no doubt that underneath was a shapely, fit, and extremely attractive complete woman. Castle was star struck as he watched Kate flow over to the love seat in front of the TV and start to search for a movie.

"Are you going to wear that long?" Castle winched when the words came out of his mouth. That was not what he meant to say. Thinking, most definitely yes, saying most definitely not!

Kate turned around and looked at him funny. "I bought this while you were on your book tour. I thought I would wear it to welcome you home. But that wasn't necessary," she smiled. "And I will probably wear it to bed after the movie ends."

Castle finished up and quickly joined his wife. The movie was a good choice. It was one they both wanted to see but never found the time to go see. Castle practiced constraint for a whole two minutes. He broke down and gently nibbled on Kate's Castle.

"Castle," Kate squeaked as she gently slapped Castle's leg.

Not hearing much of a protest Castle moved down to kiss the back of her neck and the side of her neck near her shoulder. He felt he shiver and sigh. Castle paused for a moment and gently moved the strap out of the way and kissed his way to the point of her shoulder.

"Castle," Kate sighed as she turned around to face him with her legs straddling his. "If I have to sit like this so you won't… I won't be able to watch the movie."

"I'll buy the DVD for your birthday," he joked. "Ah look a new dish of tidbits to sample." Castle pulled Kate's face toward him. He gently kissed her forehead, each eye, the tip of her nose and finally found her waiting lips. The kiss was worthy of its name. When they broke the kiss Castle moved down to kiss her throat. After a couple of moments he stopped and pushed Kate back to almost arm length. He watched Kate's face as he slowly slid the straps off her shoulders and pushed the lingerie down to reveal her breasts. Kate needed no urging to lean closer. Castle started at the base of the throat and slowly work his way down. Kate arched up to make her breasts easier for Castle to reach. She felt Castle's arms go around her and his hands eventually found and gently cupped her ass.

"I guess the movie's over," she said as she leaned back from Castle and looked in his eyes. A fraction of a second later her lips found his and they shared another meaningful kiss. "Come on Babe," she teased as she slid of Castle's lap and stood up. "I don't want to catch cold."

Friday Morning

Kate woke up with a start. She craned her head to look at her alarm clock and momentarily panicked when she didn't see it. 'Well of course it's not there', she chided herself. It's at home where it's supposed to be and by the sound of it I'm where I'm supposed to be. She smoothly repositioned herself so she could look at her gently snoring life-mate. She propped her head so she could look at his sleeping face.

Not for the first time she noted how tranquil and worry free it looked. 'At least I'm not causing him any worry lines,' she thought. 'I hope my face looks like that. Not really, what I am I thinking I like my face. I just hope it's as worry free as his.' From her vantage point she saw the alarm clock and determined she wasn't getting up that early.

Kate slipped out of bed and shivered slightly in the relative coolness of the room. Her burnt apricot 'husband attractor' was lying on the floor. She picked it up and put on the chair on the other side of the nightstand. 'You worked,' he thought. 'Not that Castle needs much encouragement,' she dutifully noted with a warm smile.

Kate turned the shower on, made sure that her shampoo and soap were close at hand. After repositioning a couple of towels and her bathroom she plugged in the hair drier. A much younger Kate has tried to plug in a hair dryer with a soaking wet hand. She must have holding the plug just right and the water flowed just perfectly so that it shocked her. It was a lesson she never forgot.

The water temperature was perfect when Kate climbed into the shower. She just stood and delighted in the feeling of the water cascading over her head and down her back. A couple of moment s later she shivered. The shiver had nothing to do with the water temperature. A cold knot of fear had formed in her gut and let her know of its presence. Yesterday had gone as planned. They had learned somethings, but not the thing that Kate wanted to find out. She needed to know who had ordered the hit on her husband and why.

Kate shivered harder. This time from the knowledge that the bad guys had succeeded and she'd been powerless to stop them! Living under the cloud of her mother's death had taught Kate how to live with fear. But the taste of fear was different when the threat isn't directed at you but at someone you love with all your heart. Kate shivered for a third time then a thought came and strengthened her. Castle must have felt this way for years. He must have felt helpless as he tried to protect me from myself. 'That explains a lot,' she thought as she remembered some of the fights they had before they got married. He had survived and conquered his fear. She would do the same.

Kate examined her fear. In the clam clarity of her mind she saw that it was real and more importantly how to handle it. With that knowledge gained it disappeared from view and Kate got down to the business at hand, namely cleaning up to start a new day.

Kate had almost finished drying her hair when Castle stumbled into the bathroom and headed toward the shower.

"Guess I'm too late," he mumbled?

"There's always tonight Babe," Kate said sweetly. She squawked when Castle playfully swatted her bottom as he walked by.

"You know what they say about paybacks don't you."

"They should be as enjoyable as possible?"

"I have a mind to," she laughed as she brandished the hair drier.

"Too obvious," retorted Castle. "You're more devious and inventive than that."

'So true,' she thought. "When you have outlived your usefulness I'll find a way to knock you off that doesn't look like a suicide and I will have an absolutely iron-clad alibi."

"So I guess I'm safest if I stay by your side then," Castle replied as he started to wash.

"I guess you are," agreed Kate. 'And it's my job to find a way to keep you by my side.'

Dressed as Marshals the Castle's once again entered the elevator and was on their way for their breakfast meeting with the Counselors. When the second couple rebuffed Castle's 'Good Morning' greeting, Kate saw Castle hang his head slightly. Castle, by his nature, had an outgoing personality, and to be ignored like that had to hurt his ego. She reached out and bumped Castle's hand. No response. So she reached out and grabbed it, hard. Finally he looked over and she looked into his face and raised her eyebrow. Castle responded with a smile, a small one but a smile nonetheless.

"How do you…" he whispered after they had exited the elevator.

"I've gotten used to it," she said matter-of-factly. "Look Castle it's not personal. It's the effect of the weapon and the badge. Let's face it people don't like Cops in general. We make them nervous. I'm sure if the people realized they shared an elevator with a world famous author they would have reacted differently."

"Probably so," agreed Castle as he let out a deep breath.

"Besides," Kate teased, "You wearing a badge and carrying a gun makes my life easier and not in the way you are probably thinking."

"Enlighten me," Castle said with a frown.

"Well instead of seeing a ruggedly handsome man, the other women will see a badge and a gun and steer clear."

"You sure," retorted Castle, "Because it doesn't work on guys. I mean when we see an attractive woman, we see an attractive woman and try to find a way to talk to her. The badge and gun are just fashion accessories."

"Men," Kate laughed softly. "Is sex the only thing you think about?"

"Yes, unless we're hungry. Then we think about food. But you're right sex and food occupy around ninety percent of our active thoughts."

Kate's laughter was loud and musical. "The other ten percent?"

"Sports of course."

As they rounded the corner from the corridor containing the elevators and entered the hotel's lobby they spotted the two Counselor's waiting for them. Kate glanced at her Dad's watch and breathed a small sigh of relief. Both parties were early. She, like Castle, hated to be late.

"Hey guys," Castle said warmly. "I hope you weren't waiting long."

"We weren't," said Cindy. "We got together early to look at the logs. There really wasn't much to look at."

Beckett looked at Darnell. He was hopping from one foot to the other and the smile on his face was that of the proverbial cat that ate the canary.

"You were right Marshal both…."

Castle quickly held up his hand. "No names here Darnell, too many ears. Let's eat. I'm starving. My treat of course."

"We thought we would get an early start," said Cindy after everyone had helped themselves at the buffet, "By meeting at my office to look at the phone logs, except there really wasn't much to look at. When we factored out the calls made from the rooms the hotel staff really didn't generate that much traffic."

"We used the reverse phone book and most of the addresses came up as business that the Hotel normally does business with or family," said Darnell. "Mister Towers made a phone call to a number we couldn't identify in Colorado. Outside of that and the two specials we'll talk about upstairs traffic was lighter than I'd imagined."

"Depending on the severity of your comments today could be rather light," Castle announced. "I've got copies of 'what I thought I heard' upstairs."

"I'm going to suggest we concentrate on the interpretation, impact and plans," said Beckett. In addition to the video's Chief Williams will provide us with the audio from the interviews."

"If that's being provided then sure," said Darnell. "I've an Afternoon meeting with the DA and the Chief of Detectives in Buffalo and the red eye back to Albany. The AG really wants to heal the breach between the two camps. He feels that we can start to do that by working with them to identify and prosecute the people who created the false alibi."

"How long till they vote for a new DA," asked Beckett?

"This fall," said Cindy. "They're on the same cycle as us."

"Somehow I don't think this will help him keep his job," said Castle.

"You may be right," confirmed Darnell. "That's not the AG's concern. His concern is the people trust the Police and the Office of the DA."

On that note the party concentrated on the task of eating and the silence was broken with the arrival of Chief Williams.

"Hey guys," the Security Chief waved in greeting. "I was hoping I would still find you here."

"Morning Chief Williams," said Beckett with a welcoming smile. "I see you brought us presents."

"Yes, two copies of the videos and the audios."

"I'll take them," said Darnell. "I'm going to leave one copy of the video with the Buffalo guys and take the other copy and the audios with me to Albany. Any objections Marshals?"

"If we need it, we know who to ask," said Castle. "And Chief I'll finish wrapping your present as soon as my fine editorial staff gives me the go-ahead."

"Editorial Staff," smirked Beckett. "I've been called many things in my day Babe, but editorial staff is a first for me," she laughed.

Castle looked at his wife and shook his head and looked back at the Chief. "When we're done I'll drop them by. You want hard copy, soft copy or both?"

"Both thanks, if I'm not there just tell Angie what they are. She'll know what to do with them. About your other request, everyone's accounted for. Some aren't here of course. Anne is helping decorate for the wedding for instance, and Andy and his brother are taking their sons fishing. He's had that on the books for over a month so don't think it's anything sinister. The only person who is absent without prior notification, is Karl. He's with Mister Towers. They took the Company plan to Denver this morning. We've entered Karl in a treatment program in Colorado and Mister Towers went along to make sure everything went smoothly."

"That's great," said Cindy.

The Chief nodded his thanks. "The program is run by one of the tribes so they really understand their patients' background and can really relate to their patients. They get fantastic results."

"I take it Karl didn't go there on his first rehab attempt," said Castle.

"No. Mister Towers made the policy decision last night. From now on all employees with a problem will go there. It's expensive, but it beats having to pay for it twice…. They say that Doctor Adams is a shaman."

"A shaman," croaked Castle. "Really?"

"He is a Doctor of Behavioral Psychology and a practicing Psychiatrist, but they say that there's something magical in how he forms a bond with his patients and how he gets them to see themselves and change for the better."

"Sounds like there are some good stories there," said Castle. "And I'm always on the lookout for good stories."

"I could sign the commitment papers if you really want to spend some quality time with him," Kate offered sweetly.

"On that note I think I'll leave," laughed Chief Williams. "And Counselor thanks again for letting us take care of Karl."

"You're welcome," she stammered.

"Help yourself to the water, juice and soda in the fridge," said Beckett to the group gathered around the kitchen table. As Castle distributed hard copy of his notes Beckett continued "Coffee is made by the cup. The best for my tasted is the French style Dark Roast. None of the others trilled me."

"May I suggest we do this one person at a time and since we have the audio files lets concentrate on implications and plans," suggested Castle.

The reviews were quick and Castle quickly incorporated everyone's comments into the finals. "Hard or soft copy or both guys," Castle asked.

"Just soft," said Darnell. "What I got is good enough to talk from."

"Me too," said Cindy.

"Okay," said Castle, "Downstairs you were going to tell us about the phone logs."

"Well we've already talked about the hotel's logs," said Darnell as excitement creeped into his voice. "They were a bust. But the logs showed that both Andy and Karl called the same number from their personal cells."

"Able to trace," asked Kate?

"Yes and no. They were able to identify both the sector and the cell tower in Buffalo. They were unable to identify the owner. Apparently it's a prepaid cell."

"It's not surprising that's it's a prepaid cell," said Castle. "What is surprising is that they answered at all. I wouldn't have answered any contact requests. How long were the calls?"

"Not long, fewer than two minutes," said Cindy. "Understandable because the phone is configured to answer and record."

"How do you know this? Don't tell me you called the number," said a worried Beckett.

"Yeah we did," said Darnell. "Is that a problem?"

The Marshal's locked eyes and their faces took on a grim expression. "Yeah it was," said Castle. "When you called what did you say?"

"Nothing. When we heard the tone to record we hung up. I don't understand. Why is it a problem?"

"It's a problem for several reasons," began Beckett. "On the small side the fact that the bad guys now know we know about the problem."

"How," asked a slightly worried Cindy.

"They're not dumb," said an exasperated Castle. "They will string together the events. They won't think it's a coincidence that the number got called after two of their stooges called it."

"I- I can see that," said Darnell. "Okay the bad guys know we know their number and that they're in Buffalo. I don't see any immediate harm."

"What phone did you use to make the call," asked Beckett?

"My office phone," said Cindy. "Why?"

"Do you have ID block on your outgoing calls," asked Castle.

"I don't think so. Again why?"

"For the next week or so I think you should ask the Police to follow you home and escort you to work."

"You're scaring her," said Darnell. "Surely they wouldn't think of going after a siting ADA."

"Do you remember what happened to your boss's predecessor," Castle asked quietly?

"He was…"

"Finish it," demanded Beckett.

"He was killed."

"Along with people from Justice and the FBI." Beckett watched as Castle got up, left the table and head for the window. "On the day I joined this task force Castle was kidnapped and tortured. His kidnappers went ballistic when Castle mentioned how he would construct a false alibi. So Cindy both you and Darnell need to be careful. I think Castle and I are the primary targets. But I really don't know to what depths they will go to eliminate lose ends."

"There's no profit in it," said Castle turning back to face the group. "They will probably figure out that we have Andy's and Karl's statements and the video of them meeting. Calling the phone will give them ample time to get the two contacts out of town. Especially after Darnell's meeting this afternoon and the police beginning to quietly look at PI's."

"Cindy," said Beckett when Castle had finished. "You need to be concerned but not paranoid. Speaking as a Police Captain, I don't mind spending a unit to look after one of the ADA's so don't be embarrassed about asking. I would talk it over with my boss first, but I think he'll be okay with you asking. I agree with Castle. Knocking you off would only attract unneeded attention, but don't tempt fate okay."

Cindy nodded and looked at Darnell. "I guess we're done here."

"Yeah. I guess we are. Question Castle. Would you have called the number?"

"Depends," shrugged Castle. "In this case," he continued as he turned to look at Beckett, "We have some very very technically savvy friends that probably could have found out the location through other technical means. In other circumstances I would have programed a robo-dailer with a message. You know. 'Mister Johnson you have won a five day, seven night Caribbean cruise please contact me at …' and I would have called using a burner phone."

"Speaking of phones, have you ordered the logs for the phone number that Andy and Karl called," asked Beckett?

"No why?"

"They could tell us several things," said Beckett. "For instance they could tell us if they use those phones for any other business. Also they could tell us if they physically go to that location to check the messages or dial in to retrieve them."

"It won't tell us if they send them out on another phone," said Castle.

"But a proximity search would tell us that," countered Beckett.

"Yes it would. Could you take care of that Darnell?"

"I'll set that up before I head down to Buffalo."

"Well," said Castle after the two Counselors had left. "Once we drop the finals off we're off the clock. Suggestions?"

"Change and play tourist," offered Kate.

Chapter 12 A Night and Day at the Beach

"Change and play tourist," agreed Castle. "What do we do about our weapons?"

"We can put them in the room safe. That's NYPD Policy. I'd imagine it would work for the Marshal Service, besides that's your personal weapon."

"It will be nice to walk around as just Richard Castle," Castle verbalized softly.

Kate was mildly surprised at the weight that seemed to fall of Castle's shoulders once his gun was in the safe and they were headed out of their suite. The soft smile on his face was sincere and infectious. The smile only got bigger after they dropped off the final copies of their notes and head out of the hotel. 'Castle's just not cut out to be a law enforcement officer,' concluded Beckett as they headed downtown. 'Profiler yes, problem and puzzle solver supreme absolutely! He just doesn't have the temperament to continually carry a gun. Having said that there is no other person I want waiting my back in a firefight! I trust Ryan and Esposito, but Castle is in a class by himself…That's okay babe,' Kate thought 'You can be my shadow because I'm Cop enough for both of us!'

'I'm glad Castle's rich,' thought Kate when she read the hourly rate charge of the parking lot Castle pulled into.

"If you're up for it," said Castle, "I thought we would take a boat ride before lunch."

"I thought we would do something like this tomorrow."

"Tomorrow we will see the Falls from a different perspective."

"Taking the boat ride is the tourist thing to do," agreed Kate. "Just don't fall overboard. I'm not ready to be a widow yet!"

The boat ride was exactly what they expected, loud, bumpy, wet, and awe inspiring. At lunch they broke their diet big time. Castle insisted on going into a place that promised 'The Best Coney Dogs Period.' Kate thought the Coney's were good, but the French fries were outstanding. When they finally waddled out of the restaurant they silently agreed that they needed to spend most of the afternoon walking off their lunch. They wandered from store to store. In this part of town almost all of the shops had one thing in mind, capture the tourist dollars.

Finally, the Castle's wandered into a shop that was more of a toy story than a tourist novelty shop. They separated and headed in different directions. When they came together Castle was holding a Lego set and Kate was holding a snow globe.

"I see someone wasn't paying attention when we had the discussion on age appropriate toys," teased Kate.

"I know," Castle agreed. "But this set is unique to the Falls and I thought we could hang on to it until James is ready. Besides look who's talking."

"Well yeah I guess you're right. I thought we could start a snow globe collection for James and you could add to it when you're on your book tours."

"We can start," Castle said coldly. "But I'm not going to add to it," he continued angrily. "If James wants to add to it he can do so, but I'm not going to give him reminders of places I've been without him."

Kate felt like she'd been slapped. The angry and venom in Castle's voice had been harsh and expected.

"Castle," Kate responded testily and stopped abruptly. The anger on his face was real, but his eyes. He wasn't looking at her. He was looking inward.

"Bad memory Babe," she said gently as she reached up and gently touched his face.

"Martha, sorry Hun. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just the snow globe and your comments dredged up a bad memory."

"Talk to me Babe," Kate said softly.

"When Martha was working on location she would send me some small souvenir. I know she loved me and sent me the things because she was thinking of me. Unfortunately I was a kid with 'issues'. To me the items were a bitter reminder of that fact that she was there and I'd had been placed here, in boarding school. I felt left behind and unloved. Instead of seeing the item as a token of Martha's love for me, I saw them as objects of hate and scorn. I hated the fact that she was in Texas for instance and I was stuck in boarding school. It just didn't seem fair like she didn't want me and was pushing me away… If James decides to collect these things I want them to be of places he's been to and memories he's created. I definitely don't want him to see the globes and resent that I went to those places without him."

"Sorry Babe, I didn't know."

"How could you? It's never came up before and we're both pretty private about things that have scarred us in the past."

"I'll put it back."

"Don't. You thought of James and bought it for him. That means something, besides they're fun to play with."

"When he's old enough," laughed Kate. "Shall we," she asked as she nodded toward the register?

"You know," said Castle. "We've bought future gifts, but nothing for now."

"Nothing jumped out at me."

"Me either. No need to press I'm sure it will find us, and if it doesn't it doesn't."

The Castle's continued wandering around the business district, just another tourist couple out and about. That is until they came to a bookstore. Castle stopped and looked hopefully at Kate.

"I guess we can go in." she teased. "Just don't make a scene, you know if..."

"I did the one time," Castle said defensively. "It was a shock to see my books on the clearance table. I'm over it now."

"Bullshit," Kate said just loud enough for Castle to hear. His gentle squeeze of her hand let her know she had scored a hit.

Castle opened the first set of double doors and Kate flowed easily through. 'The Thinkers Place', like most cold climate stores had two sets of double doors to try to keep the cold and the snow out. The vestibule was several yards long and wide enough for two people plus tables with 'Sale' items lining the walls. Kate was relieved to see that nothing of her husbands was on the 'Sale' table. As they wandered through the store they discovered that it was a lot larger than it looked. It was relatively narrow, but had two floors plus a basement and extended all the way through to the block behind them. The store had a small food preparation area, no grill just cold sandwiches and drinks.

Several of the tables were in use by teenagers and senior citizens alike. Considering the free Wi-Fi, close proximity to the local college, and the reasonably priced food and drinks it didn't take a genius to imagine that during the school year this place was filled with students. As they were about to exit they saw the announcement that a local author out of Buffalo would be in the downstairs author area in about ten minutes. He would be reading from his first published book, a Sci-Fi alternate reality yarn.

"You want to listen in don't you," asked Kate?

"Yeah, I never heard of this guy, and since we aren't competing in the same genre, then Yeah. You know me. I always like a good story. Who knows, maybe there's something in his presentation style that I can use."

"It's going to cost you," Kate said with a thin smile. "One Grande size iced tea."

"Deal!"

The author's place was in the northeast corner of the basement. It was dimly lit and used track lighting to bad effect. Attached to the wall was a white board which had the meeting information clearly printed on it and a head shot of the author. Another board had a tentative appearance schedule. Behind the high table, which tonight held copies of the author's book, was a couple of comfortable looking office chairs. The front row closest to the table was composed of three love seats. They had seen better days, but they were clean and looked comfortable. Behind them were four rows of 'thirty minute' folding chairs. Castle had nicknamed that style of chair 'thirty minute' because that was the maximum one could sit in that chair and not get extremely uncomfortable. He had used that knowledge in the past to guide the length of his reading. After all the object of the exercise was for the customer to leave the area happy and excited to buy a book, not relieved that the author had finally finished and he could finally get up and stretch!

The crowd was exceedingly sparse, but as expected the love seats were fully occupied. Kate looked around as she was sipping her tea and noticed that several people seemed to recognize them. 'Why not,' she thought. 'Castle is an author and these people are coming to a book reading.' After a while she looked at her Father's watch and elbowed Castle.

"I know. He's late. Not a good way to start your professional career."

A couple of minutes later a man wearing a sport jacket over a golf shirt stepped up in front of the table and held up his hands. "Sorry folks. A tractor trailer overturned on I190N and has blocked the northbound lanes. Dave called and said he didn't know when he could be here. I'm afraid we're going to have to reschedule."

"Tom," said a voice of teenage girl. "Why don't we ask Richard Castle and Nikki Heat to fill in?"

"Nancy, I know Castle is your favorite author but he's not here. I'd ask them if they were here."

"Sometimes Tom you're as blind as a bat," said the elderly gentlemen sitting right in front of Kate. "Why don't you ask the lady and gentlemen sitting right behind me?"

"Richard Castle! Nikki Heat!" Tom squeaked.

The Castle's locked eyes and Kate saw the gleam in her husband's eye. "For the record my name is Kate," Kate said as she stood up. "When I'm on the job as a Police Captain in New York City, I go by Kate Beckett, because two Castles at a crime scene would be confusing." She waited until the laughter died down. "On the road I am most definitely Kate Castle, and I would be delighted to read with my husband… Nancy is it, since you suggested it, why don't we let you chose the book. Tom can we borrow a couple of books? My husband probably could wing it. Me, not so much."

"Ah …Yes…Certainly," he beamed. "Nancy I know you know where the books are so help yourself. I need to make a call or two."

"My name's Ed by the way," said the elderly gentlemen who had spoken up. "I'll say one thing. Your wife knows how to take charge."

"Yes she does," confirmed Castle as Kate and Nancy started toward the stairs to select the book. "That's one of the many things that I love about her." The smile that appeared on Kate's face illuminated the entire room.

Castle got-up and moved to the front. "Can I get a hand in moving this table? It shouldn't be in the way when we read to you, and yes I am Richard Castle and I think Kate introduced herself rather well." A couple of young men jumped up and moved the table back against the wall and Castle repositioned three of the office chairs nearer to the first row of love seats. An audience being present and Castle being Castle he filled the time by telling a story.

Eventually Nancy and Kate returned with a couple of books, paperbacks.

Castle looked flustered then recovered with laugh. "Normally when I do a reading it's from the new stuff and that means hard cover… Where do you you're going young lady," Castle asked Nancy? "My number one fan always gets a ringside seat," he said as he held a chair for her.

"And what am I," asked Kate, the twinkle in her eye and the music in her voice obvious to all?

"You are the fan who said yes," Castle said with a huge grin.

"I did didn't I," Kate confirmed as she went up on her tip-toes to kiss Castle's cheek. "You know what you want to read?"

"Yeah. Give me a minute to find it." The crowd that was sparse at the beginning of the session and ended up being standing room only. The reading started with a crime scene and ended with Nikki in Rook's arms. The audience must have agreed with Castle's selection, or their performance, because the applause was loud and long.

After an impromptu Q&A session and some autograph signing the Castles took their leave and headed toward the Italian restaurant that had been unanimously recommended by the audience. They were not disappointed, the meal and the service were both excellent.

Back at the hotel each performed their normal after dinner ritual and finally settled on the loveseat where Kate started the same movie that she started last night.

"You are persistent aren't you," teased Castle. Tonight his self-control lasted until the end credits started to roll.

"You're incorrigible," squeaked Kate, in response to Castles' nibbles. "And don't stop," she purred as once again she spun onto his lap.

Saturday

"Babe could you," asked Kate as she held out one hand and used the other to keep the hat on top of her head.

"The things I do," he teased as he took Kate's purse in one hand and placed his other on the top of Kate's head. He watched as she settled the hat into place and tied it in place with a scarf.

"Thanks," she smiled up at her husband as she retook her purse.

'I'll do anything for one of her smiles,' thought Castle as his free hand sought hers. Once connected, they headed toward the parking lot and an early dinner at the Skylon Tower.

Kate gently squeezed her husband's hand, looked up at the darkening sky and wondered where the day went. 'The day had been great, no fantastic, scratch that, pure Castle,' thought Kate! When they had been dating Kate asked why Castle lived so simply. After all he was a multi-millionaire. When he replied he preferred to be richer in memories than material things she didn't quite understand. Now she did.

She sneaked a peak at his profile and shook her head slightly. The day started way too early for her tastes, and when Castle told her to dress warmly first and pack two different outfits she trusted his judgement. The early morning start was necessary so that they could catch the first helicopter ride of the morning. As Castle had promised the day before, the view from the helicopter provided a totally different perspective of the Falls. Just as beautiful and just as awe-inspiring, but when the helicopter stopped and hovered and they watched the sun rise that…that was a sight and memory she would never forget.

Kate dipped her head as a gust of wind caught the brim of her hat and threatened to free it from her head. She looked back up at Castle and wondered how he found that little hole in the wall restaurant that served Mexican style breakfasts. The breakfast had been a welcome change of pace from the American style buffet they had eaten the last couple of days.

It's the unplanned things that add spice to life she decided, like the boarding crossing and the outrageous threat brief. The crossing had cost Castle three autographs, and her one. Kate thought about the 'threat briefing' and laughed.

"Care to share?"

"We did the Threat briefing at the border checkpoint."

"It was unique," laughed Castle as remembered the conversation.

They had pulled up and Castle had handed their Passports to the Officer in the guard booth.

"Purpose of your visit."

"Tourist for a day."

"Well you picked a good day for it clear, warm but not hot. Richard Castle….Richard Castle… say you wouldn't be Richard Castle the author would you?"

"Depends who's asking," Castle laughed "A fan or a critic."

"Most definitely a fan. Could I trouble you for an autograph?"

"Anything for my fans."

"What do critics get," asked the Officer in the booth that checked the Passports of people returning to the United States?

"Something resembling a chicken scratch," laughed Castle.

"Thanks for the autographs," said the first Officer. "I'm assuming sophisticated and experienced travelers like yourselves have checked the Department of State's website and read the threat brief for this part of Canada."

"I've been to Canada many times in the past and I've never had any problems or heard anything about a threat brief. What's special about this area? What do we need to know?"

"What's your favorite Hockey team?"

"I'm a KNICKS fan. We don't do hockey."

"Good you can work with that," the Officer said with his poker face starting to slip. "They will treat you as ignorant and may try to convert you, but they won't treat you as a dire enemy."

Castle looked at the Officer and realized that it must be some kind of joke and decided to play along. "Will we get better treatment if we tell them we're Buffalo Saber fans?"

"On the American side of the river absolutely. On the Canadian side, that could get you hung. They absolutely love their Senators."

"It's nice to hear that the people love their politicians," said Kate with a straight face. "Most of the time all you hear is complaints."

"Missus Castle with the possible exception of Quebec Province, that joke won't play anywhere in Canada," laughed the second guard.

"Well I tried," Kate laughed.

"So the threat briefing is Hockey Talk," Castle asked disgustedly.

"Yeah, it was meant to be funny."

"It kind of was Babe."

"I know," Castle said loud enough for all to hear. "But I don't want to encourage them. It's going to be late when we come back. We'll probably be tired and I know I won't have the patience to sit through another comedy routine."

"Ah, that will be the night shift and they have no sense of humor at all," offered the first Officer with a grin.

Castle looked up at the Officer and started laughing. "Don't lose your day job guys. You need a lot more material before you start your standup tour."

"We're working on it, be safe you two."

"Hockey talk," muttered Castle as he looked down at his smiling wife. Kate returned Castle's gentle squeeze with one of her own and drifted back in the daydream of today's events. The next stop was the city boat docks and a private boat tour of the river and the Falls. The tour was less wet, crowed, noisy and a lot more informative than the ride they had yesterday and provided yet another awe inspiring view of the Falls.

Her husband's search for stories and his ability to coax them out of people always amazed her. She wasn't surprised that it only took seven minutes for Castle to get the boat Captain off his professional tour guide spiel and into telling stories about the river, the Falls and other things. Kate especially liked the ones from the probation era where their guide described how some of the Captains smuggled booze across the river in exchange for cigarettes, two staples of the smuggling trade. She also liked the tales about how some of the Captains would provide a commemorative flask filed with a liquid of their choice, free enterprise at its best.

Castle's insistence on changing clothes was a stroke of genius, if she had stayed in the jeans and sweatshirt from this morning she would have been sweating like a stuffed pig and the amusement park wouldn't have been nearly as much fun.

"Us big kids got to get back to Cedar Point," she blurted as a pleasant memory crowded out the walking daydream. "I want to go back before we introduce James to Kiddy Land and the water park."

"Tell me when," said Castle. Kate saw the faraway look in his eyes and figured he was reliving the good time they had shared.

They had been married for less than six months and Kate remembered the Thursday night she came home after closing a case and announced that she, provided they didn't catch a case tomorrow, would have the entire weekend off, and Kate hinted she didn't want to spend the weekend in the city. Kate wasn't surprised when Castle picked her up at the precinct; she figured they were heading to their house in the Hamptons. Despite Kate's best effort, Castle remained tight-lipped when they arrived at the airport and even more so when they got on the plane headed to Cleveland. She remained clueless as Castle headed west on I-80/I-90 and finally whooped with joy when he took the Cedar Point exit.

They arrived in time to eat a quick snack and hit the Waterpark. For the next two hours or so they were the biggest and loudest kids there. That is until Kate managed to duck Castle under the water and follow-up with an underwater kiss.

The next morning they weren't the first couple in the park, but not for lack of trying. Kate vowed that if she ever found out who the guy was that came up with the VIP coaster pass he wouldn't have to worry about a parking ticket as long as she commanded the 12th. Going from coaster to coaster and not having to wait in the longish lines made the park a whole lot more fun.

The Clifton Hill Amusement Park wasn't Cedar Point by any stretch of the imagination but it had been fun nonetheless. The look of shock on the attendants face at the 'Tunnel of Love' when she grabbed Castle's arm and announced, 'Now listen up. I'm going to teach the proper technique for stealing a kiss,' was as they say 'priceless.' Other rides and activity had been just as enjoyable. Perhaps none more than the shooting gallery, SUREBET was living up to his earned reputation and HELLCAT was holding up her end of the bargain. After each had won two of the large bears apiece and given them away to onlookers the proprietor was screaming bloody murder.

"Enough already, you're ruining me," he shouted dejectedly.

"Don't press," Castle warned. "We could do this all day."

"Hey Mister," said a young boy looking up at Castle hopefully. "I would like to give one of those bears to my sister. I'll pay your way."

Castle was speechless. He looked over at Kate for help.

"No he won't," said Kate gently as she went down on one knee to be eye-to-eye with the young man. "The best presents are the ones you make or earn yourself."

"But my mom won't let me shoot."

"She's smart," said Castle as he dropped down by his wife. "Our son is still a small baby and we aren't going to let him touch a gun until he's at least a teenager and then we'll teach him safety first. Guns aren't toys. They need to be treated with the greatest respect."

"The best present you can give your sister is to be her big brother," added Kate, "Even when she makes you mad." She looked up and watched a young mother with another youngster in a stroller mouth 'Thank you.'

"Come on Shawn there's more to see. You were right these two do know how to shoot."

Castle stood up as the young family walked away. "Thanks Hon," he whispered. "I didn't know what to do."

"You guys are alright," confirmed the shop keeper. "But could you be alright someplace else? I'm trying to earn a living here."

Kate laughed waved goodbye, gathered Castle's hand in hers and together they went looking for the next adventure in the park.

Adventuring done, the Castle's headed toward the exit and their last stop of the day, relatively early dinner at the Skylon Tower, which would provide yet another perspective of the Falls. "We still haven't gotten anything for James," Kate said as her hand went to her head as the swirling wind threatened to unseat her hat. "We can hit the gift shop before we leave."

"Sure," acknowledged Castle as they shifted the direction they were headed. "You look good in that hat. If we had lived in the Forties or the Fifties I imagine you would have a whole room dedicated to your hats."

"I don't know about that. Buying this one today to keep the sun off me seemed like a good idea. But I appreciate the comment," she continued with a smile.

The Castle's split-up once they entered the store and as fate would have it they arrived in front of the same toy display at the same time.

"Hey Babe. What do you think?"

"I think he'd make a fine playmate for Snoopy."

"You sound like Snoopy is alive," she teased.

"You mean he's not," said a shocked Castle. "What do you think?"

"I think he's one handsome bear," Kate said as she picked up the package. In it was a teddy bear that was dressed up as a Royal Canadian Mounted Police Officer in their traditional Red Serge uniform. The detailing was exquisite; his boots even appeared to have spurs. Kate's 'Moms' eye eyed the bear for hazards to her son. Satisfied they headed to the checkout and on to the last planned adventure of the day, dinner.

Castle waved to the park's mascot as he and Kate exited the park. Castle smiled down at Kate. The hat blocked his view. He could only see the bottom of her face and the smile on it warmed his heart. He felt like Hannibal Smith at the end of one the 'A-Team' episodes declaring how great it felt 'when a plan comes together.' True the day wasn't done, but the day had been perfect so fart and the Skylon Tower had such a great reputation Castle didn't think anything could spoil this day. 'Kate is many things to me' he thought as his mind wandered. My wife sure, my best friend, absolutely. She is the mother of our son, and she's also a fun date!

A piece of a cloud blew in front of the sun putting them in shadow for a second. Castle looked up as the cloud blew past and the sun returned. 'That's right get out of here," he thought. 'We've got no time for stinking clouds.' He looked down at fragment of Kate's smiling face and gently squeezed her hand. He looked up when she returned the pressure. He came to an abrupt halt as a man stopped dead in his tracks effectively blocking his and Kate's path and he was reaching for a …"

Kate was walking along in a dream. The day had been fantastic! She was content to be holding hands with the man she loved with all her heart. She returned his gentle hand squeeze and stumbled when he came to a complete stop. She looked up and followed his gaze. There was a man standing right in front of them and he was reaching for a

"GUN," screamed Kate as she attempted to push Castle behind her. Too late, Castle had jumped to his right and was reaching into his jacket pocket. Kate moved to her left and inwardly screamed as she watched the gun track her husband. She heard it fire twice, watched the muzzle flash and heard the scream of a woman. She continued to move left. Kate was so intent on the man with the gun that she was completely surprised when another man growled "Come he bitch," and grabbed her hair.

Instead of resisting, Kate let herself be pulled in his direction. She used the momentum to drive a knee into her assailant's midsection. Hearing him grunt with pain was heartening, having him let go of her hair even better. Kate skipped back a half of a step and then aimed a kick at his groin. It connected and he screamed with pain as he fell forward. In the back of her mind she knew it was a 'low blow;' and if she was a member of any martial arts society and had delivered that blow in competition she would have been disqualified and probably banned from competing for life. But as her first hand-to-hand combat instructor had said, 'in a street fight the only rule is winning.'

Surprisingly the man was still conscious after he hit the payment. 'I need him completely out of it,' thought Kate as she delivered a solid kick to his ribs. The second kick dislodged a gun. Kate swept it with her foot, bent down and grabbed the man's head. She banged it against the payment until his eyes fluttered closed.

Kate looked over at the first guy. He was in serious trouble. Castle had deployed his baton, disarmed the assailant and had dropped him to one knee and Castle was preparing to finish him off. A movement behind Castle caught her attention. "Castle! Gun right," she screamed.

Before Kate had yelled "Gun" the first time Castle had jumped to his right and reached for the baton that was habitually in his jacket pocket. In the beginning, Castle had resisted the idea of carrying a baton, but Kate has cured him of that easily enough. Now it slipped into his jacket pocket as easily as he grabbed his car keys.

The man had surprise on his side, but he's slow and about to be surprised, vowed Castle. There was nothing he could do about the first two shots. His and Kate's abrupt movement made the shots miss, but the scream of the innocent tore at Castle's heart. With a flick of a wrist the wand was deployed and speeding toward its target. The hiss of the baton, the solid sounding 'thunk' as the tip of the baton stuck home, and the yelp of pain were music to Castle's ears. He stepped forward and performed a tight spin and the tip of the baton found its mark again. This time on the back, a rib shot, right above the kidney. The location was good, but the force was lacking. Still the blow spun the attacker so that his back was Castle.

Castle recovered into a high guard position, and then struck. This time his target was the back of the knee. He didn't want this guy to be able to get away. The blow was true and the would-be assassin dropped to one knee. Castle recovered into the low guard. A feral grin crossed his face as he prepared to finish the encounter.

"Castle! Gun right." Castle reacted to Kate's warning without thinking. He slide stepped to his right to try to change the shooting angle, and went onto a sweeping spin to get the momentum and the angle to disarm the attacker. The training in the gym paid off with a clean strike, but the follow-up missed. Castle saw movement out of the corner of his eye and scrambled back to strike at the first man before he could reach his gun. The blow stuck home and allowed Castle to kick the gun to his right a couple of feet. He lunged to his left and missed the second attacker, but the strike had allowed him to kick that gun closer to the first. He recovered into the high guard and assessed the situation. It wasn't good. The game had changed. He watched as his attackers drew knives. Instead of being the aggressor Castle had to play defense. He had to prevent any one of the two from securing a gun. He had reach and skill and a partner to protect. He could not fail. "Knives, really guys?" he taunted. "What's next, brass knuckles?"

Kate watched with a touch of pride as Castle did the little slide step and sweeping spin that had practiced so many times in the past. But before the baton could make contact she heard the gun fire twice. She was mesmerized as she saw the bullets ricochet off of the concrete no more than two feet to her right. The scream of another innocent galvanized her into action. 'This has to stop,' she verbalized as she spotted her first assailant's gun and went scrambling toward it. Kate reached for the weapon, and then rolled out of the way as a kick whooshed through the space she had just occupied.

Kate scrambled to her feet and barely had time to assume a defensive position before her opponent charged. The shoulder throw that Kate executed had been excellent. The only thing that marred it was the fact that her opponent had flailed out with his elbow and managed to connect with her cheekbone. It brought both stars and tears to her eyes. Kate struggled upright and watched her opponent pick himself off of the ground. He was the biggest man she had ever seen. He was easily six-eight and over three hundred and thirty pounds. The absence of a gut told Kate he kept himself in shape. She watched as he stood up and moved to his right. Kate noticed that he looked like an athlete.

When he started to reach for his gun, Kate screamed to distract him and stepped in to kick the gun out of his hand. The snap kick found its mark and Kate watched the gun sail away. The follow-up kick was blocked and when her opponent couldn't grab her leg he flung her away a like a doll. 'Thank god I'm wearing shorts,' thought Kate. 'If I had been wearing pants he may have been able to grab my pants' leg and I would have been in deep trouble. Not only is he big and strong he appears to have some skills.' Kate circled to her right then abruptly cut back to her left and unleased a flurry of kicks and blows. Only one of the punches had landed and appeared to have no effect. Kate took a half step back then had to go full defensive as he launched his counterattack. The kicks and punches were fast, furious and powerful. Kate moved to avoid them and blocked what she had to. As the attack slowed down, Kate saw an opening and moved in to counterattack. Kate landed one punch then backed out quickly. The opening had been a feint and an attempt by her opponent to lure her close so he could grab her.

Kate took and extra step back and assessed the situation, strength, speed, reach, skills and tactics. How am I going to beat this guy? Kate circled to her right again, her opponent was breathing heavily and reacting a little slower. 'So a lot of weight room time but no cardio,' thought Kate. Maybe I can use that to my advantage. She rushed her opponent once more. Kate avoided the counterattack and danced away. She had scored twice, two good body blows. Over time they would be telling, if she lived that long.

"Stop screwing around and finish him," yelled Castle. "If I have to come over there I'm going to be pissed."

Kate hopped back to give her some space and time to assess the situation. She saw the guns near Castle's feet and realized that he was pretty much pinned to that spot and the chance of him coming to help her was slim. Kate inwardly smiled when she deciphered Castle's hidden message. Since he can't come to me I need to push him to Castle! This might work,' she decided. Her opponent was breathing heavily and his arms were hanging down at his side. Kate reversed course and circled to her left, finally the angle was right and she attacked. At first her opponent held his ground. Then he retreated, first one step, then another, a third and finally she heard him scream as he dropped to one knee. Kate heard the solid thump of Castle's next strike. The slight crack told her that her opponent had a cracked rib. Kate stepped closer being on one knee put her opponent's head in the sweet spot for one of her spin kicks. The kick was beautiful and connected solidly. The mountain man crumbled and was out before his head hit the pavement.

Kate checked to be sure that the mountain man was still breathing and looked over at the remaining combatants. The splash of red on Castle's left forearm pushed Kate into action. Kate spotted, scrambled over to and collected Beretta Brigadier that her first opponent had dropped. "Drop those knives right now," she shouted! "I don't know if this gun shoots true or not. At this range it shouldn't matter. If I even think one of you is going to attack my partner I'll just aim center mass and empty half the clip. The other guy will get the other half. I do believe in sharing."

"Sweetheart you don't have the …," began the man closest to Kate. He never got the opportunity to finish. In a flash Castle had attacked, disarmed him and delivered two follow-up strikes, one to the solar plexus, which dropped him to his knees and the second to the upper back which drove him face first into the ground.

"She's not your sweetheart," Castle grunted. "She's mine." Castle turned to face the last standing attacker. "Well sport what's it going to be?" The clang of the knife on the pavement was answer enough.

"Good choice," said Kate. "Now come over and help your companion up and go over and lay down beside the other sleeping beauties. Castle if he …."

"He'll lose a kneecap," Castle finished crossly.

The two assailants' settled down next to the sleeping beauties without much trouble. With a nod from Kate, Castle scurried around and collected the guns and knives and then searched the people and collected a couple of more knives. After pocketing the guns Castle re-deployed his baton and moved to one side of the prisoners.

"You two," shouted a shaky voice. "Drop your weapons and get down on the ground. NOW!"

Beckett looked over at the Park's rent a cop. "We will do no such thing," shouted Beckett.

"I'm United States Marshal Kate Castle and he is United States Marshal Richard Castle and I'm NOT going to lose control of this situation."

"U. S. Marshal's," said the least injured of the prisoners. "He said they were tourists. He didn't say anything…."

"Shut the fuck up," groaned the man Castle had driven into the ground. "Keep your mouth shut. Let our lawyers do all of the talking."

The Marshal's exchanged glances, 'that was interesting,' thought Beckett, 'But I need to tell the home boy here to back off.'

"I'm not going to let this situation get out of control. We are not going to drop our weapons and YOU ARE going to do some things for us. One, you are going to get on the radio, phone or whatever communications device you have and order several ambulances. These bozos got some rounds off and injured some of your guests. GET THEM TAKEN CARE OF. Next you need to tell the local authorities to get here and be prepared to transport four and two of them need medical attention."

Beckett snuck a peek at the Park's rent a cop. He still had is weapon drawn and trained on her. "Castle, translate what I said into French. Perhaps this dolt doesn't understand English!"

Before Castle got a word out another voice spoke out. "Tom, Safe and holster your weapon."

"But Sir the book says…"

"How many times do I have to tell you the book was written for the guidance of the Officer? Analyze the situation. She has identified herself as a law-enforcement Officer. She really isn't threatening anybody except the people who attacked her, and her reason for retaining her weapon makes absolute sense. "

"But Sir?"

"I got this Tom. The ambulances should be here in a couple of minutes, clear the crowd so they can get to our guests without delay." The speaker held up his hands and walked to within ten feet of Beckett. "Marshal Castle is it? Mind if I approach. My name is Stewart Johnson I run the Emergency Services here at the park. Normally we handle petty theft; you know shoplifting, purse snatching and such, the occasional fight, fender benders, and the occasional vandalized vehicle. The most dangerous situation we had to handle this year was a three way lover's quarrel. We've never had anything like this happen before. Don't worry we won't get into a he said she said situation. I saw everything on the monitors and we'll provide copies of the video to the locals. There is no question that they tried to draw down on you and you reacted. Quite ably I might add."

"Officer Johnson," asked Beckett sneaking a peek at the speaker. "How bad are the people hurt?"

"No fatalities, thank God and five causalities only one of them appears to be serious. I don't think its life threatening. My people normally handle cuts, scrapes, stitches, and the occasional burn when one of the food vendor's is careless, and more babies than you can imagine. Why do woman who are eight months or so come to an amusement park? " As he was speaking a siren poked through the background noise. "Should be the first ambulance," advised Officer Johnson. "I called them first and they are relatively close. I called for two and that may not be enough. The Police response time is seventeen minutes, so we have a bit of a wait ahead of us. So you're U. S. Marshals and you're both named Castle. You wouldn't happen to have your credentials with you would you?"

"Sorry," said Castle. "Our weapons and credentials are locked in the hotel safe on the side of the river. The credentials aren't worth much this side of the border and we're off of the clock so that's why we aren't carrying."

"We can't carry on this side of the border anyway," added Becket. "The Castle part is easy, were married. To avoid confusion you can call me Beckett. That's my maiden name."

"Interesting, ah the second ambulance and the RCMP, ah that the Royal Canadian Mounted Police to you guys. I'll think I'll stop with the twenty questions. That way you won't have to answer them twice."

Before the second ambulance arrived the first one left with its siren's blaring. Less than a minute later Tom appeared. "Sir the first ambulance left with the woman and her boyfriend. She's going to need surgery to remove the bullet and unless there're complications she should be fine. The boyfriend was just grazed and only needed a couple of stitches. The others had bullet fragments or stone chips and our people are treating them. The second ambulance?"

"Bring it here. Two of the bad guys are unconscious and probably should be looked at by the MedTechs before the Police take them. The Marshals need some attention. Have our guys come over; they should be able to clean the Marshals up."

The Marshals watched the ambulance arrive and the MedTechs flow out of the vehicle to the unconscious prisoners. Less than a minute later the first Police Officer arrived.

"Hey Stew," said the Officer "What do we have here?"

"Hey Clem. How is it that the Detachments highest ranking NCO beat the rest of the Detachment here? Making a coffee and doughnut run where you?"

"Wiseass and it's good to see you too. I was out and about and when Dispatch broadcast that you had four armed guys attacking two of your guests I thought I'd come and see if you're hallucinating or been drinking too much of the good stuff. The Detachment hasn't been the same since you retired."

The Castles exchanged glances and relaxed. The banter between good friends and professionals was obvious.

"Wait a second." Everyone watched as Officer Johnson pointed to a camera and waved his hand over his head. "I'm just telling Nancy to put in a fresh DVD in and starting making you a copy of the incident. We have everything on video."

"Well that's convenient. What happened?"

"It's just like I called it in. Four bad guys tried to draw down of the lady with the gun and the gentlemen with the combat baton. They lost. They did manage to get off a couple of shots. A total of five were hurt only one could be serious."

"Anything I should know?"

"The 'victims' claim they are U. S. Marshal's and their credentials and weapons are in their hotel room."

"Makes sense. Anything else?"

"Take a look at the two people who are unconscious."

"Tiny and George!"

"She did that! George never knew what hit him. She had some help with Tiny, but it was mostly her."

"And the guy."

"You might want to back up a step or three. He's awfully good with that baton."

"Good to know. Marshals I'm Sergeant Clem Bannerman of the RCMP. As you probably heard I'm the Senior NCO for this detachment. It appears you were attacked. Do you know why?"

"I'm Special United States Marshal Richard Castle, and this is my wife Special United States Marshal Kate Castle."

"To avoid confusion you can call me Beckett. That's my maiden name. Where assuming the attack was case related. We spent the last part of the week in Niagara Falls working a case and decided to take advantage of the location and play tourist for a day. We head back to New Your City tomorrow."

"I guess we touched a nerve or two," said Castle. "When we get back to your Detachment Headquarters we can give the information you need to verify our identities and verify the fact that we are Marshals."

"We'll also give you a brief sketch of the case we're working on," added Beckett. "Neither one of us thought we would drag trouble across the border with us," she added sadly.

"Give them credit for choosing the battlefield and the time of the battle," said the Sergeant. "They chose a place where they knew that you would be unarmed and a time when they thought you would be the least vigilant. I'm just glad they didn't execute their plan and kill you. The paperwork that would have resulted from the deaths of two U.S. Marshals on my watch would have killed me."

"That would have added insult to injury," laughed Castle, "and we can't have that."

"It sounds like you know these guys," asked Beckett.

"Yeah, we'll talk later. Bob, you and Jim take the two that are conscious in for processing," directed the Sergeant. "Ken you and Dave have the other pair. Marshal please safe and stow your weapon."

"Stow? I need to surrender it. I took it from them. Castle has three more plus a bunch of knives. Babe how many knives do you have?"

"I have six of the Ontario's and two of the commercial Bowies. I'm going to need eleven evidence bags all together."

"That's not your Beretta Brigadier," blurted the Sergeant? "Of course not you said your weapon's are on the other side of the border."

Beckett heard the question and saw the Sergeant frown. "Castle what is the make and model of the guns you picked up?"

"The same as yours I think. Late model Beretta's. Brigadier's I think. They're in excellent shape. Only been dropped once."

"Smartass," yelled Beckett. "Just stick to the facts and cut the commentary."

"Seemed relevant," grossed Castle loud enough for all to hear.

Inwardly she was smiling. Castle was joking and that meant he was coping with or had moved past this situation, and that was music to her ears, and a load off of her mind. Her husband was a novelist, and under the crosshairs of a bad guy is a place she did not want him to be.

"Problem," she asked when she saw the Sergeant's frown deepen?

"Maybe, but not yours," the Sergeant replied with a grim voice. "I know Stew said we have everything on video, but while the boys are working why don't you give me your narrative anyway?"

"Together or separate," asked Beckett?

"Separate I think."

"Sure, we had just exited the park and were heading for our car…," began Beckett.

The Detachment Headquarters was a modern looking two-story brick building on the edge of downtown. It was adjacent to the Court House and the last building in 'Government Row. Across the broad street was a moderate sized park that was beginning to fill up with people.

"In the summer the city sponsors free Saturday night concerts," said one of the Constables in response to gazes of the Marshal's. "Sometimes their pretty good. Anyway it's a cheap date night for our young people. Occasionally we have a little underage drinking, but most the time it's just good time for everyone."

"Nice," said Castle as he held the door for Kate.

"Sergeant," said the Corporal manning the desk. "The Inspector is waiting for you in his office."

"Thanks. Marshal's please go with Constable Williams and give her all the information she needs to confirm your identities and credentials. Deb while you are working on that show the Marshal's to the Conference Room. While you're there you can write out your statements. You don't need to go beyond what you told me in the parking lot. That seemed more than sufficient, especially since we have the incident on video."

"Inspector," began Beckett. "Is there a way you would let us question…" Beckett stopped when the Sergeant raised his hand.

"Not going to happen," said the Sergeant with a shake of his head. "Not even as a Professional Curtesy. I need to keep everything clean, simple, and uncontaminated. Allowing members of an external law-enforcement agency to question my suspects could muddy things up."

"But…"

"No. I might let you listen in as we question them, but right now I'm leaning against that."

"But…"

"Look I know they tried to kill you, but you're out of your jurisdiction. Let us handle it."

"Got it," said a defeated Beckett. "Constable Williams here is my…," said Becket as she opened her purse to get her Passport and Driver's License. "Castle I need a new purse."

"You sound like Maratha," Castle retorted as he was copying phone numbers for Marshal Dillon and various other people down. "Don't tell me you need a new one because you dropped it and it got dirty."

"Not exactly," she replied. "Look." She watched Castle turn slightly pale as he saw Kate poke he finger through a bullet hole, then another finger through a second bullet hole.

"You had that…." he stammered.

"On my shoulder between us yes," Kate confirmed.

"Any other causalities?"

"Just my lipstick. Oh," said Kate as she opened the shopping bag and looked at their present for James. The RCMP bear had a hole in the middle of his chest. "Our bear bought it," Kate said as she held up the stuffed animal for Castle to see.

"The rookie died in the line of duty on his first mission," quipped Castle.

"He deserved better," agreed Kate. "We'll give him the proper send off when we get home."

"He is a handsome bear," said Constable Williams. "If you want my Mum could fix him up for you."

"Really," said Kate.

"Sure, her hobby which she has turned into a small business is doll and stuffed animal repair. She also sews the occasional quilt. She could have this fellow fit and reporting for duty in no time."

"That's great," said Castle. "That would be a great story to share with James when he gets older. How much would your Mother need?"

"For you Mister Castle nothing. You are Mister Castle the author right? And you're his wife Captain Kate Beckett?"

"Yes on both counts," smiled Castle. "I believe in quid pro quo. What can I do for your Mother? If she's missing a book or wants one autographed she only has to ask. Here let me give you our home address."

"No need I'll have it once I copy your Drivers' License won't I?"

"That you will," agreed Castle. "And here are the names and numbers of the people who can vouch for us."

"Got it. Here are a couple of tablets and a couple of pens. The Conference Room is right there. Coffee is around to the right. Drink it at your risk. Some of the people here do not know how to make coffee. Please try to be legible when you write out your statements. I'm the one who's going to have to type them out."

The Marshals were waiting patiently. They had turned in their statements and agreed with Constable Williams' assessment of the coffee. They stood-up when a man in a sport coat over a team jersey entered the room followed by the Sergeant, Constable Williams and another young man with dressed in a sport coat over a similar team jersey.

"Good evening Marshals please," said the first man waving the Castle's to their seats. "I'm Inspector Talbot. This is Mister Wiggins; he's the Chief Prosecutor for this municipality. You know Sergeant Bannerman and Constable Williams of course."

"Sorry to call you away from your match," said Beckett.

"Ah, yes," the Prosecutor said with a touch of pride. "It's our daughter's soccer team, we're assistant coaches. They won and will play in the District Finals tomorrow afternoon."

"Congrats."

"Thanks," said the Inspector. "We've verified your credentials and your statements are more than collaborated by the video. We also know your day jobs. Captain Beckett it's always nice to meet a fellow Professional. Mister Castle I'm sorry to say I've never read any of your books."

"That's okay. Why would you want to read murder mysteries? You get enough of it at work."

"Thanks that's generous. Two things, Mister Wiggins wants to make sure that you're available to testify if this goes to trail."

"Of course," said Castle. "This would be a priority interrupt for me. Beckett?"

"The only that would prevent me would be my own court schedule, but I'm sure we could work something out. What was the other thing?"

"Marshal Dillon wants to issue some instructions and he wants us meaning the RCMP Officers involved in the case to hear them. Constable Williams could you…?"

"Sir," said the Constable as she placed the Conference Room phone in speaker mode and dialed the number. After two rings the familiar drawl of Marshal Dillon was clearly heard.

"Marshal this is Inspector Talbot of the RCMP. In addition to your Marshals I have Mister Wiggins, the Chief Prosecutor, Sergeant Bannerman and Constable Williams in attendance. As far as the RCMP is concerned your people are good to go. Mister Wiggins was making sure of their availability if the case should go to trial."

"Which I sincerely doubt," said the Prosecutor.

"I understand you had some instructions for your Marshals that you wanted us to hear."

"Beckett, Castle, how you'll doing?"

"Castle took a knife slash on the outside of his left arm. It took a couple of stiches to close. Nothing vital was threatened. Me, bumps and bruises, nothing a nice long hot shower and a back rub won't cure," Beckett said as her hand moved to cover Castles.

"Good. Inspector Talbot, the reason the Castles are Special United States Marshals is that they are the best investigative Team this side of the border. Hell even the FBI acknowledges this. Beckett will follow the evidence where ever it leads. Castle, well he's a story teller and if the evidence doesn't tell a good story, he keeps looking. I understand he's prone to asking an embarrassing question or two. By now I'd imagine they've asked to help you with your investigation. Don't let them. In fact take positive steps to get them to the border."

"Marshal," Castle growled. "They tried to kill Kate. While they were on the ground they made reference to a 'he.' I'm sure we could persuade them to identify him. We know it was a hit for hire. We need to identify him and who made the call telling 'Him' to do it."

"Marshal you are not to take part in the investigation or interfere with the RCMP in any way. Clear? They are a very professional organization and don't need your help to follow the threads."

"People take pot shots at us and you expect us to do nothing? That's bullshit," Castle continues, his voice becoming louder and more threatening. "There's a U.S. connection and you don't what us to find it."

"That's exactly what I expect you to do," the Marshal said gruffly. "We have a good idea who made the call and steps are being taken to corral him. Somethings have happened while you two were on vacation and you're needed back in New York."

"That's crap," shouted Castle.

"Marshal if you know who placed the call," said the Inspector.

"Inspector, the FBI is the lead Agency for investigating attacks on U.S. Officials while they are out of the country. Someone from the Buffalo Field Office will be up to talk to you tomorrow. He will also bring an extensive background brief and the name and the phone number will be included in it."

"That's entirely acceptable. Anything else?"

"Kate darlin' you've been quiet and that scares the crap out of me."

"What Castle said only louder! No that's not quite right. It appears to me that we're being hung out there as bait." The silence on the other end of the phone spoke volumes. "Marshal you didn't have to watch as the goon used my husband as a punching bag after he had been kidnapped." Kate watched the eyes of the Inspector and the Sergeant rise in surprise and shock. "Unshackle us. Let us hunt this bastard down!"

"The work you did late last week helped us identify the person in Buffalo that made the call, but he's not the top shot caller. Trust me he well be dealt with. Also a flock of birds is gathering in New York. Your presence has been requested."

Kate looked up and locked eyes with Castle. "We'll comply."

"Good, Monday morning in the usual place, and smile for the cameras. Inspector thanks for your time and taking care of my people."

"An honor Sir and I'm looking forward to tomorrow's visitor."

"Since we can't help," said Castle after the phone had gone dead. "Is there anything you can share, like the nationalities of the attackers?"

"Canadians all of them," said the Sergeant after the Inspector had waved his permission.

"How about their professions," asked Beckett? "Let me guess they either worked for a trucking company or a private security firm."

"Trucking company, how did you…"

"Fits with the overall story," said Castle. "The guns seemed to surprise you. Anything you can share?"

"No harm in them knowing," said the Inspector. "The RCMP had a shipment of weapons hi-jacked."

"That also fits," said Kate. "We know that someone has been leaking manifests and shipping information to the Russian Mafia."

"One other thing, 'a flock of birds,'" asked the Sergeant.

Castle hesitated then responded. "The flock is this mission's call sign for a strike team of unparalleled ability. I mean they make the old 'Mission Impossible' teams from TV seem like…actors."

"You're a part of the Team," asked Constable Williams the awe in her voice obvious?

"No," said Castle quickly.

"Unless," said Kate slowly, "You consider bait as being part of the Team." The silence in the room that Kate's statement caused was only broken by the rumbling of her stomach.

"If you're through with us Inspector, it seems I need to buy my Lady dinner."

"Yes, yes of course," he said standing up and offering his hand first to Castle and then to Beckett. "You are welcome to come back anytime."

"Just leave trouble on the other side of the border," offered Beckett with a small smile.

The inspector grinned and nodded in agreement.

"Could someone call us a cab," asked Castle. "Our car is still at the amusement park."

"No need, we'll give you a lift," said the Sergeant. "Constable Williams can do the honors. You can take my car. Oh and take the credit card and top it off at the garage on the way back please."

"Sure thing Sergeant," smiled the Constable.

As they exited the Conference Room they noticed that the outer offices were empty, even the Desk NCO was missing. "Where is…" the Inspectors question was cut off by a loud noise coming from behind a close door.

"That's the video review room," offered Constable Williams.

"They must be reviewing the evidence," quipped Castle.

"Exactly," grinned the Inspector. "Counselor Wiggins have you seen the video yet?"

"No Inspector I haven't," he grinned. "I heard it was quite an action flick."

"Not for the faint of heart, shall we then."

The Inspector marched to the room and opened the door. Beckett suppressed a chuckle and hoped her poker face was in place. The room came raggedly to attention. She had seen that guilty look on her people's faces too many times in the past. "Reviewing the crime scene footage are we Ladies and Gentlemen."

"Ah Yes Sir," said the NCO who on the desk when Beckett arrived. Kate assumed he was the senior Officer present in the room.

"Very diligent of you. The Chief Prosecutor hasn't reviewed it yet so could you cue it up from the top."

"Yes Sir," grinned another Constable as he cued in a time mark for the player.

Castle groaned with the rest when he saw how Kate had taken down George. "Hon you cheat," he whispered loud enough for the entire room to hear.

"Babe, in a street fight cheating is allowed, encouraged even," she whispered just as loud.

Kate self-critiqued her performance as she watched the video. She saw some room for improvement, but mostly she saw her lack of cardio as something she needed to work on, fast.

"How did you know to drive your guy toward Castle," asked someone in the room.

"He told me he couldn't come to me so I figured I needed to force my guy to him."

"Marshal Castle," asked someone in the room. "In the endgame we saw you standing guard with your baton instead of using one of the guns. Eh why?"

"I was pissed," said Castle easily. "They had tried to kill my wife. If I had a gun in my hand and they twitched I might have twitched and shot them. This way if they twitched and I twitched they would just get hit. Besides I'm a lot more comfortable with the baton than I am a gun."

"Ladies and Gentlemen," said the Sergeant in a very serious tone. "This is a good training video for us for several reasons. The first is that the skill that Captain Beckett showed tells me that she spends time in the gym working on her unarmed combat skills. She is a Captain of a New York City and she still makes the time to work out in the gym. We need to follow her example and do more in this area. The second, her quote about cheating is allowed in a street fight is spot on. Winners write the reports; losers spend time in the hospital, or worse. Take it to heart. Third, despite his title Marshal Castle is essentially a civilian and he handled his combat baton like a master. In the field DO NOT underestimate the potential lethality of someone armed with a baton. I must admit this is the first time I've seen one used to this effect. I won't forget it. You shouldn't either."

"Yes Sergeant," the people in the room chirped. "Ready," asked Constable Williams?

The only sound in the shower was that of the warm falling water. The Castle's had said everything they needed to with a touch, a gentle squeeze, a hug or a kiss.

"Turn around so that I can look at the cut on your head," whispered Castle.

"I'm okay. It's just a scalp wound. They bleed a lot. Besides it wasn't deep, just long."

"I'm your worry wort remember," Castle reminded her as he gently applied pressure on her arms?

"Yes you are," Kate agreed as see spun to face her husband. "What's so funny," she asked as she looked up at the huge grin on his face.

"I'm just remembering the look on the clerk's face in the drug store when we checked out."

"It was spectacular," agreed Kate. "We were bloody messes of course, but he asked for it."

"'Are you guys okay was an innocent enough and very pertinent question,'" started Castle with a straight face.

"Your answer that we're fine, U.S. Marshals and all the bullets the bad guys shot at us missed threw him off balance."

"Your answer sealed the deal," chuckled Castle. "I mean 'they all missed but one, they killed our bear.' When he heard that, his expression, the way his eyes flew open and his jaw dropped was spectacular."

"Yes it was," said Kate a she went up on tip-toes to kiss her husband.

"Where we going to eat," Castle asked as they dressed?

"The restaurant here. I don't want to go out and I want something more substantial then the 'Longshot' offers, and you know what I think about room service. Did you call home?"

"Yes. We didn't make the local news."

"Thank God. If the boys in the Precinct find out about this…"

"You're probably right, laughed Castle. "Oh tomorrow your Dad is taking Martha, Alexis, and James to the ball game."

"It's going to be hot, but Dad knows what to do. I hope they have fun. You know James is such a foul ball magnet. We've had those seats for years and nothing. We bring James and three foul balls come close. They better be on their toes tomorrow! Come on slow poke I'm hungry."

'Fans,' thought Kate as they got of the elevator and headed back to their suite. 'Sometimes they can be a pain and sometimes they can be a blessing. Tonight thank God for them.' Kate looked up at her husband. Gone was the dour and worried expression they both had worn when they went to dinner. It's a wonder they even seated us at all, Kate admitted. In its place Castle wore his normal happy-go-lucky face, a vast and very welcome improvement.

The turnaround started when a young girl, maybe thirteen and cute as a button came over to the table after the waiter had left with their drink orders. She was carrying a well-worn paperback and timidly asked for an autograph from both of them. Castle saw the state of the book and had instant pity. It only took him a minute to get her name and address and his solemn promise to send her a new book. The next couple of fan request were routine, but each buoyed his spirts.

'I think my tease helped too,' Kate thought as Castle inserted the key into the door. After the little girl had left I indigently accused Castle of trying to replace me with a younger model. He grabbed my hand, and his answer was pure Castle. 'Maybe,' he said, 'After all the current model is looking a little beat up, but I'm not about to let go of her, he said as he gently squeezed my hand. Just then the salads arrived and he dropped my hand and reached for his fork.

'So you're not ever going to let go?' 'Man does not live by love alone,' replied Castle. 'Nor woman,' I replied as I reached for my fork, and the smile on your face let me know that this afternoon was behind us.

Chapter 13 The Bumpy Road Home begins with the First Rose

Something soft and silky was tickling Kate' ear and tracing her jawline. As she started to wake up her eyes fluttered open.

"Enough of that," said a low, husky, sexy and oh so familiar voice. "Just accept and enjoy." Kate nodded her understanding and shivered as the whatever traced a path completely around her face. Finally it came to a stop between her eyes. She felt it as traveled down her nose and linger under it for a moment before caressing her lips.

'A rose,' exclaimed Kate to herself! 'Where did Castle get a rose?' In her mind's eye she watched as the rose trailed down her throat and leisurely around her face once more. "Off," commanded the voice as Castle tugged at her teddy. Kate sat up and pulled her teddy over her head and dropped it to the floor. A moment later her panties followed.

"Lean back," the voice commanded. Kate complied and sighed when her back found Castle's bare chest. It took a moment to settle into a comfortable position and finally the rose reengaged and started down Kate's chest toward the sensitive points of her breasts. Kate lost all track of time as Castle's nibbles, kisses, and the gentle touch of the rose combined to create a gentle, loving and oh so glorious torture.

"Enough," she growled as she spun around, straddled Castle and forced his back to the bed. She paused for a second with her hands on his shoulders trying to pin him to the bed. She regarded the face of the man she loved above all else and then leaned slowly forward and kissed him. The kiss was long, loving and full of passion. "My turn," she growled as her next kiss found Castle's throat and they continued to work their way south.

"Ready to head home Marshal," asked Kate?

"Yes," replied Castle gruffly. Castle wanted to lock the guns in the gun safe he had installed in the trunk, but Kate had insisted that they head home under arms. 'Just because they tried and failed last night doesn't mean their finished,' she had argued. Castle couldn't fault his life mate's logic.

"One last breakfast at Longshot are to do want to stop at some place along the road," asked Castle as the elevator doors closed?

"Did you see anyplace that you liked? I was…"

"Auditioning for the part as Sleeping Beauty," Castle supplied. "For the record, I like my beauties conscious and at least able to pretend to laugh at my jokes. Although sleeping beauties don't ask 'are we there yet' every five minutes."

"Well," grinned Kate, "Are we there yet and did you see a good place?"

"Yeah, just east of Buffalo was a huge Truck Plaza. It looked pretty full."

"Sounds good, we know the coffee will be drinkable, and the breakfast reasonable," said Kate. "A truck plaza with undrinkable coffee could get the manger killed."

"Justifiable homicide as far as I'm concerned," added Castle. "It will take as about an hour to get there. You okay with that?"

"Yeah, let me get a bottle of water from the store on the way out."

They had barely turned down I190S when Kate saw Castle stiffen. "Babe what's wrong?"

"At the last onramp, I think we picked up a couple of ticks."

"You sure? You're not being paranoid are you," she teased?

"No I'm not sure. I do know that on Interstates two cars don't maintain the same speed. Either one car overtakes the other or slowly falls behind."

"Maybe they just want to use you as the rabbit."

"Decent theory, but if that was the case they would have followed someone going faster than us." Castle nodded to the car that was slowly passing them on the right side. "Considering how light the traffic is, it doesn't pass the common sense test."

Fifteen minutes later even Kate was starting to be concerned. "Those aren't your standard hammer and anvil vehicles," remarked Kate.

"The old Trooper is," commented Castle, "but the light pickup truck, no way. "

"So we have one anvil or hammer and one blocker."

"Maybe two blockers. Both vehicles are fine getaway vehicles. In this part of the state they are practically invisible."

"So if that's the case…." asked Kate? "What is the toughest car capture scenario to anticipate?"

"The on-ramp capture," Castle replied at once. "They could reposition the cars on the shoulder of the on-ramp and wait for the call to action."

"Yeah they get to pick the place of the trap. Indications?"

"The blockers block without appearing to."

"Okay let's say 'the games afoot'. I'd always liked that expression. Let's make preparations shall we? Castle turn off my air bags," said Kate as opened the glove box and extracted an Ontario combat knife.

"Kate?"

"Remember the hit on the money car? You said so yourself. The driver was pinned and they shot him like a fish in a barrel. That's not going to happen to us. Why? You are going to control the crash and immediately afterwards I will be free to act. That should give us the advantage of surprise. "

"Kate, the crash."

"Control it Babe. I'll brace to protect from hitting my head and I will probably have some wicked bruises form the straps, but I'll be okay." 'I got to be,' she told herself. 'It's our only hope.'

"What are you going to do with that," asked Castle. "And how did it get in there?"

"I bought it with my household money and it's for you," said Kate as she Velcroed the knife in place on the center console. "This is for you to burst that balloon that will be eating your face. Can you reach and draw it okay," Kate had to reposition it a couple of times before Castle could blind draw it quickly.

"Household money," queried Castle. "I don't give you a household allowance."

"How do you think I spend my salary?"

"I never thought about it, clothes cabs, and cooking lessons."

"In your dreams," laughed Kate. 'He's right about the clothes,' laughed Kate. 'I have upgraded my wardrobe since I made Captain, but I am NOT a clothes horse.'

"Game time Hon," said Castle as the blockers moved into position to prevent him from changing lanes. Both of them saw the sign announcing the exit in a half mile. "You want to go through with this or try to avoid it? I mean a hard stop right now would screw up their timing bigtime."

"The car isn't bullet proof, and I don't like the odds of a high speed chase with them shooting at us. They have more weapons and could get lucky. Continue, we understand their game and were going to beat them at it. What's more they don't realize that we know the game their playing."

"Game time then, and Hon, no need to worry I'm doing enough of that for the both of us."

Both of them saw a pair of SUV's come tearing down the onramp. "Yep a proper set of anvil and hammer vehicles," remarked Kate. "Control the crash Babe." She felt Castle break lightly and hard before the front car slammed on its brakes and the trailing car hit them from behind. Even braced, the impact rattled Kate. The noise that Castle's airbag made when it went off startled her. Got to move she told herself. Kate still was seeing stars when she hit the release for the seat belt and struggled to open the protesting door.

Beckett stumbled out of the car and fell to her knees. "Hey Tom, the bitch got loose." said a voice to her right. "You were supposed to be pinned in your car," he said addressing Beckett. "No matter, this works," he continued as he reached behind him to draw his weapon.

"United States Marshal, drop your weapons, and raise your hands."

"You're kidding right," snickered the man as his gun became visible in his hand. Luck had been with Beckett. Hunched down as she was she represented a very small target. Her body had hidden her weapon from the men as they approached from the rear. As she had issued her challenge she had drawn her weapon and it remained hidden. With the warning issued and her assailant's weapon clearly visible she was morally clear. With a smooth motion, honed by hours of practice she quickly raised her weapon and fired. Her mind registered the fact that her assailant had fired twice and she heard the plinks they made when they hit the car. Beckett clearly saw the look of surprise on his face as he fell.

Beckett stood up and immediate dived for cover. The second assailant had opened fire. She tried looking under the car, but the debris prevented her from seeing his feet. 'His frantic,' thought Beckett as her assailant was peppering the car with bullets as fast as he could fire his weapon. 'He doesn't know where I'm at and he's firing blind,' she reasoned as she moved toward the rear of the Mercedes. 'He's just firing wildly. He might hit Castle,' she thought as her heart went suddenly cold. When the firing stopped she popped up sighted her prey and fired three times. Her opponent hadn't ducked for cover as he changed clips and had paid the ultimate price.

Beckett heard the sound of someone walking on gravel behind her. She turned her head. Too late. She watched in seemingly slow motion as a man extended his arm and fired his weapon. Beckett felt the slugs hit. The impact spun her around. She felt her gun flying from her hand and could do nothing as she watched her head hit the car and then blackness.

The sound of gunfire started Castle out of his momentary stupor. He heard Kate's Glock, then another weapon firing rapidly. Finally he remembered the knife. It took a couple of seconds to find the handle and make a true hit on the bag. As the bag deflated Castle was finally able to see. He watched as a man walked toward him on the right side of the vehicle, raise his gun and fire.

'No,' screamed Castle silently as heard the shots hit. He heard Kate's cutoff scream and her hitting the ground. No one was looking at him. The remnants of the air bag and the seat belt straps were in the way but Castle wrestled his gun free, raised it, and pointed it at the man who had shot Kate and fired four times. Castle watched him fall and tried to duck but couldn't because of the seatbelt harness as a man on the left side of the car fired at him. Castle tried to swing his gun over but got tangled up in the steering wheel. Castle ignored the shots hitting the windshield and whistling by his ear. He took aim, fired, and emptied the clip. Castle pulled the trigger several more times after he had run out of bullets. In the silence he started to sob.

"Kate," he screamed and the image of her still alive in his mind's eye forced him into action. Castle shouldered his way through a protesting door and looked to his right. There was no doubt the man was dead. To his left a man struggled to move. He was reaching for his gun. Castle calmly changed clips and walked towards him.

"That's it maggot, reach out and touch the gun so I can have an excuse to empty this clip in you. Hell I just might do it anyway."

The movement stopped. "Help me," he begged.

"Why," asked Castle matter-of-factly? "So can stand trail and the State can put a needle in your arm? I think I'll save the State the trouble, besides my ammunition is free. "

"Help me," he begged!

"Why? You killed my life. You killed my wife you. You deserve to die." Castle raised his gun and aimed. "There's no watching and if there's one thing I've learned is that the survivors write the stories. Now say your prayers."

"Castle don't," said a ragged, raspy and welcome voice.

"Kate?"

"I'm okay. I'm wearing my hobbit skin. You know my vest. You packed it for me remember?" Kate's voice started off raspy and ragged but strengthened as she spoke. She locked eyes with her husband, and saw the tear tracks on her husband's face. "I'm fine Castle. Yes that kind of fine." She smiled as she saw the tips of his lips point up. She frowned when she saw his head snap towards the car that had crashed into the back of their vehicle.

"This guy's starting to wake up," yelled Castle. "Think you can handle the other one?"

"I'm shaky, but not that shaky. I'll fetch him."

"Stay put maggot," said Castle as he picked up the gun. "Let me take care of your buddy here and then we'll call an ambulance for you."

Castle muscled open the door and placed the gun to the temple of the waking driver. "United States Marshal. Slowly raise your hands and make no sudden movements or I'll do to you want you wanted to do me."

"Fuck," hissed the driver as he raised his hands.

"Your gun. Where is it?"

"I'm not carrying. Only the guys in the chase cars were carrying."

"If you lie to me I'm going to be pissed and you will pay for it."

"I'm not."

"Okay, left hand, undo your safety belt. Hands up. Now push through the airbag and get out." Castle saw the gun in the driver's right hand and quickly pistol whipped him.

"Dumb shit," yelled Castle as he kicked the gun behind him. "Now help your companion up." The driver paled when he saw the pool of blood under his companion. "That could be you, but I'm being merciful at the moment." Castle watched the drivers eyes look up at cars and the body on the pavement. "Yep he's dead now help your companion up." As the driver helped his companion up, Castle pocketed the second gun. "Now move around the back and to the shoulder side and try to find a soft spot on the grass." A minute later he was joined by Kate and the other driver.

"Watch them," commanded Kate. "Give me the keys. I'm going to try to open the trunk and get some cable ties out our tackle box.

"They're in the ignition," said Castle. "I think the engine is still running."

"I believe you're right," Kate laughed painfully.

"I'll tie, you watch," suggested Beckett when she returned. "Oh and I called the cavalry. I hope she got it all. The operator sounded a little bit out of it. Well at least she repeated the mile marker correctly."

"That shreds it," Castle said testily. "How can I hold my head up at the next Marine Corps birthday party when they find out the cavalry rescued my ass?"

"I'm not a Marine. I'm just a lowly NYPD cop," Kate retorted glad for the banter.

"Does that mean I need to find someone else to take to the party?"

"If you do and you join in the singing of the 'Marine Corps Hymn' you will definitely be singing soprano, and no matter how beautiful or 'skilled' your date is. I doubt if you will be able to get it up."

"Then I guess I'm stuck with you," Castle said as glanced back at Kate and grinned.

"Damn straight Babe," Kate replied with a grin all her own on her face.

The FBI support Beckett had asked for was the last to arrive. "The Marshals," the FBI agent asked one of the uniformed Officers?

"He's down there," said the Officer as he pointed toward the other end of the line of cars. "He's the one pulling the suitcases out of the Mercedes. She's in the ambulance. Looks like the EMT's are done with her," he finished as Beckett stepped out of the ambulance and looked toward Castle.

"Marshal Castle? I'm Special Agent Burrows. I was asked to give you this."

Beckett looked at the offered radio and back to the Agent. "They suggested you use the throat mike and the earbud. They also said you should turn it into the New York Office when it's convenient."

"Anything else," asked Beckett as she accepted the radio and started attaching the accessories.

"I've arraigned transportation. The helicopter should be here within ten minutes."

Beckett nodded her understanding, inserted the earbud and walked toward a vacant spot.

"Ops this is HELLCAT, over."

"Good to hear your voice HELLCAT. The birds are waiting for you. Channel three, security setting four. When your done come back to Channel one, security one and report clear. Over."

"Copy all going channel three, security four this time…. Beckett didn't have long to wait for the radio to tune to the channel and apply the security algorithms. "Angry Birds, HELLCAT is up on your channel. Over."

"Goose here," said Tom Abbott, the Team's sniper. "The Boss is on the phone. She'll be here shortly. You guys okay? Over."

"Two days of bumps and bruises," Beckett said solemnly. "SUREBET is in the same boat. Except he's also morning the loss of his ride…You know we could use a vacation." Beckett laughed. "Over."

"Maybe this weekend, here's the boss."

"HELLCAT this is ANGRY BIRD actual," said Kelly. "The FBI has laid on transport. Take the helicopter back to New York and either Castle or preferably both of you meet us in the Task Force room at 0900 tomorrow. Over."

"What about these guys? Someone has taken a couple of good shots at us and they almost succeeded. I want to know who, why and I want them stopped," as she was talking her voice got louder, took on a higher pitch and sounded almost hysterical.

"Thanks to your work late last week," Kelly said in a slow and measured voice, "We know who, where, and we have the linkage to the primary shot caller, and he's in New York. The guys in Buffalo and Canada will be picked up when we do our combined raids latter this week. Over."

"That's not good enough. This time they almost nailed us. I don't want to take the chance on losing Castle. …Over," countered Beckett in a shaky voice.

"Kate," said Kelly pleadingly. "We know you guys have been targets the last couple of days. It couldn't be helped. We're putting our ducks in a row and putting assets in place. We know who and this will be over within a couple of days. Until then you guys may still be under the cross hairs, but in New York you're covered, and this will end by Friday…Over."

Beckett took a deep breath. Not the words she wanted to hear, but they were clear she and Castle would continue being bait until this was over. "Any idea why they are gunning for us? … Over."

"Respect and fear," Kelly replied immediately. "Will explain when we see you."

"Sounds like our ride's here. HELLCAT Out."

Beckett looked around, spotted Castle looking at the helicopter and walked toward him. "Hire a porter or two Babe. That's our ride."

She saw the look of suspicion and concern cross his face before he shut it down.

"They want the bait safely in the can before the fish take another bite," she whispered in Castle's ear.

"Hon, you do have a very pleasant looking wiggle." Beckett didn't know whether to kiss her husband or smack him, but her smile and his laugh put all of those around them at ease.

Castle carried the last two suitcases into the bedroom and set them down.

"You know," said Kate. The smile on her face temporary erased by a grimace, "The baseball game is starting and we'll have at least a couple of alone hours."

Castle walked over and enfolded Kate in a hug from behind. Kate sighed softly and leaned back into the hug. "Normally I would be doing this," said Castle as he nibbled Kates' ear and kissed her neck. "But something tells me my lady's mind is elsewhere."

"My mind is with you," said Kate as she spun around and put her arms around Castles' neck. "But my body wants a nice long, hot and relaxing shower. Yes of course I want company."

Castle kissed Kate's forehead. "I can live with that. Food first or last?"

"Last I think. Let's unpack and sort the laundry, shower and then brunch. You can do your magic with the eggs, bacon and such, but I'm making us waffles! I think we earned them!"

"Castle do you have any of that muscle relaxant left. You know the stuff Amy got for you," asked Kate after the shower?

"Yeah, you know it's kind of smelly don't you?"

"Yeah, but it works right?"

"Like a champ, now sit. Leave the vest out and I'll get the plates replaced," said Castle as he worked the cream into Kate's back. He paid special attention to the black and blue marks of the bullet impacts. "We were lucky today."

"I know," Kate said softly. "Don't dwell okay?"

"I'm a worry wart remember?"

"I remember. That's why I wore the vest."

Castle paused for a moment then continued. "I'm glad," he whispered…"There all done. You're safe to go into the woods now. If any self-respecting predator gets a whiff of you I'm sure they'll think you're too rotten to eat and will leave you alone."

"Now you know what I've had to endure the times you wore this stuff."

"Small price to pay for…waffles."

After brunch, Kate started the laundry and then called the Precinct to check in and let them know she was available if the situation demanded it. Eventually Kate settled on the couch and was joined by Castle. "I assured the fan base that both of us are alive and well," said Castle as he pulled Kate close. "The number of 'get-well' and 'thank goodness Kate's okay' emails is tremendous. Sometimes I think my fans care more about you then me." Kate remained silent and cuddled closer. It didn't take long for the events of day and brunch to catch up to them. In a matter of moments both were sleeping peacefully.

The sound of the door opening and the happy voices of Martha and Alexis brought Kate out of her nap. "Hey guys," said Kate as she and Castle got up and moved toward them. "Who won?"

"We did of course," said Kate's Dad.

"Katherine," said Martha. "We weren't expecting you yet. You've must have flown home."

"You have no idea," muttered Castle.

"Grand caught a foul ball," exclaimed Alexis!

"It kind of fell in my lap," admitted Martha. "It bounced off of the hands of a guy four rows up. He was a little pissed when I caught it. But when I started to hand it to James he smiled and waved and went back to watching the game."

"No one objects when the balls go to the kids," said James.

"But what happened next was awesome," said Alexis. "They showed Grand on the scoreboard and the operator identified her as Martha Rodgers. A couple of innings later an usher brought us another autographed ball."

"Apparently I have some fans who are Yankees," said Martha with a grin.

"I'm envious," said James. "But Alexis is right, my grandson is a foul ball magnet!"

"There's my tiger," Kate cooed as she lifted him out of the stroller. "Did you like the game? You didn't get to much sun did you?"

"Katie," exclaimed her Dad! "I do know a thing or two about taking care of my grandson, remember?"

"Sure Dad," Kate laughed as her son kissed her on the check and then looked at her funny and then bailed to his father. "I know I smell funny," Kate said as she touched her son's cheek. "It's the stuff that Amy brought for Daddy a couple of weeks ago."

"What happened," asked Alexis? "Kate is sore enough to want to use the smelly muscle relaxant, and I know I smell waffles. The only way you could be here now is if you left real early. Dad doesn't do real early. So what happened? … Don't make me find out for myself," said Alexis as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"We had a little problem with traffic on our way home," started Castle as he told the story of their trip home.

Chapter 14 There's no Place Like Home

Kate woke up normally, craned her head and looked at her alarm clock. 'It's a tweener,' she groaned inwardly. Too early to get up and not enough time to go back to sleep. She blinked a couple of times and then took stock. Castle's gentle snore was reassuring as always, and she felt good, rested. She was sore to be sure, but it was manageable. 'There must be a kind of magic' thought Kate. 'How is it that a night's sleep under your own roof and in your own bed can cure a lot of things? I hope it never fails. She carefully rolled over on her side, propped her head up and looked at her life-mate. His face wasn't as carefree as before. He looked to be in a little pain and troubled by something, but otherwise sleeping peacefully.

'He must be hurting more than he let on,' she concluded, 'and what's troubling you Babe is troubling me too. Don't worry we'll find the people hunting us and take them out. You don't know it yet, but we have a date with a certain Marshal on his ranch in Texas. Kate caned her head higher and looked at Castle's alarm. Satisfied that it was on she slid out of bed. 'I'll still call him to be sure,' she vowed.

Kate showered, changed, and blew her husband a kiss as she left the bedroom. She ate a light breakfast and completed her morning ritual by looking in on James. 'He's getting huge,' she admitted to herself. 'At this rate he's going to be bigger than his Dad. That would be something.' She looked her son's sleeping face and smiled. Looking around she spotted Snoopy in a position to watch over James. 'I don't know how you do it Snoopy but keep it up okay. Oh we bought a Canadian Mountie to keep you company. You guys should get along great.'

"I'm losing it," Beckett verbalized as she eased her cruiser into traffic on her way to her other house. "I'm talking to a stuffed animal." 'If he answers then you know you're really in trouble,' offered her subconscious. Beckett laughed, stepped on the gas and sped toward the job she loved.

"What do we have," Captain Beckett asked the usual crowd in front of the Desk Sergeant's desk?

"It was a pretty quiet weekend Sir," said the Lieutenant. "The rain on Saturday cooled things off and forced most of the street people under cover. We were below the norm in all categories except one, home invasions. We need to really look into this Sir."

"It appears we have two crews working," said the off-going Watch Sergeant. "One crew is hitting the high end of the spectrum. Only one hit has occurred in our Precinct, but it's just a matter of time before another occurs. The other crew really pisses me off. They are hitting the poor and yes before you ask several hits have been on our watch."

"It sounds like I'm spending time with the Robbery Detectives today. Anything else?"

"Yes Sir," said the on-coming Desk Sergeant. "I don't know how to say this, but it's about this Castle fellow?"

"Oh," said Beckett testily. "What about him?"

"We're concerned for your safety Sir. We understand," the Desk Sergeant continued, his poker face slipping a bit. "We heard that he started a brawl in the parking lot of an amusement park, and crashed his new car on the way home. On both occasions you were hurt. Perhaps you should consider someone less…"

"Temperamental, accident prone, less of a trouble magnet…" offered Beckett with a grin starting to touch her face.

"Something like that," the Sergeant agreed, his poker face back in place.

"Grim was I" Beckett asked?

"A bit Sir," replied the Lieutenant in his normal tone of understatement. "Scary in fact, how are you? How's Castle?"

"Bumps and bruises, Castle has some stiches. Being in the cross hairs on consecutive days does change your perspective," Beckett added as she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Any clue?"

"Yeah the Task Force lead says they know who and will pick them up as soon as all of the ducks are in a row."

"Don't let them quack too long," commented the off-going Watch Sergeant. "Bad guys have no sense of timing."

"Sam, don't quit your day job," Beckett replied with a small grin. "And I agree, they don't."

"Captain, a detail on Castle?"

"Thanks but it won't be needed. He supposed to be playing nice with the FBI for the rest of the day, and probably for the rest of the week. When he's not with them, then I got him." The Captain's protective tone was obvious to all. "Gentlemen, you have a watch to brief," the Captain announced crisply, but not harshly as she headed toward the elevators.

"Yeah but who's got you," whispered the Lieutenant loud enough for the group to hear. After taking the morning brief, Captain Beckett returned to her office, looked at the administrative details that needed to be accomplished and concluded that her time was best spent in Robbery with her Detectives. The home invasions had to be stopped. 'There has to be a pattern,' she thought. 'We just need to ask ourselves the right questions to find it.'

Castle blinked several times before finally focusing on the baby monitor. "Coming son," he verbalized even though he knew that James couldn't hear him. Castle sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the alarm clock and laughed. Reaching out he turned it off and stopped the alarm from buzzing. "I sleep through my wife getting up and dressing for work, and then I sleep through the alarm clock going off so that I can attend a meeting and find out who's trying to kill us, but I wake up when my son says it's time to play. Do I have my priorities straight or what?"

Castle donned his bathroom that definitely had seen better days and headed upstairs and featured new stains curtesy of his son. James was standing up in his crib when Castle pushed open the door. The soft cry of discomfort changed to a smile when he saw his dad.

"Stinky are we," Castle asked unnecessarily. "We can take care of that," he said as he lifted James out of the crib and placed him on the changing table. "Your Mom's already at work, and I have a meeting today," Castle said as he changed his son. "So you'll be with Amy most of the day. I'll try to make it home in time to take you to the park, but if I don't, go with Amy and play okay…Jammies in the wash. Just a t-shirt for now okay? After breakfast a quick wash for you and then play clothes. Ready?"

Castle made it two steps towards the door before James objected and pointed back at the crib.

"How could I forget Snoopy? You fetch him okay," Castle asked as he put James back in the crib. It only took a couple of seconds for James to grab his stuffed companion and put his arms out for his Dad to pick him up. Breakfast was just finishing up when Amy, their nanny walked in.

"You guys are up a little early."

"Great timing. How about a wash and a change for James, while I take care of making breakfast for the big kids? Anything special?"

"Just the special of the day at Café Castle."

"I'm in a hurry so a pot luck omelet, bacon, super crispy of course, toast and coffee?"

"Sounds good. Come on James let's get you washed and changed. It looks like you got a little bit of sun at the game yesterday. Did you have fun with your Grandpa and Grandma?"

Amy was the atypical nanny. She was in her early fifties and still attractive. She had spent twenty plus years in the Marine Corps as a nurse. She still did several shifts in one of the City's emergency rooms to maintain her credentials. To a person who had been the head nurse in a battlefield aid station, a hospital ER was a piece of cake.

She had recently retired and moved home to New York after her husband, a Marine Corps Colonel, died in a training accident on the National Test Range. She had several sons and a daughter, and like their father, they had joined the Service. As a consequence her children and grandchildren were dispersed across the global. Castle had never been quite sure on Amy's motives for applying for and taking the job but he was glad that she did. I didn't take her long to become an extended member of the Castle family.

Over breakfast Castle described today's plans, the weekend's events and the hopeful news that everything should be buttoned up by Friday.

"Well, let's hope their right. I don't like it that you guys are targets," commented Amy. "I'll have Nancy drop off more of the ointment. Outside of the sports teams, you guys are on your way to becoming her biggest customer."

Castle got out of the cab in front of the FBI building and checked his surroundings. No one seemed to be paying attention to him and he couldn't spot any of his 'birdie' friends. 'Either their disguises are better or they're not there,' he concluded as he walked into the building and towards the Agents manning the desk.

"Morning Marshal, go ahead and sign in. You know the drill. Heard you had an interesting weekend."

"I guess they weren't KNICKS fans," Castle replied as he finished signing in and headed toward the elevators. It took him two attempts to get the combination right and unlock the outer door. When Castle unlocked and opened the inner door he was greeted with darkness and silence.

"Anybody home," he called out as he turned on the lights. No answer. After checking his watch, Castle walked toward the windowed offices. All of the white boards in the team areas had been wiped clean, the laptops that had been used by the team members were gone, and in the small conference room he noticed that the specialized communication devices were gone. "This doesn't look good," he verbalized. "I wonder if Kate heard right," he muttered as he headed back toward the door. He checked his watch again. It was a quarter after nine. One of the things he knew about Kelly's people was they were never late.

As he reached to open the door, it opened and Special Agent Lucy Gonzales entered. "Hey Castle, the guys at the desk told me you were her. What's up?"

"I was expecting to meet with some of Kelly's people, but they're no shows."

"I don't know anything about that. As you can see we decommissioned the room and having reassigned it. I'm surprised the combination still worked. … Say you got a minute? They are a couple of things you probably need to hear."

"Welcome to my office," said Castle with an impressive flourish. "Do you think they left anything in the fridge?"

"I don't know, but snag me a bottle of water for me if they did."

"Eureka!" exclaimed Castle. "Water for everyone. What's on your mind," he asked as he extracted a couple of bottles of water from the fridge and handed one to Lucy.

"First, how are you guys? You look okay."

"Bumps and bruises," replied Castle. "Except for my car."

"An Agent from the Buffalo office should be briefing the RCMP people right about now. We supplied a pretty good background package and the State people provided the phone data that you guys forced out with your interviews."

"The RCMP bunch seemed like good people," Castle offered. "I think they'll hold up there end."

"No doubt. On the Buffalo front, we've identified all the people who attacked you, their supervisor and the local person who authorized the hit. Within an hour of the hit on you guys the State AG gave the Buffalo office a very comprehensive 'care package.' It contained phone logs, transcripts of the phone conversation, and copies of the Warrants authorizing the activity, the whole nine yards. The SA I talked too indicated it was a slam dunk. They were waiting for permission to roil them up."

"Kate said something about Kelly wanting to co-ordinate raids. I have no idea what's she's talking about, but it sounds complicated."

"The problem with coordinated raids is coordination," Lucy said grimly.

"Sounds like a story there."

"Not a good one, perhaps over a beer or three."

"Deal."

"Now for the real reason I wanted to talk to you …cameras."

Castle looked at Lucy and nodded.

"You remember that the entry cameras on this building were compromised. Right?' When Castle nodded she continued. "Well a week after we cleared the bugs we did another check and the taps were back in place."

"Son of a bitch."

"Among other expletives," agreed Lucy. "It cost Darnell Beach his job. We have a temporary Assistant Director in Charge. A new, permanent one hasn't been appointed yet."

"It wasn't his fault. Was it? Have you caught the guy?"

"Probably not, but it is a little suspicious. The gal we caught is his niece. She's an IT guru."

"An IT guru? That could be bad. How privileged was she?"

"Enough to send shivers up and down the chain of command, and I mean THE chain of command."

"Yeah, I can see that. An IT person gone rogue has to be a Security Officer's worst nightmare. I mean they're fingerprints are on everything and they can hid in plain sight. Were more than just the cameras mucked with? How extensive was the damage."

"You got that right about worst nightmare. I can't talk about how deep her claws went, okay." After Castle nodded she continued. "Castle there is one other thing. Our Field Office wasn't the only Field Office that got hit." Lucy saw the look of concern and understanding wash across Castle's face.

"That mean's someone is actively targeting you."

"We've always been a target, but this is the first attack of this type."

"Welcome to the cyber age."

"Now for the last thing, you can't tell anyone about this or use this in a book or an editorial for at least a year. That should give us time to find out who and more importantly institute countermeasures."

"That's…"

"That's why I'm here telling you about the breach and asking you to stand-down. Some of the people just wanted to ignore it in the hope that you would forget about it. A certain Deputy Director threw the bullshit flag and directed us to tell you and get your word on it. He knew that eventually you would be asking about the story behind the bugging of the cameras, and if you investigated on your own you would find answers. "

"I'm surprised you don't have a non-disclosure form on you."

"The Deputy Director thought the less paper the better."

"I…You know I'm going to tell Kate. Right?"

"That was brought up and no one at the table thought that Captain Kate Beckett was a risk."

"My lady can keep a secret," agreed Castle. 'Even when I don't want her to.'

"That's it for me," said Lucy. "Walk you out?"

Castle nodded, looked at his watch, frowned and then smiled. He had just the thing to fill in the unexpected free time.

Chapter 15 Unexpected Encounters

Captain Beckett was preoccupied with her own thoughts as she got off of the elevator and headed toward her office. The session down in Robbery had taken longer and was more painful than it had to be. 'Maybe they were a little resentful,' mused Beckett. 'After all no self-respecting Detective likes their Captain sticking her nose into their cases, but what frosted me was they didn't even consider the cases to be linked.'

Captain Beckett shook her head and smiled a grim smile. 'They do know. What's more important we have a working theory on how the bad guys qualify their targets. They been pretty smart about varying their hunting areas, but the pattern was there. We've got some time to refine our theory and then put a trap into place'.

The low buzz coming from the bullpen snatched Beckett out of her self-examination. 'That buzz, I normally only hear it when… Castle's holding court.' Beckett smiled when she saw her husband sitting at her old desk talking with Esposito, Ryan and a couple of other Uniforms.

"Say Castle, what are you doing here? I thought you had a play date with the Feds?"

"Nobody wanted to play with me."

"I can't imagine why," Beckett remarked with a straight face. She saw a smile touch her husband's face before he continued.

"Since you almost got your ass kicked last weekend," he said as he held up her gym bag. "I thought some retraining was in order."

"I am so going to kick your ass for that remark sweetie," Beckett said through clinched team. Castle may be her husband, but pride was at stake here and she didn't care.

"In your dreams Hon."

When Beckett entered the mat area of the gym she spotted Castle just starting to stretch. She joined him and looked around the place. It appeared to be the normal Monday crowd with a couple of new faces. 'Good' she thought. The physical condition of the Officers in her Command was an ongoing concern and she was glad to see more people using the gym. She had fought hard to come up with the money to upgrade the gym and the locker rooms and she was glad to see that the new machines were in use.

After they stretched out, the Castles picked up their staffs and began their staff Kata's they knew they had a lot of eyes on them. They had gotten a lot better over the years. She could tell from the sounds that Castle's movements were in perfect synch with hers and the show they were putting on was pretty awesome. Afterwards they paired off and went through their strike-block-counterstrike routines and the sound of stick-on-stick filled the gym. When they were satisfied they squared off for the main event, sparing. Ever since they first started, sparing had always been the highpoint. It was a no holds barred pride and bragging rights battle. The first one to three touches wins. In the beginning Kate had killed Castle, but as Castle grew more proficient the tide had changed, big time. Lately Kate had not been able to score a single point. Although it hurt her pride, Kate was ecstatic that her husband was as good as he was.

As usual Castle started out in the low-guard position. From that position his strikes were deceptively fast and his defensive moves even faster. Kate settled into her favorite position, the high guard. It made her look long and lethal and she was.

Castle easily rebuffed Kate's initial strike and stepped to his left to counterattack. Kate easily blocked, and started to circle to her left. She tried a high strike followed by a low leg reap and a reverse spin designed to catch Castle if his counterattack got overextended. No joy, she backed up and circled to her right. Kate had to retreat as Castle launched his favorite combination and tried to use his superior reach to his advantage. Soon the bout settled into their familiar pattern, a furious exchange lasting almost a minute and silence as the combatants separated, reclaimed some oxygen and renewed the assault. Beckett got the first point when Castle seemed to stumble as he parried a high attack.

The second point was almost identical to the first, with Kate taking advantage of Castle's slow recovery. The third point was all Castle as he just blitzed and literally beat Kate into submission. The last point was decided quickly as Castles' recovery was uncharacteristically slow. Kate saw Castle wince with pain as he tried to move.

"Well done Beckett," Castle said loud enough for all to hear.

Kate moved in close, "Babe," she whispered?

"I guess I'm stiffer and sorer than I thought. I'm glad we did this," he whispered.

"Me too," Kate smiled. "You're still buying me lunch right?"

"Of course," he smiled. "I'm going to enjoy the shower."

"Wait until tonight," Kate teased.

Over lunch Castle brought Beckett up to speed on the situation at the FBI building.

"I guess I'll order another sweep of our cameras, and make it a weekly maintenance thing. Any idea of whose targeting them?"

"No idea, but it has to be someone with resources. I can see some tactical benefits, but I'm blind to any strategic advantage."

"Tactical is good enough," replied Beckett. "Ready? I need to head back."

On the short walk back, Beckett did something she rarely did when she was on the clock, she held on to his arm. Just before they reached the front of the building, Beckett disengaged and gave Castle a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Unless something happens I'll be home at a reasonable time."

"You want anything special for dinner?"

"Comfort food," offered Beckett?

"Deal."

"Alms for the poor," interjected a familiar voice.

"Hey Susan," said Castle. "The gothic look works for you."

"You guys need to work on your disguises."

"I wasn't aware we were hiding," retorted Beckett. "I love those earrings."

"Less than a dollar at a boutique in Bangkok, the next time I'm there I pick you up a pair. I'm here to fetch."

"I must have missed you this morning."

"Yeah, something came up. We saw you go in and come out. Who'd you talk with?"

"Lucy. Your disguises were real good. I looked but didn't see you."

"We weren't there."

"How did you … never mind cameras."

"Right. Coming?"

"I can't," said Beckett. "My day job needs me."

"Understandable, mind if I take him," Susan asked as she attached herself to Castle's arm.

"Yeah I do," said Beckett testily, which absolutely surprised Castle. "He's kind of banged up at present so I want him in bubble wrap."

"Noted," said a surprised Susan. "This is just a talking session, no action is anticipated. If something happens we'll protect him."

"Good."

"You too hurt to shoot?"

"No. Targets won't be a problem, but my time on a combat range would be way slower."

"Well look hurt. Maybe we can land a sucker or two at odds."

"Bye Hon," said Castle as he and Susan started to walk away.

Beckett watched them walk away and felt a cold cramp in her stomach. 'So this is how it ends,' a voice whispered, 'your husband walking away from you on the arm of another woman.' The cold cramp seemed to grow as she watched them walk away. After a couple of steps a cab stopped beside them. She watched Castle open the door and Susan climb in. Castle turned, waved and threw Kate a kiss. Kate caught the kiss and returned it. With the kiss, the cold cramp disappeared and was replaced by a warm feeling that spread everywhere.

'What was I thinking,' Kate chided herself. 'Castle has the abandonment issues. Me, I had commitment issues. I know nothing will separate us.'

Beckett started up the steps and stopped abruptly. The cab had it's out of service light on. 'What better way to travel incognito in this city. No one takes a second look at a cab,' she thought. Beckett surged up the remaining steps and into her second home.

"Your shadow too embarrassed to come back," teased the Desk Sergeant.

"No, he had to go play with the Fesa. It did feel good to finally kick his ass, even though he was a little bit under the weather."

"Serious?"

"No just a lot of bruises from this weekend." Beckett looked around. The conversation had attracted several sets of Uniform Officers and decided to step up on one of her soapboxes. "I don't know where we would be if we hadn't spent the time in the gym. I mean those guys on Saturday were huge. My guys could have played on the defensive line in the NFL and Castle was sparing with a pair of NBA power forwards." For a couple of minutes Beckett became a storyteller and got to emphasize a couple of points to those present, namely gym time and hard work can save your life.

"Where we going," asked Castle once they settled into the cab?

"You'll see," replied Susan. "At least you didn't ask 'Are we there yet?'."

"I could tell we weren't there yet because we're still in the cab," retorted Castle with a small laugh.

"Sir, I thought we were picking up two," said the driver.

"Captain Beckett has to deal with her day job," said Susan.

"But this mission has a Presidential priority, how could she…"

"This is just an update and planning session," said Susan. "I'm sure Castle will bring her up to speed, and besides I'm quite happy with the Captain's choice of priorities, keeping this part of New York City safe is a worthy and daunting activity. I have no doubt that she'll be with us when it counts."

"But the President…"

"Ted you need to remember that the Castles' are essentially civilians and have not taken the oaths we have. True their oaths as Marshals and Beckett's oath as an NYPD due obligate them somewhat, but the fact of the matter is they really don't know what's going on or what's at stake."

"But their listed as Auxiliary Team Members."

"That's so other idiots don't underestimate them. True by our definition they're amateurs. But these amateurs have collectively and individuality kicked our ass and helped us out bigtime in the past. If you've got the balls you can ask Kelly how Captain Beckett got the call sign of HELLCAT and SUREBET here is the best shot I've ever seen."

That comment brought a derisive snort from the Ted, the driver. "You any good," he asked catching Castle's eyes in the rearview mirror.

"I'm still alive," was all that Castle would say.

Castle recognized the maneuvers the cab driver was using as those designed to identify and then lose a tail. "We're clean Sir," he announced after a couple of minutes.

"Good," acknowledged Susan as she settled back into her seat. After several minutes the cab entered the garment district. "Drop us off at the corner," commanded Susan. "I need to take Castle in through the visitors' entrance." A couple of blocks later the cab stopped and Susan made a shooing motion with her hand. Castle opened the door, hopped out and was immediately followed by Susan. With Susan on his arm they were practically invisible on the crowded street as they headed east on West 39th.

When Susan led them into a Tailor Shop Castle started to chuckle, and his chuckle turned into an outright laugh when they passed through the shop and Susan activated a secret door that opened on a brightly light corridor.

"What's so funny?"

"In the sixties there was a sort of spy TV show. In that show the good guys entered through a Tailor shop. I was thinking someone has a sense of humor."

"Not that I noticed," said Susan as entered the corridor. Susan, with Castle following behind walked toward the impressive looking door at the other end. Susan placed her thumb on the pad and waited till she heard a small beep. "Susan Barnes current call sign Marlin with Marshal Castle," she announced prior to stepping up for a retina scan. After another beep she stepped away and pushed open the door when it buzzed.

As Castle walked through, he stooped to admire the door, "I've seen bank vaults less thick," he muttered as he headed toward the very attractive and probably very lethal receptionist. She was fully focused on Castle. "Who did you say the stray was," she asked in a very sexy voice as she glanced at Susan.

"Marshal Castle," answered Susan as she put on the badge the receptionist gave her.

"I thought Marshal Castle was a woman."

"There are two of them. This one's her husband."

"Pity," the receptionist said as her touch lingered as she attacked the badge to Castle's jacket. "He looks interesting." Eventually she buzzed them through another impressive door and into the next corridor.

"That was Gina, our resident man-eater," supplied Susan.

"She certainly could stop a male led invasion force in its tracks," quipped Castle, which started Susan to smile and then laugh.

"I believe she could," she replied with tears of laughter in her eyes. "Come on we're meeting Kelly in the Conference Room near her office. As they walked the halls Castle noticed the universal lack of door signage and the identification badges on the people contained only their picture. It did not contain their name or an agency or a company name.

"No names or organization," he whispered to Susan as they rounded a corner?

"What did you expect for an organization that doesn't exist?"

"Point," admitted Castle as Susan pushed open a door that lead to an executive office area.

The Conference Room was windowless and on the small side. The conference room table had space for ten people. At each position was a docking tray for a laptop and at one end of the table was a video switch which would allow anyone to share their screen with the room. At the front of the room was a screen and at the rear was a credenza that looked like it was built into the room. The lower part of the walls was finished with light brown wood paneling. The top of the wall opposite the door was covered with two white boards. The white boards were filled with information on this case. The top of the wall on the door side was covered with cork tiles which in effect turned it into a large corkboard. The only other item of interest was an American flag attached to the wall above the credenza. All in all the room appeared to be the right size to hold a team meeting.

Susan and Castle were the first to arrive but within a minute the rest of the Team filtered in. Arisu, as thoughtful as always, brought Castle a cup of hot steaming coffee.

"Hey Castle," said Ted, the Teams expert in unarmed combat. "It sounds like you guys did alright in Canada. You've really made me think about the utility of the combat baton. "

"And you managed the car crash just fine," said Sam the Team's explosive's expert.

"You haven't seen my bruises," retorted Castle, "or Kates."

"She was wearing her vest, smart," added Kelly, the Team leader. "Castle have you put the situation together yet," she asked with a slight grin? "Don't worry if you haven't. We'll fill in the gaps."

Castle took a large gulp of his coffee and looked around the table. The entire Team was present and Castle realized he was sitting in rare company. Kelly was sitting at the head of the table near the credenza. The Team lead was looking at him with a small smile on her face and eyes that missed absolutely nothing. Arisu , the Teams' computer and cyber expert was sitting to Kelly's right and her Japanese-American face was looking at Castle expectantly. Ted Davis was sitting beside Castle. He looked like a fireplug that had grown arms, and you couldn't find a better unarmed combat instructor. The handsome Max Wilson was sitting to Kelly's left. The Team's Pointman was busy with something on his computer. Sam McKinley, the Teams' armorer was busy doodling on a white pad. Tom Abbott, the Teams' sharpshooter was sitting across from Castle and was an island of calm and patience. Susan Barnes was sitting on Castles' left and was slowly rocking in her chair.

"Well one thing's for sure," Castle said temporizing. "The alibi for hire thing isn't you mission. It's important to you somehow but not your prime focus."

"No shit Sherlock," said Max.

"On both counts," added Ted.

"If I had to guess I would say your mission is to find out who's responsible for the leaks that are crippling Westward Ho's ability to act as a covert transporter." When he saw Kelly nod slightly he continued.

"You probably thought you had the mission in the bag when we discovered the turned Westward Ho employee. You would have been right, except he was turned for a different reason. That begs a question, what were you doing looking at the New York office anyway?"

When Kelly turned Castle stare with a level gaze he shrugged. "Never mind, you'll either you'll tell me or you won't, but something drew your attention to their warehouse and I'm glad it did….Now then. It didn't take you too long to figure out that the guy was not the source of the 'strategic' leaks, but he was a party to helping the Russian Mafia expand its influence in the smuggling game. That meant there was someone else in the New York office responsible for the leaks or there was another source someplace else."

Castle took another sip of his coffee, leaned back in chair and chuckled. "I was the perfect fool or foil wasn't I? I mean when I insisted that we concentrate on Buffalo that allowed you to distance yourself from the smuggling angle, which Justice and the FBI zeroed in on and allowed you to concentrate on the leaks."

"There are two leaks Castle. One CONUS, here in New York City and the other in Singapore," said Arisu. "Some of the things you said when you talked about having dinner with Mister Marks made us relook at Singapore."

"The software update to support the operational changes," offered Castle?

"Exactly," smiled Arisu. "You always look at changes. That's your indicator that something has happened."

"I can't believe it was the Ex-Mil relative," said Castle.

"It wasn't. It was just a couple of members of the software team. They managed to hide a couple of backdoors."

"How did you find it?"

"The old fashioned way," said Max. "With Mister Mark's help we injected different false information into all of the operation's centers. The information from Singapore and New York were the only ones that were acted on. So we focused on these two places."

"In Singapore the changed software was the obvious place to look," said Arisu. "We looked, we found and we backtracked to the who."

"And we will be picking them and their boss up tomorrow or today. I never get the dateline thing right," added Susan.

"So the bad guys already knew about Westward Ho?"

"Yeah," said Ted. "It's a numbers game. They can't meet every boat and the many flags that the company uses does help shield the operation somewhat."

"Okay, the New York office. What changed," asked Castle?

"In this case, it's what didn't change," said Max with a huge grin.

"I'll bite. What didn't change?"

"Konrad Mueller the manager of the New York office got past over for promotion to the inner circle," Kelly said with more than a touch of distain. "He set his employee up to be the patsy for the smuggling operation, and he leaked sensitive operation data to a couple of groups. He was the boss Quinton was calling."

"I thought the phone routing cleared him."

"We were sloppy," said Arisu. "He used a cell relay. It took us a while to realize that. Once we did it was quite easy to find the physical location and do the paperwork shuffle to find the owner. They used a very similar setup in Buffalo."

"We plan on wrapping everything up on Wednesday," said Kelly. "We'll handle the New York City pickup. Another Team will wrap-up the Singaporeans."

"The FBI will hit the Buffalo operations. They're hitting five locations and their resources are stretched pretty thin," said Max. "The RMCP is handling their side of the border. With what the FBI gave them they were able to put their picture together. They're pretty sure they know who stole their shipment of weapons, and they think they have enough to go to trial."

"Okay it sounds like you don't need Beckett or me anymore, but I still got a couple of questions."

"Shoot."

"Do you know who for certain was targeting me?"

"We have a pretty good idea," said Susan. "And it has to do with the false alibi thing…"

"Who," asked an exasperated Castle as the silence lengthened?

"Randy Freeze," supplied Kelly.

"Freeze, Freeze," whispered Castle. "I'm drawing a blank."

"The killer who got off in Buffalo."

"Okay, I remember now. The false alibi thing caught your attention for a while. Why."

"It wasn't the what," said Max. "It was the who."

"Randy Freeze isn't really Randy Freeze," said Arisu. "It's a legend, a pretty good one in fact."

"Who is he then, and why does he interest you? More importantly was is he after me?"

"His real name is Fedor Markov. He's a former Spetsnaz NCO. The boys down at Brighton Beach imported him to organize the muscle for their move into Buffalo, and we always like to know where potential troublemakers are located."

"Why didn't this come out at the trial?"

"As I said he has a good legend," said Arisu, "and we couldn't out him without compromising our source. We've worked hard to develop this source and Freeze is not a big enough fish to warrant exposing our source."

"Okay what's his beef with me?"

"As I said in the cab," said Susan "Respect and fear. The brain trust down in the Beach thought you would get wind of the false alibi ploy and start to investigate, and when you showed up in Niagara Falls…."

"That would explain the attack in Canada and the car crash bit, but what about the kidnapping? That happened days before I heard about this false alibi thing."

"We think the Russian's, you know sort of goaded Mueller into a preemptive strike," offered Max.

"Doesn't make sense. They have to realize that Kate would take them apart to found out who and why?"

"Maybe they were willing to take the risk," said Kelly. 'And heaven help the poor son-of-a-bitch who hurts Kate. You'll go after him with everything you got, and that poor slob won't realize that your Dad will probably help, for that matter so would I and my Team.'

Castle started to respond and then stopped. The flash in Kelly's eyes told him that they really didn't know who ordered the kidnapping and were trying to put him at ease. 'But Quinton called Mueller not the Russian's. The theory only holds if Mueller was working for the Russians. Maybe he did, after all he set up the smuggling operation with them…It still doesn't make sense."

"Cameras? Lucy told me about some of the FBI's problems."

"Another group is looking into that," said Tom cautiously.

"Okay, I guess that's a sensitive topic. Now for the really tough question, why 'Angry Birds'?"

"Luck of the draw," laughed Kelly. "Earlier this year we were the Seven Dwarves."

"And before that we were members of the 1967 Yankees," added Ted.

"Kate would have loved that," laughed Castle. "I guess the bottom line is that this will end on Wednesday and I can call Dillon to cancel the Marshal gig….I have one last question. What did you need us for?"

"Wasn't our idea," said Kelly. "For some reason the Justice people wanted you involved."

"Now that doesn't make any sense. They hate Kate, and I don't think they're overly fond of me."

"Be that as it may" said Ted. "That's what happened. Needless to say, we're glad they did. Good people are hard to find."

Later that night

"It looks like it's just you and me for dinner son," said Castle as he clicked off his cell. "That was your Mom. She said that she probably wouldn't make it home for dinner."

James looked at his Dad, then to the front door and back to his Dad. He nodded and he and Snoopy started to build the biggest and best fort ever, only to knock it down and start again.

'He'll build a perfect a one someday,' his Dad thought with pride. 'Or not,' he smiled as he returned his attention to his laptop and the story outline that was taking shape in his mind. When James stood up and toddled toward his Dad, Castle looked up and checked his watch.

"Almost dinner time is it," he laughed as he saved his work and picked up his son. On their way to the kitchen Castle sighed. He was lonely. He missed Kate. Ever since he got married he hated eating and sleeping alone. Not that he was 'alone', but James wasn't Kate. As he was settling James into his high chair Castle decided he wasn't going to cook for one. After ordering his favorite from the 'The Golden Dragon' and an order of Crab Rangoon for the doorman he started the task of feeding his son.

Castle has just wiped James face and hands when his dinner arrived. He looked at James when he babbled something as he took his first spoonful of soup.

"What to try this do you," Castle laughed. "It's called 'Egg Drop Soup.' It's a little warm so be careful and let me know what you think," said Castle as he let a teaspoon full of soup cool for a moment before feeding it to James. The look of wonder and delight on his son's face said it all.

"Not only do you steal kisses from my Kate you also steal my soup," Castle mock grumbled as he feed James spoonful after spoonful. Eventually James shook his head no.

"You have a lot to look forward to," said Castle. "You have all of the different kinds of food in the world to sample. Who known's what your favorites might be. I promise to teach you how to cook the basics. Who knows, maybe we'll go to cooking classes together. James babbled contentedly and played with Snoopy while his Dad finished eating, After Castle cleaned up the table he picked James up and carried him upstairs. "A bath, then clean jammies and then playtime, deal?"

During the bath, James made sure that Snoopy stayed dry, his Dad, not so much. On a whim after the bath Castle put on the 'Peanuts Movie'. To his surprise James sat with him and watched. The first time Snoopy appeared on the screen Castle watched James's eyes grow huge. He looked at Snoopy and babbled something as he pointed at the screen.

"Yep," laughed Castle. "Your pal's famous."

James nodded and surprised his Dad by watching the rest of the movie. When it was over he looked at the front door and then back at his Dad.

"I know your Mom's late. She called to say she would be late. So don't worry. She knows what she's doing." 'Why a Police Captain is taking part in a stakeout is beyond me. We'll have some words when she gets home. Right after I hug her of course.'

After James and Snoopy started playing, Castle signed on to his website to check the pulse of the 'Castle nation'. By now everyone had read the newspaper description of the crash and the apprehension of the would-be killers. The number of 'Glad you're okay' emails was overwhelming. Castle answered a couple personally and then posted a statement thanking everybody for their kind wishes. After shutting down, he collected James and headed up the stairs as the passed the front door James started to fuss. "I know," Castle said gently "I miss her too. Don't worry she's alright and will be home soon, and you know the first thing she's going to do don't you? ... She's going to come up the stairs and peek into your room to be sure you and Snoopy are alright. She misses you guys too."

Castle came down the stairs, settled on the sofa and tried to work on the story outline. After a couple of minutes he turned off the computer. His mind was definitely elsewhere, like wondering about a certain Police Captain. Castle turned on the TV. Surfed until he found a movie he liked and promptly fell asleep. The next thing he remembered was a gentle hand on his shoulder and a voice he could never forget.

"Babe, I told you not to wait up for me," Kate said gently. "You know what sleeping like that does to your back, especially after this weekend."

"I didn't wait up for you," he said sheepishly. "I fell asleep," said a sleepy Castle as he tried to coax Kate onto his lap with a gentle tug on her arm.

"Your incorrigible," said Kate as she flowed down onto Castle's lap.

"Hon? You okay," Castle asked as he saw Kate wince.

"Yea, I could use a back rub though, and some food," Kate said as her stomach rumbled loudly.

"We can manage that. Which comes first?"

"Backrub," said Kate after a moment's thought. "Afterward I'll cook us both something."

"Hon I …." Castle found it hard to complete the sentence with Kates finger pressed hard against his lips.

"I know you can cook, but I'll not going to let you do both," she said with a mixture of love and steel in her voice. "We clear?"

"Yuck," laughed Kate as Castle licked her finger like a lollipop. "I need a shower," chuckled Kate as she jumped up before Castle could pick her up. When Kate came out of the shower and into the bedroom she had her hair wrapped in a towel and another towel wrapped around her body.

"You know the drill," Castle said apologetically as he pointed to the towels lying on the bed. "I must not have put the caps on the scented oils tight enough. They've dried up. All I've got is baby oil."

"That will work."

"This is the deal," said Castle as he started to work on Kate. "While I work on you, you tell me why a Police Captain goes on a stakeout, and while you're cooking I'll tell you about the meeting with the Birds."

"OOOOOkay," purred Kate. "I'll tell you everything just don't stop."

"Stakeout," prompted Castle.

"I—I was short a couple of bodies. Range accident."

"Serious?"

"Just the amount of paperwork they made me fill out. They were horsing around at the range and several shots went ahhhhh….wild. I'm given them a couple of days off and they must complete the firearm safety course and recertify their proficiency with their weapons."

Castle moved from Kate's neck down to her shoulder blades. He looked further down and frowned at the two distinct bruises that marked the location of the bullets that the vest had stopped.

"Stakeout," prompted Castle again?

"Robbery….aahh….This morning we noticed that the burglaries occurred during the late afternoon or early evening and when the occupants were out of their apartments. The kicker

was they were doing their normal or regular things, like shopping or taking a walk. One of the burglaries occurred when the man was spending his free time playing chess in the park."

Castle moved down a little lower. "The Team did their homework and had a lookout."

"That's what we thought. I pulled all of the plain clothes officers I could and we staked out several locations. We spotted the lookout when she make a phone call and when she went in with the pick-up guys we knew we had them. …We picked them up as they left the apartment."

"If you had them, what took you so long," asked Castle as he moved down a little bit lower on Kate's back?"

"We wanted the fence. In the interviews it was clear that these guys were just muscle and not the brains. One was pretty good with locks. Another had a sense for what was valuable and that was it. It took us a while to find some leverage and get an ADA up to speed so we could use it. One of them rolled and we were finally able to move in on the brains of the operation."

"So?"

"Great oooh record keeper. We found out that he was working four crews. What was funny was that one of the crews showed up with their loot while we were tossing the place. It took us awhile to get arrest warrants and round the rest of them up."

"Tender there," asked Castle as he massaged near the bullet bruises?

"Yes, but don't tell my husband. He worries about me too much. It hurts a bit, but what you're doing feels so good."

"Let me guess you observed all of the interviews."

"Yeah, I wanted to be sure we didn't miss anything."

"Don't you trust your people?"

"Yes, I ooh I see what you're saying, I guess I need to hand out some public kudos tomorrow morning. " Kate groaned as Castle started at her neck again and quickly worked his way down her back.

"We're done," announced Castle as he gave Kate gentle slap on her exposed rump.

"Thanks," breathed Kate, "except for the last part." Kate got off of the bed and dressed in one of her favorite Teddy's and her bathrobe as Castle cleaned up the bedroom. "Castle, do you think that the red I like will go with tomato soup and tuna on toast?"

"Absolutely," Castle responded as he enfolded Kate in a hug and kissed her forehead. "Want do you me to do?"

"Pour the wine and tell me about the meeting."

"So," said Kate as she put the last of the dishes into the sink. "Kelly didn't ask for us and we really didn't help her accomplish her mission."

"The only thing we did was keep Justice, the FBI, and the State out of her hair by focusing on the domestic smuggling aspect. …Well it will be all over Wednesday. The Marshal dropped me an email and said that he'll send someone over for our badges on Thursday morning. How about we celebrate a little with dinner out on Thursday night? Say at Madison's Place, Q3 around eight?"

"I'll make it work," smiled Kate. "Oh we need to invite Alexis and Scott. They've been together about a year now and it would be a nice thing to do, and we have a valid excuse to celebrate."

"I…I can do that."

"Say Castle, a couple of things don't seem right," remarked Kate as she finished the last of her wine.

"I'd say," agreed Castle. "You first."

"Why did Justice ask for us, and who in the Russian Mafia is calling the shots?"

"I agree. Maybe the Mafia connection will come out in the interviews or they find a paper trail of some sort."

"Perhaps, but this thing isn't over until that connection is made. Justice?"

"I have a theory, but it's very very shaky." 'And I hope it's not true,' he thought.

"Care to share? As long as it doesn't involve an alien conspiracy I'm game."

"I think it's personal. I think someone wants us in the crosshairs, and I'm the better target."

"That's ridiculous. … Why?"

"Maybe they blame me for corrupting you and losing you from the Team, or they blame you for getting your old Team killed." Castle saw that his words had hurt Kate. "Sorry Hon," he said softly and reached for her hand.

"That's okay. Sometimes I blame myself too. Why go after you instead of me?"

"Think about it for a moment. Going after a Police Captain will…."

"Raise all kinds of hell. On the other hand going after a mettlesome, egotistically novelist may be considered a public service. "

"Hey!" said Castle indignantly

"Sorry Babe," smiled Kate as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "You know what I mean. I still don't think someone in Justice is trying to out us."

"I hope not," said Castle. 'But why would Justice ask for ask for us,' Castle asked himself?

Chapter 16 All's well that neighs well.

It was a typical Thursday morning at the Loft. Kate had left for her 'other' house and the boys had just finished breakfast right as Amy arrived to begin her nanny duties. After breakfast for the 'big' kids Castle settled into his office. After saving the world from a zombie outbreak, he settled into his day job. As was his habit he had the TV on and tuned to the local news station. Who knows when reality may spark creativity?

After finishing a couple pages, Castle paused to 'try out' the dialogue on his crack editorial staff. "What'd you think guys?" James responded by adding another block to the wall and Snoopy refused to make eye contact.

"I admit it's rough and needs work, but was it really that bad?"

Castle sighed into the silence and was about to start a rewrite when the 'breaking news' banner caught his attention. It only took him a second to realize that they were transmitting from One Police Plaza. "I wonder what's up," Castle verbalized as he increased the volume. The cameras shifted after the Chief's opening remarks and his introduction of the Chief of Detectives. During that interval Castle was able to see Beckett standing with Deputy Inspector Gates.

"If they're letting you stand with the big boys, then you must have done something good Hon." Castle listened as the Chief of D's described the completed operation and its meaning. When he introduced Kate, Castle was alternatively proud and pissed. He was proud that she had led the effort and pissed that she didn't tell him about it. When Kate started talking James looked at the TV and pointed.

"Yep that's your Mom son. She does great work." Castle helped James up onto his lap and together they watched Kate give a very professional briefing. Castle was glad that Kate mentioned the names of the chief contributors. "Nothing builds comradery like positive recognition," Castle verbalized. When Kate finished James scurried back to his wall and Castle took a small sip of very cold coffee.

"Want's some more juice," he asked as he grabbed his cup and headed toward the kitchen and stepping carefully over the minefield of blocks. "No. okay," said Castle as James shook his head no.

Castle just finished pouring his coffee when the doorbell rang.

"I got it," called Amy. Curious, Castle moved into a position where he could see what was happening.

"Morning Colonel, Marshal Talbot for Mister Castle," said a very fit, medium –sized man when Amy opened the door.

"You're expected. Before you come in please let me see that the safety on your weapon is on. Because if you come in and the unforeseeable happens and James gets hurt, I guarantee he won't be the only causality."

The Marshal blinked, nodded and proceeded to comply. "You know right about now I would normally be making some noise about threatening a federal Marshal, but somehow I don't think you're intimidated or care. I'm also sure if the shit did it the fan any jury would side with you and hang me out to dry."

"Especially if one of the jurors is a Mother or a Father," smiled Amy. "Thanks now put that away please." Amy closed the door, released the chains and opened the door to admit the Marshal.

"Castle," yelled Amy "Marshal Talbot is here for you."

"Hi, come on in. Something to drink? The coffee is fresh and good. Water? "

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person Sir. The Boss thinks highly of you and the other Castle Marshal. No thanks on the coffee. I'm here to pay you," he said as he lifted a dark blue locked bag, "and collect your credentials. I would like to hear the story about your pay scale," he continued with a smile. "I mean demanding to be paid in gold coin is…"

"It started out as a joke and grew into an institution," Castle replied with a grin. "The credentials are in the den. Let me get them. Can you tell me how the raids went?"

"I guess you would be on the need to know list. It's a bit of a story so I guess I cup of coffee would be nice."

"Then sit down," said Amy pointing to one of the chairs at the kitchen counter. "How do you take it?"

"Black and sweet, thanks." The Marshal looked around the loft and liked what he saw. Castle was right the coffee was good. When he heard a noise he turned and looked toward the den. He couldn't help but smile. Castle was carrying the credentials in his right hand. Attached to his left hand was a much younger version of him, and that version was carrying Snoopy.

"This is James," said Castle, "and the Loft's top dog. They heard it was story time so they came running."

"Nice to meet you," said the Marshal looking at James and with a grin breaking out on his face. "My little guy just turned four and our Princess just turned one," he offered.

"Nice," said Castle as he sat down and James settled into his lap.

"Business first," he said as he collected the credentials. "Here's your payment in gold coin of the realm and something else," he continued as a brought out a sealed letter addressed to 'Kate'. "It's my understanding that this came from Missus Marshal Dillon and a reply is expected. So please make sure that your wife gets this," he pleaded. "I'm sure if Missus Dillion doesn't get a reply she will ask her husband sweetly. My boss on the other hand won't ask so pleasantly."

Castle took the letter and frowned.

"I'm sure it's nothing Mister Castle. After all it's the letters and phone calls that you don't know about that seem to explode."

"That's true," Castle agreed. "It's just when two women like my Kate and the Marshal's Mary Ann get together it can't be too good for us menfolk."

"Castle sometimes I think Kate should just clobber you," said an exasperated Amy.

Castle smiled and shrugged. "The raids," he asked?

The Marshal looked at Amy, thought about asking her to leave then decided against it. "All I know about the raids that went off in Singapore and Manila is that they were successful. The raid here in New York was done by Kelly's bunch and I doubt if they left a ripple."

"Your right I didn't read anything about it in the paper and Kate didn't say a word."

"The raids in Buffalo were a mixed bag," said the Marshal as he reached for his coffee. "We had five locations to hit and the FBI was resource limited. We, by we I mean Marshal Dillon's Special Operations Group unit did one of the raids." The Marshal saw Castles eyebrows rise. "I know it's unusual but it beats a training exercise. Look we haven't had a real mission in a couple of months. Not that I'm complaining, it's just that only doing training exercises leads to complacency and that could be fatal. So we took one of the raids."

The Marshal set his coffee cup down and played with it for a moment. "The raid we took was the freight terminal. It's known now and forever as the smuggler's haven. These guys were pros with a capital P. When we hit it they had twenty one trailers and six tractors in the yard. All of the trailers had been modified with smugglers spaces. Only three of the tractors had been modified. We found contraband in fourteen of the trailers and three of the tractors."

"Anything interesting?"

"Just the usual high markup stuff. You know booze, guns, drugs, cigarettes, perfume."

"Perfume?"

"Yah, you'd be surprised at the duty markup on perfume. What was interesting was in two of the outgoing trailers was a considerable amount of cash. I mean in the tens of millions."

"Payment or start of the wash cycle."

"Wash cycle. We know this because of their records. They kept separate bills of lading for each trailer. One bill was the 'legal' stuff. The other bill was for the contraband." The forensic accounting boys caught a bonanza and will be busy for a while. We were lucky we rolled on them so fast that they couldn't dump their 'alternate' computers. A couple of the other Teams weren't as lucky."

"Somehow I don't think luck paid a major part in your success," said Castle earnestly.

"Luck always pays a part. You just try to limit your exposure to the bad luck bug. Talk about being bitten by the bad luck bug," said the Marshal as he reached for his coffee and took another sip. "The FBI's Alpha Team was bitten big time. Their mission was to secure Randy Freeze. INTEL had him at the office and lot the trucking company has in the Buffalo dock district. It's essential a staging area so that they can collect the containers coming off of the ships quickly without having to drive clear across town. The set-up is smart and efficient. It also allows ah an opportunity to modify the cargo and paperwork before it gets to the main system. It also allows them to preposition the outgoing to take advantage of an outgoing special situation. As I said these guys are experts in the business of smuggling."

"What happened?"

"Bottom line, the bad guys dumped the computers and Freeze got away. Sure we have the physical evidence, but we really have nothing to tie them to it."

"What about the forensic boys and the outgoing containers? Maybe their listed on the computers you guys captured at the terminal?"

"That would be the only saving grace," admitted the Marshall.

"I take it Freeze was the local shot caller," asked Castle?

"That's my understanding."

"Good. Who does he work for?"

"As far as I know, no one knows for sure. They say the Russian Mafia, but that's an awfully big phone book."

"What about the Canadians?"

"A home run, the stuff we supplied them filled in a couple of their blank spaces. The rolled in without a hitch and found the remainder of their shipment of stolen guns. That nailed it beyond a shadow of doubt. The records they recovered were pretty extensive and they're following them up and down the chain. At first blush it looks like we stopped a huge and extremely profitable smuggling ring. The fallout could be tremendous."

The Marshal reached down and drained the remains of his coffee. "All in all, with the exception of losing Freeze, yesterday was a great day. If you excuse me I need to get back to work, and please make sure that Missus Castle reads the note."

"I will," said Castle offering his hand.

"Nice guy," said Amy after their guest had left. "He appeared to be competent."

"If he's part of the Marshal's group then he has to be," said Castle quickly. "I don't think the Marshal keeps anything but the best."

"How about an early lunch, then park time," said Amy? "That will give you more than enough time to shower and change for your date."

"I had just planned on dinner," Castle said honestly. "I guess a Handsome Cab ride afterwards would make it more like a date night."

"That it would," said Amy as she reached for James and put him in the highchair.

"Crap," Captain Beckett softly verbalized. "How could I be so frigging late?" Between writing up the kudos for the investigative team, reprimands for the gun range incident, reviewing and approving the night shift deployments, and working with the ADA on the transfer and interpretation of the evidence on the burglaries the afternoon had run away from her. Gone was the plan to have her hair and nails done. 'I'm just going to have to show up as myself,' she decided, 'a cop that just got off her shift.'

Captain Beckett scooped up her purse and the windbreaker she had worn this morning to keep off the early morning's rain and quickly moved to the elevators. On the ground floor Captain Beckett hurried out of the building. She didn't run, but a self-respecting race walker would have been hard pressed to match her pace. After the first turn into traffic Beckett hesitated for a moment and then turned on the lights and siren. 'This job does come with some perks,' she decided as sped her way through traffic towards the ones she loved.

"I know I'm late," Kate said loudly when she entered the loft. With a glance she saw Nancy, their preferred babysitter, doing her homework at the counter, James in his jammies playing with his blocks and cars, and Castle dressed, with his tie undone as usual coming out of his office.

"The town car is due in forty-five. Somehow I don't see Madison giving our table away if we're a couple of minutes late."

"We'll make it," Kate said confidently as she swooped in to give her son a hug and a kiss. James looked astonished. He looked at Kate's retreating back and looked back and babbled something to his Dad.

"Yeah that whirlwind was your Mom. I know you're used to getting better hugs, but she's a little late. Don't worry she still loves us."

James nodded and went back to his blocks.

'You bet I do,' thought Kate as she hurried through the bedroom door.

Kate looked at her face and nodded and then checked the fit of the dress. She liked what she saw. The 'girls' had decided to wear blue for this evening. Kate's dress was a midnight blue. It had silver thread woven in. The threads caught the line and made it appear that she was shimmering as she moved. She had worn the dress a couple of times before, and she knew it was one of Castle's favorites. Kate dialed down her jewelry choices. She wanted to look nice but not overshadow Alexis. Kate chose simple loop earrings, a thin gold chain as a necklace and her favorite bracelet that was made of alternating gold and jade balls. It didn't exactly go with the dress, but it was her favorite. Kate checked her appearance again and liked what she saw. 'Now for the real test, Castle,' she thought.

Kate checked her watch, 'Five minutes to spare. I told Castle I'd make it,' she chuckled.

As usual Castle was waiting by the window with his tie still untied. 'I know he knows how to tie a tie,' thought Kate. 'But I still love playing this game.' Castle turned as Kate approached and his expression of pure joy didn't disappoint.

"Hey gorgeous," he beamed!

"Hey yourself mister," Kate beamed back as she closed the gap and fell into his embrace as she tied his tie.

"I told you I'd make it," she said after she had finished with his tie and gave him a brief kiss.

"Never doubted it. Nancy…"

"I know the drill Mister C. Nothing's going to happen, and if it does I'll call Amy first. Go enjoy your dinner out with Alexis, and tell her thanks. The study plan she helped me put together really helped!"

Castle opened the second set of doors and smiled at the sounds of the muted chaos that is the characteristic of a successful restaurant. Castle scanned Madison's Place, Q3. Trade appeared to be good. The lounge was full and people were standing and sitting around waiting for their table. 'The place is doing great,' he concluded. 'If they're this full on a weeknight then…' His thoughts were cut short when a vision in blue appeared.

"Hey guys," announced Alexis. 'She's got her Mom's hair, body and good looks,' thought Castle. 'Thank goodness she's nowhere near as flighty as me.'

"Alexis you look gorgeous," said Kate. "Nice to see you Scott," Kate added with a smile and a kiss to his cheek.

"It looks like I'm under dressed."

"Nonsense," said Castle good naturedly. "You look fine. Just look around you."

"Thanks for inviting us Dad," said Alexis. "We haven't been here since you signed your last contract. Any word on a new one?"

"I've tentatively resigned with Black Swan, but it's not final. Marvel sweetened their offer tremendously. It's tempting but I have a good history with…"

"Kate!" screeched Madison. "It's been too long! Your table's ready. I see you brought old what's his name with you."

"He's paying so I had to," smiled Kate as she gave Castle a hug. "Besides he's kind of grown on me."

"Come on then. Your table is ready. I told the Chef you were coming yesterday and I know she did some special shopping this morning for you guys. Charlotte is your waitress. She'll take good care of you. I'll be by later."

The table that Charlotte escorted them to was indeed the best in the place. After holding Kate's chair Castle looked around to see who was around them. After recognizing a reporter for the Society section of the newspaper Castle turned his attention to the waitress.

"I'll let the Chef know you're here. It's my understanding that the Chef has planed the dinner for you. I'm sure it will be fantastic. At the Team meeting this afternoon she let us know you were coming and stressed that everything needed to be perfect. I haven't heard her fuss so much since we knew the critic from 'Food' magazine was expected in the house."

"The Chef and I go way back," said Castle.

"We almost arrested her for murder once," added Kate with a laugh.

"I think that's what cemented our friendship," said Castle dryly.

"This white," announced Charlotte "is for the soup, appetizer and the salad courses. I see she has chosen a great Merlot for the main course and a fine Sherry for the dessert course."

"Don't worry Scott," whispered Alexis. "Every time I've eaten here the food has been fantastic." Today was no exception. The Lobster bisque was superb. The appetizer was a seafood and melon mix that was just fantastic. When the "Cold-Foods' Chief came out and made the salads in front of them Scott was impressed. The ladies had Caesar salads, Castle his beloved Waldorf and Scott chose a simple garden salad. The main course of beef Wellington was indescribably good and the baked Alaska was a worthy dessert.

What Scott really liked was the act that Castle and the Chef put on. When the Chef came out to cut the Beef Wellington for them, Castle pretended to criticize everything in a very loud voice. The Chef responded just as loud and finally the whole restaurant was watching and Madison was wringing her hands anxiously in the wings.

Finally Castle stood up grabbed the Chef's hand and kissed it. "That ladies and gentlemen was an impromptu one act play called 'The Ignorant Critic'. It starred the 'Best Chef in the World' as herself and me as the Ignorant Critic." Castle looked at the Chef and the look of total surprise and fury on her face was, as they say, priceless. "Didn't know that Q3 was a dinner theater did you?"

The applause and laughter was tremendous.

"A role he didn't have to study hard to pull-off," quipped Kate.

The laughter and the continued applause were off the scale.

"The things people do to get mentioned on page six," quipped the Society reporter as she stopped by the Castle's table on her way out. "That was fantastically funny. Been taken lessons from your Mother have you?"

"I always learn from my Mother," Castle said tongue-in-cheek. "This was …spontaneous. We beat the bad guys and decided to celebrate."

"Well you brought some unexpected sunshine into a lot of people's lives tonight thanks."

Kate watched the reporter walk off with a smile on her face and leaned in next to Castle. "You ARE a publicity hound aren't you?"

"It all helps sell books," he whispered. "And it looks like it didn't hurt Q3 either." Kate looked up and saw her friend and the reporter laughing and smiling.

"Guess not," Kate agreed.

They left the restaurant to laughter and sporadic applause.

"You know what would be a perfect end to the evening," asked Castle as they waited for the Town cars, "A trip to Central Park and a ride in the Handsome Cabs…My treat," he added hurriedly when he realized the financial bind he may be putting Scott in.

"That would be great," squeaked Alexis. "I've never been and Kate always says it's the best part of the night. Scott?"

"Ah … sure," Scott mumbled as he accepted the money Castle handed him.

"The best part of the night," Castle whispered into Kate's ear? "You'll pay for that you wench."

"I always pay my debts," Kate replied as she grabbed the lapels of Castle's tuxedo and pulled him in for a quick kiss. "Better know?"

"No but I will be," he leered.

The Castle's arrived at Central Park, dismissed the Town Car for the night and started walking toward the Handsome cab stand. The heat of the day had past and had been replaced with very comfortable temperatures. The wind was slight and an almost full moon could be seen through the trees. All in all it was a prefect evening for a cab ride.

"Hey Mister C," yelled a familiar voice. "It's about time you showed up. What is it with you married people? You forget how to have fun?"

"Hey Robbie," Kate replied. "You have no idea how hard it is to pull this stick out of the mud and get him to go someplace."

"Kate," Castle said threateningly, but with a smile that was from ear-to-ear. "Hey Robbie the last time we were here you were making noises about retiring."

"Can't, I've still got a kid in school."

"Me too." He said as he waived toward Alexis and Scott. "This is my daughter Alexis and her boyfriend Scott. Where are you line?"

"Nice to meet you guys. It looks like I'm fourth."

"Why don't you guys go ahead," said Castle looking at Alexis and Scott. "So we can ride with Robbie."

Scott and Alexis moved toward the front of the line and Robbie and the Castles moved toward Robbie's carriage. "Say who's this handsome fellow," said Castle. "I don't think I've seen him before."

"You haven't. His name is Thunder. I got him around six months ago, and yes he's a fine handsome fellow."

"You got this right," Castle asked as he patted Thunder's neck. "Kind of fast through the boring parts and a crawl through the cuddly parts."

"Castle," screeched Kate, not indignantly.

"Just asking a guy to help another guy out," Castle replied sheepishly.

Thunder nickered softly and shook his head up and down.

"Thanks big fellow," Castle said as he and Kate headed toward the cab. It was finally their turn to go.

"Now where was I," Castle asked as he settled in beside Kate and draped his left arm over her shoulders.

"Same place you were the last time we sat here," Kate replied as she reached out and gently squeezed Castle's hand. "You're sitting next to the woman who loves you with all her heart."

"Good, sometimes I have a nightmare that I've lost my way."

"If that happens," Kate said huskily, "I'll find you and bring you back to me." Their first kiss was brief, but full of everything that makes kisses special. After that they sat back and took in the sights along the trail.

Most of their conversation as they rode in the cab on this beautiful night was about Alexis and Scott. "Are they, you know, talking about getting married," asked a worried Castle?

"Not yet. I haven't heard anything and she didn't say anything when we did the girls' night out last month."

"If she does, suggest they elope. I'd gladly write a very substantial check so they can furnish their place comfortably. I'd save them the headaches of the planning BS."

"BS," teased Kate.

"You know what I mean," retorted an exasperated Castle.

"You know we did sort of elope."

"We did," confirmed Castle. "We narrowed the guest list to the absolutely essential people."

"I'm glad we did," husked Kate.

"Now for the good part," said Castle. They both recognized this portion of the trail and then knew that thirty yards around the bend was the longest stretch of 'cuddle time' on the ride. It started with the carriage passing under a bridge and continuing down a path that was lined with trees and thick hedges. Years ago the city had replaced the overhead lights with ground lighting. The result was this was the best place to steal a kiss from your girlfriend without anyone else noticing.

"You just want steal another kiss," laughed Kate.

"How can I steal something that we both want to share?"

"Point," whispered Kate as she leaned close. She stopped, put her hand up between them, and looked toward the bridge.

Castle followed her gaze. The bridge was a footbridge and normally didn't have much evening traffic. On the left side about a quarter way from the top were a pair of silhouettes. One of them was pointing at them and the other raised a pair of binoculars? Night vision goggles? To his eyes. After a pause the pair started running for the top of the bridge so that he would be right above them when they passed under, either going in or coming out. As he was running one of the silhouettes reached into his jacket and pulled out something. The silhouette of a gun was unmistakable.

"Gun," yelled Kate as she tried to push Castle to the floor of the carriage. They bumped heads slightly as Castle was trying to do the same thing to Kate. They both saw two muzzle flashes and heard Robbie cry out.

"Crap," verbalized Castle when the carriage started to slow to a crawl. "We'll be sitting ducks," he half yelled as he started to scramble over the front partition and onto the drivers' bench. The weapon had been suppressed and had not spoked Thunder. With Robbie hit the reins went slack and the big fellow knew it was time to slow down. Castle heard a couple of more shots hit the carriage as he finished climbing onto the driver's bench right before they passed under the tunnel. A quick glance showed Robbie had been hit high up in the left shoulder area but was still breathing and conscious.

"He's a runner Castle," he croaked. "Let him step out."

Castle grabbled the reigns with both hands, snapped them hard, and held on with both hands. "Run Thunder run! Robbie's been hurt and we need to get him home." Castle snapped the reigns a second time. "Speed and Control big fellow, RUN!" Thunder responded and the carriage took off.

Kate reached for her purse and tried to make herself small on the floor of the carriage. The zipper was being temperamental and she could not free it and extract her gun. She had expected bullets to rain down on them but was unprepared when a man jumped into the back of the carriage. Kate tried to push him out, but she had no leverage and the attempt was weak. His backhand knocked her off balance and almost sent flying from the carriage. Kate caught her shoulder on the rail and managed to stay in. She was almost totally prone on the seat with her head hanging out of the carriage. Luckily the path was wide and the danger of her hitting her head was small.

Time seemed to slow down. Kate watched as the man drew a knife from a leg sheath and stand on the floor. In a second he was going to stab Castle! Kate drew in a deep breath. Her only weapon was her foot. She kicked up with all the force she could muster. Physics was once again against her. Her kick was more like a push, but it was enough to spoil the strike. Kate heard Castle yelp and the sound of the knife striking wood.

"Bitch," yelled the attacker as he sat on Kate's legs turned his torso toward her and struck with the knife. Kate was able to get both arms up in a classic X-block and hold off the attack. A fortuitous bump and lurch of the carriage allowed Kate to use her attacker's strength to redirect the blade into the front wall of the carriage, where it stuck. The maneuver to take the knife out of play left Kate out of position and defenseless.

"Bitch," the attacker yelled again as he reared back to hit her. The first punch hurt. The second one never came. Kate heard a whistle, a smack and a scream. Castle had found the whip and had stuck backwards at the attacker. Kate watched the blood fly from her attackers face and his head hit the rear wall, stunning him for a second. Kate freed her legs of the dead weight and scrambled further into the cab. As she did so her left hand touched her purse. She instinctively recognized the feel of the gun barrel. Grabbing it she hit her attacker in the face as hard as she could with the purse. On the first hit she heard something break. It took three hits before her attackers eyes fluttered closed. Kate pushed him to floor so he wouldn't fall out and extracted her badge from her purse. She frowned at the pieces that had been her phone, but that was life. She looked at her gun and decided against it. A gun in a fast moving bumpy carriage could easily be lost, but an arm lock is forever. She applied one that every single self-defense instructor she ever had would have been proud of. The carriage was moving fast, but Castle's calls to Thunder reassured her.

Finally they cleared the last of the hedges and sped past a pair of Officers on horseback.

"Hey, slow down" they yelled and kicked their horses into a dash after the carriage.

"Robbie's been shot," Castle yelled. "We need to get him to the finish fast."

"NYPD," yelled Beckett. "Captain Beckett from the twelfth. We were attacked at the bridge. I think the gunman is still out there." She saw one of the Officers pull up and reach for the fastest thing on four legs or four wheels for that matter, radio. "Let me lead you in," the other Officer yelled. As he pulled even, Thunder's ear lowered further and he surged ahead even faster.

"Easy big boy," yelled Castle. "Let him pass. He's clearing the path for us. Let him by….That's a good boy. Speed and Control Thunder, Speed and Control."

Finally the end came in sight and Castle started to slow Thunder down. Kate checked her 'guest'. He had woken up and had screamed at the pain and pressure. He was quiet now, but he wasn't comfortable and that bothered Kate not at all. Beckett looked up. Three Blue and Whites were already present and she could hear the siren of an approach EMT vehicle. 'You know the guys and gals really do respond well,' she thought.

Castle stopped the carriage and there were helping hands for humans and the horse alike. A pair of drivers helped Robbie out of the cab and laid him gently on the ground. They used one jacket as a pillow and covered him with another.

Captain Beckett was met by Officers Smith and Grier, two of her own. They saw their Captain's ripped dress and the bruise that was beginning to form on her face, and then they looked at the prisoner and blinked. The gash left by the whip was still oozing blood. His nose was obviously broken and he would have a black eye or two. "Get him patched up please. He's got a date with me in the box where he's going to sing like a canary or die trying….Oh and read him his rights. I forgot. The charge is attempted murder of a Police Officer and a consultant."

The Officers looked at the prisoner, then over at Castle, who had stepped off the carriage and was still holding the whip. He had an expression on his face that would have scared a demon or an angel alike.

"Come on," said Officer Smith. "Let's get you out here before Castle gets really pissed off and comes over here and starts something. He's one dude you don't want to see when he's angry."

"And just between you and me friend," the other Officer whispered, "You just tried to kill the only person in the 12th that would even try to stop him, and she looks pissed."

Captain Beckett stopped dead in her tracks and wondered what to do next. While she had been giving her prisoner over, the EMT's had arrived and taken Robbie in their hands. Kate scanned the perimeter. As usual the flashing lights and sirens had attracted the curious and the morbid. The Officers on crowd control had put up tape and given the EMT's and the police adequate workspace. There was something she wanted to tell them, but she couldn't quite place it. On another scan she spotted a 'Supervisor's' vehicle and headed in that direction.

She stopped when the sound of a commotion reached her ears. A horse is a strong animal, a determined horse even more so. In this case it was Thunder, who had been unhitched from the carriage. He had come to visit Robbie, and there was nothing a normal human was going to do to prevent it. Thunder allowed himself to be lead off only after Robbie had patted him on his head. That interchange brought a smile to her face. She turned took another step toward the 'Supervisor's' vehicle and stopped. Sergeant Williams was on his way to meet her.

"Evening Sir. The EMT's are about two minutes out."

"Who for?"

"Permission to speak frankly Sir?" He continued when Beckett nodded. "You look like you got clobbered and appear to be a little shaky and my guys say Castle needs stiches." The Sergeant watched his Captain's eyes move from him to her husband. "The cut isn't bad Sir, but he does need attention."

Captain Beckett nodded and took a deep breath. She felt better. "Any word from the Officer on horseback that went back to the bridge?"

"Brass and footprints. He's got the location taped-off. CSU is on the way."

"Good," Captain Beckett said she looked around again and spotted Alexis waving frantically. She wanted to call out to the two Officers closest to Alexis but didn't recognize them. "I must be losing it I don't recognize those two Officers near Alexis."

"No real reason you should Sir. They're from the 57th." He shouted and a moment later Alexis and Scott had passed under the tape and were heading in their direction.

"One other thing Sergeant, the people on the perimeter need to be sharp. There were two attackers. We only caught one."

"Think he'll try again."

"I would, but I don't count."

The Sergeant nodded his understanding and retreated as Alexis approached.

"Kate you okay? Where's Dad?"

"I'm okay, I think. Your Dad's over there near the carriage. Could you fetch him for me? The EMTS need to look at us. Remember…."

"Act like we belong, but don't get in the way," finished Alexis.

"And don't touch anything!"

"Please, who do you think I am, my Dad?"

'No Sweetie you are yourself,' admitted Beckett as she turned and walked toward the arriving EMTs, 'but you are your father's daughter'.

On an impulse Castle grabbed the whip as he exited the drivers' bench. He took one step toward the rear of the vehicle and stopped. Somehow Kate's people had beaten him there and were already hustling the prisoner away. He relaxed a little and watched as the EMT's worked on Robbie. Thunder's visit to Robbie seemed to wake Castle up. He watched as the EMT's carted Robbie away. He was just about to return the whip and find Kate when a young woman dressed as a hack driver walked up.

"Dad said you handled Thunder and the rig like a pro. Thank you." She stopped and looked at the whip in Castle's hand. "Please tell me you didn't whip him."

"Robbie is…."

"Going to be fine. He got hit twice. One scratch, the other in the shoulder area. Both through and through. Nothing vital. He should be released tomorrow morning and out of work for a month, and the insurance should cover everything."

"Good, your Dads a good person. And no I didn't whip Thunder. You can tell because I'm still in one piece. If I did I think he would stomp into dust. The only thing I whipped was the vermin that tried to kill my wife."

"That is entirely acceptable."

"Why do you guys have these? You're never going to use them."

"For show, what else," she replied as she held out her hand.

"Dad your hurt," announced Alexis. "Kate sent us to fetch you and now I see why."

"You guys enjoy your ride?"

"Yes," replied Alexis with a touch of color gracing her face. "We can talk about that later. Right now we need to get you fixed up." Castle allowed himself to be guided toward the EMT's. When he saw the bruise that was beginning to form on Kate's face, he started going ballistic.

"I'm okay Babe," she reassured him. "He got one punch in before you whacked him with the whip. Then I punched his lights out."

"Kate…."

"Hush… I know. Let's get you stitched up before something else happens."

"What are you going to do with those," asked Castle as an EMT advanced with a pair of scissors in his hand advanced on him.

"I need to cut away the jacket sleeve and the shirt arm sleeve so that I can get access to the wound."

"I'll sacrifice the shirt," said Castle as he painfully shrugged out of the jacket, "but the tailor maybe able to salvage the jacket."

Kate laughed at her husband and then backed off. The one thing she didn't want to see was her husband getting stitched up. 'He's got enough stiches because of me,' she brooded. 'And he wouldn't have it any other way,' her subconscious reminded her. Comforted somewhat Captain Beckett headed toward the CSU team working on the carriage.

"This seems like something out of the old west," quipped one of the workers in greeting.

"Maybe," laughed Captain Beckett. "Except no one was riding shotgun and we weren't carrying anything worth robbing."

"You guys were lucky," said Anne Mitchel, the leader of this team.

"What makes you think so Mitch?"

"We've counted at least twenty-two bullet strikes, and the three of you walk out with relatively minor wounds."

"I…I don't remember that many shots being fired."

"What saved your asses is that this thing is solidly built and I mean solidly built. Look at this bullet hole here. It barely made it halfway through the wood."

"Perhaps the suppressor…."

"Maybe and who was the beast that stuck the knife all the way to the hilt in the front wall?"

"I was desperate," Beckett replied with a shrug.

"Good," Mitch whispered. "Stay desperate. Looks like the EMT's are done with Castle," Mitch continued with a nod toward the EMT vehicle.

"Thanks Mitch. Castle's going to be pissed when I tell him I need to go to work," Beckett said as she started walking toward her husband. Castle paused on his way to Kate. Something didn't feel right. He looked to his right.

Kate walked toward her husband. She saw his expression change to a wry smile as they drew closer. She followed his gaze when he looked to his right. "Gun" she screamed, charged and tackled her husband.

Castle heard the 'gun' call, felt someone tackle him, and then everything went blank.

Kate saw the muzzle flashes and heard the rounds ricochet on the ground around them. "Castle you okay?" 'Crap,' thought Kate when Castle didn't respond. They had fallen in a good place. The elevation change was only a foot and half or so but it was enough to hide a prone body form the angle the shoots came from. Kate drew her gun and crawled on the ground to the end of the depression and waited. She saw movement, but she wasn't sure. She sighted on the area, nothing. "Hey dipshit you missed," she taunted. The response was immediate. Kate zeroed in on the muzzle flashes and fired. From the sound she knew at least one has struck flesh. Captain Beckett jumped up and surged forward.

"Stay-put Captain. We got this," one of her Officers yelled at her. Beckett continued to move until she had reasonable cover and waited. Sergeant Williams joined her.

"Medic! You got him Sir. Twice."

"ID," yelled Beckett as she watched the EMT's run toward the wounded man.

"Sorry Sir, I …."

"You managed the resources correctly Sergeant. As the crowds thinned down you sent the units back to their normal duties. I completely understand and agree."

"But you warned us about a threat…"

"How many threat warnings are we currently under," Beckett countered? "No you did right. If this guy could shoot he would have had us at the bridge. Thank goodness he was just as bad this time. I must admit though," Captain Beckett said with a measure of respect. "Both of his plans were faultless."

Both Officers turned and watched as a uniformed Officer hurried toward them. "Sir," said Officer Davis, one of Kate's from the 12th. "He is Randel Freeze he's from…."

"Let me guess, Buffalo."

"Correct Sir, how did you…"

"Old business," replied Becket. "Sergeant I need a couple of things. Since my phone was a causality of the attack I need for you to call in that we had an Officer involved shooting."

"That won't take long," committed Officer Davis.

"Hope not," Beckett agreed. "But we still need to work through the process. It keeps the civilian review committees happy and out of hair."

"Got it Sir, and?"

"Call the FBI, Special AGENT Lucy Gonzales is our liaison, and tell them we have Randy Freeze in custody. He's here because they botched a raid yesterday."

"Son of a….Will do Sir. Anything else?"

"Nope don't think so." Captain Beckett looked around. She knew she was missing something important, but she could not put her finger on it. "Castle!" Captain Beckett ran back to where she had left her husband. He was breathing but still face down and there wasn't a sign of blood. Kate knelt down beside him and slowly rolled him over. No blood, no bullet wounds but a good sized bump at the hairline above his right eye. Kate carefully cradled his head in her lap.

"Dad," whispered Alexis.

"Out, see if you can get some smelling salts from the EMT's vehicle." Castle's eyelids were fluttering open by the time Alexis returned. Alexis cracked the salts open under Castle's nose and he reacted immediately.

"Do you remember your name? Do you know where you are," Alexis asked in a rushed hurried timbre?

"My name is Richard Alexander Edgar Rodgers Castle. Unless I'm mistaken I'm in Central Park and my head is the lap of the most wonderful woman in the world."

"Memories okay," said Kate as she smiled down at her husband.

"Anybody hurt," Castle humbly asked.

"No," Kate said softly. "We were lucky. It was Freeze and we got him," she continued with a voice of steel.

"Almost over then," Castle said as he slumped back on Kate's lap and closed his eyes. Kate bit her lip. She knew Castle was right. Until they found who the ultimate shot-caller was they could still be in the crosshairs.

Once again Thunder proved that a determined horse could do practically anything he wanted. This time he wanted to visit Castle. Castle turned his head and opened his eyes when he heard a soft snort. He was glad that the world had stopped spinning, but now it was filled with Thunder's face.

"Hey there hero, I'd thought you'd be at the barn partying with the ladies by now. "

"Castle," squeaked Kate. "Is that all you think about, sex?"

Castle leaned his head back so that he could look at Kate's face. Thunder turned his head so he could look at Kate. Both of them looked at her like she was a creature from another planet, maybe even a different galaxy.

Castle turned and looked at Thunder. "She's a filly. I don't think she really understands these things," he said with an apologetic shrug of his shoulders. "But she's my filly and I love her so… so you're going to have to find your own."

"Castle," Kate squeaked again as she gently touched his check.

Thunder nickered softly, gently bumped Castle's shoulder with his nose and backed up half a step.

"Ah, I see you brought management," said Castle as he spotted Robbie's daughter. "This is where I try to negotiate an extra carrot or two on your behalf."

"Believe me Mister Castle; he'll be taken care off when we get back to barn. That is if you guys ever finish with my carriage."

"Looks like they finally got the knife free," offered Kate in response to seeing Mitch brandish it in the air. "So they should be close to done."

"That's good. Oh, one other thing, Thunder prefers apples to carrots. He is most definitely an apple per…guy."

"Does he have a favorite?"

"He'll eat everything, but he really likes the red delicious apples."

"Red delicious," echoed Castle. "Good to know."

'I see apples in your future,' thought Kate as Thunder and Robbie's daughter backed away. 'Castle's like that.'

"Castle, your awake good," said a breathless EMT. "I really don't have time to check you out. This guy is stable, but he's lost a lot of blood and we really need to get him to the hospital. Someone make sure he gets checked out before he goes to sleep."

Castle closed his eyes and took a big breath. He was comfortable and didn't want to move but… He sat up, saw a helping hand and took it. The hand belonged to Scott. Castle turned around and offered Kate a hand.

"Babe," whispered Kate as Castle pulled her close, but not quite into a hug they both needed. Beckett scanned the crowd. The TV crews were still in abundance, and some of them had cameras pointed in this direction. "Babe," she whispered again.

"I know. Captain Beckett has to go to work." Kate nodded and looked away. "How do you feel?"

"Fine, and not the good kind," she responded as she locked gazes with Castle.

"Thought so. Look Kate," Castle said softly. "Don't go into the box with any one of these guys alone. Not tonight anyway…. I think I can read you pretty well and I can see that you're pissed. Me, if I was alone with one of these guys I'd be tempted to see how big a dent I could make in the table with his head. I'm sure I'd try for a world record. If you did something like that you would get suspended, and we don't want that. Of course having you home for a couple of days could prove …entertaining."

Castle saw the tips of Kate's lips move up in a small smile. "I can't promise that Castle. I do promise not to get suspended, but we need to find out who's behind this."

"Deal," Castle whispered as he leaned forward and kissed his wife on the forehead. "Take that TV crews," he whispered.

"Alexis take your Dad to the hospital and be sure he gets home, okay?"

"Not going to happen," said Castle. "I'd ask Ray to come over."

Alexis looked at Kate who nodded, Ray was the family doctor. One of the perks of being rich is having a family doctor who would make the occasional house call.

"I ask Amy to come up too," offered Alexis.

"Is it always like this Mister Castle," asked Scott. "I mean you guys were out on the town and this," he said as he waved his hands around.

"No it's not," said Castle with a sigh. "But the bad guys have no sense of timing…You like ice cream Scott? Because the only way to end a day like this is with a huge bowl of chocolate ice cream."

"Chocolate is my favorite."

"Whoa," said Alexis. "If you don't have strawberry in the fridge we are so stopping."

"We'll stop. Somehow I don't a single bowl of ice cream will be enough."

"Good thoughts," Captain?

"The best Sergeant," said Beckett unable to contain the smile on her face. "My family is alright, and heading home."

"Those are good thoughts Sir." Both of them looked toward the sound of a car door slamming. "It looks like the inquisition has arrived," quipped the Sergeant.

Postscript

What had promised to be a long night turned into an extremely long night. Just as Captain Becket was starting to interrogate the man who had jumped into the carriage, the precinct caught a case. A reputed member of the Russian Mafia and his mistress were assassinated in an upscale restaurant in Soho. What was disturbing was that the early reports had the prime suspect sounding suspiciously like Castle.

Captain Becket hurriedly called home and breathed a sigh of relief when Alexis answered and confirmed that she, Scott and Amy had been with Castle ever since they arrived at the loft. Captain Beckett knew of a Castle look-alike who could have pulled this off. If it was him, then this would stay as an unsolved murder.

Captain Beckett arrived home way after midnight. She frowned when she saw the TV was still on. That meant Castle was probably asleep on the couch, and that wasn't good for him. She flowed up the steps to check on her son. When she came down she saw the note for her on the counter.

'There's fresh ice cream in the fridge. If you want some, wake me up and I'll join you. If you decide to go to bed wake me up and I'll join you. If you can't tell, where ever you are that's where I want to be.'


End file.
